It's written in the stars
by ElmOak1991
Summary: Kagome paled when she realized they were gone. Days ago she had told Inuyasha that she was going home to stay. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be okay with being second best in his heart. It hurt too much to know he loved Kikyo more. Now that her jewel shards were gone, she found herself falling to the floor with tears in her eyes. He didn't even say goodbye...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

Kagome paled when she realized they were gone. Days ago she had told Inuyasha that she was going home to stay. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be okay with being second best in his heart. It hurt too much to know he loved Kikyo more. Now that her jewel shards were gone, she found herself falling to the floor with tears in her eyes. He didn't even say goodbye before taking away her choice of returning. Her heart broke as she thought about all she had lost. The people who had become her family. Five years have passed since that day, and the memory still stung. She would never forgive him for taking her choice away. Never. However, moving on from her past is proving harder than she would have thought.

…..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter one**

…**.**

Inuyasha felt weightless as he forced his mind to remain focused. He had enough of not being able to keep his mind from drifting. Not that he had enough strength to be angry about it. No he used these moments of being able to actually think for trying to figure out what was going on. Where was he? How long had he been here? It felt timeless in this vast nothingness. Nothing was around for him to note the time, and while he was sure he'd been here for a long while, he wasn't sure at all how long that was.

It helped to think back on the times he could remember. He remembered when this void grabbed ahold of him. He was fighting Naraku with the others. He could remember throwing Tessaiga at Naraku, but then everything started to fade. He heard Miroku's warning calls, and Sango's yells. He vaguely recalled Shippo frantically trying to help him, but what he doesn't know is what happened to him? Blackness overtook him, and everything ceased to exist.

When he first woke here, he was confused. Was this death then? Was the end nothing? But then why did he feel alive? He felt the need to fight. Something kept telling him that where he was, it wasn't death. But where then? What so effectively took away his sight? His ability to hear? Every now and again he would smell something, but never could he make out what it was.

Once he determined that this was not death, he knew he needed to escape, but was unsure what had him in the first place. How can you fight something you cannot see? How can you move when you feel as though your limbs weigh a ton? He would have to adjust…No. His mind was wavering. He was once again starting to lose focus. He fought to keep his train of thought going. But he wasn't strong enough, and all too soon his mind was nothing but wandering thoughts, and memories.

* * *

"Is it weird to be back home?" Sota asked, as Kagome settled at the table.

Kagome smiled at her little brother, though he wasn't little anymore. He was nearly a man, and that was hard to believe. "It is a little bit. But it's good to be home. I've really missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too, dear," her mom replied, her familiar warm smile making this homecoming even better.

"So Sota, how are you're studies coming along?" Kagome asked. She was fighting to keep her mood light.

"Okay I guess. Boring as hell."

"Sota has a crush on a girl!" Gramps declared. Sota about fell out of his chair, and shot grandpa with a glare.

"Do you now?" Kagome asked, laughter in her tone. "Does she have a name?"

"I don't have a crush, and her name is none of your business," Sota replied, busying himself with eating.

"How have your travels been?" their mom asked, changing the subject. She too eyed grandpa with a disapproving glare.

"They've been great! I've seen so many beautiful places, and met all kinds of people. I've learned about their local herbs and how they use them for medicinal purposes. It really is amazing how many things can be done with what the earth provides. And sometimes you can us the roots of some flowers, but the flowers themselves are poisonous. I've also learned how to identify flowers and herbs that look similar to each other. It's actually all quite interesting."

"Sounds boring to me," Sota put in, his mouth full of egg.

"Anyway," Kagome said, waving away Sota's impute, Hojo and I are talking about going to Australia someday. Maybe even America, but that's years away. I think he's going to accept his father's proposal to work on becoming a partner in his law firm."

"That will keep you close to home then?" Her mother sounded hopeful.

Kagome forced a smile. "Yes, it would." It wasn't that she didn't love her family, and she miss them dearly when she was gone, but being here? So close to the well, and that stupid scarred tree, she couldn't help but think about her travels when she was younger, and the people it involved.

"Oh that's great sweetie! It'll be nice that you can be home more. Now all we have to do is get that man of yours to propose."

"You'd think he would have done so already," Sota put in. "He's loved you for like, forever." he said the last bit dramatically.

"He will do it when he's ready," Kagome said with a little more heat then she meant. "I mean, I'm not in a hurry."

No one said anything for a moment as the room filled with an awkward atmosphere.

"So, Eri is getting married. That's exciting," Grandpa said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, She's so happy, and thank you guys for letting her have it here. She's excited to have enough room to invite more people." Kagome chuckled. "She likes being center of attention."

"That she does." Her mom replied. "And you should see the dress she chose! I swear it must of cost her a fortune."

"She's asked me to be a bridesmaid. Told me her mom isn't thrilled about her untraditional wedding."

"Well, it isn't her day, is it? Besides she's still being supportive. And that's all that matters."

Kagome looked down at her plate as her thoughts unfortunately shifted to Inuyasha. What kind of wedding would they have had if he'd decided to marry her? Was there traditions at that time? Did demons have their own? She shook him from her thoughts. No, he wasn't welcome there anymore. She didn't care what her therapist said. He was in the past, literally, and that's where she was going to keep him.

* * *

Sango walked outside, spotting Miroku out in the fields. He stood there looking off into the distance as the sun began to sink below the hills. She knew it was always bitter sweet when they came back to Kaede's village for dinner on the anniversary of Inuyasha's death. She stood there watching him for a minute or two before joining him. "Dinner is ready," she told him, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice dull.

"You still blame yourself, don't you?"

Miroku looked away in shame. "It was me who insisted we go in blind. I was full of rage and fear when he had you."

"Like Inuyasha has never entered a battle in haste?"

"We had a plan. We knew the stakes were higher then ever. I should have stuck to the plan. But he took you, and I lost sight of reason. Inuyasha went in unprepared because he had to save me. Now he's gone!"

Sango held him closer. "He wouldn't blame you, Miroku. He's made the same choice a few times."

"But it never cost anyone their lives."

"No, but it could have. It was war, Miroku. Every one of use knew that any day could be our last. We knew it. So stop taking blame. If anyone is to blame it's Naraku!"

Miroku looked at her, her fierce eyes seemed out of place on her beautiful face. She was ever the marvel, and always his sanity. "I'm sorry, my love. This day is harder than most. I do blame Naraku, but unfortunately Inuyasha took Naraku to the grave with him. I couldn't avenge his death."

Sango took his hand, and led him back to the feast. Shippo and Kaede were already settled around the feast, waiting for them to join.

"No more long faces," Kaede said, as they sat. "This is the day we celebrate Inuyasha's life. Not mourn his death."

"She's right," Shippo put in. "If he were hear he'd say, get over yourselves. Stop with all the tears and move on! This crying at is getting pathetic."

Everyone laughed. "Great impression you have there, Shippo," Miroku applauded.

"It's nothing," Shippo replied, happy with himself. He enjoyed having the two back. He missed them when they were on their travels, and wished they wouldn't make him stay behind. He was strong enough to fight. Soon enough he would be big enough to fight too. He went through a growth spirt last year, and was now taller and older. He wasn't a little kid anymore!

"Do you guys have to go tomorrow?" Shippo asked as they all ate.

"No, we will stay for a week or so I think. We could both use the rest." Sango replied. She was feeling rather tired as of late.

"Can I go when you leave?"

"You asked the same question ever year, Shippo." Miroku replied.

"I'm older now if you haven't noticed!"

"Shippo, why do you want to put yourself in harm's way?" Sango asked, reaching over to take his hand, but he leaped up.

"Because you guys are my family, and I hate feeling abandoned, and left behind! I can handle myself now!" he stalked off, leaving the others bewildered.

"I didn't realize he felt that way. I knew he didn't like being left behind, but I didn't know he felt so strongly about it." Sango commented. She went to eat a piece of fish, but thought better of it. She would stick to the bread.

"He's grown up quite a bit these past few years. He's lost a lot. He misses Inuyasha and is angry that Kagome has abandoned him. The two people he feels the safest with leave him for months at a time."

"I will have to reassure him that we do not mean for him to feel this way." Miroku excused himself to go after Shippo.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kaede asked, Sango now that they were finally alone.

"Better now that we've had better rest. I've been under the weather." She went for yet another roll. "Hungry too."

"Anything you wish to tell anyone?" Kaede asked.

Sango stopped mid bite. Did she know? She put the roll down slowly. "Well, I suspect I know what could be the cause of my symptoms."

"I thought so. Have you bled?"

Sango shook her head. "No. And I don't think I will anytime soon."

"Kaede stood up, smiling down at the terrified Sango. "How about we determine one way or the other?"

Sango nodded and followed Kaede to the other room. "If I am, do you mind not saying anything? I need to be the one to tell Miroku."

"Never you mind. I will not say a word. Though I imagine Miroku will be quite pleased."

Sago smiled. "I think he will be, but I'm afraid it will scare him a little as well. He's so protective. Having a pregnant wife traveling on dangerous missions won't sit well with him."

"Do they sit well with you?"

Sango didn't answer that because it didn't sit well with her, but she didn't want Miroku out there on his own either.

"You are indeed with child." Kaede said once she finished the examination.

Sango nodded as she sat up, and redressed. She felt shock, though she was already certain that she was. It wasn't that she didn't want a child. Miroku certainly did. But now? When things seemed to be a mess, and they were desperately trying to gather the jewel shard, it was just bad timing. She knew that Miroku was likely to ask her to stay behind. Part of her agreed. The other part already resented Miroku for even asking.

…

Shippo threw a pebble into the lake, ignoring the approaching Miroku. He wasn't interested in talking. He just wanted to feel useful!

"Hey," Miroku said, as he sat next to Shippo. "Listen…."

"Yeah, yeah. I know already. You guys love me and want to protect me, therefore I need to stay behind so that nothing bad happens to me."

Miroku laughed a little. "You forgot to add the part where I say that maybe in a year you can start coming on the road with us, and that we will always come back to you."

Shippo's anger deflated some. "My dad never came back. Or my mom."

"They would have if they could have. No one in their right mind would leave you out of choice."

"Kagome did." Tears stung Shippo's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Miroku took a moment to organize his thoughts. He too was upset that she left them all the way she did, yet he couldn't blame her either. Inuyasha had been unfair to her, and she'd had enough. So she went back to her own time. When she had made it clear she wasn't coming back, Inuyasha went to her time to retrieve the shards, leaving her no way of getting back to this time.

"She didn't leave you, Shippo. She just couldn't stay here. She was hurting."

Shippo sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. She never even said goodbye. I mean, not really. She left without telling us she wasn't coming back."

"She probably wasn't sure yet whether or not she was."

Shippo nodded. Miroku was right of course, but he still felt abandoned by her. "Do you think she thinks about us? Misses us?"

Miroku nodded. "I'm positive she does. She probably wishes she had a way to get back. But she's safer in her time."

Shippo agreed as he threw another pebble in the lake. "Inuyasha left me too."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but not willingly."

"Do you think he ever actually liked me? I think he believed me to be nothing but a pain."

Miroku laughed now as memories played through his mind. "Yes, you can be a pain, and he thought you to be an extra annoyance, but you were his pain. You are our pain. We are family shippo. Nothing will ever change that. Not Kagome's leaving our Inuyasha dying. They are still in our hearts."

"I used to travel with you guys." Shippo put in. It was one last attempt to get his way.

"Yes, and we used to have Inuyasha then too. Please understand that it's not that we don't want you or your company. We just need to know you are safe. Also, Kaede has benefited from having you around."

Shippo sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"There you guys are," Sango said as she joined them.

"You okay?" Miroku asked, as he gathered her to him, kidding her cheek.

"Yes," she replied lightly, leaning her back against his chest, and looking at the beautiful night sky. Millions of stars painted it, the beauty of it was one thing she always forgot to really appreciate. Kagome once told her that in her time there were so many lights that you couldn't see this many stars. That was hard to imagine.

They sat there, watching Shippo try to skip the pebbles into the lake. It was nice that every now and again things felt normal, and it was always so short lived, they all tried hard to not let the good times pass them by. And while this night was tainted by lost friends, it was made brighter because they still had each other.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

**...**

**Chapter Two**

…..

"It's been a year since I last saw you."

Kagome gave the therapist a fake grin. "I know. Hojo and I were traveling."

"I'm glad to hear the two of you are still together. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh yeah. We saw beautiful sights, and met all kinds of people. Sometimes we even went on hikes and camped outside. It was nice to sleep out in the open air. The stars are a lot clearer away from the city lights." Though nothing like in Inuyasha's time, she reminded herself.

"Do you and Hojo have plans of getting married?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet."

"But if he were to ask, would you say yes?"

Okay, now she was starting to feel antsy. Kagome stood, going over to the window to look down on the city. Everything here moved so fast. The cars, the people. "I think so," she replied after a minute or two. She didn't have to look to know Chika was writing something in her notes.

"How often do you think of him? X I mean?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She had sought out this therapist five years before, because leaving the other world behind her was harder then she thought it would be. Not to mention she felt even more abandoned when she found out that Inuyasha had taken her jewel shards when she wasn't home, sealing her fate to never return to him or her friends. She never got to really say goodbye.

So she felt alone and angry. Cheated and hurt. She couldn't seem to pull herself from dark cloud of depression the hung over her, so she decided to seek help. That's when she found Chika who she's been seeing sense. She had to tell her that Inuyasha was dead so Chika could understand a little better. Though it hit Kagome that technically, he was. They all were. Five hundred years dead. She couldn't make herself say his name so she simply called him X

"Kagome?"

"Not as often as I used to." Kagome finally replied.

"Is he the reason you hesitate to take your relationship to the next level?"

Kagome looked back at Chika. The woman really was smart. "I don't mean to let him get in the way. It's just sometimes he gets into my head, and I get all confused. Besides, it's Hojo who hasn't asked."

"Yes, but you were hesitant when I asked if you'd say yes."

Kagome nodded. "I…I'm working on it."

"You truly loved him, and that's okay. When we have to let go of someone we loved, it hard. Love is the strongest emotion one can feel. Perhaps besides hate."

"I do hate him!" She made her way back to her seat. "I hate him for leaving me. For choosing her over me."

"Yet you still mourn his loss. I doubt very much that you hate him at all."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "It's easier to hate him than face the fact that some of this is my fault. I chose to leave."

"Then he died."

"Yes! He left me, permanently! I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Kagome's voice rose as she spoke. "I feel like he stole part of me, and there no way I can ever get it back.

Chika made a few notes in her book before speaking again. "Perhaps it's time to say goodbye."

"How? He's dead, remember?"

"Say it to something that reminds you of him. Or go to a place you used to go to together and say it out loud there. You need to say everything you've been wanting to say. I do believe that will be your homework. I want you to tell him goodbye. Think of the one thing you want him to know above all else, and tell him that. Also don't forget to keep journaling."

"Isn't it kinda silly telling an inanimate object goodbye?"

Chika laughed. "I suppose it may seem a little silly for a passerby. But saying goodbye is healing. Saying it out loud will help you."

"I suppose so." Kagome sighed.

"And what of Hojo? Outside of your feeling for X, are there any problems?"

"No. Hojo is practically perfect in every way." _Nothing like Inuyasha_. "He's sweet and kind. He's really caring and super smart. We are going to get a house together not too far from my childhood home. He's going to join his father's law firm."

"It seem to me you're in love with him regardless of your hesitation to marry him," Chika said happily.

Kagome pondered that a moment. "Yeah, he's a good guy. Why shouldn't I be?"

"It's nice to hear that. It's okay to move on." She wrote more notes. "Does he know about X?"

Guilt filled her now. She had always felt like she was keeping something from Hojo. He shared everything with her. He was an open book. A simple kind of guy who always thought it best that everything be laid on the table. He told her everything, and she told him everything too, except that small part of her heart that was her other life.

"I wouldn't know how to start."

"Do you think he would love you any less? To know you mourn for X? I'm sure he's noticed you getting sad when you thought of X."

"He has. He knows me pretty well. I just can't bring myself to tell him because he would want to talk it to death."

Chika looked at her watch, making Kagome eye the clock on the wall. One minute to go. "Now, Remember your homework, and I want you to work on saying his name as well. It would be a bonus if you tell Hojo about X before our next visit, but don't push yourself."

"Okay, thank you." Kagome all but rushed out of there. She liked Chika and was comfortable talking with her. It was the subject that made her want to crawl out of her skin and die.

* * *

Inuyasha wavered between consciousness and nothingness while a memory of his mom played around in his head. He was very young, and remembered very little, but for some reason this memory seemed to demand attention. The morning had started like every other. Him mom waking him to breakfast before they were to work on the crops. She had wanted to give him the best life she could, and in her eye that meant normal.

Not that he'd ever had a normal life. He was half demon, and everyone knew it. So naturally, he was shunned. The village people merely put up with him for the sake of his mother, but he was excluded, and often blamed for any trouble the village went through.

Some villager had been killed early that morning, and they blamed him, though he was no older than five. "He's just a babe!" his mother argued. "He wouldn't harm anyone!"

"He's got evil in his veins! I say we kill him now before he's big enough to take us!" one of the villagers shouted.

"Yeah, before he kills us!"

"No! You will not harm him!" She took him into her arms. "His a child. How can you be so heartless!"

"You should have thought about that before bedding a demon!"

"And you shouldn't judge things you know nothing about," she spat back.

One of the villagers started to advance, making Inuyasha growl. "See! He's going to attack!"

"Hush now, little one," She soothed her son before facing the villagers again. "He's only trying to protect us. Please, have reason. The boy was with me all night."

"Tis true," A voice said from the crowed. "This woman gave me aid, and the boy was there."

"It's a monk," the crowd whispered.

"Besides, a half demon this young couldn't possibly inflict the wounds on your friend."

"Help!" someone screamed. "There's two of them!"

The monk and the Villagers disappeared, leaving Inuyasha and his mother be. Later that day the monk had returned for a meal before he continued on, and Inuyasha ate silently as the monk, and his mother talked.

"So, what was that thing?" she asked.

"It's was merely a demon who learned how to astro-travel. He made his soul leave his body in order to keep the body safely hidden, while his soul caused havoc. That's why he couldn't be killed. At least not by humans. It's risky though. If his soul is to be confronted by a demon, he could be seriously injured, or killed."

"Why would one take such a risk?"

"When I found the demons body it was grossly deformed. He had no choice but to learn how to make his soul walk the earth without his body."

"That's a scary thought. Demon souls walking about while the body is left behind" she shivered.

"Astro-travel is no easy feat. It takes even longer to become corporeal, then even more time to be able to move things, or use their power. This demon has been doing this a long time. Unfortunately for him, so have I."

The Monk looked at Inuyasha with a studious expression. His mom went to him, ready to defend her babe. The monk softened his expression to ease her anxieties. "Fear not, I will not harm the boy."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're the first to not place judgment."

"Come here, young one." The Monk waved the boy over. Inuyasha bravely complied. He wanted to show his mom that he was not afraid, thought he secretly was. "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. May I take your hand?"

"Okay," he replied, giving the Monk his hand.

The Monk closed his eyes a moment, his expression was blank before a small smile crossed his face. "What most people fail to realize is the world is not black and white. It's many shades of grey, and just as there is good and bad humans, there are good and bad demons. You, Inuyasha have a good heart."

Inuyasha looked back at his mom to see her eyes watering. "Mommy? You okay?" He hugged her legs to comfort her.

"Yes, little one." She looked at the monk. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I must take my leave now, however."

"Will that demon come back?"

"No. I found his physical form, and took care of him…"

Why this memory? It made no sense. Why this memory? Inuyasha wanted to think of how to get out of this mess, but all he could do was think about this day.

The monk seemed familiar to him, but how could a familiar face help him now? Why would his brain waste so much energy to bring up a long forgotten past? His mom couldn't help him, and the monk was no help either.

Wait! What did he say about astro-travel? That the demon learned how to do it? And it sent the soul out of the body, so whatever had his body wouldn't stop the soul, right? But how on earth did you do that? He wouldn't even know how to begin!

Oh hell! He cursed when the nothingness began overtaking him again. He fought it as long as he could, but as always, the void won, and his mind was once again nothing but a mess of thoughts. He thought of everything, and nothing. Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, his father, Kikyo, back to when Kikyo killed him. Only to have it jump to when he got the Tessaiga, then to when he met Shippo. Just jumbled thoughts that never lasted long enough for him to catch a hold of. For just a moment Kagome's face appeared right before his mind was taken over by meaningless thoughts.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked Sango. She had been awfully quite since after dinner a couple nights ago.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, flashing him a smile. If he didn't know her he may have took that smile to heart, but he did know her. He knew her like the back of his hand, and that smile was way fake.

He sat quietly, as he smoothed out the shaft of his staff. It was cracked in their last demon encounter, and since they were staying here for a couple weeks, he figured now was a good time to repair it. He figured this break would be good for Sango, but now he was unsure. Maybe she was anxious to get back on the road, though he wasn't sure why that would be.

Sango stood suddenly. "I think I'm going to go make myself useful. I'll be back at sundown." She was gone before he could say a word. He went to the doorway to see her fleeing down the path. She wasn't okay, and now she was avoiding him. Perhaps he had done something to upset her? Though he wasn't sure what that could be.

Shippo rounded the corner of the house with logs for the fire. "Hey Shippo, have you noticed Sango acting strange?"

Shippo nodded as he pushed past Miroku into the house. "Yeah. What have you done to make her mad? You haven't been feeling up on other woman have you?" he asked accusingly.

"What? No, of course not!" Miroku thought back to the days he would cop a feel whenever opportunity presented itself. Yes it's true he touchy with the ladies, but once he got with Sango he hadn't touch another woman. He was a faithful man, and Sango had his heart and soul.

"Well she was fine when you guys got here. Maybe she's been missing Kagome? With the well being so close. They really got close those two."

"I don't know. It seem more then that."

"Go ask her. What's the worst that can happen?"

Miroku laughed. "One day you will understand that sometimes a woman needs time to work things out on her own before you get involved. I'll give her the day. Tonight I will ask her what's going on."

….

Sango sat on the edge of the well that led to the time where Kagome was. For some reason she kept thinking about Kagome since she'd been pregnant. Maybe because Kagome started to feel like the sister she never had. She missed her terribly.

"What would you say Kagome? If I came to you with this news? I have no one else to tell it too. No one else to sooth my fears about telling Miroku."

Maybe that was it. Her loved ones seemed to leave her. Her entire village perished overnight. Her family, Kagome left, then Inuyasha died. Yes she even felt like he was family. They were family, and after they survived so much together she had thought that they would survive anything. But Kagome couldn't survive loving someone who couldn't help loving his first love, and Inuyasha couldn't survive Naraku. That bastard who took so much from her.

She touched her still flat belly, trying to imagine how she would look, swollen with child. It seemed a marvel that her body would be able to accommodate another life. What will Miroku say? Would he be pleased? Or would he feel the same as her? Both happy and scared. Or maybe he will be disappointed.

She shook that thought away. No, he wouldn't be disappointed, but maybe sad. This was a scary time to bring a child into the world. Maybe not as scary as it was when Naraku walked the earth, but scary still.

She looked into the well with a sigh. She wished she could talk this out with Kagome. Besides Kaede she had no one to talk this out with. Kaede was a great listener, but she wasn't the same as Kagome. "I wish you could come back, though you'd die if you knew."

"Who'd die if they knew what?" Miroku asked. Though given the fact that Sango was sitting on the well, he could guess who she was talking about.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's going to be dark soon. I came to find you."

Sango looked to the sky that was painted gold and pink as the sun started to sink. She hadn't realized it had been hours since she left Miroku and Shippo. "I didn't realize it was getting so late."

She seemed so sad that it worried him. "Sango, are you missing Kagome?"

"I am. There are times I wish we could go get her. Make it possible for her to come back. But it would be cruel, I think, for her to come back, and discover the Inuyasha is dead. I know it's been almost five years since she's been gone, but she might still love him."

"You're probably right. I'm sure the love is still there. It would be selfish to bring her back now. I hope she has happiness where she is."

Sango nodded. "I do too. But I still miss her."

"We do too," Miroku replied. He held her to him, breathing in her scent. Something about the way she smelled soothed him. She soothed him. "Sango, do you plan on telling me why you've been so distant over the past couple of days?"

Sango sighed against his chest. Of course he had noticed she was off. He was too in tune with her not to notice. "I do want to tell you. I'm just unsure how you will react."

Miroku's heart sank some. "Do you plan on telling me that you've had a change of heart, and you don't wish to be my wife any longer?"

Sango moved so she could see his face. "Why on earth would you think that?" she asked shocked.

"Because that's the only thing I can think of that you would be nervous to tell me."

"I haven't had a change of heart. In fact, my love for you is stronger than ever." She paused a moment, getting the courage to say the words out loud. "How would you feel about the pitter patter of little feet?"

Miroku's brows pulled together. "What are you…" He let go of her immediately, his eyes filled shock.

Sango felt sick to her stomach. Why did he push her away? Don't people usually embrace after this kind of news? "Miroku…"

"You're pregnant?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Sango placed her hand on her belly. An action she hardly noticed. "Yes."

Miroku stood where he was a while longer, different emotions crossing his face. Fear, worry, shock, back to worry. "Oh Sango!" he said in delight as her grabbed at her. He held her close, kissing her as he did so. "Were going to be parents!"

Sango laughed a little. Her heart was still pounding with worry. He really had her scared there a moment. "So…you're okay with this?"

"Okay with it? I'm thrilled! The love of my live is carrying the product of our love." He picked her up, spinning her around as joy over took him. Before too long, they were both laughing, and kissing again.

Once she was back on her feet, she pulled away, but took his hand. "I'm scared, Miroku. I don't want to be, but…"

Miroku put a finger to her lips. "Hush now. I will protect you, and any children you give me. You have my word. My vow. He moved swiftly, staking his staff into the ground, and dropping down on one knee. "I vow to protect our family. Here and now, my life is no longer my own. If it comes to me or them, I will spill my own blood to see that they aren't harmed, or you."

Sango was moved by his words, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"And I you," Miroku replied. "More than life itself."

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to say that this fic is a bit of a slow burn. I meant to say so in the first chapter but forgot. Happy reading :)

….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Three **

…

Inuyasha's mind was exhausted from trying to make his soul leave his body. How many day's had he been trying to do this? It was making him crazy. On the plus side, it felt like he could focus much longer than before. Still, his body wouldn't move. Maybe he was tied down? It didn't feel like his limbs were tied, but why else would he not be able to move? It would be a relief if he could just see. Seriously, he hated this blind shit.

Focus, he reminded himself. Clear the mind, and think about the soul leaving the body. Okay, so he had no idea if that was how you astro-traveled, it wasn't like he had someone to teach him this, but what other choice did he have? He did his best to clear his mind and imagine his soul escaping his body, but that wasn't working! Ugh, this was impossible!

Inuyasha let his mind wonder a while. He couldn't focus any longer anyway. He thought about Kikyo, and how they met. How she killed him, and Naraku killed her. More childhood memories. More memories about the demons he'd faced. The battle the ultimately got him here. Wherever here was.

Kikyo jumped into his mind one last time before he felt himself starting to focus again. Maybe he needed a destination. A place for his soul to go to. He thought of the tree. The one Kikyo had chained him too with her arrow. He could see that tree so vividly. They used to meet under that tree, and he could see himself standing there with her, stroking her soft skin, thinking that for her, he could live out the remainder of his life as a mortal. For her, he would do anything.

It took everything he had to keep the image of the tree and its surroundings in his mind as he also tried to force his soul to go there. Suddenly he felt like he was drifting. Not falling asleep, but like he was moving slowly through the void. He could see a light now, and he ran to it. He was almost to what looked like the mouth of a cave before he was yanked back onto the nothingness. "Well shit!"

He tried this countless more times. Every time his mind was clear he would think of that tree, and see himself there with Kikyo. He would almost reach the mouth of the cave before being yanked back into the dark. Why couldn't he do it? What was stopping him?

As he began to lose focus again, an image came to his mind. A woman who looked so much like Kikyo, but her eyes were kinder. Her laugh sweeter. NO! he thought as he shoved Kagome out of his thoughts. He couldn't think of her. Not here where he would never be able to rid himself of her memory. She was gone from this time and his life. He had made it so. It didn't matter that he ached for her. He did the right thing making it so that she couldn't come back here.

Nothing. Nothing. More mundane memories. Nothing. Nothing.

I will do it this time! He told himself as he once again recalled the memory of the tree. He recalled its surroundings the day Kikyo had pinned him to it with her arrow. The light returned, and he ran to it. Suddenly Kikyo vanished and Kagome took her place. She stood over him, trying to pull out the arrow. The memory shifted to them under the tree, she stood a few feet away from him, looking at him with such sadness his heart ached. "Kagome!" he yelled when she ran from him.

With a burst of energy he felt himself flung forward. The light was blinding as he felt himself flying thought the air. He didn't have time to worry about what was happening before suddenly he stopped moving. The sudden stop had him tumbling over his own two legs. Once he was on steady ground, he looked around him, and let out a sound of shock. The tree! It worked! He astro-traveled!

It felt strange at first to walk, and stranger still to see the sun, but not feel it on his skin. He could see the wind rustle the trees, yet he couldn't feel it. He made his way to the village, and was glad to see that it was right where he had left it. Good. He would be pissed if anything happened to it.

"Okay, first things first, find Kaede." he said out loud. As he made his way through the village it became clear that no one could see him. That was a problem, but he'd figure that out after he found Kaede.

He was almost to her hut when Shippo ran past him. Or, at least he thinks it Shippo. This Shippo was taller than the one he knew. Older. Hey, what do you know, he hit a growth spurt. Shippo skidded to a halt, and looked curiously in Inuyasha's direction. Shippo's gaze lingered for a moment before going back on his way.

"Hey, Shippo!" Inuyasha called after him. He ran with him, jumping around like an idiot in hopes of being heard or seen.

As they neared a house, Inuyasha heard the voices of Miroku and Sango. They were fighting about something, and just like Shippo, Inuyasha stood at the window to have a listen.

"You can't actually think I would let you come on the road with me in your condition?" Miroku said in a raised, but logical tone.

Sango had fire in her eyes as she replied. "My condition? You make it sound like I'm incapable! Maybe you should remember that I am a demon slayer! I have more training then you do."

"Yes, and you are good at what you do, but you're pregnant, Sango. Think rationally."

"That's the problem! I can't. I don't want to put our baby in danger. But I can't sit around here wandering if you were okay. Worrying for months if you were even alive. I can't live like that." She was pleading now.

Inuyasha walked in. "Wow, how long have I been gone?" he looked between the two of them. How could he get their attention?

"I won't let you go." Miroku said sternly, as if she were a child.

"I wouldn't have said that," Inuyasha informed him. Sango's pleading eyes changed to a cold glare. It reminded him of the time he had said something similar to Kagome. He thought she was going to murder him. It took him a week to get her to talk to him without snapping.

"Let me?" she asked, her words colder than ice. "Let me tell you something Miroku. I will do as I please. You can't make me do anything!"

Miroku sighed heavily. "I can't keep you safe. I'll be distracted by worry. Can't you see that?"

"Then we will have to find a compromise, because I'm not staying!" She went out the door, only to return. "And don't you even think about leaving me. I will just set off on my own after you."

Shippo walked in after she was gone. "Man, she's really mad."

"She's being unreasonable!" Miroku spat.

"Woman get like that," Inuyasha said, putting in his two cents. "I don't know why they have to be some complicated."

"Is she though? Could you sit back here while she went on to fight demons?" Shippo asked.

Miroku's glare soften as he looked at Shippo. "No, I wouldn't," he sighed.

Inuyasha tried to move things around as Shippo and Miroku talked. It was good to hear their voices again. Really good. Nothing budged though. Yelling was useless too. He sat down next to Miroku, and sulked. "How am I going to ask for help if they can see or hear me? Hey wait a minute! Why aren't you guys trying to save me? Just how much time has passed, huh?"

"Do you feel that?" Miroku said out of nowhere.

"You feel it too? It almost feels like Inuyasha is here." Shippo replied, looking around.

"Yes, it does." Miroku gave the room a few passes with his eyes.

"Do you think maybe he's…"

"He's gone, Shippo. Has been for two years" Miroku didn't mean to sound so harsh. Truth was, he didn't want to give himself hope any more then he wanted to give Shippo hope. Still, he felt bad as Shippo's frown deepened.

"Kagome would have hope." Shippo said as he stood.

"Then she would be foolish, Shippo. We all saw him die with our own eyes." And even then they all hoped he had somehow managed to survive. They had stayed close to the area for a while, and even after they moved on every time they heard a leaf ruffle they looked back with hopeful eyes, but soon enough they had to face the facts. He was gone.

Shippo stood in the doorway looking unsure. "I can go with you guys," he said, changing the subject. I can help protect Sango."

Inuyasha didn't hear Miroku's reply because at that moment he was flung back, and was yanked terrifyingly through the air back into his body. He didn't have any time to get mad because is mind instantly shut off. Astro-travel was tiresome.

* * *

Kagome ran hard. Not because she was in danger. She was never in danger in her time, but because it made her feel like she was doing something. When she found she could no longer get to the past, she felt helpless. Her friends where there fighting for their lives, while she was stuck here fighting nothing. She hated it.

She tried to dive into her studies. It seemed like since she couldn't get back, she should get back on track. Back to the life she lead before. Back to when things weren't so damn complicated. But things would never go back to before. She had changed to much. She was no longer the same woman.

She was so lost, and it made her feel weak. Was she really so useless without Inuyasha by her side? Did he really take everything from her? It was more than that, though. She felt like she had abandoned them. When she had left, she was hurting and angry. She told them she wasn't coming back, but she'd never really meant it. She was going to take some time to figure things out. To learn how to not love Inuyasha, but the jerk came here, and took her choice away from her!

She had dreams too. Dreams that took her back to his time, and she would always be weak and unable to fight. She was starting to get pretty good with shooting her arrows, but in her dreams she found that they would only fly a few inches in front of her, and she never seemed to be able to run. Her legs would feel like jello.

That's why she runs every morning. She wanted to make sure that if by some twist of fate she should find herself in the past, she would be prepared. She also took up archery. It felt good to have a bow back in her hands on that first day, and the teacher had told her she was a natural. Of course, the teacher was unaware that she had previous practice. Now she could hit the target eight out of ten times. Not perfect, but better than when she started.

She would be prepared if she went back, and wouldn't have to be useless. She would be able to fight with them instead of making sure to stay out of the way. Not that she would ever go back. Ugh! Why was she thinking about this? She thought she had come to terms with her fate!

Well, that was because she wasn't surrounded by reminders when she was traveling. But now that she was back at the shrine, so close to the stupid well, and that's stupid tree. She was constantly being reminded of what was lost. To make things harder, she and Hojo moved into the house across the street. Which meant she could see the tree from her bedroom window. She tried to argue when he suggested it. He checked it out, and fell in love with the stupid house. Besides she couldn't really argue too much. He had answered all her concerns, and it wasn't like she could tell him she didn't want to live there because it reminded her of her kinda sorta ex half demon boyfriend who was never really hers to begin with.

So they moved in, and that was that. It was a nice house, and it was nice to be close to family. His own lived only five minutes away. Another reason he chose that house. It was Also big enough for them to grow into. Not that he as even asked her to marry him yet. However, when he'd shown it to her, he painted a picture of where everything could go, and when they got to the bedroom that was closest to the master, he said they could put a nursery there. She had a feeling a proposal wasn't far off.

* * *

I must try again. Inuyasha thought as he pulled himself away from the dark. Focus dammit! He thought again of the tree and Kikyo, but it wasn't working. He would get to the opening, but then get sucked back. What was it? What had got him out before? He knew of course. It wasn't until he thought of Kagome that he was able to astro-travel, but he didn't want to think about her.

What choice did he have? If her memory was the key, he had to. He closed his eyes, and with a heavy sigh he called her into his memory. Her laugh. Her smile. The way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The way she smelled. That sweet smell that he could follow anywhere. The smell that would catch his attention the moment she started getting near.

Without much warning he was being flung forward. When the world stopped moving he was standing by the well. He stood there looking down into it. Could he get to her from here? Would he be able to astro-travel to the future? Unable to stop the pull, he leapt into the well, and to his astonishment he found himself in her time. It had to be her time.

Okay, he would look around some before going back to his time. He had to get the others to know he wasn't dead. He was alive where ever the hell he was. He sniffed the air, and he caught her sent immediately. She was close. He followed his nose to where her scent was the most, and to his surprise, it wasn't to the house she usually was. There was another across the street. Her sent was so strong here it had to be here she stayed. He looked around for her, but the place was empty.

He turned when the door opened, and she came running in. His heart leapt at the sight of her. It was like it was trying to leap out to get to her. Fear quickly followed. Why was she running? Was she in trouble. He followed her into the kitchen. She opened the ice box thing and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. She swallowed it down as she leaned against the counter.

"You're up early," A man's voice said. Inuyasha watched in horror as the man approached Kagome, and kissed her. "Before the sun this morning."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. So I figured I run it out. Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

"No, I'm actually running late for a business breakfast. My father wants to quiz me, I think, on how well I work with the others in the firm." The guy opened a door above Kagome and pulled down a cup. "I will take some of that coffee though."

Kagome reached into the same open door, and pulled out another cup. She had to reach a bit more, making the guy laugh. "Shut up," she said playfully as she sat the cup down.

"Need some help there, short stuff?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that this place was built for giants."

"I reach just fine." The man kissed her forehead. "I've gotta go. I'll be home by six."

Kagome told him she loved him, and the man was gone. Inuyasha was full of anger, but what did he expect? She would have to move on, and that meant finding someone else to love.

He followed her into the living room and she sat with a sigh. Now that the guy was gone the life in her eyes was gone. She looked sad. "You okay, Kagome?"

Kagome looked in his direction, with surprise. He was going to ask if she could see him, but he was yanked back into the darkness. Once again he slipped into sleep. This time he thought of her, and that guy who had his paws all over his woman. No, he told himself. She wasn't his anymore. Even if his heart desired her.

…

Kagome stood as she looked around her. She could have sworn she sensed Inuyasha. She thought she heard him. Not words, just the tone of his voice. She searched the entire house, but she was alone. Deciding that she was most likely going crazy, she went over to the shrine to busy herself. She didn't want to think about him any longer, and was annoyed beyond measure that he wouldn't leave her be.

…

"I don't know how to solve this problem." Miroku said as he approached Sango.

Sango looked down. "I don't either. I know what I should do. But I don't think I can do it. I can't sit here while you're out there. I just can't."

"And I can't let you go out there, and fight demons when you're with child. Our way of life isn't conducive when there is children involved."

"We don't let Shippo go around with us and he's not even ours. How can we make this work?" Sango asked in a whisper.

Miroku took her hand. He hated seeing her so sad. Her eyes were full of the fear she was feeling, and it killed him. He wanted her to stay. Wanted to know she was safe, but he knew she meant what she said. She would follow after him if he tried to leave her behind. One of them would have to cave, and he supposed it might as well be him. His overwhelming need to have her safe wasn't a good enough reason for her to stay. She was, as she pointed out, and excellent fighter.

"You have to promise to stay out of the way. When we run into a demon, or when I'm exorcising a home, you must stay away. Find safety." Miroku said after a while. His stomach ached a bit as he spoke, but the light in her eyes eased that some.

She smiled at him and the relief was clear. "I promise! I will be sure to stand clear." She hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you for not leaving me."

He held her back. "How could I? I'm letting Shippo come with us." Sango pulled away to look at his face. "He is a good fighter. He can stay with you. It will make me feel better to have backup."

Sango agreed. Yes, she would feel better to have him too. "We should leave soon, then. There have been rumors of a demon running amuck in a town not too far from here."

"Yes, I've caught wind of it too. We should tell Shippo he's coming. It'll please him."

Sango laugh. "I do believe it will."

…

Shippo practically danced with the news. He was so happy that they were taking him along. He hated being sidelined.

Kaede looked concerned however. "Kaede? Are you okay?" Sango asked, kneeling in front of the older woman.

"Something is coming," she replied. "I know not what, but change is on the horizon. I've sensed this shift before."

Sango moved back as Kaede stood, and went to the open door. "What shift? What happened when you sensed it before?"

Kaede looked at Sango. "After I felt this shift before, Kagome arrived just a short time after."

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Do you think she's coming back?" he asked hopeful."

"I can't be sure. What I am sure of, however, is that change is on the way." She left then, leaving the others puzzled.

"She seems worried," Miroku said.

"I agree. I'm not sure it's good change she senses."

"What will we do?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing right now. We can't fight something that's not here yet. We will just have to stay alert." Miroku looked at Sango with a smile though he was sick inside. He didn't want to hear that there was something possibly bad coming. Not now that she was in delicate condition.

"Come on, Shippo. Let's go gather some food for the road," Sango said. She kissed Miroku's cheek on the way to the door. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be okay. It always is."

"Yeah," he agreed as she left. Except when Inuyasha died, and Kagome left, making it impossible to find all the shards, but he wouldn't remind her of that.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Four**

…**..**

He has done this at least two dozen times, and all he's accomplished was being able to be away from his body longer. The others still couldn't see or hear him, and he was still unable to move anything. This astro-travel was not easy. He needed to keep trying though. What other choice did he have?

At least they were no longer in Kaede's village. It took away the option of going down the well, and into Kagome's time. He had no right to go to her. She earned the right for him to stay away. It didn't matter that he wanted to check in on her, she deserved more than he could give.

He followed behind the others through the woods. No one was talking, and they all looked tired. "You guys should rest," he suggested even though they couldn't hear him. It made him feel a little less lonely.

"Can we stop for the night? I'm feeling sick," Sango said, putting her hand to her stomach. Moments later she ran behind a tree, and threw up.

Miroku followed after her. "I'm sorry. You should have said something sooner."

"It's nothing really. Woman get sick during pregnancy." She gave him a smile.

Miroku returned the smile, but Inuyasha could tell that he was still worried. Maybe because he himself was worried. She's thrown up a lot in the past few weeks. He sat with them. "Is Naraku dead? And what of Kikyo? Is she alive?"

"I'll go catch some fish!" Shippo said with enthusiasm. "I will catch an extra one for you, Sango."

"Thank you," Sango laughed as Shippo bounded away toward the water. She felt a warmth for him she never felt before. Not that she didn't care about him. He was like a little brother to her, but now she felt more protective of him.

"There is talk about a demon having a jewel shard a few days east from here. I think that's where we should go." Miroku said.

"What are we going to do once we get the jewel shards? There's no one here to take the jewel, and keep it safe."

"That's a problem for another day. Right now we need to worry about getting them all."

"Do you think we ever will? It feels so impossible."

"I think we have to try anyway." Miroku looked down at the hand that once contained the wind tunnel. It was crazy, but he kinda missed it. He was glad it was gone because he didn't want it to swallow him, or those he loved, but it was a useful tool to keep everyone safe, and he missed it now more than ever.

"I'm glad it's gone," Sango said lightly. "I sleep better knowing you're not going anywhere."

Miroku smiled. "Are you sure you aren't a mind reader?"

"Help!" Shippo yelled from a distance.

Inuyasha was the first to his feet, but the other's quickly followed. They all ran in the directions the cries came from. When they arrived, Shippo was dodging attacks from some kind of water demon. Sango was the first to attack with her weapon, followed quickly by Miroku. Inuyasha, forgetting himself for a moment, tried to draw his sword, but there was nothing to draw. It was on his physical body, not his spiritual one.

"Damn it all to hell!" He shouted as he was forced to watch his friends fight this demon on their own. Not that he found them incompetent, but he didn't like to sit back, and do nothing.

"Sango duck!" Miroku shouted. She ducked just in time and flung her weapon. It struck one of the many legs of the demon.

"Shippo! Where are you?"

Miroku's question was answered when a spinning top came out from behind a rock. It distracted the demon enough for Miroku to finish it off with his staff.

Inuyasha held his breath until the demon dissipated into thin air. The battle was truly over. He watched as his friends ran to each other, making sure the other was all right. Thank god they were all okay. He felt the familiar tug, and was flung back. This time when he was back in his body he was glad. He needed his rest, and at least for now he knew his friends where okay.

* * *

Kagome sat by her grandfather's hospital bed feeling sick to her stomach. He had collapsed in pain just hours before. The doctors were saying it was a heart attack. He was lucky to be alive. She looked at her mother who stood looking out the window. If grandpa where to die, her mom would be devastated. So would she for that matter.

"I got an A on my test, grandpa." Sota said, wiping a tear off his cheek.

"He's proud of you, Sota." Kagome said, putting her arm around her little brother.

"Why don't you two go home? I'll stay with grandpa, and call if there are any changes."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying."

"Me either," Sota added.

"I know that, but we are doing him no good by sitting around him doing nothing. He wouldn't want that. Go on, now. Sota you have chores to attend to. Be sure grandpa comes home to a clean house."

"Yes, ma'am! Cleaner then clean."

Once home, Sota went right to the cleaning. He liked that he had something to keep his mind occupied.

Kagome went across the street to give Hojo an update on her grandfather. "He looks so pale," Kagome cried as she held on to Hojo. I'm not ready for him to go."

"Shhh," He replied. "Don't think like that. He could make a full recovery."

"I know. I'm just so worried."

"Come on. Let's go make dinner for your brother. Try to keep things light. For his sanity."

Kagome agreed. She had to be strong for Sota. She would be strong for him, so all through dinner she put on a brave face. She had to make him stop cleaning to eat, but it wasn't until past midnight until she finally got him to take a shower, and get some sleep. The poor kid was so tired he fell to sleep quickly. Unfortunately it was a fitful sleep.

Unable to sleep herself, she went up to her old room, and sat at her old desk. In the top drawer, stuffed all the way in the back, was a necklace she knew was made by Inuyasha. It was one of his fangs on a braided leather chain long enough to go around her neck. Part of the leather crisscrossed on the fang, and secured a stone that dangled just under the fang. It was left in the same place the shards had been, and it didn't take a genius to know who had left this, and taken the shards. It was left with a simple piece of paper that said happy birthday.

"That jerk!" she whispered into the darkness. Still, she found herself pulling the necklace from her drawer. It was so beautifully made, and it seemed so strange to her that Inuyasha would go through the trouble of making something so sweet as this.

Her cell phone rang, making her jump. "Mom?" she asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"He's awake! The doctors are runny more test, but they think he's going to be okay!"

Kagome stood, shoving the neckless into her pocket. "Sota and I will be right over!"

…

"You okay Grandpa?" Kagome asked. He had been home for a week, but hasn't really been himself. He often seemed to be lost in thought. Now, she found him standing in front of the well that lead to the past. She hated going in there, but she worried for him. "Grandpa?"

"I was not here," he replied almost dreamily.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Grandpa looked down at his body, then back at the well. "I was sweeping in here, and suddenly everything was dark."

"Yes, grandpa. You passed out. You had a heart attack."

"No, child! I was possessed! I wasn't here!" He seemed to be freaked.

"Grandpa, calm down! You mustn't get excited." Kagome tried to say this in a soothing tone. The doctors said he should always try to be in a calming environment. Too much excitement might give him another attack.

"I am calm, but you aren't listening. It was a message. A sign."

Kagome was confused now. "What was?"

"You don't belong here," he said simply. With that, he left, leaving her really confused.

"What do you mean I don't belong here? What are you talking about?"

She followed him back outside. "It was a sign, " was all he said.

She watched him go. "What was a sign?" She looked over her shoulder at the well. For a moment she could have sworn she heard Kaede's voice echo her own. She went to the well, and looked into it. She couldn't have heard Kaede. Right?

"Kaede!" she called into the well. She waited for a response, and for just a moment she thought she might get one.

"Who's Kaede?"

Kagome screamed and spun around to see Hojo. She put her hand over her heart as she steadied her breathing. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Hojo chuckled. "I see that. You okay?"

"Yeah. I guess just a little on edge. Grandpa was in his here acting awfully strange."

"Well everything is fine. Come one, we are supposed to be at my parents in fifteen minutes."

Kagome took his hand as they started back to their house. He began talking about a new client of his, and she allowed herself to get lost in his words. It was one place she found peace. Hojo was a savior and she was glad he put up with her. Even if there were times when she was a little strange.

* * *

Kaede stood at the well in surprise. She was sure she had heard Kagome call her name, as well as her scream. Perhaps then, she is getting through. She hated to bring her back here where death was so easily met, and Kagome would have to learn of Inuyasha's fate, but the fact remains that she was gravely needed.

Kaede made her way back to her home, taking in her people, and the village she had known all her life. So much sadness, and pain had come to her here. Yet joy was found too. She knew she wasn't far from this world. Her days were drawing to a close, and she couldn't leave it without setting the children back on the right path.

She smiled as she thought of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. No, they were technically not children, and they were not of her womb, but they were her family, and she couldn't leave them the way things are now. Inuyasha was already gone from the world, but she would do everything she could for the others to live long happy lives. Bringing Kagome back was the only way she could see to do that.

So she would continue to try to break the barrier between the future and the past. She only needed to wear it down long enough to get Kagome back to this time. It was tiring work, she was just a priestess after all, and weakened by age, but her will was stronger than anything. She would get the job done. No matter how long it took.

* * *

Inuyasha came too with Kagome on his mind. Try as he might, he couldn't get her back out of it. Once she left, he forced her memory from him. He felt sick every time he thought about her. Every time he thought back to the last time he had seen her. He chose Kikyo. He had no right to feel things for Kagome.

Yet here he was, thinking about her. Missing her more than he'd ever missed anyone in his life. He thought back to the day he went to her time to fetch the jewel shards. It was early, and like a creep he found himself peering in her window. She was in bed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He could smell her tears. He wanted to go in and hold her. To tell her that he would chose her instead, but he knew that the moment Kikyo turned back up, he wouldn't be able stay with Kagome. He loved Kikyo too much.

He could see the Jewel shards on the table, but he wouldn't be able to sneak in undetected. Soon enough a sound went off, and Kagome got up. He listened as she moved about her room, getting ready for school he assumed. He peeked in when something made a crashing noise. She was bent over, picking the jewel shards off the ground.

"Well that was pointless," she said aloud to herself.

For a moment he thought she was going to keep them on her, but she pulled out a small wooden box from a drawer, and put them in it. She held the box for a few seconds before placing it back on her desk.

Inuyasha looked over as a guy started walking up to her house. "Hey Mrs. H," The guy said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Hojo. What can I help you with?"

"I've come to see if Kagome would like to grab a coffee before school. I promise I won't make her late." he added hastily.

Kagome must have made her way down stairs because her voice came next. "Hey, Hojo. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Kagome!" the guy said a little too excited for Inuyasha's taste. "I came to see if you would like to get coffee before school."

"Oh. Well I…"

"Oh go on, sweetie. You need to get out of this house other than school." Mrs. H said.

"Okay, I need to get my bag. I'll be right back." Inuyasha heard her run up the stairs. Hojo walked a little ways away from the house looking at something down the street.

"Have fun with your boyfriend!" Sota said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome replied annoyed.

Inuyasha watched her go to the Hojo guy. He gave her a flower he'd just picked, and she accepted it with a smile. "Thank you."

They walked away then, and it took everything in his being not to intervene, and stake a claim to Kagome. It would be cruel he reminded himself. She had been crying when he arrived. Was that because of him? He felt guilty for her tears. Her sadness. He shouldn't have ever been involved with her. Ever.

He climbed into her room then, and slid the little wooden box into his pock. He heard it collide with the package that was already in there. He pulled out the little pouch that held the birthday gift he'd made her. The idea came to him when one of his fangs had been knocked out during a battle. He felt a little dumb about it now, but he wanted her to have a little something to remind her of him. He attached a tigers eye gemstone to it because it reminded him of his eyes. It was pure luck that he had acquired it from that strange gentlemen he'd run into years before.

He stood there unable to decide what to do. Should he leave it here for her? Or wouldn't that be cruel as well? He would leave it he decided. He had no other use for it, and no matter how selfish it might be, he didn't want her to forget him. He picked up one of those strange writing things that required no ink, and ripped a piece of paper from her book to wrote happy birthday on it. He put the pouch on top of the paper and was gone.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kagome." he said, as the image of her crying filled his head. Suddenly he was expelled from his body, and after a few seconds found himself standing in her kitchen. Whoa.

The place was kind of a mess, and he could hear Kagome saying goodbye to people. She arrived a few moments later with a bag of sorts. She started throwing the mess into it. Hojo came in after her, and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"I'll try to be back quickly, but you know how my mom is."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I know." She waved him off, and got back to cleaning. She made quick work of it, humming as she did so.

Did she ever hum before? He couldn't recall that she had, and he wished she would have. It was a pleasant sound that soothed him. she looked so beautiful tonight. Not that she didn't always look beautiful. She pants he believed she called jeans, and a sleeveless top. Her hair had been down when she first started cleaning, but she threw it up into a twisty do to get it out of the way.

He tried to get her attention, but of course she couldn't see him. Which was probably for the better. So he just stood there like an idiot unable to make himself leave. His missed her dammit. "I miss you. I'm so sorry I hurt you." She couldn't hear him, but he said it nonetheless.

She moved some of the now clean plates to a different counter, and climbed up. She was putting them up on the highest shelf when Hojo came back. "Well, what do we have here."

"It's about time you came back," she replied lightly.

"I'm gone for twenty minute and you couldn't resist the urge to climb." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Well as I've said before, this place was made for giants."

Hojo laughed and she shot him a playful glare. "You know, instead of standing there, you can be a gentlemen and hand me the rest of those plates."

"Oh yes, how rude of me," he replied, giving her the plates. "But I never claimed to be a gentlemen," he said right before he bit her butt cheek.

Inuyasha became alert as Kagome yelped. "What the hell is your problem!" he yelled. He realized that Kagome was laughing, so he looked at her in surprise. "You found that amusing? He bit you!"

"I can't believe you just did that," She said, looking back at Hojo.

"It was there, and you look good enough to eat. How could I resist?"

Kagome turned and sat on the counter, wrapping her legs around Hojo's waist. "Good enough to eat, huh?"

"How about I take you upstairs and show you what else I would like to do to you?"

Hojo lifted her off the counter as Kagome laughed. They kissed as he carried her out the door. Inuyasha stood there, trying to keep his anger in check. No right to be mad. He had no right. But he knew what Hojo planned to do with her, and that enraged him. He felt hot with the anger.

He left the house, knowing that if he stayed he would be sick. Could he get sick like this? Hmmm. He thought about that as he went to the well. He hopped down into it, and found himself in his own time. To his surprise Kaede was there.

"Hey, old lady. What are you doing here?" For shits and giggles he tried to poke her, but nothing came of it. What was she doing? She was doing some kind of spiritual thing. He could tell by the way she sat there on her knees, and her lips moved without sound.

"Kaede? What are you doing?" He sat beside her. "You know what, I've even missed you. Crazy, huh? Given our past?"

"Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Well excuse….Wait! You can hear me?" Before he got an answer he was yanked back to his body.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. Did she hear him?

* * *

Kaede looked around herself in shock. At first she didn't register that it was Inuyasha's voice she had heard, but it had been. She was sure of it. As she looked around her now though, she figured she must have imagined it. He was too much on her brain these days she supposed.

"Curious," she said out loud to herself. She gave her surrounding another pass, but since she was alone, she got back too it. An hour a day trying to open the barrier was all she could handle, and she still had half an hour left for today.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…..

**Chapter Five**

…**. **

"Guys? Hello? This is getting annoying you know?" Inuyasha said, aggravated. His friends still couldn't see, or hear him. He even tried to sit with them, and concentrate on becoming corporeal, but still nothing. How much longer would this take?

He followed his friend to a hot spring, and took a seat on a large rock. He turned his back as Sango stripped off her clothing, but he didn't miss the fact that her stomach was beginning to grow. He sometimes forgot that she was with child. He glanced at Miroku who watch Sango from a distance. He seemed concerned. Inuyasha glanced over at Sango who was already immerged in the water. She looked happy and healthy to him. Why all the concern?

He went to Miroku. "She's not the first girl to get pregnant, you know?"

"And yet I worry," Miroku answered, then seemed to realize who had spoken, but when Miroku looked around, it was clear he couldn't see Inuyasha.

"Can you hear me?" he asked hopeful, but when Miroku looked back a Sango it was clear he couldn't hear him anymore either. "Well damn."

"Who you talking too?" Shippo asked. He had his arms wrapped around a basket full of barriers. He must of picked them, given the looked of accomplishment on his face.

"No one," Miroku replied. "Just the wind apparently." Though he could have sworn it sounded like Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "That's exactly what I feel like"

…..

Sango could feel Miroku watching her, and it wasn't that she minded. She just wished he was looking at her with lust instead of the constant concern, and uncertainty. She appreciated it, but it made her feel more nervous herself.

It was scary every time they faced a demon. Anytime something felt sketchy or off. She was even more nervous about what she ate, and when she couldn't eat. She got sick often, though she knew that was normal. She simply felt more aware of herself then she ever did before.

Miroku was more aware of her too. He watched over her like a hawk, and never let her out of his sight unless he was fighting. Even then his attention was split, which made her worry for him. He was also more aware of her at night. She knew he wanted to make love to her. Hell, she wished he would, but he seemed too scared too. She tried telling him he wouldn't hurt the baby, but still, he wouldn't.

She faced him in time to see Shippo walking off. When he looked her way, she gave him a soft smile. He shifted where he stood, returning the smile. She beckoned him. "Why don't you join me?"

Miroku let out a nervous sound. "I don't want to get caught off guard."

"Come on. Please? For me?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Miroku looked around, judging their surroundings. Everything felt peaceful and calm. He gave in to her. Sometimes he hated the power she held over him. It was nice, however to soak in the warm water. He swam over to her, pulling her against him. That was a mistake. His body responded instantly.

Sango chucked lustfully. "Well then," she said smoothly as she wrapped herself around him. He hissed as she did so. He was so ready to be in her, but still refused. "Miroku?"

"Sango, the…" She kissed him, cutting off his words. He mentally cursed her, but kissed her right back. She moved against him, and he let out a small moan. "Dear god I need you."

"Then have me," Sango replied. She was so ready. Had been for days. Still he seemed unsure. "Miroku, people have sex with their pregnant wives all the time. I promise you, you won't hurt me or the baby."

Miroku seemed to finally except her words. He shifted her, feeling that she was in fact ready for him, still he slid in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She let out a moan, but it wasn't one of pain. It was that wonderful sound of pleasure.

…

Inuyasha ditched the moment he realized what was about to go down. He went back to camp and found Shippo looking bored. Poor kid probably felt like the third wheel all the time. Still, he seemed happy enough. From what he understood, up until recently, they made Shippo stay with Kaede.

Inuyasha laid down, and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to fall, so the sky was painted with pink and purple, the colors blending together in random patterns.

"Don't you just love sunsets?" Kagome had asked him once as they sat together. She had looked at it with such reverence. Though it was nothing like the way she looked at the stars. She loved looking at all the stars. Something he hadn't given any thought to until she pointed out just how beautiful they were.

Kikyo's face popped into his head, making him groan with ache. Did they ever talk about such things as sunsets and stars? They talked plenty about serious stuff, and him becoming mortal, but had she ever marveled over nature?

He sighed again. He needed to get himself saved so he could find her. What had happened to her since he'd been gone? He knew there was a possibility she had moved on from this earth. The idea made him feel a little sick to his stomach. He didn't want to live without her. Couldn't stand the idea that something may have happened to her because he wasn't there to protect her. He was supposed to be there for her. To end his with her.

At least that's what he told her, and he wanted more than anything to honor his promise. Ugh! Why did things have to be so confusing? When he's with Kikyo she is all he can think of. He would do anything she asked of him, including following her to hell. But the moment he's with Kagome he feels so full of love he might burst with it. He can't stand the thought of leaving her or her being with anyone else. Hell to this day the idea of Koga's paws on her makes his blood boil.

He had made is choice already though. Kikyo. He needed her. Anytime she came around she made him lose sight of anything else. Everything including Kagome. With a heavy heart he closed his eyes. How could he promise to love Kikyo when he so very much loved Kagome?

Letting Kagome go was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, and while neither of them had ever said the words, nor had they ever shard a kiss, both knew what they had was love. Both of them knew it, but neither of them ever admitted it. He was afraid to say the words to her, and sometimes he felt sure she was afraid to hear them.

Every time he went to help Kikyo he could see her hurt a little more inside, and that's why he had to let Kagome go. He couldn't promise to stay away from Kikyo, but he could promise to never hurt Kagome again. She would be safe in her own time, and she would get over him. Eventually traveling through the well would just be a distant memory.

She had moved on too. She was with that Hojo guy. Inuyasha's eyes shot open as jealousy set in. he felt sick as he imagined them together. Hojo's hands all over her. Him kissing her. Was he even good enough for her? Because she deserved the best! Like a prince. A prince who could give her everything. But it had to be a strong prince. Someone who could protect her from anything. A strong prince who could protect her from everything, with silver hair. Him. He wanted her with him, but if he were being honest she deserved better than him. She deserved someone who could give her his whole heart.

Dammit!

* * *

Kagome laughed as Hojo spun her around. They were at a festival that had booth after booth of people selling their goods or services. Currently they were passing through the square where a band was playing, and people were dancing.

"My ice-cream!" she exclaimed in mock horror as some of it fell off her cone. She licked the side of it, catching the melting bits before they dripped down her hand.

"Well that's your fault for getting such a tall cone," Hojo laughed as he took her hand and pulled her over to a sub booth that had napkins. He wiped the corner of her mouth before giving it to her for her hand.

"It's not like I asked for it to be so tall," she replied happily. They continued on their way, stopping at every booth to have a look see. Every now and again they would buy something, or sample the food.

There were a couple rides they went on, thought a lot of the rides were for the bored kiddos who didn't really care that the food bought here was farm fresh. Kagome loved the roller coaster. She went on it a half dozen times. The last one was without the nauseated Hojo. She briefly wondered if Inuyasha would like the roller coaster, but she didn't linger on him for too long.

They day went perfectly. It had been a while since the two of them had the whole day together. Hojo worked a lot, and she spent her days at herbology medical school, which included learning the medicinal uses of plants, and how to handle minder medical emergencies. She learned a lot more about the medical field then she thought she would. She was also helping her family at the shrine. She also shadowed the mid-wife some. It was amazing to witness childbirth.

They were on their way back to the car when the day took a turn. A woman claiming to be able to tell you the first initial of the person you're destined to marry waved them over. "You two looked so in love!" she said enthusiastically. "Come, Come! My last customers of the day always get to find out for free!"

"Okay," Hojo replied. "How does it work?"

"Simple, you shuffle the cards, divide the deck into four piles." she handed him the deck, and waited while he followed her instructions. "Now, close your eyes, and slowly move your hand over the cards, let the energy of the universe flow through you to guide you to the proper deck. The top card will be the initial of your intended bride."

Kagome looked at him, stifling a laugh.

"Okay," Hojo replied not sounded convinced. Still, he closed his eyes, and after a minute put his hand on one of the decks. The woman flipped the card over, and to their surprise it was a K. "Well what do you know?" Hojo said happily. "Guess you're meant for me." He put his arm around her, and happily kissed her head.

"Ouch," Hojo said, making Kagome look at him. He was rubbing his arm. "Felt a strange pain for a moment," Hojo said, waving it away. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, just a cramp or something." He smiled again, to ease her worry.

"Well now isn't that splendid?" The woman replied, calling back their attention. "Come now, girl. Let's see if it's truly meant to be!"

Kagome hesitated a moment, but Hojo encouraged her on. She did as he did, and when she closed her eyes while moving her hand over the deck, she was surprised at the energy that seemed to run between her hand and the cards. She dropped her hand on the deck that made her hand tingle the most. The woman flipped the card over, and Kagome's heart dropped. It was an I.

…..

"I need to run to my mom's for a minute," Kagome told Hojo. He was clearly upset about something, but he wouldn't tell her what. Not that she couldn't guess.

"Fine." Hojo said, going on into their house.

Kagome went to her mom's to get the pie her mom had made for them. No matter ow many time Kagome told her mom not to do things like that, she insisted, but tonight she was glad because it gave her a chance to talk to her mom about the card game.

"And you think he's made about that?" her mom asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I do. I don't understand why, though. It's a silly card game." Kagome put the pie in a bag. "What?" She asked, because her mom was giving her a strange look.

"Honey, do you think he knows about Inuyasha?"

Okay, hearing his name spoken out loud ripped a small hole in her heart. "I don't think so. There was no point in mentioning it."

"Kagome, you were in love with that man. How is that not worth mentioning?"

"I don't want to talk about, okay?" She grabbed the pie, and went to the door quickly. She didn't want to talk about him. "Love you!" she said, before running out the door.

She darted across the lawn, looking back when her mom called her name. "We can talk about it later, mom!"

She was taken by surprise when she smacked into something solid. She was thrown backwards and would have hit the grass had the something solid not caught her. Embarrassment had her looking away. "Sorry, forgive me."

She took off again, forgetting the pie she dropped. She paused at her door to her house, feeling frazzled. Why did the subject of Inuyasha always turn her into a fifteen your old girl again?

"You going in?"

Kagome let out a startled sound. Hojo was standing in the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh, Thank you." Okay, he really was beginning to act strange.

* * *

Sesshomaru smelt her before he saw her. A smell he hadn't smelt in centuries. At first he didn't know where he'd known that scent from. As he walked up to the house that was in the shrine, the smell got stronger. He paused in the middle of the lawn, trying to place it. What was it? Who was it?

"Love you!" A familiar voice said. The woman darted out the door, and due to her lack of concentration, the woman, he know knew was Kagome, smacked into him. He managed to stop her from falling to the ground. "Sorry, forgive me." Kagome said, quite flustered. She took off, leaving the bag she was carrying on the ground.

Sesshomaru picked it up, and brought it to the house he was headed for. The woman who had distracted Kagome was still standing at the door. "Good evening, I do not mean to intrude." He handed the woman the bag. She took it, looking a bit sad.

"Thank you. And it's not a problem. Can I do something for you?" This man looked familiar. It was the hair, and the eyes that reminded her of Inuyasha. This man's eyes were harsher. No, not really harsher. Maybe wiser?

"My name is Sesshomaru. I'm a traveling priest. I sense there may be darkness in your home. May I investigate?"

Mrs. H hesitated. "I'm sorry? A darkness?"

"Yes, I'm of the old faith that demons still wander our world, and I feel a presence of such here."

"Oh," Mrs. H was unsure, but what harm would it do? "Sure, please, come in."

As he walked through the house, he knew she was quite right. The human possessing demon he was tracking was not in this home. Still, he needed to complete his walk through. The demon was close, he could sense it. He went into a room that looked unused.

"This was my Kagome's room. It's silly, but I can't seem to make this room into anything else. She lives across the street." The woman laughed now. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm feeling worried for her, and you remind me of someone who she once knew."

Sesshomaru was used to this. Humans were always sharing stories he didn't need to hear, but he smiled anyway. He knew all too well about the love one could feel for a child. "It's quite alright."

The woman went to the dresser, rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a picture. "Wow, you really do look alike." She turned the picture around to show him. It was a picture of Kagome laughing, and Inuyasha looking aggravated.

"Strange," Sesshomaru agreed. There was no need telling this woman they were half-brothers. "I believe I was wrong. There is no evil in this house. Forgive my intrusion.

"Oh, It's quite alright. Why don't you stay for some tea?"

"Mom, I'm home!" Sota called from down below.

Sesshomaru followed the woman down. A boy about the age of fifteen was putting a bag down on the table.

"How was the game?" she asked him as she put on tea.

"At first we were getting our butts kicked, but I maned up, and we won!"

"You maned up huh? Don't tell me you still say iron reaver soul stealer!" She giggled some.

"Mom!" Sota said, horrified. He didn't know who this guy was, but he didn't want him to know that.

"I'm sorry, dear. I just think it's cute. Just don't say anything about it in front of your sister." She poured them all tea.

So, his brother has had quite an effect on this family, Sesshomaru mused has he sipped the tea. He wanted to finish it quickly, and be on his way.

"Are you kidding? I once told her that I missed him, and she probably would have stabbed me with the knife she was holding if you hadn't walked in. I value my life." Sota said all this in a joking tone, but his mom was not amused.

"I really must be going. Thank you for your hospitality." Goodbyes were exchanged, and Sesshomaru was on his way.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his spirit being moved again, and assumed he was being yanked back to his body, but when everything stopped moving, he found himself in Kagome's house. Strange. He supposed thinking about her made him astro-travel here. Dammit he thought as he made way for the front door.

He was inches away when it swung open, and a clearly angry Hojo strode in, with a uneasy Kagome on his heels. Inuyasha wanted to just walk out that door, and get back to the others, but he couldn't leave. Kagome was upset and he had to know why.

He found them in the living room. Hojo sat on the sofe, Kagome stood by the TV, her arms down at her sides. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you yet?"

Hojo shook his head. "I told you, I'm fine." Hojo rubbed his arm again.

"Clearly you're not. You've hardly spoken since we left the festival. She crossed her arms now. "You're not worried about the silly cards are you?"

Hojo shot to his feet then. "And if I am?"

Kagome chuckled. "Come on, Hojo. You don't honestly believe in that stuff do you?"

He turned from her, making her sigh. "It's a stupid game of chance. It can't really tell you the first initial of the person you're meant to marry."

"Oh no? I got a K didn't I? And what does your name start with?" He snapped, facing her now.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even personally know a guy who's name starts with an I. You are making a mountain out of a molehill!"

"I don't believe so."

"And why is that? Because a stupid card told you?"

Hojo stomped away, making his way up stairs.

"You are being a child!" She yelled up at him. "A stupid boy!" she added as she went to the kitchen. She rummaged around the cupboard, taking out a cup.

What on earth were they going on about? Cards that give you the initial of the person you're supposed to marry? She got an I. Inuyasha ignored the fact that his chest swelled with triumph. He refused to allow himself to feel happy that they were meant to be. Because he couldn't fulfil that destiny.

Sweet smells of tea filled the room, she took her steaming cup to the table. She was about to sit down, but looked up when Hojo appeared.

"This is why!" he snapped, throwing the book at her. It hit her stomach, before falling to the floor.

"Hey! Take it easy, or I'll give you a beating!" Inuyasha snapped. Who did this guy think he was?

Kagome looked down at her journal. She didn't have to pick it up, and look inside to know what he was going on about. This was the journal her therapist had given her. She was supposed to write down Inuyasha's name every time she thought of him, and put a negative feeling or memory, and a positive one. It was supposed to keep her from romanticizing him. Keep her from polishing his memory until all the flaws were gone, leaving her with something that had no flaws.

"That's privet," she said, without look at him.

"I thought we had trust. I thought we hid nothing from each other." Hojo was so angry he was shaking. Kagome had never seen him like this before.

She looked at him now, her heart aching. "I don't hide anything from you."

"Oh really? How come I'd never heard of this Inuyasha guy then?"

Kagome picked up the journal, closing it to hide the pages from the world. She felt raw and exposed. Like that piece of her past was being put on the TV for everyone to see. "I come with a past, Hojo. I will not apologize for it."

"How come you never told me about him? How come you write about him so much? Come on, Kagome! I'm waiting for a damn answer!"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Why was he being so mean? This wasn't like him.

"Earth to Kagome!"

"Because I loved him!" she shouted back.

"Please don't cry," Inuyasha said, looking away from her in shame. He did this to her

"And you didn't think that you should tell me that?"

"Why? What would be the purpose? He was before you. He has nothing to do with us."

"This is what makes you sad? This is what makes you cry at night. You don't think I've noticed? This is why you go to therapy!"

"It's more complicated than that, and I didn't think it was your business."

"You are my business!" he snapped. He threw the necklace Inuyasha gave her on the table. "This guy is between us, and I just didn't realize how bad it was until tonight."

"Because of a card? It's a game of chance, Hojo! I could just as easily gotten an H." Hojo was shaking like he was trying to keep control of himself. It scared her a little.

"But you got an I. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here, and think about the fact that you're in love with some other guy!"

Kagome slammed her hands on the table, the journal falling to the floor again. "I don't love him, and you are not only being unreasonable, but unfair! I had a life before you, and I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings that it included a guy."

"It wouldn't bother me if he was in the past!"

"But I am." Inuyasha insisted. "She's right. I'm nothing." Man, what was this guy's problem? Something was off here.

"He is! God damn you! And it hurts. Fine I'll admit it. But he's not a threat to you! He's not the man you are, Hojo. You are kind, and good to me. You make me feel like the only woman around. You treat me like a queen. He was the most annoying, selfish, inconsiderate, childish person I knew.

"Okay, that hurt." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah? And he makes your knees week and your heart ache for him." Kagome blushed a little. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"I don't mean to make your heart ache," Inuyasha replied. Though he liked the idea that he made her weak in the knees.

"He's also hurtful and mean. He's the biggest idiot I've ever met! He was bad for me, Hojo."

"Hey!" Inuyasha put in. It might be true, but it still stung a little.

"He was the most infuriating person I knew! He made me crazy! He would do dumb things, and act like a fool when other guys found me interesting."

"Stop calling me foolish!" Hojo yelled.

What? "I wasn't, I was calling him foolish! But you are being foolish! Inuyasha chose another woman over me. He's not a problem."

"And if he were to come back?"

"He's dead, Hojo. I doubt the past will come back to change things!"

"Would you have married him? Huh? If he had asked you?"

Inuyasha looked back at her now. He would like to know the answer as well. Not that he had a right to it.

Kagome stood there red faced. She snatched the necklace from the table. "I won't dignify that with an answer." She went to walk past him, but her grabbed her arms, stopping her.

Inuyasha moved closer. "Okay, buddy. Now you're really starting to piss me off."

"Will you marry me?"

Anger flared in her eyes. "Are you seriously asking me that now? Now of all times?" She pulled away from him, but he blocked her path, cornering her.

Inuyasha's fist clenched. If he could, he would punch this guy out. "Back off," he growled.

Kagome looked right at him. For a moment he thought she could see him, but her eyes drifted back to Hojo. "Let me through, asshole!"

Hojo punched the wall, missing Kagome by inches. Inuyasha picked up the cup, throwing it at Hojo. It dropped at Hojo's feet, making them all look at the broken glass on the floor. "You lay a hand on her out of anger, and I will dedicate my life to making yours a living hell." Inuyasha promised.

"You going to hit me?" Kagome asked, her voice was unwavering as she looked at Hojo with steel in her eyes.

"Don't tempt me, bitch!" Hojo saw red. In the back of his mind he could hear himself trying to figure out what he was doing. He didn't want to hurt her, yet he couldn't stop himself.

"Let me go!"

Hojo laughed a laugh that wasn't his. "You gonna make me?"

Inuyasha was trying to get Hojo away from her, but he couldn't do anything. "Oh come on!" he yelled as he tried again. Please don't let him hurt her.

Kagome pushed at Hojo, and when that didn't work, she smacked him. This was a big mistake. She gasped as his eyes turned red, and he grabbed at her throat. She struggled as he lifted her body from the floor. "Hojo," she gasped out.

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled. He had made that cup move, but how damn it! How!

Hojo laughed again. "You dare strike me? You pathetic woman!"

Kagome fought for air, as she grabbed at the hand around her throat. There was no point in begging because she knew that Hojo was possessed. The red eyes gave the demon away. Not that this knowledge would help her any.

"You can join your lover in the afterlife!" Hojo shouted in a contorted voice.

A demon! Hojo was possessed! Inuyasha wanted his Tessaiga. He felt sick with fear as Kagome began to struggle less. "Hang in there, Kagome! I will save you." Somehow.

Kagome closed her eyes, and conjured up Inuyasha. He wouldn't save her this time. He couldn't. She opened her now blurred eyes to see a familiar face. She thought it was Inuyasha for just a moment, but no. This was a different face she hadn't seen in years. Sesshomaru? He mind when blank then, no longer able to keep conscious.

…

Sesshomaru felt the presents suddenly. That dull echo of the demon pulsed out, making him backtrack. Back to where Kagome's family lived. But it wasn't in that house that the aura was emanating. It was the one he could only assume Kagome lived in. It was the only other house apart from the one he'd been in.

Moving quickly he entered the other house. It didn't take him long to find Kagome, and a possessed male human. The demon had her by the neck up in the air. Her eyes flickered open, meeting his. Recognition filled them before they closed, and she went limp.

"Well, I see we have come to the end of our little chase," Sesshomaru said. He moved swiftly, knocking the human vessel to the ground. He twisted to catch Kagome before her head made contact with the floor. Once he had her laid down, he turned back to the demon he had pinned to the ground, with his knife at its throat.

"How?" the demon croaked

"You smell bad," Sesshomaru replied. "Your possessing days are over." He cut a small slit in the humans throat and the demons spirit leaked out with a shrill. Sesshomaru sliced at the demon with his sword. With one last scream the demon was gone.

He turned his attention back to the human. Running his hand over the wound, he closed it. A neat little trick he learned about a hundred years or so ago. Who knew that the less hatred his soul felt, the more powerful he'd become?

….

Inuyasha knelt next to Kagome, but looked at Sesshomaru. He was here? No, the Sesshomaru from his time wasn't here, this must be the bastard in this time. Great, he lives forever. Movement caught his eye, making him look back at Kagome. "Hey, you okay?"

Kagome slowly sat up as she looked at Sesshomaru. Was it really him? Where was his crescent moon? "Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her. The eyes that she'd only ever seen look harsh and cruel, where softer.

"You're alive." he said, sounding relieved, yet somehow uncaring. Because he could tell she was still trying to decipher if he was him, he allowed for his markings to appear.

"It is you!" Kagome felt a strange sense of happiness. She didn't like the guy, but it was somehow joyful to see anyone from the fueldel era. She looked at Hojo, seeing him for the first time. "On no!"

She moved to him with a strength that came from fear. "Hojo, are you okay?"

"He will be fine. Might have a headache. I will leave now."

"Wait! Why did you save me? How did you know?"

"I track bad demons. We don't want the humans knowing we exist. We want peace, but some demons are too dumb to care. I've been tracking this one for a while."

Kagome looked down at Hojo. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru about Inuyasha. It never occurred to her that he could be alive in her time. And what about Shippo? Koga?

"You shouldn't have left," Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha needs you."

"He chose her," Kagome said, trying not to choke on her words.

"He needs you."

Kagome stood. "Thank you for saving me, and for not killing Hojo."

"It's my job." Sesshomaru went to the door, sensing that she followed him. She was pale, and should probably not be walking around. "You saved someone important to me." Or will save he mused. "I want to thank you for that."

What? Kagome thought, but Sesshomaru was already gone. She stood at the door a while longer before going back to Hojo. He was still unconscious. Please be okay.

Inuyasha stood watching Kagome fuss over Hojo. He had to keep telling himself that Hojo was possessed, because he really wanted to beat the fucker to a pulp.

"Kagome?" Hojo said as he came to.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome fussed.

Hojo's eyes widened. "What have I done to you!" he asked, looking at the marks he left on her throat. He scrambled away from her. "Jesus what have I done?"

"Wait, it wasn't you!" Okay, how would she explain this? "Someone broke in, and knocked you out. They did it." The lie only worked because the demon wrecked the room as it vanished, making it look like a break in. More or less, anyway.

"Why? Why would some break in?"

"I don't know. They were mad about something, and after they decided whatever they were looking for wasn't here, they left."

Hojo looked like he was struggling to believe this, but the room was a disaster, and he was sure he didn't do that. "Thank god you're okay."

"Hojo, he means nothing. Nothing compared to what I feel for you." She had to say it to him. He had to know this.

Hojo nodded. The anger he'd felt before was all out of him. Now he just felt tired. "We need to call the police." With that he stood, and walked out of the room.

Well she didn't think that one through did she? She hung her head as she got her story together. Well, at least things seemed like they were going to be okay between them. "I really hope so, anyway." she said out loud to herself.

Once the cops came and left, Kagome got to the cleaning. As she thought over the night, she remembered that she thought she heard Inuyasha growl when Hojo had hit the wall. Even now she felt like he was here with her. God this night sucked.

"I need to go out for a bit. Clear my head." He wouldn't look at her. "Are you okay? Should I walk you to your moms?"

"I'm okay. Really." Please look at me, Hojo. "Are we…okay?"

"Sure we are," he replied before walking away.

She heard Hojo leave, and sank to the floor. What the hell was wrong with her? "I'm so sorry, Hojo. I try really hard for him to mean nothing."

They were going to be okay. They were in love, and she wouldn't allow Inuyasha to come between them. No. Her past would not destroy what she had now. "It's time to say goodbye, Inuyasha," she said out loud just so she could hear the words spoken. Chika told her she needed to find an object, or place that reminded her of him, and say goodbye. She's supposed to think of the one thing she would tell him if she could, and say it. So she would. She had too. It was long overdue.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Six**

…**.**

"I'm going to do it," Kagome told Chika. "It's time to let him go."

Chika made a note as Kagome spoke. "I would say It's far overdue."

Kagome nodded as she rubbed her head. "I don't think I will ever stop loving him." She hung her head. "I just can't seem to take him out of my heart."

"You're very open today. Did something happen?"

Kagome thought back to the night before. Yeah, Inuyasha almost ruined what she had with Hojo, and he wasn't even around. Well, the demon no doubt helped, but some of the anger had to already have been there for the demon to tap into it. "I just realized how much I have to lose if I keep holding onto the past."

"It's brave of you, Kagome. To see that holding onto the past can be toxic."

Kagome stood, going to the window. She did this every time she was here because looking over the city was calming. "The past came back to me in a way," Kagome said, thinking of Sesshomaru.

"Oh?" Chika asked.

"His brother, actually. I honestly never thought I'd see him again. It didn't occur to me that he would even be…" She broke off because she couldn't finish that sentence the way she planned. "Around." She said instead.

"And is it okay that he's around?"

Kagome looked at Chika with unsure eyes. "I have no clue. I don't think he will stay long. Chances are I will never see him again, but it was nice I guess. To see him I mean." Kagome looked at her hands. "I guess maybe I was feeling like, maybe I imagined it all. Everything I went through."

"Sometimes it can be hard to believe we actually went through something. Looking back on it, you can't imagine how the situation was possible."

"Yeah." Kagome laughed. "He's changed, I think. The brother."

"You seem happy about that."

"He was always so harsh, and cold, but I saw a kindness. I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Chika took another note. "And it pleases you? This change?"

"It reminds me that change is possible. Even for those who seem less likely to change."

They talked about change, and what it could mean until the end of session. Kagome felt ready to leave the past behind as she left. She paused in the waiting room, looking around for a moment. She felt like there was an energy she knew, but saw no familiar faces.

Chika watched Kagome leave the building. She seemed more confident as she walked out the door, and that was good to see. She shifted when she felt his presence, but only smiled.

"She's just as I remember her," Sesshomaru said, joining her at the window.

Chika nodded. "Yes. Treating her as been a challenge, but I believe she's on she's right path." She turned to him. "I heard you caught your demon."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes. Funny how it caused me to run into her."

Chika smiled as she packed up her things. "Let grab some dinner. I'm starving."

Sesshomaru smile as he took her bag for her. "So am I."

* * *

"You three are just in time," Kaede said, as she greeted Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "I've been working on something, and need your help."

"What is it, Kaede?" Sango asked. She and the others followed Kaede, who was already making her way toward the woods.

"We need help. In finding the shards. The demons get more bold every year. We have to be more proactive."

"Well, we are doing everything we can. We are less man power without Inuyasha, and looking for a needle in a haystack without Kagome. Kikyo has been of not help, either." Miroku replied.

"That is exactly what we need to change. We need Kagome. Without her we are blind, and will never succeed."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all exchanged confused glances.

"Kaede, how do you suppose we bring her back? Only Kagome with the jewel, and Inuyasha can go through the barrier." Sango reminded her.

"I am aware. For months I've been working on breaking that barrier. Today, I broke through it, and you and Shippo must go get her."

Miroku looked a Sango. "Wait, you broke the barrier?"

"Not exactly. The barrier regenerates itself. I've weakened it, and that gives you twenty-four hours to get Kagome, and return."

"Are we sure we should take that risk? What if they get stuck in the future?" Sango felt sick at the idea.

"I should be able to weaken the barrier again. Though it would take quite some time. You mustn't fail, Miroku. We need Kagome."

They came to the well, and Sango took Miroku's hand. "I don't know about this."

"I do!" Shippo said, excitedly. I've always wanted to see where Kagome lives."

"Kaede, how can we be sure that Kagome even lives at the shrine still? What if she has moved away?"

"Then return home. However, be sure she is not close by." Kaede looked around them. "The Demons will overthrow us if we continue down this path." That was something she had no interest in seeing. Not that she had much time left.

Miroku looked at the well. A trip to the future did have its allure, but he would have to leave Sango behind. And there was a chance they could be stuck in the future. What about Kagome? Was it fair to disrupt her life once again, to have her come fight their fight? Would she refuse?

"Do you really think we will get though? Oh I'm so excited to see Kagome!" Shippo glowed with joy. "She will be surprised with how much I've grown."

"Yes, she will be surprised all right," Miroku replied. "What do you think Sango?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we should go get her?"

How could she answer that? Yes, she wanted Kagome back. She missed her, and the idea of having another woman traveling with them was amazing. She loved her guys, but sometimes a woman needed another woman. But so much time has passed. Maybe the Kagome they get back is way different than the one that left. She would be twenty now. Older and more mature. What would she do when she found out Inuyasha was dead? Would she even return when she found out?

"Sango?" Miroku said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"It scares me, but I think you should."

"Yes! Let's do this!" Shippo said, jumping with joy

They took some time to say their goodbyes. Miroku was nervous, Shippo was nothing but excited. "Remember you have twenty-four hours." Kaede reminded them. "And, Miroku, Perhaps it would be better not to tell her of Inuyasha until she's back. We desperately need her to return."

Miroku agreed though it didn't feel right. He and Shippo prepared to jump.

"Miroku, you better come home to me." Sango said, kissing him one last time.

"I'll always come home to you, Sango." he replied, then leapt in.

* * *

Kagome laughed as she walked with Eri toward the dancing crowd. "It was such a beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you, Kagome." They both waved at their friends who were waiting for them. "I'm so happy I could burst!"

Kagome laughed again as Eri joined the other, quickly followed by her new husband. She shifted when Hojo approached her. It had been two weeks since their big fight, and still things seemed a little odd between them. It was, however, getting better, and she was positive they would make it.

"Wanna dance?" Hojo asked, pointing to the dancing crowd.

Kagome glanced at the tree in the distance. She told herself she had until the wedding, and then she'd do it, no matter how silly it seemed. "I do, but can I have about ten minutes? There's something I have to do."

"Yeah, I'll wait over there." He nodded toward the bench, and kissed her before walking off.

After a deep breath, Kagome held up the bottom of her dress, as she made her way to the scared tree. She stood there, looking at it for a minute as she built up the courage to talk. "Okay, so it seems a little silly to be talking to a tree, but there's some things I have to get off my chest, so I'm just going to do it." She looked around to be sure no one was around. Okay, she could do this.

"Who are you talking to? Inuyasha asked, even though she couldn't hear him. He had just arrived to find her heading over here. "You look beautiful tonight," he added. He never would have said that out loud if she could hear him, but it was true. The blue dress she wore suited her well.

"You hurt me, Inuyasha. You broke my heart into a million pieces, then made it worse by taking away my ability to get back. I wasn't ready to say goodbye." She paused there, trying to keep her tears at bay. Even saying it to a tree the words were hard to say. Wow, she felt dumb.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, not looking at her. Yeah, he really was a dick, wasn't he? "But I wanted to protect you from me. I wanted to make it so I couldn't hurt you."

"I was angry when I said I wasn't going back, but I didn't mean it. I just needed time. I told myself that I hated you. That I was okay with not going back. That you were just a stupid dog demon who had no heart. I made myself feel hate for you."

"My heart isn't cold. I just have a hard time letting people in." Inuyasha replied, feeling a little defensive.

"But it's all a lie." She teared up now. "I don't hate you, Inuyasha. I miss you, and I wish we could have been more. I miss the others too, and I'm angry that you took them from me." She paused again. "But it's time to let it go. Time to say goodbye."

"I don't want too," Inuyasha said, sadly. "I wasn't ready then, and I'm not now." But that would be selfish. To come back here for her after he was saved. Because he still loved Kikyo, and wanted to be with her.

"My therapist told me to think of the one thing I would tell you if I could. I thought about it for a long time. I thought at first I would want to tell you that you're a jerk. Then I thought about telling you that I love you. But, if I could only tell you one thing, it would be to live." She wiped at the tears on her cheek. "I know she wants you to die with her, and you'll do anything she wants, but I want you to live. Even if it's with her, I want you to live. Because I can't bare thinking that you're truly gone. Just live."

"Don't cry, Kagome. I can't stand it when you do." He hated that he was unable to do anything. He felt guilty because he knew what Kikyo wanted, and he couldn't die with her, and live for Kagome. "Please understand that I feel responsible for Kikyo. I need to be with her. I love her." Not that he didn't love Kagome too.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome said, lingering just a little longer before going back to the party.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, bending at the waist in a formal bow.

Hojo laughed as he excepted her offer. He pulled her close, bending some to whisper in her ear, "Are you alright?" He could tell she'd been crying.

"I'm better now. We are better now." She kissed him before resting her head on his chest. She felt loads better.

…

"What's that noise?" Shippo asked as they climbed out of the well. There was some kind of strange music, and it freaked him out a little.

"I don't know, but stay close to me, okay?" Miroku led the way out of the place that protected the well. Not too far from them was a crowd of people who were doing some kind of weird dance, to what he could only assume was music.

"That's strange," Shippo commented. "Where you going?" he asked as Miroku approached a clothes line that was nearby.

"With all those people, I think we should try to blend in some."

After changing into the strange clothes, the guys made their way to the crowd. Miroku felt like his senses were on overload. It was very loud, and there was a lot of strange smells around. A woman wearing a short dress bumped into him, and giggled a lot while apologizing.

"Sorry about that. Hey, you're cute, wanna dance?"

"No, thank you," Miroku replied nervously.

"Are you blushing? You're married you know," Shippo scolded.

"I'm still a man, and I can still blush," Miroku replied in defense.

They moved through the crowd, trying to find her. Miroku realized that she might not even be here, but they had to look anyway. Maybe they could ask. "Excuse me, Have you seen Kagome?" he asked a boy of about fifteen.

"Um," The boy replied, looking around the crowd. "I saw her a little while ago. If you find her, tell her brother is looking for her as well."

"Hey, are you Sota?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Just old friends." Miroku nudged Shippo along. They'd already been here for about an hour, and didn't want to waste time.

"Look!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing. "It's her!"

Miroku followed his gaze, and found her. She was dancing with some guy. She looked just as she had five years before. Though she looked extra pretty tonight. How could he approach her in front of all these people? Would it cause a scene?

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get her."

"Shippo wait," Miroku grabbed Shippo's shirt. "We need to do this in privet. Let's not make a scene."

Miroku looked around until he found a small child. "Hey, little one. Do you see that woman right there? The one in the blue dress?"

The girl looked and smiled with a nod. "Kagome?"

"Yes, can you tell her that someone is looking for her, by the well? Tell her it's important. Can you do that?"

"Sure!" the girl said, enthusiastically. She skipped off to deliver the message, while they rushed off toward the well.

…

"Kagome,' Ami said, pulling a little on Kagome's dress.

"Oh hey, you."

"Somebody is looking for you, down by the well."

"Oh?" Kagome asked. She looked at Hojo, then back to Ami. "Do you know who?"

"Nope, I was just asked to tell you." She skipped off then, humming as she did so.

"Who do you think it is?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Want to g—"

"Hey, Hojo! Can we get your help a moment?" Kagome's mom called.

Hojo looked at Kagome, who gave him the go ahead. She could go to the well by herself. "I'll be right back."

Kagome was half way to the well when she stopped dead. A man stood in her path with his back to her, and she would almost swear that he looked like Miroku from the back. He stood just the way Miroku did. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," a voice she knew replied. Miroku faced her now, and she felt like someone knocked the breath from her. "You can."

"Kagome!" Shippo said, throwing his arms around her.

Kagome returned the hug as shock made her feel lighthead. What was going on here? "Shippo? Miroku?"

"Yes, it's us," Shippo said, still hugging her.

"I think," she said, wavering on her feet. "I think I need to sit." She dropped to the ground then. It was like the ground was pulled out from under her, and the sky was falling. Had she lost it? Did she pass out? What was happening?

"You okay?" Shippo asked, kneeling beside her.

"I think she's in shock," Miroku said as he knelt down. "Just take a minute to let this set in."

She looked at him, and felt a mixture of confusion and happiness. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Miroku! I've missed you guys so much!" Tears of joy stung at her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you guys again."

Miroku hugged her back. "And we thought the same."

She pulled away, only to pull Shippo into a hug. "And look at you! You're getting so big!"

"I know," he replied, blushing a little.

She smiled at Miroku. He didn't even try feeling her up. He must have grown up too. Not that she would say it to him. "How did you guys get over here?"

"Kaede made it possible," Miroku said as he helped her to her feet. "Have you ruined your dress?"

Kagome wiped the dirt from her dress, not really caring. "No, it's fine." She looked back and forth between the two of them. Kaede made it possible? How? Why? "Is something wrong? Why did Kaede make it possible?"

"The truth is, Kagome, we need you. Without you, collecting all of the jewel shards in impossible, and the demons are getting worse."

Kagome felt a little sick to her stomach. What was she going to do? She wanted to go. She wanted to see Sango and…Well, maybe even see him. She wanted to see Kaede too. What about Hojo? And her schooling? It wasn't like middle school where she could scrape by with Cs. This was her future. Could she really not go, though? This is what she'd dreamt of. Hoped for.

"Won't you come?" Shippo asked. "Don't you miss us even a little?"

"Oh, of course I do, Shippo." She pulled him in for a hug. "I've missed you all more than I can say. It's just my life is a little more complicated now then it was before."

"Kagome!" Hojo called as he approached them. "You okay?" he asked her, then looked at the others. "Who are they?"

"Oh, um. Old friends. Hojo, meet Shippo and Miroku. Guys, Hojo, My boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Miroku greeted formally. Shippo on the other hand looked less then pleased, and said nothing, until Miroku elbowed him.

"Ouch," he eyed Miroku coolly. "Nice meeting you," he added, but Kagome knew he didn't mean it.

"How do you all know each other?"

Kagome struggled for how to answer that. What could she say? "Well," she began but was cut off by Miroku.

"We knew each other when we were younger. Before Shippo and I moved away."

Hojo felt like there was something was off, but brushed it away. "They are getting ready to send the bride and groom off."

"Okay, I'll be along in a minute."

Hojo kissed her before heading off. They waited until he was out of ear shot before they started talking again. "Over Inuyasha I see," Shippo said. He knew he was being unfair, but he was upset that she might not come back with them.

Kagome felt her skin go cold. "That's a bit unfair, Shippo."

"Yes, very," Miroku added. "I see where the complications might come in, Kagome." He pulled out three Shards from his Robes, giving them to her. "I will leave you these. If you decide to come, you can use them to get through. We will wait a week, if you don't come, we will move on."

Kagome looked down at the shards. It was funny, but she felt like they were a missing part of her. "You guys have to go?"

"We have limited time here. The sooner we return the better. It didn't take us as long as we thought it might to find you, but I would like to return to Sango."

"So you two are still together!" This made her heart happy. "I'm so relieved to hear it."

"Yes," Miroku said a little flushed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder when she heard hoots and howls. She was missing the sendoff, but didn't care. She didn't want to miss a moment with them. "I don't know what to do."

"Do what's best for you, Kagome. We won't make you come. Or be upset if you choose not to."

"Speak for yourself. If you don't want us, then we don't want you either."

"I do want you, Shippo. I've missed you so much." She tried to hug him, but he pulled away.

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"Wait, Shippo!" Kagome called, but he left anyway.

"Why's he being like that?"

"Things back home are tense. And you left him. He's hurt."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I never meant to make him fill abandon."

Miroku took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "He knows that. He's just scared that you won't come. And to be honest, so am i."

She looked at him now. "I want to. I feel abandoned too you know. Inuyasha came here, and took away my choice of coming back. You know, he never even asked me if I was sure I wasn't going back?" She said this a lot more harshly then she meant, but now that it was coming out, she couldn't stop. "I was angry when I said I was never going back. Heartbroken and sad! Then he shows up when I'm not home, and just takes the shards. He left me stranded here without so much a goodbye! I couldn't even say it to you guys. I've been hurt by this too. And guilty for leaving. Not to mention sick with worry about whether you guys were okay or not."

Miroku gathered her close because she was shaking now. "I know. I know," he soothed. "We really aren't angry with you. And I'm sorry he did that to you." He had always been under the impression that Inuyasha had taken the shards directly from her. Not behind her back.

"I just need time, okay? I need time to think this all through."

Miroku nodded. She had every right not to just jump in. "We will give you a week. I would give you more, but our world is a mess."

Kagome walked back with him to the well, where Shippo was sitting looking rather defiant. Kagome hugged Miroku again. She held on for longer than she normally would, but she didn't want him to go. Miroku laughed a little as the hug continued. "I've missed you too."

Kagome laughed too as she pulled away. She wiped at the tears. "I'm sorry. This is just all so crazy."

She kissed Shippo's cheek, and felt a little better because she could see he smiled ever so slightly. "I've missed you the most, Shippo. I hope you know that."

Shippo didn't reply, but he gave her a nod. She stood back as the two of them disappeared into the well. She stood there feeling completely empty. Seeing them reminded her how much she needed them. They were family to her, and without them, her life had felt empty. "I'll follow you," she said after them. She wasn't sure how it would work out, but as she stood here without them, any doubt she felt about going back disappeared.

By the time she left the well, the wedding was over with, and almost everyone was already gone. She didn't bother going back to it. Instead, she went home. What would she tell Hojo? It wasn't like she could disappear for, who the hell knows how long, and him not notice. The whole sick excuse wouldn't work now either. Hell, it hardly worked then.

She sat on the sofa lost in thought. She didn't hear Hojo come home, and jumped a little when he asked her if she was okay. She watched him as he sat, waiting for an answer.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo, if I were to tell you something unbelievable, would you believe me?"

He let out a laugh that sounded confused, and a little worried. "What's going on? Did those guys do something to you? I swear to god if they…"

"No, no," she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him back down. "Miroku and Shippo would never hurt me. They are like family."

Really? Then why had she never mentioned them before? "What is it you want to tell me?"

Kagome felt unsure, but the truth was the only way Hojo might understand why she had to go. She didn't want to lose him, but if she were honest with herself, she was more afraid of not going then she was afraid of losing him. So she told him everything. Everything from her first trip through the well on her fifteenth birthday, to her decision to never go back, and Inuyasha taking away her only way to get back. When she finished she could tell that Hojo was struggling to believe a single word she spoke.

"So," he said finally. "You want me to believe that you are the reincarnation of a priestess who had to protect a sacred jewel. Who also time travels and fights demons. Also, that you fell in love with a half demon with dog ears?"

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled. He followed the guys back, and was furious. Why would they drag Kagome back here? She was happy, and safe in her time. He wanted her to stay that way.

"Do you think she will come?" Shippo asked.

"Are you sure you want her too? You were a bit harsh, Shippo."

"I know. I'm just angry. I thought she would want to come back."

"I believe she does want to, but there are thing about her world we don't know. I don't believe she can just walk away from it."

"Yeah! And the two of you idiots shouldn't have asked her too. Who's idea was it? Tell me so I know which one of you I need to hit?" Inuyasha wished he could really talk to them. He would knock sense into them.

"What are you guys doing back so soon?" Sango asked as she went to Miroku. She greeted him with a warm kiss before looking past him. "Where's Kagome?"

"She might not come," Shippo replied a bit bitter.

"Was she unhappy to see you?"

"They made her cry!" Inuyasha snapped, but he knew they weren't upset tears. She was happy to see them.

"She was happy to see us, but mostly shocked I'd say. I think she just needs time to think it through."

"But the barrier will close." Sango felt like crying herself. She was really looking forward to seeing Kagome.

"I gave her the shards."

"You what!" Kaede exclaimed. "And if she decided not to come?"

"I believe she will. I really do. She misses us, but she needed more than a few hours. If I'm wrong, we will just reopen the barrier when we can, and I will retrieve the shards."

"It took me months to open it," Kaede informed them.

"So it was you, huh? You know, for a smart old woman, you can be rather stupid. Kagome was safe, and now you're trying to drag her back to a dangerous world."

"She'll come," Miroku said with confidence.

"Well I sure hope so," Kaede replied.

"Well I don't," Inuyasha snapped as he sat beside Shippo. He thought about what it would be like for her to be there when they rescued him. He could see himself taking her into his arms, and never letting go. Apologizing for being such an ass and loving Kikyo.

Speaking of which, where was she? What was she doing now? He couldn't go to her. He tried to think of her, and astro-travel to her like he did with the others, but it didn't work. Maybe she was dead? Yeah, that thought made him feel a little sick.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something." Sango stood to do just that, but Miroku stopped her.

"I'm not hungry. Sit, rest. "

"I can do normal activity you know," Sango replied, but looked relieved just the same. "How about you, Shippo? You hungry?"

Shippo shook his head. "No. I don't think I could eat. Miroku is right. I was nasty to her."

"It's okay, Shippo. Kagome loves you. I'm sure she understands."

Shippo shrugged. "I hope so. I just don't want her not to come because I was mean."

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want her to come, but her safety wasn't all he was concerned for. He was terrified of being around her again. Because he missed her so damn much it made him sick, and he wasn't sure he could keep from falling at her feet and getting all mixed up again. He chose Kikyo, and he intended to follow through with it.

Kagome's words at the tree ran through his head. "I know she wants you to die with her, and you'll do anything she wants, but I want you to live. Even if it's with her, I want you to live. Because I can't bare thinking that you're truly gone. Just live." Why did she still care about him? After everything? After all these years? She still cared.

"I can't die with Kikyo and live for Kagome." He looked around at his friends who went on about their business like he wanted there. He wanted them to hear him. He hated being so alone, and he hated himself for loving both Kikyo and Kagome.

* * *

"Please don't mock me!" Kagome said she as she stood. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Oh please! You want me to actually believe this shit? What is you want Kagome? Are you trying to break up with me without actually doing so?"

"No. I'm trying to tell you the truth so you know where I am. I have to go. They need me."

Hojo scoffed. "Do you have any idea how insane you sound? People don't time travel, and fight demons."

"You think I don't know how unreal this sounds? I get that it's a lot, but it's true. You can ask my family. That's why I was so sick in middle school. I didn't go to school because I was in the past, not because I was a sickly teen."

Hojo crossed his arms. She really did seem sincere. She wasn't a liar either. She was one of the most honest people he knew. But how could he believe such a ridiculous story? "Say I did believe you, how long would you be gone?"

"I don't know, but like before, I will come home for a few days whenever I can." Did he believe her? Would he make this work with her?

"And what about him? Will he be there?"

Her heart sank a little, and she felt guilty because she realized just how happy she was at the thought of getting to see him again. "I don't know, but this isn't about him. It's about helping the others. Their world needs me."

Hojo didn't like this, and honestly didn't really believe her, but what the hell. He'll play along, and watch her leap into a well that lead to nowhere. Though, she did say her family knew about this, and that was a little harder to discredit.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome asked after a minute.

"I'm thinking this is crazy, and I'm not sure I like the idea of you going back to him if this is actually real, but I don't want to make you not go either. I'm not that guy."

She threw her arms around him with relief. "Thank you so much! I'll prove to you this is real." She gave him a long kiss. "And I love you more than I've ever loved him. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so," he replied, holding her. Because he didn't want to lose her.

Kagome held him, and prayed she could keep her feelings for Inuyasha at bay. Right now she really believes she loves Hojo more, but she was afraid to put that to the test. Still, her heart soared at the idea of going back. In a way, she was going home.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…**.**

**Chapter Seven**

…

"I can't believe you're going back!" Sota said excitedly.

"I think some of us are less enthused," her mom said, looking sad. She was proud of Kagome for being brave and helping, but it always scared her. Every night she prayed that Kagome made it back safely. She looked at Hojo, who looked like he was trying to keep it together. He wasn't happy either.

"Well I have to, don't I? They need my help."

"And what about school? You're going to throw all that away?" Hojo was struggling to be supportive even though he wanted too.

"I've told you. I can always reapply. All isn't lost. The credits I've earn will stay with me, and transfer when I get back." She finished stuffing the things in her bag, but she knew Hojo was struggling with this. Three days ago she told him about why she really missed school and why she needed to go back. Though exactly what was happening was a little unclear to her as well. They didn't give her much.

"You excited to see Inuyasha? Hey, why didn't he say hi to me? I would have liked to see him again." Sota made an annoyed expression.

"Because it wasn't him who came to get me. It was Miroku and Shippo. And," she added as she shot him 'would you knock it off', look. "Inuyasha has nothing to do with this."

"I don't like this," Hojo said, trying not to freak. He felt like he was losing her.

"She as to go," Grandpa cut in. He was still not back to normal since the heart attack. "She has to go."

Kagome went to him. "You know, Grandpa. You've said that a few times since you've been home."

He put his hand over hers. "They told me so."

"Who told you?"

Grandpa just patted her hand as he looked at Hojo. "She must go."

"Do you think you're bringing enough stuff?" Sota asked, shifting the conversation.

"It's a bit much, but I wanted to bring everyone a little of their favorite food. She even went to three different stores yesterday just to find the garlic chips Inuyasha liked.

She took inventory once again in her head. She needed to make sure she had everything. She took the first aid kit her mom handed her with a smile. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

"It's a mothers job to worry." They hugged once again.

"Did you call the midwife you volunteer for? Let them know you will be gone for a while?"

Kagome smiled at Hojo. "Yeah, I've got all that covered too." She hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

Hojo held her back. "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

Kagome was followed to the well. She checked again that the shards were tucked safely in her pants pocket. She through the bag over her shoulder and looked at them all once more. "I love you guys, and I will visit as soon as I can." After they all said another round of goodbyes, he climbed over the sides of the well and leapt in. When she found herself on stable ground again she nearly cried with relief. She was there!

* * *

"I don't think she's coming," Sango told Kaede as they prepared lunch. They sent the guys out fishing to get them out from underfoot.

"I think she will surprise you," Kaede replied. Not too long ago she felt a shift in energy, and it was familiar to her. She felt it anytime Kagome was close. She hoped she wasn't misreading it.

"I hope so. Shippo will be so mad if she doesn't. He's really counting on her."

"And you? How will you feel if she doesn't show?"

Sango thought about it a minute. "She has a life there. And a boyfriend. I guess I can understand why she might not come, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be upset."

Kaede happened to look out the window and saw a vision walked down the road. Kagome has come! Kaede was most certain she would, though there was always that small doubt. "I think she as answered the call for sure."

"Why do you say that?" Sango asked as she looked out the window. She dropped the dish she was holding.

"Kagome!" she called before she even got out the door. Kagome shifted to the sound of her name being called.

"Sango!" she called back. The two woman ran to each other, and embraced.

"You came," Sango said a little tearfully.

"Sure I did. Don't cry," Kagome said trying not to let her own emotions turn tearful.

"Oh," Sango said, waving her hand in the air. "I cry at everything these days. Last night I burnt a fish and cried for fifteen minutes over it." Sango's hand traveled to her growing belly. "Part of the package I suppose."

Kagome's face lit up. "Oh my god! Sango, are you pregnant!" they girls squealed and hugged again.

….

"You two couldn't catch a fish if it fell into your lap," Inuyasha teased as they made their way back to the house. The fish simply weren't biting today.

"Well that was a waste," Shippo complained. "I'm so ready to hit the road again."

"Kagome has four more days. Besides, you should enjoy the rest while you can." Miroku replied.

They all looked up when they heard squeals of happiness. Miroku smiled so big in nearly hurt his cheeks. Kagome came, and Sango looked happier then she had in a while.

"She came!" Shippo said, running to the girls.

"Aw man, why? She should have stayed away," Inuyasha complained. He followed after them.

"Kagome, you came." He hugged her. "Thank you," he held up his hand, and said a quick blessing.

"You have answered our prayers, child. We thank you," Kaede approached.

"Hey, Kaede," Kagome hugged her too. "I'm so happy to be here. It's crazy, but I've missed being here."

"You're just in time for lunch," Kaede replied, waving them all forward.

Sango looped her arm through Kagome's. "So, what have you been up to? Miroku said you have a boyfriend, what's he like?"

Kagome laughed. "Since when were you the gossiping type?"

"Since I've been mostly surrounded by guys! They don't know anything."

"We are right here," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms. He had to smile though Everyone was so happy she was there, and while he wished she'd go back to where she would be safe, he was looking forward to being reunited with her. Selfish idiot.

Kagome laughed again before launching into some of the things she's been up to. She told them about Hojo, and how much she cared for him. She told them about her studies , and about having to drop out of school come back, but she would be able to go back when she was able. She told them about her own travels, and how she was pretty good with a bow and arrow now.

"Sounds like you've really lived," Miroku said as they all helped clean up lunch.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Though she left out her hurt and grief of not being able to get back here.

"You really shouldn't have come. Why do you have to go putting yourself in harm's way when I can't protect you?" Inuyasha asked. It was putting him on edge.

Shippo was talking about how he had been staying here with Kaede. He had built the house they were currently in with some help from the villagers. She stopped listening then because she saw something that confused her. Was that the Tessaiga? She moved closer, and saw Inuyasha's kimono too.

All the chatter stopped, making Inuyasha open his eyes. She was standing in front of his sword and kimono. "She doesn't know that you guys think I'm dead, does she?"

Kagome picked up the kimono, and faced them. She could tell by the looks on their faces that her fears were true, but she had to ask anyway. "Where is Inuyasha? Why doesn't he have his sword?"

No one spoke at first. It felt like a lifetime passed when Sango went to her. "He…" She stopped to take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. Inuyasha, he's." She choked on her own tears and looked to the others.

"His gone."

Kagome looked at Shippo. She knew damn well what he meant, but she didn't want to believe it. "When will he be back."

Inuyasha went to her. "I will be back, okay? Don't worry about me."

"Kagome, Inuyasha is dead."

She shook her head, hoping it would erase Miroku's words. No, he can't be. He can't be. "Are you sure? I mean, this is Inuyasha. He could be just fine." She felt sick and shaky now.

"We are sure. It's been a little over two years." Sango caught Kagome who nearly fell to her knees.

"I don't," was all she was able to get out before a choking cry cut off her words. She tried to compose herself for the others, but she couldn't hold back the pain. It felt like someone took her ability to breathe. "Inuyasha!" she cried out before falling to her knees, weeping into his kimono.

"We should leave her be," Miroku whispered. Everyone but Sango moved to leave. He caught her eye, and after a silent conversation, she followed him out.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," she whispered.

"Hey, what's this?" Inuyasha said, fighting to keep his tone light. "Don't cry for me like this. You hate me, remember?"

He tried to hug her, but nothing came of it. Damnit! "It's okay, Kagome. I'm okay." Inuyasha sat by her, helpless. There was nothing he could do to sooth her, and that really hurt him off. It broke his heart for her to cry for him. Why did she still care? After everything? How could she still cry?

Kagome wasn't sure how long she cried for. Guilt plagued her now. She should have been here. Did he die thinking she hated him? She wanted to scream. To curse the world for letting him die. After everything! After the lives saved, and the time put into stopping Naraku.

"It's not fair!" she screamed out. She punched the floor, taking note from Inuyasha himself.

"Hey, don't do that!" Inuyasha said, trying to grab for her bleeding hand.

"Shit," she cursed, holding her hand to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who messed things up. I'm the reason you had to go."

"Kagome! What did you do?" Sango asked, as she went to her. She took Kagome's hand in her own. "This looks bad."

"It's not broken," Kagome replied dully. She stood, leaving the house. She felt so numb.

She walked until she came to the sacred tree. That tree where she first met him. Memories flowed through her, turning into more tears. She wanted to say she wished she never met him, but it was far from the truth. She was glad she met him. Glad that she had what little time she had with him.

She sat with her back to the tree, and closed her eyes . He was gone. She told herself once again. Truly gone.

"Kagome, please. I can't take this. Don't cry." Inuyasha knelt before her, once again he tried to thumb away her tears. Only this time, he could almost touch her! He could feel where their bodies made contact, though it wasn't the same as actually touching.

Kagome's eyes shot open. She could feel him. Her hand went to her cheek, but she otherwise stayed still. There was no mistaking his presents. Somehow, he was here. Maybe his soul? Could his soul be lingering?

"I feel you too," Inuyasha whispered. He to stayed completely still, with his hand on her cheek, and her hand over his. She looked so startled it was almost laughable. Her beautiful eyes wide with shock, her lips slightly parted. He cursed when he felt that familiar tug. He was going to be yanked back, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He looked at her for as long as he could, holding on to her features. "I will come back," he said before he was pulled away.

Inuyasha was tired, and was glad to be back in his body for a change. He needed to rest, and to think things through. He shouldn't be excited about seeing Kagome, but he was. It was unfair that they brought her back, though. Choosing to make it so she couldn't come back here was the hardest thing he ever done, but it was for her. He knew she hurt anytime Kikyo was around. He knew that keeping her by his side was unfair. So he made it so she would never be hurt by him again. Or at least, he thought he did. Had he made the wrong choice? By trying to do the right thing, making her live her life where she belonged, had he hurt her more? All he wanted to do was make it so she could be happy, but now he was unsure if he went about it in the right way. He just didn't know anymore.

...

Kagome sighed. He was gone. The warmth she had felt just moments before was gone in an instant. She probably imagined it. She looked down at his kimono, and in that moment decided to be strong. She would do what she came here to do. She would help the others defeat the demons who sought the jewel shards, and she wouldn't stop until they had them all, and the jewel itself was destroyed.

* * *

"Have you seen Kagome?" Shippo asked Miroku, and Sango. Both of them looked worried as they shook their heads. It was now the next morning, and everyone was starting to worry.

"Do you think she went back home?" Sango asked.

"No, I didn't," Kagome replied as she walked in.

"We were worried." Sango took her hand. She looked tired. "Have you been up all night?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I slept some. Also, not too long before sunup I felt the presents of a jewel shard. It was heading west."

"We should leave at once. I'll gather our things, Sango. Shippo, be ready in five." Miroku said, taking command

Kagome put Inuyasha's kimono into her bag before going to the sword. She hung it from her body the way Inuyasha once had. Somehow, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving it behind. She turned to see everyone looking at her. She dared them to say something. She was not leaving it behind. No one said a word. In fact, everyone looked at her with nothing but sorrow, and understanding.

"Let's get on the road." Kagome said, leading the way. She had a mission. There was no point in delaying it.

"Are you picking anything up?" Shippo asked. They'd been on the road for hours, but Kagome couldn't pick up a hint on the jewel she had felt that morning.

"No." She unloaded her bag off her back. It had been a long time since she had to carry such a load. Her body was tired.

"Why don't we rest for the night? Sango needs to rest."

Sango wanted to argue, but her back was aching, and the river looked welcoming. "Yes, lets."

Kagome shifted when she heard a sound behind her. For a moment, she stayed completely still, trying to catch the sound again, but there wasn't one. Maybe just her imagination? She felt way out of practice for this, but she had done it once, and she would do it again.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go down the river some. See if I can get us some berries or something."

"Oh, I'll come!" Shippo volunteered. "I mean, if that's okay."

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Shippo."

The two of them were off. Shippo was quietly chatty, telling her about some of the things that had happened since she'd been gone. She let him talk because it was easier than having to try to find something to say herself. Besides, she missed the easy babble of Shippo. He was always so calming.

"What?" Shippo asked, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied, only know realizing that she had stopped, and was just standing there looking at him. "Oh, I guess I was just thinking how easy it is to be here again. I've missed you, Shippo. I really did."

Shippo smiled as he nodded. He was about to respond, but a scream caught his attention. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. She dropped the berries she was holding, and ran into the trees behind Shippo.

"Wait! Kagome!" Shippo called following her in. He could only find comfort in the fact that she had her bow and arrows on her. They heard the scream again, making them shift their course slightly.

* * *

Rin was angry when she ran away. She was tired of Lord Sesshomaru always shouting his demands at her. When she was younger she had faith that he cared about her, but she was losing that faith. If he cared about her, why would he order her to stay with those villagers? She didn't care that it was only for a little while. If she couldn't stay with him, then she would be on her own. She didn't need anyone.

Or at least that's what she thought a few days ago when she first left. Now she wished she hadn't. How would he find her? Would he come for her? She tried to go back to the village, but lost her way. Now she was tired, hungry and afraid that Lord Sesshomaru was going to be so angry with her that he would cast her away forever.

"What have I done?" She spoke out loud because the silence of the night creeped her out. How could she be so stupid as to disobey the person who took her in after her parents were killed? A sadness settled in her heart. She missed her mom and dad so much. She couldn't really remember their faces or voices, but she remembered how they made her feel. She always felt safe and loved.

Sesshomaru always made her feel safe, but she really wasn't sure if he loved her. Cared for her maybe. He certainly went out of his way to keep her out of harm's way. Yeah, she really blew it. But she felt like he was leaving her behind. She hung her head. Maybe he would make her stay away. What good was a child who didn't follow orders?

"Out and about all on your own?" A voice said from everywhere. The voice seemed to echo around her.

"Whose there?"

"A sweet innocent." A snake like demon appeared before her, but it wasn't really a snake. It was more like a snake, spider hybrid. "Who smells like an old friend."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. She knew that this demon could over power her, but she wasn't going to show her fear.

The demon laughed. It was a hissing sound that hurt her ears. She had to cover her ears because the sound was nearly unbearable. "Yes innocent. My laugh can take down some of the strongest demons. For a little mortal, I imagine I could kill you in seconds."

"That would be your last mistake," a familiar voice said.

Rin looked over at him, and relief washed over her. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Well, well," The demon said, quite amused. "I see you've come."

"I heard you were looking for me. What can I do for you, low life?"

The demon hissed in disgust. "I have been building myself stronger to defeat you. You slaughtered my entire colony." The demon moved so fast that Sesshomaru didn't see until it already had Rin in its grasps.

He started to pull out his sword when he heard the unmistakable sound of more demons approaching. He looked at Rin and felt both anger, and fear for his young ward. Why hadn't she stayed at the village? She had never disobeyed an order from him before. He looked around, calculating his best chances. This demon was even faster than him, though he wasn't sure why or how. The demon was right, he had killed his colony, and he did it within minutes. How was this one any different? Unless, of course, he had a jewel shard.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as the demon squeezed her tighter. "It's hurting me."

He would just have to be quicker than the demon! He made his move, but the demon released a web, knocking the sword from him. Before he could counter, the demons comrades also threw their webs around him. What? How could this be? He couldn't break free!

He set his face in a smirk. "So, you got me. You want to kill me? Do it."

"No!" Rin screamed.

"Hush now, Rin. Now's not the time to show fear." Shit. If this demon hurt her he was going to tear it to pieces.

"Go ahead and be smug. Our poison is weakening you as we speak."

Now it was Sesshomaru's time to laugh. He kept the laugh to himself, though. So, this demon didn't know he was unaffected by poison? If that was the end game, he had some time.

"Don't hurt him!" Rin pleaded when one of the demons moved, holding one of its razor sharp legs to his throat.

"Let me kill him now, Master!"

"No, I want him to die slowly."

How strange, Sesshomaru thought when he caught her scent. There was no mistaken that this was the scent of Inuyasha's friend, Kagome. Hadn't she fled this world years ago?

….

Kagome shifted to hide behind the tree when she came to the scene. "Sesshomaru and Rin," she whispered to Shippo, though he probably gathered that by now. She moved to the other side of the tree and felt the creepy crawlies. These where nasty looking demons.

"Should we go get the others?" Shippo whispered.

"You go ahead. I will stay here."

"But."

"Go, Shippo. I can handle this until you get backup."

She refocused on the demons. There were six of them including the one who had Rin.

"What do you say, Sesshomaru? Should I poison the girl and kill her slowly? Or would you rather beg me to make her death quick?"

"I do not beg. Besides, whether the girl lives or dies is no concern to me."

What? Kagome thought. She could see Sesshomaru's face and he looked uncaring. But he had to care for the girl. Right? Otherwise why keep her around? She looked at the head demon who likewise seemed perplexed. That's what he was doing. He was hoping that if he made it sound like he didn't care, they would forget about Rin.

"You do not care for this human? She seems to care for you."

"Humans are emotional creatures. I can't help what she feels."

"But. Lord Sesshomaru?" He really didn't care? Rin started to tear up.

Kagome moved as quietly through the trees as she could. The head demon had two jewels in its gut. She needed to get in the right place to shoot where the shards were, once she did, Sesshomaru could most likely take it from there. She needed to save Rin. Once she was at a good angle, she drew her arrow, and held her pose for jest a moment. "Hit the mark," she said to herself as she always did, then released the arrow.

As she hoped, the arrow hit the demon in the stomach where the shards were. She ran toward Rin, as the demon thrashed around. Suddenly it was engulfed in light, and it released Rin. Kagome didn't get to her before she it the ground, but she got her up and away.

The other demons, went for them, then scrambled when Miroku leaped out of nowhere along with Shippo. At that point she was sure that Sesshomaru was also gaining the upper hand, though she had little time to observe. One of the demons got hold of her and Rin. Rin screamed, but Kagome had already grabbed one of her arrows from her quiver and stabbed the thing. It let out a blood curling scream, making the both wince as it felt like their head would explode.

The demon threw them a few feet, which hurt like hell, but Kagome had no time to worry about injuries. She grabbed Rin, shielding her from the demon. It went to strike, but Sesshomaru was quicker.

In the silence that followed the fight, Kagome's heart pounded loudly. Partly due to the fight, but she just now saw the similarities between Inuyasha, and his brother. Both had that beautiful silvery white hair. Both had the same shade of liquid gold eyes. It made her feel a little breathless as she looked into them.

She could feel Rin holding onto her shirt tightly. "He's going to be so angry," she whispered, though Kagome was sure that Rin was talking to herself.

Kagome shifted to look at her. She had a cut on her cheek, and a gash that looked deep. She really should clean and stitch it. She started to examine the wound when Rin looked over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome followed Rin's gaze.

Sesshomaru took a step toward them. Instinctively, Kagome stepped back, taking Rin with her. It took only a second for her to remember that Rin was important to him.

"I do not intend to do any harm." Sesshomaru said, though his expression was emotionless

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry I disobeyed you." Rin hung her head as she moved toward him.

"We will discussed this later." He started to lead her away.

"Wait!" Kagome called. Miroku wanted to tell her to let them go, but she shook him off. "I need to clean and close that wound."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, then to Rin who was bleeding quite a lot. He wasn't sure exactly what the woman wanted to do, but he supposed it would be better for Rin. He nodded his reply.

Kagome lead the way back to camp where Sango was waiting. She was shocked to see they brought Sesshomaru, and Rin back with them. Miroku hurried over to her and quickly began whispering. Kagome led Rin to the river after retrieving the first aid kit. Sesshomaru hung back, but was still close.

"Why would Sesshomaru be angry with you?" Kagome asked as she cleaned Rin's wound.

Rin looked down, shamefully. "I ran away when I shouldn't have."

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was watching them intensely. "Why would you want to run away from him?"

"I didn't run away from him. I ran away from the people he told me to stay with. I was angry because he left me. I'm afraid he doesn't want me anymore." Rin let her tears fall. "I want to stay with him. I don't want him to leave me behind."

After examining the wound again Kagome decided it didn't need stitched, but she bandaged it. "I don't think he intends to leave you behind, Rin. I think he really does care about you."

Rin nodded and looked over at Miroku who was standing between Sesshomaru and everyone else. "He doesn't trust Lord Sesshomaru, does he?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku and smiled some. Always the protector. "We have all been through so much. We don't really trust anyone." There was no need to tell Rin that Sesshomaru could decide to attack them at any moment. The girl cared for him, and if he cared for her, that's all that mattered.

After she was done, she walked Rin over to Sesshomaru. It was then that she first noticed aken. Had he been there the whole time? Rin greeted the little creature, who responded with a lecture.

"Come now. We must go," Sesshomaru commanded them. Rin and Jaken started off immediately.

"Tell her you care."

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome. "Pardon?"

"If you care for her, tell her. She's human and needs to hear it. Otherwise she will always wonder."

Sesshomaru said nothing in response. He simply followed Rin and Jaken. This Kagome girl was an anomaly. So pure hearted. So willing to help. She was strong too. He had thought so since the beginning, not that he would ever admit it. Inuyasha was a fool for choosing Kikyo over this rare human. Not that he cared.

They well on their way when Sesshomaru called Rin to him. She came to him, her head low. He thought back to the moment he really thought he would lose her. Funny, he had never thought he would really care if he lost someone, but Rin had captured his cold heart and warmed it some. He would mind very much losing her.

"I asked you to stay with those people. You should have listened."

"I know. I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Are you going to make me go away for being bad?"

"I am upset with you, but I have no intentions of leaving you behind. I asked you to stay with those people for your safety. There's a good chance it will happen again. I will always come back for you, Rin. Do you understand me?" This next part was hard to say. He never said these word to anyone. Never felt them for anyone else. "I care for you, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin threw her arms around his waist. "I love you."

He simply stood there while she hugged him, but it was oddly nice to be hugged by her. She was like his child, and he intended on keeping her close for a long time.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the stars. She could hear the soft hum of Miroku's and Sango's conversation, though she didn't care enough to focus on their words. Kirara was mewing as she played with one of Shippo's trick toys. Shippo was snuggled into her side like the old days. His soft snores brought a smile to her face.

The stars here were so beautiful. They made her ache for Inuyasha. He didn't let his emotions out easily. It often took fear or just the right mood for him to let down his tough guy guard. Under the stars was one of those moods. They used to sit separate from the others, just looked up at the stars, and just talk.

She once told him that they were a marvel because in her time you couldn't see this many stars. It was under these stars he would show a soft side. He would sit close enough that she could lean on him as they looked at the night sky. If there were any close calls that day, he would often hold her hand. Sometimes he would rub his thumb on her hand in soothing circles. She wasn't sure if it was to sooth him, or her.

She laid there, her heart aching for the man she'd never see again. Aching because she felt a little guilty hurting so much over Inuyasha when she had told Hojo that Inuyasha was no one to her anymore. She felt guilty because while she meant it in the moment, she lied. Inuyasha would always have a part of her heart.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this far. I've been trying to get a chapter out every few days and so far so good. However, there might be a little break before I can post the next chapter. I'm going camping this weekend with my family, and then, unfortunately, we will most likely be hit with the hurricane. ;-; I'm hoping we won't be long without power, but we shall see. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Eight**

…

Mass casualty was yet another thing Kagome had forgotten about this era. She felt sick as she took in the destruction of the village. Such a waste. She checked all who laid in once piece, but there were no survivors. She covered her nose, and mouth as the smell of burnt flesh overwhelmed her.

"I wonder what happened here?" Shippo said, putting out one of the many small fires that were scattered though out the village.

"A tragedy." Miroku replied as he prayed over the body of a small child.

Kagome went to Sango who was currently bent over, losing her breakfast. "Come one, why don't you wait over here?" Kagome said, taking Sango further away from the burnt flesh smell.

"Ugh, I hate this," Sango replied, but allowed herself to be lead away. Her sensitive sense of smell was just too good, and she could smell nothing but death.

Kagome reassured her that no one blamed her, before going to help the others. They spent the day burying the bodies. Kagome couldn't help but notice that Miroku took extra care of the young victims. She finished burying a woman before looking around to find him sitting on his knees, holding a small bundle. She went to him, and could see that he was fighting back tears.

"Miroku? Why don't you let me?" Kagome reached for the deceased infant. This would be the fifth one she would bury today.

"How do I keep this from being mine?" Miroku whispered the words as he looked at Sango, who was helping Shippo shovel dirt. They were both facing away, so they didn't see Miroku sitting here, full of fear.

"You and Sango are not average villagers. She is a demon slayer and you are a powerful monk who knows how to handle demons. Add Shippo and myself to the mix, this baby has a strong defense." Kagome reached for the bundle again. This time Miroku surrendered the baby.

"I wish Inuyasha were alive. I would feel a lot better if he were around to help." Miroku let out a nervous kind of laugh. "Not that I would ever tell him that."

His words pierced through her, but she kept herself together. She put her hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I won't tell." she said, giving him the best smile she could.

She carried the infant away, not allowing herself to look at it too much. Death was hard, but losing your life at such a young age seemed worse. She buried the young life, and said her own prayer over it.

By the time they were done, the sun was starting to set. No houses were left to stay the night in, so they started back on the road. Sango rode Kirara, looking so tired it even concerned Kagome. That was pregnancy for you, though. Sango would be just fine. It actually good to continue with normal activities as long as a doctor didn't say otherwise. Kagome wasn't a doctor, but she was glad that she had studied under the midwife, otherwise she wouldn't know what to look for if something went wrong.

"We should rest here for the night," Miroku said as he exited the cave. He went in to be sure that they would be safe in there. Originally they were going to sleep under the stars, but it started raining, and the last thing any of them needed was to get sick.

"It helps to sleep on your left side," Kagome told Sango. She made as comfortable a bed as she could using her own sleeping bag as well as Sango's blankets.

"Why?" Sango had never heard anything like that before.

"It allows more blood flow and nutrients to get to the fetus." Kagome replied, then laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"What's a fetus?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sorry. It's what you call a baby that's still inside the mother in my time. Sleeping on your left side allows easier blood flow which means the baby will get better nutrients from you. It will be good for the baby, trust me."

"How do you know this?" Miroku asked, as he laid out his bedding next to Sango.

"The herbology school I went too as a midwife program, and I shadowed the midwife when I could. I'm not a doctor by any means, but I do have more knowledge then the average person might know. I'm glad I went that school. It'll really come handy here."

Miroku nodded. Yes, anything that could make Sango's pregnancy smooth was okay by him. They are lucky Kagome studded medicine . It put his mind somewhat to ease.

"Let's sleep," Shippo said, as he took his usual spot next to Kagome. She stood however, and went to the mouth of the cave. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Just to be with my mind some. I won't go far or be long."

Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku after she left. It had only been five days since she'd been back, but he was worried. She didn't say much, and didn't eat enough in his opinion. "Am I the only one worried for Kagome?"

"No." Sango replied sadly. "But she's suffering. Think about how Inuyasha's death affected you, and multiply that by one hundred."

Shippo looked down for a moment. "Wow, she must be in agony."

"We will keep an eye on her," Sango said, trying to keep her tone light. "She will be okay. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Inuyasha woke thinking of Kagome. The tears she shed for him filled him with sadness. How after all this time could she still feel for him? He still felt for her though, so why not she for him? Maybe because he had hoped that she would find happiness in her own time and forget him. Or at the very least forget her feelings for him. He wanted her to be happy.

She was though, wasn't she? With that Hojo guy? Even though in his opinion that guy wasn't right for her. Any man who raised a hand at her was all wrong. Right? Oh who was he kidding? Hojo probably wasn't going to hit her, but the fact that he cornered her the way his did still made his blood boil. If he ever saw that man he would give him a piece of his mind. Inuyasha sighed. He was possessed. Hojo had no control over his actions.

She seemed happy though. Sounded like she truly loved Hojo, yet she wept for him. Again, he knew that loving two people was possible. He too felt deep love for two woman. What would happen now that Kagome was back? He was ashamed to say he wasn't sure if he could let Kagome go again. Last time was nearly impossible.

You have to let her go, he reminded himself. She was in love with Hojo. Not to mention he still loved Kikyo, and it wasn't fair for him to make her stay. To ask her to stay. So he would let her go, because he knew how much he hurt her by loving Kikyo.

He hurt Kikyo too by loving Kagome. She would often find him sitting alone, and asked him what's on his mind. He always told her that it was nothing. Just thinking about defeating Naraku, and getting rid of the jewel once and for all. This is what he told her anytime she caught him lost in thought.

Truthfully? He was thinking of Kagome. The days were easy to keep her from his mind. He spent them making jokes and acting like everything was right. Kikyo made it easier, though their relationship remained tense. It was like they were both unsure how to be around each other, and neither wanted to admit it. The nights were hard. Every time he saw the stars he would think of the countless nights he spent with Kagome under them. Sometimes they would sit quietly, taking in the beauty. Other times they would talk about anything that came up. She did most of the talking, but he didn't mind it. Her voice was soothing, especially when her words were spoken softly, and only for him to hear.

Kikyo knew though. She called him out on it the night before their last fight with Naraku. She asked him what he was thinking about, he gave her is normal response. She said that she could tell when Kagome was on his mind because he got a deep sadness in his eyes, and every now and again he would smile the way she'd only ever saw him give to Kagome.

He felt defensive and told her that he didn't smile at Kagome any differently than he did anyone else. Kikyo kissed his cheek. "You can't fool me." Her words were matter of fact, and the fact that he thought of Kagome didn't seem to make her angry, just sad.

Yeah, He was a real catch. Making two woman sad because he was stuck between them.

He changed his line of thinking. He wanted to try to communicate with his friends once again. At the very least he would feel more connected to them even if he couldn't communicate. Luckily, astro-traveling was becoming easy for him, and in no time he found himself standing close to Kagome. She was leaning up against the mouth of a cave, looking up at the stars.

"Hey," he said, going over to her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy from crying. "You seriously aren't still crying over me are you? Come on, Kagome, toughen up!" His words came out like he was annoyed, but he wasn't actually annoyed. His heart was aching.

He leaned against the cave next to her, then looked up at the stars as she was doing. What was she thinking now? Did the stars remind her of him as they reminded him of her? "I still remember the first time you told me how the stars in your time could barely be seen. You made the stars beautiful to me." He could only say the words out loud because he couldn't be heard.

Kagome went inside the cave, going to her bag she pulled out his red kimono. She laid next to Shippo, using his Kimono has a pillow. He sat with her, keeping watch as they all slept. Or tried to, anyway. Kagome seemed to be having trouble with it.

He stood when he heard something outside of the cave. Someone was approaching! Who was it? He sniffed the air, and the growl escaped him before he could stop it.

Behind him, Miroku had been alerted of the arrival, and jumped to his feet. "Who goes there?"

"What's wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked. She reached for her bow and arrows, but as the figure at the mouth of the cave stepped into the light casted by the fire, she forgot about it. "Koga!" Without much thought, she was on her feet and in his arms within moments.

"I thought I caught your scent!" Koga replied, returning her hug with a smug look.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha grumbled. He was sick of this guy. Besides, Kagome was with Hojo. Oh great, now he was on that guys side.

"I've missed you. How have you been?"

"I've been as good as any demon can be. The demonic world is in chaos." He let Kagome go, but kept her hand. "What brings you back? I heard you were stuck in your time?"

"I found my way back. I'm needed to help collect the jewel shards."

"You shouldn't have come," Koga said, concerned.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha said. He hated to agree with the wolf pup, but hey, he didn't want Kagome back here either. Her time was safer.

"Oh," Kagome pulled her hand from his. "Well, I didn't come for you."

Wait, why was she upset?

"No, I didn't mean it that way, Kagome! I meant that times here are dangerous, and I always found comfort in the fact that you were safe. I am happy to see you."

Kagome nodded. Oh why did it matter? She didn't love Koga, yet his words hurt. It must have been the fact that he always made her feel wanted, and for a moment she thought maybe he didn't want her anymore. Though that was a little selfish because she didn't want him back.

"Please don't take my words the wrong way."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been sensitive lately I guess."

Koga could see the sadness in her eyes. Hell, she radiated sadness. He could smell it on her. "I take it you know about the mu…I mean, Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't want to talk about that now. "How is your pack doing?"

"They are good. They will be happy to hear your back. If fact, I really should get back to them. Maybe you can come visit? We can really catch up?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kagome gave him a smile, then he was gone.

"Man I hate that guy." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She sat down slowly, looking confused.

"You okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, Shippo."

But she wasn't fine, was she? Inuyasha mused. What was going through her mind? Why did she looked confused? He had a feeling it was more than just him being dead that was on her mind.

* * *

"watch out!" Kagome yelled. Her arrow almost got Miroku who ducked just in time.

"Whoa! Great shot!" Inuyasha said. He's been watching her all morning as she ran and shot arrows at the targets she drew on the trees. She must have practiced because she was amazing.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Miroku looked up at Kagome a little pale. "I'm sorry."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I should pay more attention."

Kagome help him from the ground. She readjusted the Tessaiga. It was a little big, but she was determined to get used to it. "Yeah, but I was lost in thought. I should have seen you."

"You've become a great shot, Kagome," Sango applauded.

"Than—" Her thank you was interrupted because suddenly there was a loud popping noise and spikes came flying at them out of nowhere.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango!" Miroku called while moving to shield her from the spikes.

"Oh no!" Shippo's exclaims came out of nowhere.

Suddenly the spikes turned to flowers, making them harmless. Kagome looked up to see a pale Shippo.

"I'm so sorry guys. I was trying out a new trick, and it got out of hand," Shippo apologized.

"Geez, Shippo. Why don't you just kill them all in one move? If you're not more carful I'm gonna give you a pounding!" Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. Being taken by surprise had scared her, but as she understood what had happened, she started to giggle. Everyone looked at her with questioning expressions as the giggle turned into full on laugher. Soon, she was laughing so much she had tears in her eyes and her sides hurt. She felt like she was losing her mind.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What's gotten into her?" Inuyasha added.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said the moment she could. "I don't know why I'm laughing." She laughed more. "I can't breathe!" More laughter. Kagome stood and went to Shippo. She hugged the little demon close before kissing his cheek. "I love you Shippo. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but what did I do that was funny?"

By now the laughter was beginning to fade, and Kagome's heart felt lighter than it had is weeks. "You scared the hell out of me, and then the look on your face was priceless. I guess I really just needed a good laugh."

Sango and Miroku were smiling now. It was great to see Kagome smiling again. They took each other's hands. "Well then, should we move on?" Sango suggested. "Kirara, let's go."

Kirara grew in size, scooping up her human onto her back. The other's followed suite, making their way down the path. They grabbed their things on the way through, and Shippo carefully put his new trick into his bag.

Inuyasha walked alongside them, unable to keep his eyes from Kagome. She was smiling. Really smiling and it had been a long time since he'd seen it. He didn't realize it before, but even the smiles back in her own time didn't quite reach her eyes the way this smile was. Like maybe she was content, but not happy. "Does he make you happy? Is the life you leading the one you wanted?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked directly at him. Her heart skipped a beat. She could have sworn she heard him. And for a moment, she could have sworn he was right beside her.

"Can you see me?" He asked as her eyes looked right into his.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, backtracking to her. "Hey, you okay?" He followed her gaze, but all he saw was the road.

"I thought…I just." What should she say? Would they think her crazy? "I thought I heard Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded sadly. "It's hard to believe that he's not just going to show up out of nowhere."

Kagome put on a sad kind of smile. "It was just like him, wasn't it? To pop up when he was needed most."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, it was."

They walked as they talked. "It was a comfort, his presence." Shippo put in.

"Yeah, until he got hot headed and rushed into things." Kagome laughed. "I can't tell you how many times I wanted to shake him and tell him to cool his jets."

"Oh we know," Sango joined in.

Inuyasha smiled as they reminisced about him. He had no idea just how much they cared for him. Sure, he knew, but this was way more then he'd known. As he thought back to when he met each of them, he never would have thought they'd end up being a kind of family. He stopped walking as the word stuck. Family. These people. A fox demon, monk, demon slayer and priestess where his family.

"I remember when I first met him. I thought he was an argent ass. He was so rude and I truly thought he hated my guts." Kagome said. "But it didn't take too long for me to realize that he was hurting underneath the cool and uncaring exterior."

"You knew that, Huh?" Inuyasha ran to catch up to them again. "I never hated you, Kagome. You reminded me so much of Kikyo, it unnerved me. But after I was able to separate you two, I realized just how different you were."

They laughed at a memory Inuyasha missed as he was speaking, but he was just happy that they were laughing. "I'm alive, guys. And I won't stop trying to contact you until you hear me."

"Stop!" Miroku called out of nowhere. The laughter dissipated at once. The air grew thick, making it hard to breathe. "What is this?"

"Shippo? Where'd you go?" Kagome asked, Her vision was gone! "Guys? I can't see!"

"I'm right here Kagome," Shippo said confused. It was cloudy, but he could see her just fine.

"Guys!" Kagome said in a panic. She fell to her knees as she struggled for air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha knelt beside her. What was he going to do?

Miroku saw Sango put her mask on, and that was that. His sight vanished too. He tried to get to Sango, but he couldn't find her. "Sango!"

Kirara shrunk back to her small size, the air getting too think for even her to breathe. Sango tried to get to Miroku, but she failed. "No," she whispered as she put her hand on her belly. No.

Inuyasha watched in horror as all his friends fell to the ground. "No, Guys. Get up!" He was helpless, and as the pull of his body took hold he yelled out. "No! Wake up!"

Back in darkness once more, Inuyasha felt sick. Sick to his stomach. Sick of being here. Sick with worry for his friends. As sleep overtook him he swore on his life that if anything happened to them, he would slaughter the thing responsible.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Camping was cancelled. I wasn't surprised to get a call from the camp site to say they were closing down, even though the storm isn't supposed to hit until Tuesday. Anyway, that just means I got to write and can post another chapter :D

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Nine **

…**.**

Sango woke feeling groggy. As she took in her surroundings, she gasped in surprise. Wait, she's home? But how? Her village was destroyed. She rose, looking around again. This was definitely her room, there's no way it couldn't be.

"Hey Sis, hurry up!" Kohaku called as he ran past her open door. He smiled with delight as he waved her forward.

Kohaku? She followed him out, but skated to a halt when she took in all the people. They were alive. Her friends, her family. Her father was standing in the middle of the crowd, testing a trainee. "You gotta be swifter then that!" he called out.

"Sango!" A familiar voice called out. Hana ran over to her, taking her hand. "I have to tell you what Daiki said to me." She said the words with excitement. "He asked for my hand in marriage!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Sango replied, hugging Hana. She had been wondering if Daiki would ever get around to asking Hana to marry him. "It sure took long enough."

Hana laughed. "I know, but he asked and that's all that matters."

Sango allowed Hana to lead her away, but something was wrong. Why had she been upset earlier? She looked over at Kohaku who was excitedly watching the trainee. She felt like it had been so long sense she'd seen him laugh, but surely yesterday he smiled. He was a happy kid.

"Sango, are you listening to a single word I said?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's okay," Hana said as she looped her arm with Sango's. "So, do you have your eye on any guy?"

"Well…" Sango looked around at all the village men, trying to remember. She felt like she had a guy. Someone who she loved deeply. But who was it? How could she love someone and not remember who it was? "I don't know."

"How do you not know? Wait, are you in love with someone, but unsure they return the feeling?"

Sango turned when she heard the sound of a baby crying. Something inside her longed to go to the crying baby, but Hana kept a grip on her arm. Why did she want the baby? She wasn't ready for babies. She was a demon slayer in her prime. She would think about babies and such later.

"Why are you acting so strange, Sango?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little tired is all."

"Sango!" Her father called out. He waved her over with a smile.

"Father," She said, hugging him. Why did she miss him?

"We have been called into action. Be ready in five minutes."

Sango nodded. She ran off to prepare for battle, but stopped when she heard the crying baby again. Where was it coming from? She looked around, and the only baby she saw slept peacefully in the sling on its mother's back. What was going on?

* * *

"Father!" Miroku called as he ran into his father's embrace. "I've missed you, father."

"My son," his dad replied. "How you have grown."

Miroku looked at his father. "I don't understand, how are you here? I saw you die." He couldn't sense anything funny either. The man before him wasn't the walking dead, or a demon. But how?

"My boy, anything is possible. I'm just glad to be back. Come, why don't we eat?"

Miroku allowed his father to lead him into the temple. They ate and drank sake, exchanging stories of war. Miroku took his father in. How many times had he wished for this? Wished that somehow, some day he could sit with his father and ask him everything he'd ever wanted to ask?

"You okay, Miroku?"

"What? Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just in awe that you are here. Truly here."

"So tell me, Have you a woman?"

"Ye…Well, I…" Wait, did he? He thought he did, could almost even recall her face, but who? And where was she? Hmm, maybe he didn't have one. No problem for him. He liked being a flirt. "No, I suppose I don't."

"It's alright. No need to rush into these things. You will be wedded soon enough. Might as well enjoy the freedom whole you still can."

"Yeah, who wants to be tied down?" Miroku joked back.

He fell silent after a moment. He didn't want to be tied down, did he? Most of him liked being free, but there was something deep inside him that tugged. Something that was telling him something was wrong. A woman's voice came to his mind. She was telling him that she loved him. That voice! Who did that sweet voice belong to?

* * *

Shippo sat with his father. It was late, and the two were stopping for the night. They were on their way home after a long journey. "Dad, what was mom like?"

His father pulled him close to his side. "She was the most beautiful fox demon you've ever laid eyes on. She was sweet, and had the voice of an angel. Have you no memory of her?"

Shippo conjured up an image of a woman. He wasn't sure if she was his mother or not, but she sure was pretty. He was sure she had taken care of him too. "I don't know. I think I remember what she looks like a little."

"Well, she had hair the color of fire, and eyes as green as the grass. She was a fighter, but still had a gentle soul. She was everything I hope you find in a woman."

Shippo hugged his father. The woman he saw in his mind didn't have red hair, nor green eyes. She had black hair and brown eyes. Though her smile was gentle, she couldn't be his mother. If not, who was she? Someone he must have seen in passing.

"Dad, will we be together forever?"

His father laughed. "Of course son. As long as I'm destined to walk this earth I will keep you by my side."

Shippo nodded. That was the problem thought, wasn't it? How long was his father destined to walk the earth? Why was he so worried? He's father was a strong demon, yet Shippo felt like something was going to happen to him. Some unknown thing will swoop his father away.

"Close your eyes now, Shippo. We will be home by sundown tomorrow if we get a good night's rest."

Shippo laid down with a smile on his face. What was he so worried about anyway? His father was here, safe and sound.

* * *

"Mommy," someone whispered, jerking Kagome from sleep. She opened her eyes to see a child of about three standing over her. "I'm hungry."

Kagome sat up. "Who me?" Kagome asked. Was this kid calling her mom?

The child looked at her with wide golden eyes. "You okay, Mommy?"

What? She had a kid? Kagome nodded, not wanting to alarm the child. "I'm just fine. Why don't we get you some food?"

The girl smiled as she moved out of the way. "eggs!" The girl said delightfully.

"Okay," Kagome replied, chuckling at her daughters delight. Right, she had a daughter. How had she not remembered that?

Kagome made herself busy in the kitchen. Her daughter sat at the table, her little legs swinging back in forth as she colored. Her daughter stopped mid stork, putting her nose into the air and sniffed. With an excited expression, she jumped from her chair. "Daddy's back!" she called as she ran to the front door.

Daddy? Oh sure, she had a daughter, so she would have a father. But who? Kagome followed her daughter out of the house, and her heart skipped a beat. The little girl was getting a big hug from Inuyasha. She was married to Inuyasha!

"Hey, Kagome," he said to her with a smile. "Sorry I was gone so long. I ran into some trouble, but I'm okay."

"Mommy is making eggs," their daughter announced. "Come on, daddy, color with me." She took him by the hand and lead him to the house.

"Okay, but let me say hi to mommy." He stopped at Kagome, holding her to him. "How are you feeling? Any morning sickness today?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked once again surprised. She was pregnant again?

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling off this morning. And no, I haven't had morning sickness yet today." But she was feeling off. What was going on? Why didn't she remember this?

Inuyasha kissed her forehead before allowing their daughter to lead him into the house. Kagome followed. Her heart swelled with happiness when she saw her little girl sitting in the love of her life's lap. It was such a sweet moment as he watched her color.

"Why you starring?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "I'm just remembering how very lucky I am." Even if she was a little confused this morning. She put the eggs back on the burner, and made breakfast for her growing family.

* * *

Come on. Come on. come on! Inuyasha thought to himself as he tried to astro-travel. What was going on? Why couldn't he do it? It was starting to become second nature to him. It took him little concentration, but now it was back to how it had been in the beginning. He'd been trying to do it for a hour, but still nothing.

Maybe it was because he was scared for his friends. They were taken by a demon and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He let out a growl. He would kill anything that hurt his friends. And if anything happened to Kagome…Why did she come back? Why did she just stay away?

His emotions were conflicted inside him. On one hand, he was excited about seeing her again. Actually seeing her and holding her. Breathing in her scent. He longed for her to be in the safety of his arms. Longed for her to stay with him so he always knew she was safe and okay. On the other hand, he wants her back in her time. She's safe there. Not to mention with her being back here, he would just hurt her again. He simply cannot pick between her and Kikyo. Not if both of them are here.

Inuyasha cursed as the darkness started to take hold of him again. No, he needed to help them! He fought to resist the fog that took over his mind, but in the end, the fog won. He thought of Kagome as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Sango laughed and clapped with Kohaku. They were celebrating the safe return of a group of demon slayers who had been gone for quite some time. These were her favorite kind of nights. Music and dancing around the fire. The laughter of children who had missed their loved ones. The embracing of husbands and wives who were glad that the other returned home safely.

Her father joined in the dancing, making her laugh even more. The man was a hopeless dancer, but that never stopped him from joining in the fun.

"Sango!" Hana called as she rushed over. She pulled Sango into the crowd. They joined in with the dancing, falling in line in perfect sync.

The night went on perfectly. Laughter, happiness. Everything was just as it should be. She wrapped up the night talking with Kohaku, telling him all the things she had been wanting to say, thought for the life of her, she couldn't quite figure out why she needed to say them.

"Are you okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your acting weird. Like we haven't been together for a long time."

"Oh." Sango nodded to herself. Somehow it felt like it had been forever since she was with him. Something inside her stirred. It was the same feeling she had when she first woke the morning before. Everything was as it should be, but something was wrong. She lost something. What did she lose?

She struggled to sleep, so she decided to go for a walk. Maybe something would help her remember what she had lost.

"Where you going?" Kohaku asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nowhere, go back to sleep."

She walked around the entire village, yet nothing seemed to help her get rid of the feeling. Something was definitely missing. What? What was it? Why couldn't she shake this feeling? A light caught her eye. There was an orb floating away. She followed after it, because she swore it called her name.

The orb led her out of the safety of her village, but she didn't much care. She had to know what the orb was trying to tell her. It lead her into the trees she had known all her life. After a while, the light stopped at a tree that had Kohaku standing in front of it. He looked lifeless though he moved. His weapon was dripping with blood that also stained his clothes. What? What happened? Wasn't he just at home?

"Ko— Kohaku?" What was at his feet? On closer examination she realized it was a man. But who? "What's going on?"

Kohaku laughed, but it wasn't his laugh. The laugh made her blood run cold as everything came rushing back to her. Her family was all dead except for Kohaku. How? What was this? Was she dreaming? No, this wasn't real. Was it? "You have come to the end of the road," Naraku's voice said though Kohaku.

Sango's heart stopped when Kohaku lifted the head of the person at his feet. "Miroku!" No! No! No!

Kohaku's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Yes, your beloved Monk. He has caused me a great deal of annoyance, but that won't be a problem any longer." Kohaku lifted his weapon over his head.

"No! Kohaku! Fight, you have to fight." She went to stop him, but her legs wouldn't move. "Please! Kohaku!"

She could hear his blade slice through the air, stabbing Miroku in the heart. Miroku let out a soft groan before his body went limp."

"No!" she cried out the word as everything but Miroku seemed to blur. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. No. Please no.

"You can go to him now."

Sango ran to him, and dropped down beside him. She dragged him into her arms, her breath catching when she realized that he was still alive. "Miroku."

His eyes opened, though they had no life in them. "Sango," he asked out.

"Shh. Don't speak. You're going to be okay, do you hear me? You're going to be okay."

Miroku smiled weakly. "You cry for me."

"Of course I do!" She didn't mean it to come out snappy. "I love you, Miroku."

"Oh, Sango." He closed his eyes. "I can't feel my body."

"No. You stay with me. You stay with us!" She thought about having to raise their baby on her own. She could do it, but she wanted Miroku. "You can't leave us. How will I survive?"

Miroku let out a weak chuckle. "You're the strongest person I know. You'll be okay."

"No. No I won't. I need you!"

Miroku caressed her cheek, whipping away the tears there. "I will always be with you, my love."

She watched the life drain from his eyes, unable to do anything, but hold him. She held him as she cried. Why? Why him? "Please come back. Please…Please." Her pleads were cut off by a sob. "Miroku. I love you so much."

"Humans are pitiful creatures."

Sango froze. She had forgotten she wasn't alone. "You're a monster, Naraku!"

Naraku laughed, "Yes indeed."

Sango faced him, but nearly feel back to the ground. Naraku was here in person, and he was holding a jewel shard, Kohaku's lifeless body at his feet. Her throat tightened, making her feel like she would suffocate. "Kohaku!"

"Yes, while you were busy begging for the Monk to live, I was able to kill you're little brother. Pity isn't it? If you hadn't been so worried about one, you might have been able to save the other."

"You bastard!"

* * *

"We shell rest here for the night," Miroku's father said, leading the way down to the village. They had been paid generously for the work they'd done in the last village.

It was great being able to work with his father. He didn't know how his dad was alive again, but he didn't much care. How could he? Life was back to normal. His father was back, and the wind tunnel was gone

The night was peaceful as they laid down their heads, however a demon had other plans for them. The screams of the villagers woke the two monks. Miroku leapt up from his bed, running over to the door. "The village is on fire!"

"Come, let us investigate," his father called back. They rushed outside to see a dragon demon of sorts. "It cannot be!"

"What is it, father?"

His dad seemed frozen in fear, though Miroku didn't understand why. "Dear god."

Miroku went to his father, and that's when he saw it. When the demon opened its mouth it opened up to a wind tunnel. How had he missed that? "Run!" Miroku called to the people.

He looked at his father once more before jumping into action. He mustn't be frozen in fear. He had people to protect. He threw his sutras, and bashed the head of the demon with his staff. The flash of demonic energy sent him flying back.

Once he was back on the ground, though he was hurting, he jumped to his feet only to find that the demon was gone. So was everyone else.

"Father!" He called, but he was alone here in the open field. It was a field he'd seen before the one his father had died in many year ago. But how did he get back here?

"Miroku!" Sango called as she ran toward him.

Miroku turned. Sanyo, of course. That's what was missing. How had he forgotten her? "Sango," he called back.

His heart stopped when it happened. He could feel the wind tunnel on his hand reopen. But how? Why? Worse, it was out of control. Shit, it was going to swallow him whole.

"Sango, run!"

Sango skirted to a halt. "Miroku, what's wrong?" That was when he lifted his hand.

"I can't stop it! Run Sango, get out of here!"

It was too late, she tried to run, but his wind tunnel was just too strong. Miroku fought to close his hand. "Come on damn you!"

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she lost her footing, and was sucked into him.

Miroku screamed her name has his worst fear come true. He couldn't breath and as the wind tunnel started to take him, he didn't even care.

* * *

Shippo hid inside the tree like his father told him to do. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be a cowered and hide while his father fought the thunder brothers, but he didn't dare disobey his orders. Besides, if he were being honest, he was scared. Not only for himself, but his father.

He watched in horror as his father was struck with lightening. His dads cried echoed around them, making the sound so loud that it pierced his very soul. "Father!" Shippo yelled from his station, but by the time the smoke cleared, his father and the thunder brothers were gone.

He didn't leave his hiding place until sunrise.

"Father!" he called as he searched the area for his dad. but the fox demon was nowhere to be found. He was alone.

Shippo walked until his legs couldn't carry him an longer. He stayed where he fell, ready to join his father in the afterlife. His father was gone, and there was nothing he could do.

"There you are. What do you think you're doing wondering off like that?"

Father? Shippo turned to look at the person who spoke. No, not father, but Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" He jumped into the half demons arms. "I thought you were gone!"

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he held the little fox by his tail.

"I'm just so happy you're here." Shippo hated it, but he couldn't hold back his tears.

Inuyasha looked annoyed as always. "Where else would I be? Why are you acting so…."

The flash of light came out of nowhere. Shippo was flung back with the force of the electricity that pulsed though Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha screamed before collapsing to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he ran to his friend. Inuyasha was unmoving and upon further evaluation he realized he wasn't breathing. Shippo shook the half demon who had somehow become like a father to him. "Please don't leave me! Wake up, Inuyasha. You've gotta wake up!"

Nothing. He didn't move. "Inuyasha," Shippo whispered, before hugging him. Shippo didn't care anymore. He let the tears fall freely. First his father, and now Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat outside as her little girl played. She kept catching butterflies, and letting them go. Every now and again she'd stop long enough to wave at her.

Kagome laughed as she waved back. This little girl had her heart, there was no mistaking that. She looked up as Inuyasha bent over and kissed her head. "She's pretty special, huh?" Inuyasha said with a smile

Kagome laughed. " I'm pretty sure all parents say that about their children."

"Yeah, but it's true about ours."

Kagome laughed again. "I'll have to agree with you."

Inuyasha sniffed the air before taking off without a word. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him.

"Where's daddy going, mommy?"

Kagome smiled. "He'll be back."

As night started to fall, she went looking for him. Where are you? "Inuyasha!"

She had no idea how long she looked, but suddenly she came to the sacred tree. She stayed hidden because Inuyasha was there with Kikyo, kissing her.

Kagome felt her heart break. How could he do this? Oh, who was she kidding? How could she have been so naïve to think he wouldn't end up in Kikyo's arms? But they have a daughter! And a baby on the way.

"You will always be second best," a voice that sounded like Kikyo said from no there. "As long as Kikyo is in the picture, you will never have him all to yourself."

"Second best," Kagome echoed. Kikyo was right. She could never come close to Kikyo. How can she compete?

She stood, and walked out from behind the tree so they knew she was there. Inuyasha saw her and looked ashamed.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Why must you always come between us?" Kikyo asked, annoyed. She looked at Inuyasha. It is time you choose, Inuyasha. Either me or Kagome."

Kagome looked down. She didn't want to hear the answer. But before she could get away Inuyasha began to speak. "It's you, Kikyo. I can't live without you. I will always choose you."

Kagome wanted to drop to her knees. It was one thing to know that Inuyasha loved Kikyo first and foremost, but to actually hear the words out loud was devastating. She had never felt more heartbroken.

She made her way back to their house. None of this felt real. It was like one long nightmare. Inuyasha wouldn't turn his back on his own children would he?

"Why wouldn't he?" Kikyo's voice echoed again. "He chose me over you time and again. Remember?"

Images from all the times Inuyasha went after Kikyo leaving her behind flashed into her head. "I was never enough."

"And you never will be. Inuyasha is destined to be human. I will find a way to change him, and when I do, we will grow old together."

"I don't want him to be human!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha is perfect the way he is!"

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Ten **

…

Inuyasha finally broke free from his body. He found himself in a cave, where all his friends were suspended in the air. A demon with one hell of a skin condition, stalked its prey, walking back and forth below them.

What was it doing? That's when he saw the little orbs of light coming from them. Was he stealing their life force? "Guys!" he called as he ran to them. "Wake up! Come on, you've got to wake up!"

He reached Miroku first, and when he tried to touch him, he was shocked that contact seemed to be made, but then Miroku and the others disappeared. Instead he was standing in a field, were Sango was losing her fight with not getting sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her. He grabbed at her, but he couldn't touch her. "Come on," he growled as he tried again.

"I can't stop it! Run Sango, get out of here!"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He was going to be sucked into his wind tunnel. Sango lost the fight, and she screamed as she was sucked in. Inuyasha's heart sank as he watch both of his friends disappear before his vary eyes.

Suddenly, the scene shifted, and he was standing in in a room. Miroku stood in the middle, looking confused. Inuyasha was about to ask him if he was okay when that scene rippled and he was back to standing in front of Miroku and the others. What?

He went to Kagome. She looked pale, and had tears on her cheeks. This demon was feeding on their nightmares. He had heard of such demons. They'd faced a similar kind of demon before as well. How had they stopped it?

"Stop hurting them!" Inuyasha yelled, running at the demon. Not that he made contact. This shit was really starting to piss him off. He ran at it again with the same results. What was he going to do? If he remembered correctly, they would keep reliving these nightmares until they realize it was nightmares and escapes, or the demon gets exactly what he wants, their lives. He's killing them little by little.

* * *

Kagome stood when she heard Inuyasha yelled out the words, "Stop hurting them!" What? Why would he say that? She looked around to see that she was no longer in the woods. Instead she was engulfed in light.

She turned to where she heard Inuyasha, and saw what looked like a little TV. There was a demon in there, and a shadow that looked like Inuyasha. Her brows pulled together in confusion. What was happening? She thought back to her daughter and remembered with sadness that she didn't have one.

She fought to think back to the last thing she remembered and actually knew to be true. They were still trying to gather jewel shards. That's right. And they were on the road, reminiscing about Inuyasha. The next thing she knew she couldn't breathe or see. Right, then she woke up to her daughter. More like, she woke up in a dream.

So was that reality in the bubble? She ran to it. It made no sense that it would be reality because she was positive that the shadow thing was Inuyasha, but still, this might be her only way out, and she wasn't going to lose it.

* * *

"Wait, what's happening!" The demon cried in anger. The female woman had broken past his spell, but how? This had never happened to him before.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome stirring. Her body fell to the ground, with a thud. "Kagome."

The demon went to her, grabbing at her. "How dare you break my spell!"

"Let go of me!" she fought back. She was still pale, and looked like she didn't yet have control over her body, but Inuyasha felt lightheaded with relief.

"A feisty one, huh? You will pay for attempting to escape me!" The demon raised it's free hand, extending its claws.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran for the demon, using his own claws on it. To his surprise, he made contact. The demon went down with Inuyasha still on him. The two fought, clawing and scratching at each other. It felt good to fight. To feel like he was doing something worthwhile. All too soon the fight was over.

He watched the demon disappear before turning to where Kagome sat. She looked at him, wide eyed, and clearly surprised. There was something else there too, but he wasn't sure what. Confusion? Heartbreak? Uncertainty? Maybe a little bit of all?

"Is anyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" Miroku asked.

"I think I am," Shippo replied from Kagome's side.

Sango picked Kirara up, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha. "How is this possible?"

"You guys can see me? All of you?"

Shippo let out a little shrike. "It spoke!"

Inuyasha smiled. They can see him! "Look, I don't know how much time I have before I disappear so I will get right to the point, I'm not dead. I don't know where I am, but where ever my body is, I'm alive."

"Alive." Kagome said, echoing the word. She felt herself tremble, and tried to keep it to herself. He was…alive.

"I don't understand, how are you here if you don't know where your body is?" Shippo asked.

"Astro-travel," Miroku replied. He went over to Inuyasha, circling him. This would explain why, even as they spoke, Inuyasha was becoming less solid. "How did you manage this? Astro-travel is no easy feat."

"It took months. I've been able to travel for some time, but getting you guys to actually hear and see me seemed impossible. But that demon was going to hurt Kagome, and I was able to take it down."

"You're fear for her must have been the trigger." Miroku tried to touch Inuyasha, but it fell right through his body.

"Aagg, don't do that," Inuyasha reacted. Not only did it look creepy, it felt strange.

"Kagome, You okay?" Sango asked, getting everyone's attention.

Kagome stayed where she sat, looking at the ground. Was she okay? She really wasn't sure how to answer that. One the one hand, Inuyasha was alive and that made her so happy she wasn't sure what to do with the feeling, on the other hand she was experiencing a whiplash type thing, but with emotions.

"I'm okay," She replied. She looked at Inuyasha, and out of nowhere the anger hit. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through!"

Inuyasha recoiled a little. Okay, he did not expect this so quickly. She stood now, getting in his face.

"If I could I would smack you! How dare you do this to me!"

"Do what?"

This made her pause. Did she really want him to know just how bad he'd hurt her by making her be stuck in her time? By choosing Kikyo over her? "By making me…us think you were dead!"

"It's not like I planned this, Kagome. This hasn't been my idea of fun you know!"

Kagome lost the steam as quickly as it came. She couldn't help but feel weak when he spoke her name. There was something about the way he said it that made it seem like he was caressing her. She hated that he did it, and she hated that it affected her. She conjured up Hojo's face. That's the man she loved, and he loved her. She needed to remember that.

"You're really alive? She asked softly.

Inuyasha's face lost all harshness. "Yes, I really am."

"We will find you. I promise we will."

Inuyasha smiled at her. He didn't have any doubt that they would. "I'm counting on it."

"But how? Where do we even begin to look?" Sango asked.

"We start with looking around the battle site. If he's not around there somewhere, then perhaps we can find clues as to where he might be."

"Do you know anything about where you are? Anything at all?" Sango asked.

"All I see when I open my eyes is darkness. My body is weightless. I can't focus there either. Trying to stay awake is hard."

"That's not much to go on," Shippo stated.

"It's a start," Kagome said. "Where did the fight with Naraku take place?"

"In the far east. We have quite a long journey ahead of us." Miroku answered.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not tired in the least." Everyone laughed at Shippo.

"If there are no objections, what do you way we be on our way?" Sango asked.

They all agreed, and with Inuyasha by their side, the headed east. Kagome stayed a few paces behind them. She felt like all her emotions where going to implode. He was alive? She looked at him as he talked to Miroku. Everyone was so happy. It wasn't until now that she realized that something had been missing with them. Sure, they smiled and joked, but there was always that shadow. That little piece of sadness that affected even the happy moments, but now it was gone. That shadow was a bright light.

Then why did she feel so sad? She was more than ecstatic that he was alive. She almost felt like she was walking on a cloud, but with all the happy, she felt a dull ache. Something she was ashamed of feeling. The more she thought about it, the more ashamed she felt. If he was alive, that would mean as soon as he was found and saved, he would be off to find Kikyo.

She tried to tell herself she didn't care. She wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore. She loved Hojo. He was always there for her. He never made her feel like she was second best. He was sweet and kind. Never once did he leave her to go find his previous love. Hojo was the man she was going to marry. Just as soon as she was done here, she'd go home and marry the man who never let her down. Hojo.

Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him, but said nothing. It felt so good to actually talk to someone he wasn't going to waist it on trying to figure out what was going on in Kagome's mind. Not that he was uncaring. He really did want to know how she's feeling and what she was thinking. He stole a glance at her every now and again. He wished he was still fully solid because he wanted to huge her. To hold her and tell her just how sorry he was for everything.

"She's mad," Miroku whispered the moment Sango went to Kagome. The girls shared a smile and fell into a whispered conversation of their own.

"I can see that." Inuyasha whispered back. "How do I make this right?"

Miroku seemed a little surprised. Inuyasha wasn't one for asking for help. Especially when it came to Kagome. "For starters, you admit you were wrong."

"I did what I thought was right. I couldn't sit back and let her suffer by seeing me with Kikyo. Besides, she was safer in her own time." Inuyasha paused a moment. "And that reminds me, what were you thinking bringing her back?"

"It was Kaede's idea, but we need her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha still wasn't happy about it. "Have you seen Kikyo?"

Miroku looked over at Kagome who had caught up to them. Inuyasha looked at her too. She looked down at the ground as they continued to walk.

"Well?" Kagome said after a minute because she was feeling awkward. "Have you?" She had been wondering herself what Kikyo was up to.

"We see her every now and again. She mostly keeps to herself." Miroku replied.

"She seems to think that it's not over. She said she can't move on because something isn't right." Sango added.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"How are we supposed to know? Kikyo isn't the type to spell things out for you."

"She and Sesshomaru would make a great couple," Kagome mumbled making everyone look at her.

Inuyasha grew a little jealous at the idea of Sesshomaru's hands anywhere on Kikyo. Not that he was going to show any sign of it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that they both talk in code. It's like they give you a riddle and you have to try to translate what they were telling you." Like him telling her that Inuyasha wasn't actually dead, but she didn't get that until now. Idiot. Why couldn't he just have said that? It would have saved her a lot of pain.

They still looked at her like she was had two heads so she launched into the story about how he saved her in her time, and told her that Inuyasha needed her. Had she thought on it, she might have realized sooner that Inuyasha couldn't be dead.

"Great, my brother is a stalker."

Kagome ignored the comment and started on her way again. The others followed suite. She could hear the others talking, telling Inuyasha how happy they were that he was alive. She was happy too, but she didn't say so.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you're fading more!" Shippo exclaimed.

They all looked at Inuyasha. "Yeah, this astro-travel stuff isn't easy."

"We will find you," Miroku said. "So if we can't speak to you again, know that we are looking for you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. They locked eyes for only a moment before she looked down. What could he say to her? How could he fix what felt broken? "I know you guys will," he said, answering Miroku.

"He's gone." Sango's voice hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She didn't want him to go.

"But he's alive," Kagome replied, trying to settle her stomach. He's alive.

* * *

Asa sat beside the young boy, giving him a smile. He fought back the tears, trying not to let her know just how bad his ankle hurt. "Come now," she said softly as she ran her hand over the swollen ankle. A soft light emanated from her hand, going into the boy and within a few minutes his ankle was like new.

"But how?" The boy's father asked, a mixture of glee and shock in his voice. "Are you a demon?"

Asa laughed lightly. "No, I am no such thing. I simply am." She didn't know why she could heal, but her mother could do it as well.

"You're son will be fine now, I must continue on," she bowed to the people before making her exit. She didn't have time to linger when unnecessary. She was in search of her mother, who had left a few months before. It was unlike her mother to take off without a word. Something was wrong.

"Young lady! Wait!" The boy's father called as he ran to catch up. "Please, you must stay. Our village could really use someone like you."

Asa turned to him, and didn't much like the look in his eye. Greed. The possibility of using her for her gift. She hung her head with a sad sigh. So many were the same. "I must take my leave. I am on a mission to find my mother, and do not wish to linger here."

"You may not leave! We have many sick, and those who come back from war with wounds. I'm afraid we aren't asking you to stay, we are telling."

She could feel more men surround her as the man spoke. "You think you can make me stay?"

The man cracked an evil grin. "There are twelve of us, and only one of you. Do you dare try to escape?"

"You would hold an innocent woman hostage?" She was biding her time. She'd never been in this situation without her mother. She never should have healed the boy, but she couldn't help it. She can feel the emotions of others and the boy was suffering.

"Please try to understand, we are in need of help," another man spoke. This one was less unsure about making her stay.

"I understand that the human heart is complex, and while you're heart might be in the right place, your actions still remain wrong. I will only ask once, let me pass."

"And if we don't?"

I haven't got there yet, she said to herself, but kept her face stern. As of the moment, they were afraid she had another, more aggressive power.

"You will have to answer to us," Miroku said, his voice drawing everyone's attention to them. They had heard most of the conversation here, and decided to intervene.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy's father asked, drawing his sword.

Kagome and Sango both readied their weapons, and Kirara grew to her demonic size. "Why are you planning on holding this woman hostage?" Miroku countered.

"This is none of your business, boy!"

"I do not wish to fight you, but I will if forced too."

The guy charged for Miroku, but Miroku was quicker. He blocked the sword with his staff, then disarmed him. The other men back off then. Some of them murmured about not wanting a fight, while others said they didn't really care if the woman stayed or left.

"Well that wasn't much of a fight," Miroku commented.

"Thank you for coming to my aid." Asa bowed. "I am in your debt."

"Why were they after you in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"I have a special ability, and they wanted it." She wouldn't say more than that. Perhaps she needed to be smarter around those she didn't know.

They exchanged glances, not missing the fact that she was holding things back, but who were they to intrude?

"We should continue on. If I remember there is a town a few miles from here. We can rest and eat then," Sango said, putting Hiraikotsu back over her shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" Shippo asked Asa.

"I don't have a destination. In truth, I'm in search of my mother."

"Where did she go?"

"Shippo, don't be nosey," Kagome scolded like a mother would.

"It's okay. I'm not sure where she went. She parted in the middle of the night a few months ago. I worry that something bad has happened. It isn't like her to up and leave that way."

"You're welcome to travel with us if you'd like," Sango invited.

"I don't wish to be a bother."

"We don't mind, honest," Kagome said with a smile.

Asa looked around at them all. From where she stood, she could sense that they were good. Especially the girl in strange clothing. There was something about her. Something so pure. "I will accept your generous offer. Thank you."

They started off again, wanting to make it to the town before sunset. They all made introductions as they made their way. Asa wasn't one for small talk, but Shippo certainly made up for that. He could talk about nothing for hours.

"Sango, you okay?" Miroku asked as her pace slowed. "Why don't you ride Kirara?" He took Hiraikotsu from her back. The thing was heavy, and he wished she'd stop carrying it around.

"I'm fine, don't fuss," Sango replied, but was glad when she was helped onto Kirara. She was trying not to let her pregnancy get in the way of anything, but her body was always so sore.

Miroku smiled up at her as he kissed her hand. "We will be there soon."

Kagome looked away from them, feeling sad. She wanted that. That tenderness to share with someone. Oh what was she thinking? She had that! Hojo was like that. He was kind a caring. Yeah, but that's not who she wanted tender moments with. With desperation, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. She refused to think about Inuyasha in that way. Nope. No.

* * *

Yes, this was what she needed, Sango thought as she got into the hot spring. Not only was it nice to be surrounded by warm water, but the weightlessness it offered her body was heaven sent. "This was way overdue." she said to Kagome. They had been on their way to Inuyasha for days now. Luckily, they were almost to the fight site.

"You can say that again!" Kagome replied.

Sango smiled. She had missed Kagome so much, and was thrilled to have her back. "Miroku is driving me nuts," she confided.

Kagome laughed. "I think it's sweet. He cares about you."

"I know he does, but he acts like I'm going to break. I'm not the first woman to get pregnant."

"But most woman who are pregnant aren't always on the road and putting their lives in danger."

Sango sighed. "I know. He wanted me to stay in Kaede's village when we first found out about it. We argued over it. I just can't sit there and do nothing while he's out here fighting demons. I can't handle not knowing."

"I'm not sure I would have been able to do it either," Kagome replied.

"It's just not easy. I have lost so much, and I'm afraid of losing anyone else."

"Sango, what happened to Kohaku?" She didn't want to bring him up in case he was gone, but she really wanted to know.

Sango looked down with sorrow. "I honestly don't know. After Naraku died, he just sort of disappeared. So did all of Naraku's creations."

"Mind if I join?" Asa asked.

"Of course not," Kagome replied.

"Who is Naraku?"

"He was a demon who was trying to get all of the Shikon jewel." Sango replied. "Luckily for us, he's dead now."

"I think i…." Asa words got cut off by a loud rumbling sound.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, looking in the direction it came from. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. "I can sense a jewel shard!" she gasped.

Kagome started out of the water, but was thrusted back with the swirling wind. For a moment it was so windy she couldn't see anything, but once the wind cleared, she saw a woman standing on a boulder. Shippo and Miroku had also appeared.

"I thought I sensed more jewel shards. Hand them over, and no one will get hurt," the demon said with a snarl.

"I don't think so," Miroku said, throwing a couple sutras he blessed.

The demon giggled as she dodged them. "Oh please, you think that'll stop me?" She pulled out a sword that had two blades. There was some kind of blue fire in between the blades. "One last chance. Hand over the shards."

"Fat chance!" Kagome yelled. She ran for her bow and arrows, having to ignore the fact that she was naked. She was almost there when the first wave of blue fire was shot in her direction.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She moved swiftly, grabbing on to Kirara when she flew by. It was something they had done so many times, it was second nature to them. Kirara flew over to Hiraikotsu, dipping down so Sango could scoop I up. In a flued movement, she flung the weapon at the demon.

"Really? Is this all you can do?" the demon mocked.

Shippo threw some of his fox fire at her, distracting her long enough for Kagome to get to her bow and arrows. She knocked her arrow just as the demon threw more fire at her. She dodged it, got her footing, and shot her arrow. It hit the demon right in the chest. Her arrow purified the demon instantly, and with a bright light, the demon was gone.

"Sango! You okay!" Miroku asked, going to her.

"Of course I am. It was hardly a fight," Sango replied as Miroku draped her kimono over her.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Did the flames burn you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome covered in the first thing she found as all the attention when to her. Her leg was a little burnt, but it was no big deal. "I'm fine."

"She's burnt!" Shippo exclaimed as he examined her leg.

"I'm fine. It's just a little burn." It hurt like hell, but why tell them that?

Asa, unconcerned with her own nakedness, went to Kagome. She was aware of Miroku averting his eyes, and by the way Sango looked at him, She figured that was a good thing. "It doesn't look bad." She thought on it a moment, but decided she could trust them. She used her healing, surprising them all as the burns disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Sango asked, as she brought Asa her clothes.

Miroku took a closer look at Kagome's leg. Nothing was there to suggest she had been hurt in the first place. "This is interesting indeed. I take it that you did this in the village we found you in."

"Yes," Asa replied as she slid into her clothes. "I was foolish to use it so carelessly. I just couldn't let that boy suffer."

"That's one cool power. How do you do it?" Shippo asked, repeating Sango's unanswered question.

Asa looked down at her hands. "I don't know, I just do."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled. They had been traveling with her for days, and she hadn't told them she was special. Poor girl was probably afraid they would do to her what the villagers did.

Asa nodded her response. She was waiting for their energy's to change. For them to start thinking of how they could use her, but that never came. They treated her no differently now than they had before. Interesting. They were truly a good group of people, and she was glad she found them.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Eleven **

…**.**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she fell behind.

"Keep up you silly girl!" Jaken replied harshly. "We don't have time to slow for the likes of you. Our Lord is on a mission."

"I know that," Rin replied. She crossed her arms. He was looking to be the most powerful demon in the world, but lately he seems a bit distracted. On edge maybe. Not that she dare ask.

"Quite, the both of you," Sesshomaru said. He didn't want to listen to the two bicker just now. Something was coming. Not in the sense that he was under attack, but something big was going to happen. But what?

He came to a cliff that looked over a valley. The sun was rising, casting a golden glow over the land below. Yes, something big was coming. There was a shift in the air, though he couldn't tell you how he knew. It was a feeling. A foreboding energy that put him on the edge.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Rin asked.

He looked down at her, and for the millionth time wondered why he had grown so attached to the young human. Her kindness toward him saved her life, but he had chosen to keep her by his side. "Everything is fine, Rin," he replied, not wanting to worry the child.

They started off again without another word. What could he tell her even if he wanted to explain himself? He had a bad feeling? She would ask why, and he wouldn't be able to answer that better than the other question.

A movement caught his eye, instinctively his hand went to his sword. The wind blew gently, carrying the recognizable scent of Kagome. He relaxed, removing his hand from his blade as Kagome and company emerged. Their paths seemingly always passing.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken scolded.

Sesshomaru paid no mind as Rin greeted everyone, and they her. His eyes fell on a woman he'd never seen before. There was something about her. It wasn't that she was overly beautiful, in fact, she was quite common in looks. Not to say she wasn't pretty, because she was. But something about her seemed to seep into his core.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said the moment he could pull his eyes away from the woman.

"Okay!" Rin replied, following him as she always did.

"Wait for me!" Jaken cried, running to catch up to his master.

What a strange woman indeed, Sesshomaru thought to himself. She called to him in a way no one ever had. Her scent made his skin tingle with something he was unfamiliar with, yet knew what it was. Desire.

* * *

"Should we have told him about Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, thinking on it.

"Would he have cared?" Sango put in.

Kagome shrugged. It was odd to have to deal with the Sesshomaru of this time, when the one in her own was so different. This Sesshomaru probably doesn't care that Inuyasha is dead, so to learn that he is alive would probably be uninteresting to him.

"Does he know this Inuyasha as well?" Asa asked. They had told her about their friend who they thought was dead, but wasn't.

"Yes, that was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome replied.

"Then surely he'd want to know his brother was alive."

Sango let out a humorless laugh. "The two brothers don't get along. I wouldn't be surprised is Sesshomaru didn't give a care in the world."

Asa followed as the other went on, but her mind was on the demon. She knew from the moment she saw him what he was. There was no mistaken that aura he gave off. For a moment, his icy gaze chilled her to the core, but there was something under all that ice. She couldn't be sure, but if she had to guess, running into them gave him some kind of peace.

It was interesting, and she desperately wanted to meet the demon again. Maybe it was a little crazy, because he did see truly dangerous, but she was sure he wasn't as cold hearted as her travel companions believed.

* * *

Sango couldn't sleep. Her mind kept replaying the past over and over until she was sure it would drive her mad. Everything that had happened since that dreadful day she and her family went to the so called king who asked for their help. It turned out to be Naraku who tore her family apart. He used her little brother as a puppet, making him kill everyone including their father.

It wasn't long after that she met Miroku and the others. She only started traveling with them because they had the same goal in mind, but the travelers turned into friends, who became family. Family that she had almost lost over and over again. Yet, here they all were, going to find Inuyasha, who wasn't actually dead like they all thought.

She still worried for her brother. Where was Kohaku? She'd thought that after Naraku was destroyed, he'd come back to her, yet she hadn't seen him more than once after Naraku was killed. He told her to stay away from him. Not to look for him. She tried to argue, but he disappeared on her, and that was that.

She had looked for him, and even now she hopes to run into him. She just wanted to know if he was alive, and okay. She just wanted to hug him and beg him to not leave her again. She needed him, and he her.

Why did he have to leave her? She knew he struggled with that he had done, but she could help him through that. He deserved to have a second chance. It wasn't like he did any of it willingly. Her heart ached when the look on his face popped into her head. She had never seen him look so devastated. Kohaku.

"Sango?"

Sango smiled as Miroku held her. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Are you alright?"

She held him back, burying her face into his chest. "I can't seem to shut my mind off. I'm worried over Kohaku."

"Worrying isn't good for the baby," Miroku reminded her, placing his hand on her gowning belly.

She put her hand over his, smiling up at him. "I know, I just can't help it."

"He will come around. When he had time to sort it all out."

"It's been a long time. Almost hree years since that demon has been dead. I don't know how much more time I can give him before I go crazy."

Miroku kissed her cheek. "You are a good sister. He will come around, Sango. I'm positive he will."

Sango sighed. "I'm not so sure."

"It'll do no good worrying over it."

Sango let out a playful scoff. "Oh really? Then do you mind telling me why you constantly worry over this pregnancy?"

Miroku shook his head. "It's not the pregnancy I worry over. It is the fact that I'm allowing you to come along with us, and putting you in danger in your condition."

"Allowing me?" She repeated. Miroku said nothing, but gave her a his 'I'm in trouble' expression. " let me tell you, Miroku! I ask no one's permission to do anything!"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean." He really could have said it differently.

"Well you don't have to worry. Just because I'm with child doesn't mean I can't kick ass and hold my own. So stop fussing."

Miroku watched as she stomped off. Well that blew up in my face, he told himself. But he supposed at least now she would think about that instead of Kohaku.

"Men," Kagome said, as she walked by him. She looked annoyed, but he didn't bother asking why. Any man dumb enough to fall into that trap shouldn't be married. He watched Kagome join Sango, putting her hand around her shoulders. He was glad Kagome was back.

"He is such an airhead sometimes," Sango said, wiping at the tears. "But if I were being honest, I feel like I've over reacted."

"Sure you might have," Kagome said, giving Sango her handkerchief. "You're pregnant. You have all kinds of crazy things going on with your emotions."

Sango sighed. "I guess I should apologize."

"It couldn't hurt."

Sango looked at Kagome with worry. "How are you holding up? With finding out that Inuyasha is alive? We never really talked about it."

That's because she didn't know how to feel about it. Sure, she was delighted he was alive. It made her feel happy and light at the idea of seeing him again. But she was also scared. She had been playing scenarios in her head about what she would do after they saved him. Sometimes she was yelling at him, telling him just how much he hurt her by leaving her in her own time, and without even a goodbye. Nothing but a necklace to tie her to him. In others, she found herself holding him close and crying, while telling him that she was so happy he was alive.

"I don't know. When I came here I thought I would be seeing him. I prepared for it, but then I found out that he was dead, and…" She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face. "I'm ashamed that under all the sorrow, part of me was relieved that I would never have to face him. It only lasted a moment, but who thinks like that?"

It was Sango's turn to put her around Kagome. "You're human, Kagome. Sometimes we feel and think things we don't really mean. Or sometimes regret later. Things haven't exactly been easy when it comes to Inuyasha."

"I'm happy with Hojo. I really am. He's perfect. He's caring, sweet. I mean, he's everything a woman could ask for. Don't get me wrong, we have disagreements, but he's never once made me feel the way Inuyasha has." As she said the words, she had to ignore that small part of her that asked if she meant love as well as the bad things. Nope. No.

"I know you are. It's okay to care about Inuyasha. It's not cheating or anything."

Kagome looked at Sango. God she missed this. Yeah, she had her friends back home too, but they didn't know her the way Sango did. Not that they couldn't, they just didn't know this part of her life. The part that took its toll on her. At home, they think Inuyasha is some bad boy who they thought was a better guy then Kagome gave him credit for. That was until the end when they told her he was a good for nothing loser who didn't deserve her. She wanted to argue, to explain his point of view, but there was the matter of Kikyo's dying and being revived years later, and she could really tell them that could she?

"I know it's not. I just feel all over the place. My heart doesn't know whether to hate him, or care about him."

Sango nodded. Kagome was avoiding her feelings. All this time she keeps saying she cares for Inuyasha, and they are friends, but she refuses to use the word love, even though you can see it plain as day that she was in love with him still. "Maybe it's a little of both."

Kagome nodded, and laughed a little. "I came over here to comfort you, and you end up doing the comforting."

"What are friends for?"

Kagome hugged Sango. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably the same thing I did without you, go crazy. Men can be such pains."

They laughed as they looked back to their guys. Miroku was sitting by the fire, and Shippo was fast asleep. "I wouldn't change them for the world."

"Me either," Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Look out!" Kagome yelled, jumping out of the way herself. "The shard is in that arm!" she added, pointing up to the giant's rock looking arm.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu, hitting the rock demon in the head, but it didn't seem to faze it. It merely continued on after Kagome. "Give me the jewels!" it whined.

"Over my dead body!" Kagome called back. Once she got footing, she pulled an arrow from her quiver. She shot the arrow, hitting the demon's eyes. It was enough to distract him, and Miroku hit him with some sutras.

"Hahaha!" the demon bellowed as Miroku got hit into a tree. "You pitiful monk, that won't stop me!"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, going to his aid.

"Take that!" Shippo piped up, throw some fox fire. It was an impressive amount, but still wasn't enough to stop the demon.

Kagome did however, take this moment to hit the demons arm with her arrow. The tip made contact with the jewel, instantly purifying it. The purification was too much for the rock demon, and took it down.

"I love that they clean up after themselves," Kagome said, retrieving the shard. "Are you okay?"

"He will be fine," Asa replied, already putting her powers to use.

"You know, I don't understand these power of yours, but I'm sure glad you are here."

"Thank you, Sango."

"Another shard! We are on a roll!" Shippo said in celebration.

"We have had a good string of luck." Kagome agreed. "And we are only a day away from Inuyasha."

"If he is where we fought Naraku, then yes." Miroku said.

"There you go," Asa said with a smile. "You should be better than new."

"Yes, thank you." Miroku smiled.

"You know, back in the day, he would be rubbing your bottom," Kagome said with a laugh, making Miroku blush.

"I've grown past that!" he insisted.

"Sure you did, you're just afraid Sango would chop off you manhood and feed it to you for dinner," Shippo quipped.

"He better be," Sango added, kissing Miroku on the forehead.

"Here, let me," Asa said, moving to heal the cut on Kagome's arm, but Kagome stopped her. "Do you not wish to be healed?"

"It's just a little cut. I don't think you should do any unnecessary healing. It must be tiring."

Asa simply nodded. Yes, it was tiring, but she always recovered quickly from it. However, if Kagome didn't wish to be healed, that was up to her. "Thank you. For caring."

Kagome smile. "No problem."

The sound of wind reached them before the tornado did. Nobody, except Asa, panicked. They knew it was only Koga. They had seen it enough times to know. "Hey, Kagome!" Koga said, taking her hand in his own. "How's my woman?"

Kagome blushed as usual. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great! What are you all doing this far east?"

"Just searching for Jewel shards."

"Who's this?" Koga asked, looking at Asa.

"I'm Asa," she replied, she took his hand, and looked down at his palm. Sometimes, she couldn't help herself, and she felt all their eyes on her, watching with interest. "How interesting you are," she mumbled. "So much heartache, yet you remain happy."

"You're a palm reader?" Shippo asked.

Embarrassed, Asa let Koga's and go. "Kind of. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Koga shrugged, turning his attention back to Kagome. "Can I join you for a bit? I have some free time."

Kagome agreed as she shrugged. "I don't mind if you walk with us. We will be walking until nightfall."

"Great!" He hooked his arm in hers. "Tell me, what have you been doing since you were gone? And what's this other world you go to like?"

Kagome allowed him to lead her. She told him everything she could think of, excluding some more privet details. She hadn't ever really thought about the fact that she never really told Koga about her time before. There wasn't a lot of time to before. She gently told him about Hojo because she felt guilty not telling him. He wasn't thrilled about it, but moved on from it quickly.

"That demon loves her," Asa said, as they walked behind the two of them.

"Yes, we know, and if Inuyasha were here, he would be having a fit," Shippo replied as Sango and Miroku laughed.

"Oh? This Inuyasha loves Kagome too?"

"Yes, he does."

"But she speaks of a Hojo?"

Sango nodded. "I know it's confusing. It's a long story."

"Well, I have time."

Sango thought on it a moment, but decided there really was no harm in it. She launched into the Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo love triangle, doing her best to tell the full story as she knew it. It was actually kind of nice to say it all out loud. While all this mostly Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, she just now realized her own frustrations with the whole thing. Not that she had anything against Kikyo, and her heart bled for everything the priestess went through, she still felt Kagome was better for Inuyasha.

"How heartbreaking. I don't know what I'd do if I had to watch the one I love, love another."

"It isn't easy," Miroku put in. "And now that Inuyasha is still alive? I feel even worse for bringing Kagome back."

"But you need her," Asa said, looking at Kagome. "And I believe she needs you guys as well."

* * *

Inuyasha found them just waking for the day. Being corporeal must have taken its toll because up until now he was unable to astro-travel. "You guys can't see me, right?" He asked, crouching down in between Miroku and Sango.

"It's morning already?" Shippo complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know, but we want to reach the battle site with enough daylight to look around," Kagome reminded him, giving him a cup of warm tea.

"Wow, you guys are that close huh? Who's that?" He looked at the woman he'd never seen before. Something was different about her. It was like her scent was extra…something. Sweet? No, not quite. There was something off about her. Not in a bad way, but in a she looks and smells human, but might not be quite human, kind of way.

He watched as they all passed around berries, as the fish they caught at some point cooked over the fire. They were clearly tired, but still seemed to be light hearted. Sango laughed at Miroku's cheesy joke, while Shippo was busy showing Kagome a trick he'd never seen before.

"We are not alone," the woman he didn't know spoke. She was soft toned, but her words were clear.

Everyone, including him stood in attention. Kagome grabbed up her bow and arrows as Sango inched closer to Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha went to put his hand on Tessaiga, but it wasn't there. Right. He glanced over to it. It rested next to Kagome's bag. He inched closer to Kagome out of instinct.

"Do you sense anything?" Sango asked everyone.

"No." Miroku and Shippo answered in unison.

Kagome was about to say no, but she paused mid word. "Wait…" What was it? What was she feeling? "I sense Inuyasha."

"Yes," Asa said, relief filling her face. "That makes sense to what I'm feeling. The energy is not of this world. Here, but not here."

"Inuyasha, if you can hear me, we are coming for you." Kagome felt silly saying it to possibly no one, but there it was.

"I know." Inuyasha replied. He wanted to touch her. To reach out and caress her skin, but even if he were there physically, he wouldn't do so.

* * *

"Rin, What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin returned to camp. She was allowed to leave on her own accord, but sneaking off was unusual for her.

"Oh, sorry my Lord. I just wanted to pick the flowers." She held up the floral bundle as proof of her reason for wondering off. "Today is the anniversary of my families death. I wanted to pick flowers for them even if I couldn't place them at the grave.

Sesshomaru said nothing more on the subject as she sat. How had he forgotten? Every year since she'd been with him he made sure she was able to visit their graves on this day. He would pretend that it didn't bother him, like every emotion he found weak, but it would be on his mind until he got her back to her families graves.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken wailed as he ran up to them. He stopped, out of breath as he tried speaking. "They…I…Brother…"

"Quit annoying me, Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken waited until he could speak. "On my way back from my people I heard Inuyasha's friends. I said nothing to them as they are no concern of mine, but the Kagome girl said something most strange."

Sesshomaru simply gazed at Jaken with disinterest.

"My Lord, they seem to be under the idea that Master Inuyasha is alive!" A small twitch of interested flashed in his lords eyes. Yes, he was right to tell him.

"That cannot be. That vermin was been dead for years." Inuyasha? Alive? But how could that be?

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that good news?" Rin was not put off by his use of words. While they were cruel, she was always certain they were misleading. Her Lord acted heartless, but he wasn't. After all, he took care of her, didn't he?

He didn't answer her, just simply started walking away. Rin grabbed Ah-Un and ran after him. He of course made sure they could catch up. He would never truly leave them behind.

Inuyasha being alive would be interesting indeed. He'd prefer that if anyone were to kill the half demon, it be him. It was his right after all. So he would go see what Inuyasha's friends were up too.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This will likely be the last note I'll write for a while because I try not to make a habit of writing them. I just wanted to say that luckily the storm had little effect where I live and so my family and I are all safe. That being said, I ask that everyone keep the Bahamas in your thoughts. The hurricane devastated them, and they could use all the support they can get, even if it's just sending positivity their way. Enjoy the chapter :) **

…**..**

…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Twelve **

…**..**

Kagome looked around the valley they had fought Naraku in. The mountains still held scars from the battle, and there were places of uneven ground she was certain came from the fight as well. She looked over her shoulder to see the others share the same expressions of melancholy.

"This battle nearly cost Sango her live," Miroku said softly. He recalled the events that led up to that fateful day. "I'm grateful it didn't really claim Inuyasha's."

"Why do you sound like you're blaming yourself?" Kagome asked, surprised. Everyone knew their lives were a stake going after the jewels, and Naraku.

Miroku didn't replied. Instead he started looking around them, clearly looking for any clues as to where Inuyasha might be.

How were they going to find him? They didn't even know what to look for. Would he be in a cave? Underground? Had someone found him, and hidden him? Maybe he was in a coma. That could explain why he couldn't move his body.

In any case she had a hard time understanding how he could be somewhere for two years, and survive without food and water….Not that it's the first time that something like that had happened to him. After all, he was preserved for fifty years by Kikyo's arrow.

And just where was Kikyo anyway? You would think she would be around. Or maybe not. Kikyo wasn't one to travel with them, so why would she do so after Inuyasha's death? Really she just wanted to know if the priestess was still alive. If so, what had she been doing? Wasn't her wish in life to die, and take Inuyasha with her?

Maybe Kikyo decided to move on from Inuyasha. Kagome hung her head. That wasn't likely. Inuyasha and Kikyo were soulmates. Their love was beyond anything else. There's not even a small chance that Kikyo would find someone else. They just loved each other too much to let go, and why should they have to? Even if it broke her heart?

Kagome followed Miroku into a cave. She wasn't meant to end up with Inuyasha. She knew that now. Part of her had always known. From the first moment she understood she had fallen for Inuyasha, she knew that his heart could never be hers. How could she compete? With a background such as theirs? She never stood a chance.

She always thought it was her own fault. She never should have fallen for someone who was in love with someone else. It didn't matter that he looked at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and her heart race. It didn't matter that they shard such privet moments that she was sure he loved her too. She never should have let herself fall.

Inuyasha was a fault too, though. He did love them both, and he couldn't choose. She was always glad that he wanted to keep her around. It made her feel wanted, but looking back, she wished he would have left her be. If he never said sweet things to her, and acted cold and distant all the time she might never had fallen in the first place.

Oh who was she kidding here? It wasn't anyone's fault and they all suffered. It's easy to place blame, but they all had a part in it, didn't they?

"Uh, Kagome?" Miroku asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She looked over at him, realizing they had come to the end of the cave, and she just stood there like an idiot as she got caught up in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said a little embarrassed. "I just got caught up in thought."

Miroku put his arm around her as they left the cave. "We will find him, I promise I will not stop until we do. I will make sure he comes back to us."

She watched him as he went off in search again. It didn't take him long to find another cave. Kagome went off in the opposite direction. Why did Miroku look so guilty of something?

Sango join Kagome as they strode further down the valley. "I was kidnapped by Naraku." She said, as if she knew what was on Kagome's mind. "We had come up with a plan to take Naraku down, but the moment I was taken, Miroku went after him. He feels responsible for Inuyasha's death because if he had just waited, Inuyasha would have been more prepared. They all would have."

Kagome let that sink in. "Inuyasha has gone into battle without a second thought plenty of times. Miroku shouldn't be so hard on himself."

"Hey, are you okay?" Sango asked, looking over her shoulder to Asa. She looked pale, and like she might faint.

"So…much pain," Asa replied as if she were in agony.

"What? What's hurting!" Kagome asked as she and Sango went to her. "Where?" She couldn't see anything that would cause pain.

Asa placed her hand over her chest as her eyes filled with tears. "So much pain, and suffering!" She let out a sob as she fell to her knees. This pain was nothing like she'd ever felt before. So much hurt and confusion. Betrayal and longing. She got a flash of Kagome, something that wasn't of her own making. Kagome was asleep. As she stood over her, she felt a warmth spread through her, yet a sadness she couldn't quite understand.

"What's happening!" Shippo asked alarmed.

"Asa?" Miroku asked as he joined them.

"She just got pale and collapsed," Kagome said from the ground next to Asa who was gasping for air.

"It' hurts! So much suffering and guilt." she looked at Kagome with re rimmed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I'm so sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

Asa grabbed her hands. "For hurting you." Asa closed her eyes, looking away. "SO much pain," she repeated herself.

…

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, as she ran over to them.

"Rin?" Kagome said in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I heard that Inuyasha might still be alive! How dare you know this and not share the information with my master!"

"Jaken, silence."

Jaken swallowed. "Yes master."

Sesshomaru felt uneasy as the human named Asa sobbed on the ground. What was the matter with her? She was seemingly struck down for no reason. He hadn't seen an attack of any kind as they approached. "Is all this necessary?" He asked coldly, though he was truly concerned. But why? Who was this human to him?

"Don't be so insensitive!" Kagome snapped at him.

He only moved his eyes to give her a look that told her she was nothing to him. Yet he had to say she had a fire in her. She reeked of fear anytime he was near. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust him, but she never would show it. She spoke her mind, and that was brave.

"How dare you!" Jaken squeaked, but no one paid him any mind.

"Here," Asa whispered so softly if he were human Sesshomaru would have missed it. "I believe this Inuyasha you seek is right underneath us."

…

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as Asa said the words. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Something is here."

"You're an empath!" Miroku said, suddenly connecting the dots. You can feel what others are feeling." The healing thing was still completely out of the ordinary, but still.

"Well here," Rin said, taking Asa's hand. "I'm happy. Feel happy."

Asa smiled at the child. She was indeed happy, and it dulled some of the ache she was feeling. "Mayhap I should move from this spot." She did so as she spoke, Still keeping the child's hand.

Kagome started digging with her hands. "We have to get him out!" She said with some desperation. Shippo joined in, while Miroku went to find something to aid them in their digging.

"Here," he said, handing them each a flat piece of stone. "These should make this a bit faster."

Sango went to grab a piece, but he shook his head. "It's too much for you to do now. Please," he added when she looked at him with daggers in her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, and she softened.

"I'll help!" Rin said, running over to them. She picked of a plat stone, getting on her knees right next to Kagome.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru half expecting to see some anger, but his face was passive. Whatever he was feeling, he didn't show. "Thank you, Rin."

They dug for an hour, their bodies aching from the consent and strange movement. Sango and Asa brought them water from the spring to keep them from dehydrating. Kagome was beginning to think nothing was here when she hit something solid.

"Something's here!" she announced. Though she didn't have too. The others hit something solid too. "What is this?" It was hard and black.

"Come on, let's see if we can find the edges," Miroku said.

"It's some kind a sphere," Shippo said a little while later.

"Should we break it open?"

"Yes," Miroku answered Kagome. He grabbed his staff, and as hard as he could, he struck the sphere right in the center. Nothing happened. "Hmm. This is not going to be easy."

Kagome looked over to where her arrows were. Maybe that would work. She had used her arrows to break through things before.

"Do you think it will work?" Sango asked, as Kagome retrieved and arrow.

"There's only one way to find out."

Kagome went to the middle of the sphere and with everything she had, she stuck the arrow into it. Nothing happened, but she wasn't backing down. She struck it again, this time breaking though the surface. She was flung back as a black light exploded from the sphere.

She groaned a little as she stood. She had landed on her bottom pretty hard. She looked over, and her heart did a flip. Inuyasha stood next to the sphere, with a shield that surrounded him. What? Had Inuyasha kept up a shield this entire time?

Wait, what was in the shield? Some kind of light was moving about him. Kagome inched closer. Was he truly alive in there? "Inu…yasha?" she said timidly.

"Careful, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, suddenly by her side. He had her outreached hand by the wrist. She wasn't even aware she had started reaching for him. "This barrier will kill anyone it doesn't want touching it." He marveled over it. The power it gave off. An energy that he was familiar with. He had heard spirits could do such things, but never had he seen it with own eyes.

"It's calling me," Kagome said, not quite there. She felt like she was being sucked into the ball of light that surrounded Inuyasha. Without any choice of her own, she reached out her other hand, quickly touching the barrier.

Vaguely she heard their gasps and cried of fear, but soon they were all gone and she was in some kind of hazy forest. The sacred tree? She went to it, looking up its trunk like she had done all her life. How did she get here?

"A marvelous tree is it not?" A male voice said from behind her. She swiveled around, bracing herself for an attack. The man chuckled deeply. "Fear not, I am not here to harm you." he said this, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Who are you? How did I get here?"

"My name is Toga."

Toga? Wasn't that the name of Inuyasha's father? "I…Aren't you dead?"

Toga smiled. While he looked a bit more like Sesshomaru then Inuyasha, that smile was all Inuyasha. "I am dead, and no, you are not."

"Was it you who told me to touch the barrier?"

"Yes. I hadn't expected my son to stop you. That was most unexpected. He regard to human life has improved. I am most please to see it."

"Why am I here?" Kagome was anxious to find Inuyasha.

"You love him a great deal, don't you?"

Kagome looked away now. Did she? She had spent so many years trying to tell herself she moved on, but still, she wasn't sure she truly had. "I care for him. Is he? Will he be okay?"

Toga approached her. "I did my best to save him, but I had to take from him to keep up the barrier. We are both tired. Much longer, and I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to save him."

Kagome nodded. She wasn't sure exactly the kind of danger Inuyasha was in, but she was prepared to do whatever it took to save him. "What do I have to do?"

Toga smiled at her again. "He is wounded. He will need mending. The wounds never closed, and he is weak. It will take even him time to recover."

"I have medical training of sorts. Hopefully it'll be enough."

Toga nodded. "I believe you will do everything in your power to save my son. Can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Sure." What else would he want from her?

"Don't give up on him. Ever."

What did he mean by that? She was about to ask, but everything started to move, and she lost her train of thought as she was forced to catch herself from falling.

"He thought of you," Toga's words echoed around her. She was sure she would fall off the earth, but suddenly everything was still again.

She opened her eyes, slowly. Inuyasha stood in front of her, her hand over his heart. She said nothing at they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. He was beat up, and looked so pale. She could see blood dripping from his arm, and seeping through his shirt.

She couldn't speak. It felt like someone had a hold of her throat. She swallowed, wanting to say something, anything, but as the moments ticked by, all she could do was look into those eyes she had missed so damn much. She felt her body freeze when Inuyasha placed his hand over hers. He was about to speak when he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, falling to his side. "He's hurt, we have to stop the bleeding."

"Here, let me," Asa said, coming to her aid. She moved her hands over his wounds, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Shippo askes, teary.

Asa gave it another try, but still nothing. "I don't know why, but sometimes I am unable to heal. My mother believes it's because It's not meant to be. The person is too far gone."

Not meant to be? Kagome said to herself. No, Inuyasha is meant to live. They came this far, and they weren't leaving without him! "It's not too late, we can save him."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said weakly. Her heart wept at the sound of him calling her name.

"Quiet. Save your strength. Shippo my bag please?" She took the bag, pulling out the first aid kit and a shirt. She took ripped off the rest of Inuyasha's shirt, and tired hard to hid her expression. The wounds were extensive. The one on the arm was causing a good amount of blood loss on its own, but the one across his chest was massive. It started on his abdomen, and went up at a slant to his shoulder.

"He's not healing," Sango whispered just loud enough for Kagome to here.

"Oh come one guys," Inuyasha said, trying to sound like his normal self. "I've had worse. I'll be fine."

"Your weakened. Please don't try to get up," Kagome said, carefully making him stay down. It terrified her that he didn't argue. He just laid right back down.

She felt all their eyes on her as she cleaned the wounds. She put a tourniguet on her arm while she addressed the wound on his chest. It was deep, and she found herself grateful for deciding to go to the school she went to. Without knowing how to do stitches, she's not sure what she would have done. It took a bit to get the chest wound closed, but she did it. She did the same to his arm. She didn't like that he managed to get even paler, but he was still alive.

She was examining the small cut on his leg when the convulsions started. She felt sick with fear. His body was going into shock! This was not good. She had nothing to help this. No medicines to stop the seizers, and nothing to help with the shock.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rin run to Sesshomaru, grabbing onto his kimono. "What's happening?"

The seizers stopped a quickly as they started, but he wasn't breathing. "No," Kagome whispered as she checked his pulse. "No!" she cried out, because she felt like she would explode if she kept it in.

"He's," Shippo started to say, but his tears cut off his words.

"No," Sango said, turning into Miroku.

Kagome sat back in shock as she looked over his body. Why? How could they come so close to just lose him?

Where were they? Sesshomaru wandered as he looked over his dead brother. The creatures from the underworld were not there, and that meant he couldn't revive Inuyasha. Perhaps he wasn't quite dead yet?

What was she doing? Kagome jumped into action. She did chest compressions before blowing into his mouth. She could still save him! She was not giving up. "Come on you son of a bitch!" she said, as she performed CPR.

"What is she doing?" Sango asked nobody in particular.

"Come on, come on." Kagome repeated over and over. It has to work. It just has too. "Please." she said desperately. "Please don't die."

"How long is she going to do that for?" Shippo asked. Kagome had been doing whatever it was she was doing for at least half an hour. Miroku tried to stop her, but she threatened him, and he backed off.

"This is hard to watch," Sango put in. Kagome was crying as she did this. It looked like every time she put her mouth to Inuyasha's she was breathing into him. Was she trying to breath for him?

"This is growing tedious," Sesshomaru commented. Clearly Inuyasha was gone. He could not sense a heartbeat, and his sword seemed to be of no use here. "Let's go."

"Please," Kagome begged again. She was exhausted from the CPR, and arms ache and burned, but she couldn't stop. She could hear her mentor telling her that it was over. This long without oxygen would result in brain damage, and it was time to stop. But Inuyasha was half demon! She told the voice. He could survive this.

Sesshomaru paused when he heard it. The faint sound of a weak, but beating heart.

Kagome sobbed with relief when Inuyasha let out a gasping breath. "Oh thank god!" She cried, as she hugged him. She put her ear to his chest, and the sound of his beating heart made her lightheaded. Or maybe that was her body telling her she over did it and need rest and food.

"Kag…"

"Shh," Kagome said tearfully. "Rest now."

"You did it!" Sango exclaimed. "He's alive!"

Miroku went over to Kagome, scooping her up. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, not even worried about Sango. "You are a wonder, Kagome."

Kagome blushed some, as she glanced at Sango, but there was no sign of anger on Sango's face. She was nothing but smiles.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging her close as well. "You saved him."

"Yay! He's alive!" Rin joined in.

"You don't want them to know, but you too, are glad," Asa said right next to Sesshomaru.

He stiffened. He hadn't notice her approach him. "You think so?"

She smiled at him. What had happened to him to cause him to hold back his feelings? Was it because he was a demon? "I know so. Worry not, I will keep it to myself." She left him then, not missing the fact that he watched her go. She wasn't proud of it, but she liked his eyes on her. Even if he was a demon.

Kagome wondered away from the group as they all crowded around Inuyasha. She went behind a tree where no one could see her so she could relieve the sickness in her stomach. She stayed there until she was sure nothing else was going to come out.

"You did good," Sango said, handing Kagome a water bottle. Kagome took it thankfully, and rinsed out her mouth.

"I thought he was going to…"

"I know," Sango hugged Kagome. She was way too pal for Sango's taste, and wanted to her sitting and fed. "But he's alive."

Kagome nodded, refusing to cry anymore. "I…If he had died. I don't know."

Sango rubbed Kagome's back. I know. You don't have to put it into words. We were all feeling it."

Kagome gave her a smile. "Let's get back. I don't want them to know I was sick."

"Okay."

* * *

They all surround Inuyasha again after getting a fire started. Sesshomaru and the others were long gone now, and Inuyasha was sleeping off his wounds. No one seemed to be able to keep their eyes off him for longer than a minute. However, the day had been long, and slowly they started to drift off one by one until Kagome was the only one awake.

She would start to drift off, only to jerk awake again. Over and over again she would grab his wrist just to be sure that his pulse was strong and steady. She did it again now.

"I'm still alive," Inuyasha informed her. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Inuyasha tired on a smile. "You didn't. You need to sleep."

Kagome laughed a short laugh. "You're the one who almost died today. You should be worrying about yourself."

Inuyasha wanted to tell her he was worried for her too, but his eyes started to close and he was quickly being taken over with the need to sleep. "Sleep." he was able to get out before doing that himself.

Kagome moved some hair out of his face. "Thank you for not dying," she whispered to him. She closed her eyes and thanked the universe too. She couldn't lose him again. Her heart couldn't take it.

His heart skipped a beat as her words reached his ears. He took a peek and was glad to see she was resting. He was the one who nearly died, but she'd been looking poorly all evening. She needed rest too. He watched her until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Having her so close was a pleasure he'd never thought he'd have again.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Thirteen**

…

Inuyasha stood high in the tree, watching the sun rise. It had been two days since his rescuing, and he was finally healed. At least for the most part, anyway. He was ready to get started on looking for the rest of the jewel shards. The moment the sun was high enough, he would wake the others.

Glancing down, he saw Kagome had woken. He watched as she stretched, before putting her bedding away. Crouching down on the branch, he sighed. She wouldn't really talk to him. The last two days she's hardly said anything at all. She would respond when spoken too, but she didn't offer conversation.

Could he blame her though? Things were so strange between them he felt like they were strangers meeting for the first time. Before all this, he knew how to reach her. How to act around her, and what to say. Now? Now he felt like she was there, but with a wall that stopped any kind of interaction. He didn't know what to say, or how to act. Everything said between them has been so formal. It sucked.

He shifted so he could see her as she walked to the river and splashed water on her face. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? Did she wish she never came back? Did she wish they didn't have to be around each other? Or worse, did she not care? Maybe she said little to him because she didn't care enough to know how he was doing or what he was thinking.

Inuyasha jumped down, going to her side. "Morning."

Kagome looked over at him, water still dripping from her face. She wiped at it with her sleeve. "Morning."

He watched her stand, wiping her wet hands on her pants. She said nothing else as she sauntered away. Okay, now he was getting annoyed. What did she want from him? "You know, I'm trying to be civil. Can you give me a little slack?"

"Are you trying to start an argument?" Miroku asked. He stopped mid walk, shaking his head.

"Oh no, here we go," Shippo added after a yawn.

"I'm being civil. I just have nothing to say. Sorry." There was no heat behind her words. They were said matter of factly.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do with that. Maybe she truly was done with him. She had moved on and has nothing to say to a former…Boyfriend? Was he even that to her? He knows she loved him and he her, but things were always so complicated.

"You need to give her some time," Miroku said, as the girls busied themselves cleaning up camp.

"I can't stand it. I don't like it."

"I know, but she's probably feeling a lot of things, and doesn't know what to do with those emotions."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. I've really made a mess of things."

"You did what you could at the time. What you thought was best."

Inuyasha laughed. "You say that now, but at the time the three of you nearly killed me. Shippo didn't talk to me for weeks, and Sango kept making snide remarks about it. You punch me in the face!"

Miroku had to smile. "And it felt good to do so, but all that aside, she will be fine. Just give her time."

Yeah, Miroku was right. It's only been a couple days after all. "Have you guys heard from Kikyo?"

Miroku seemed to wince at the name. He glanced over his shoulder with a grimace, prompting Inuyasha to look too. Kagome was now walking away from them, her head bowed some. "Crap. Why did I have to go and open my mouth without thinking?"

"You never think, that's one of your biggest problems." Miroku sighed sadly. "The last I heard Kikyo was traveling from village to village. I don't know if it's true or not."

"I'm surprised she didn't follow me into death."

"Her mission isn't complete. She wants the jewel gone before she dies."

"Guy, we are ready to head out," Sango called.

"Are you going to go look for her?" Miroku asked. He really hoped the answer was no.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who still had her back to them. He wanted to go find Kikyo. Yet he really wanted to stay here too. "No. I will stick around for now. Besides, maybe we will run into her."

Miroku nodded. Yeah, maybe they would.

….

It shouldn't hurt so damn bad, Kagome told herself. She knew already that Inuyasha would want to go looking for Kikyo. She'd been prepared for it since yesterday. Yet it still hurt to hear him ask about her. Stupid. She was so stupid. Things were right back to where they were when she left.

She walked next to Kirara who held Sango and Asa. From here, she could watch Inuyasha walk without him knowing that she watched. It did her good to see that he didn't miss a beat. He was back in top shape. Amazing that just forty-eight hours before he'd been dead.

Kagome smelt the fire before she saw it. Off in the distance, an dark cloud rose into the sky. What was on fire? Was it the forest? Or a village?

"That looks bad," Miroku said. "We need to check it out."

"Kagome, climb on," Inuyasha said, like he'd said a thousand times.

Kagome didn't move. Hell she couldn't breathe. Stupid, she reminded herself. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"No," Asa said as she got off of Kirara. "Kirara, take Kagome, I'll go with Inuyasha."

Kagome felt strange as she climbed on Kirara, and Asa was held by Inuyasha. But now wasn't the time to think about things. They are started off toward the fire in a dead run. The closer they got, the more sure she was that there was a jewel shard, and she told the others such.

"Oh no," Sango whispered as the stood in the middle of destruction.

"It looks like a bomb went off," Kagome said, as she looked around. Houses were blown apart, and everything seemed to be on fire.

They all jumped into action, helping the surviving towns people put out the fires. The air was so think with sadness, you could almost choke on it. Kagome gave the villagers medical help too. She didn't know much about burns, but she did what she could.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked an older gentlemen.

"I don't know. The day was like any other. I was out in the fields when suddenly, something struck the ground in the middle of the village. The whole earth shook with it. Houses were blown away, and the fire spread so quickly. Nobody who was within twenty feet of blast survived."

Everyone but Miroku went to where the villagers said the blast was. There was a crater in the ground, but there was nothing in it. "I don't sense the jewel anymore."

"This is strange." Shippo put in.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He knew this scent. It was dim, barely even there, but…"Naraku."

Everyone looked at him with shock. "What?" a few of them said.

Inuyasha growled a deep growl. "I'd know that scent anywhere. That son of a bitch is alive!"

"But how?" Sango asked. Her hands went to her stomach. "He has to be dead. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone." She looked around then, but didn't see him anywhere close. Where was he?

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Inuyasha snapped. He didn't mean too, but this was just too much. How many times did he have to take the asshole down?

"Um guys." Miroku's shaky voice had them all looking at him. He approached them, looking sick. "I think we have a major problem," He said as he looked down at his closed fist.

Sango started to go to him, but he stepped back. "No, I don't have my beads. Don't get any closer."

"But I have them. " she pulled the beads from her pocket. She tossed them to him, feeling sick to her stomach. No. This couldn't be happening.

"It's Naraku. I told you he's alive," Inuyasha bared he teeth. "Damn!"

"How is this possible?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Kagome closed her eyes. Maybe it had something to do with Inuyasha being alive. She wasn't really sure how, but it was a big coincidence that two days after Inuyasha was saved, Naraku surfaced. This was a big problem. One she wasn't looking forward to facing. Last time she was up against Naraku she nearly lost her life. She wouldn't back down either. This time, she would be there in the end.

…..

Burying so many dead was fatiguing. Kagome lost count after thirty, and there was at least twenty more. The villagers mourned their losses, and the sound of so many people crying for loved ones would haunt her for a long time. She was glad that they decided not to stay in the village. The smell of burnt flesh would be stuck in her memory even longer then the cries of the people.

They traveled well into the night, none of them able to sleep even if they tried it. They'd been through things like this before, coming upon villages that were slaughtered, stopping to bury the dead. The nights that followed those times were difficult every time. Only now, Kagome couldn't look to Inuyasha for comfort. Even though she really wanted too.

"We should rest for the night," Asa said, her eyes on Sango who was clearly dead on her feet.

"I'm fine," Sango said, trying hard to look awake and alert.

"I know you are," Asa replied. "It's me who is tired. With Kirara too tired to carry use, I'm afraid my legs have grown tired."

"I'm bushed too," Shippo added in.

"Come on," Miroku said as he put his arms around Sango. He'd been wanting to stop for a while, but she kept insisting she was fine. "I'm tired as well."

"I'm beat," Kagome added in, dropping her bag as if to prove it. "Inuyasha why don't you go fine food, while I get a fire started?" One good thing about having Inuyasha around, he was an excellent hunter.

"Such strange magic that comes from your time," Asa said, referring to Kagome's lighter.

"Oh, it's not magic really. It's called a lighter."

"Still it's fascinating. May I try?"

"Sure," Kagome said, handing it over after showing her how it's done.

"Ouch!" Asa said, getting burnt by the lighter.

"You okay? Let me see." Kagome took Asa's hand and examined it. "It's not too bad. It'll be uncomfortable for about a day" She looked up to see Asa watching her with a bewildered kind of look. "What?" she asked feeling like she was under a microscope.

"You're heartbroken."

Kagome snatched her hand back. "I am not!" She snapped. "And don't read my emotions, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry. It was not on purpose. I didn't mean to intrude."

Kagome sighed a bit. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. My feelings are just privet is all."

Sure feelings were privet, but did Kagome think they didn't see? Her feelings for the half demon were clear even to her, and she didn't know them that well. "Do you think your friends do not know?"

Was she that transparent? She looked over at Sango and Miroku. He was rubbing her feet and saying something that she couldn't hear but whatever it was, it made Sango blush. Shippo was carving into a chunk of wood, and whatever he was making, he was putting a lot of thought into it because he'd started it the day they saved Inuyasha, and worked on it every chance he got. Apparently he picked up wood carving while living with Kaede. They would know she supposed. After all the time they spent together, it was hard not to see.

"I don't love him," she said out loud. She knew she was trying to convince them both, but she was going to ignore that little fact.

Asa simply smiled, saying nothing more on the subject. Instead, she allowed her mind to wander to a different silver haired demon.

"I found a nice sized chicken," Inuyasha announced upon his return. Said chicken was already headless and without most of its feathers.

"A chicken out here?" Shippo questioned.

"I went a bit far," Inuyasha admitted. He wanted to make sure they all had a decent amount of food.

"Well I for one am looking forward to it," Miroku said, going over to help Inuyasha with the plucking. Soon it was over the fire, and the aroma of chicken filled the air. Even Kagome's stomach growled, though she didn't think she could eat.

The food was passed around, but Kagome refused her own helping. The sights, smell, and sounds of the day was still getting to her. "I don't think I can."

"You have to. You didn't eat breakfast either," Inuyasha replied. She was going to make herself sick.

She didn't? She thought back to the morning, which felt like a life time ago. No, she wasn't ready to eat then either. Maybe that's why she was feeling so sick.

"Kagome, you're going to eat even if I have to force it down your throat. Besides, I know you're hungry, I've been listening to your stomach growl for over an hour."

"I never said I wasn't hungry, I said I didn't think I can!" She snatched the plate from him. Who did he think he was? Bossing her around like that. She bit into the chicken forcefully, dramatically chewing and swallowing. "There, you happy?"

Inuyasha nodded before eating his own food. He glanced at her every now and again, and was happy that she was at least eating a little bit of it. He knew that scenes like the one they crossed were hard on her, but she wouldn't let him comfort her. He hated it. Hated the distance. Even though they were within feet of each other, it was like they were on opposite sides of the world.

Gradually the others began to talk, once again covering the awkwardness he and Kagome created. How were they ever going to work together if they couldn't even communicate? He watched as she rose, and wondered a little bit away before sitting back down again. He had to reach her somehow.

He went to her, taking off his Kimono, and draping it over her. Over here, away from the fire, was a little chilly. She took it off, telling him she wasn't cold.

"Your being difficult!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Her words had no heat to them.

"Kagome, I'm trying over here, okay? What do I need to do to make things right? You barely speak to me, and the moment I get too close or touch you, it like you flinch away."

"I don't want you to touch me. I don't want you close to me. And I don't want you to go out of your way to be nice to me."

"Why not?" Okay, now he was really confused. She didn't want him to be nice to her?

"Because it confuses me! Because I can't breathe when you get too close. Because I thought I was over you! I was convinced that you were the past, and that I love Hojo more than I ever loved you, and as long as you stay away, and don't treat me any differently than the others I can believe that. But when your sweet to me, and look at me with that look you get in your eyes, it confuses me! I hurts me when you look at me like that, so please stop! Because I can't breathe!" She turned her head from him, but he could smell her tears.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why?" She looked back at him, and as he suspected, her eyes were filled with tears. "Why did you leave me!"

"You left, remember?"

"Because you chose Kikyo, and I was hurting!" She stood now, her words coming out in a shout. "I just needed some time to figure out how to be okay with all of this. Then you come into my house while I'm gone, and take my only way of getting back here!"

"You looked pretty happy to me!" The image of Hojo popped into his head. "Your life worked out just fine as far as I can tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I astro-traveled to your time. I saw you with him. Do you have any idea how crazy it made me to see his hands all over you! Kissing you and getting you all hot and bothered!"

Kagome couldn't help but blush, but it was covered by her anger. "You have not right to be jealous! You chose Kikyo!" Inuyasha saw her with Hojo? How much did he see? "And how dare you watch something so personal!"

"I didn't stick around for it! What kind of man do you think I am?" Inuyasha was growing angry just recalling the memory. He didn't have a right to be angry or jealous, Kagome was right about that, but he still was. "Besides, I never out right picked Kikyo over you! You just took yourself right out of the equation! It was after you left that I decided to be with her."

"You did chose her! Every time! I couldn't bear watching you run off to be with her at random times! Because you leaving me to be with her was breaking my heart!"

"And you think you leaving me didn't break mine? You think it was easy for me to take your jewel shards so you could never return? It wasn't, but I knew that I was hurting you, and I don't know how not to! But Hojo was there to save the day."

"Well now you know how it feels to see someone you love, love someone else!"

"But Kikyo and I never…" He stopped then. No, he wasn't going to say that. It changed nothing.

They never did what? Make love? Okay, that made her feel lightheaded with relief. Not that it changed anything. "You guys never what?"

"Nothing, forget about it." Inuyasha turned from her now, and yes there was blush on his cheeks. "Listen," he said calmly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry about everything, but we need to be able to get along if we are going to work together. So can we please just try to make amends?"

But how? How could she put her hurt and heartache aside? Not letting him near her wasn't out of revenge, it was self-preservation. He was right, though. With Naraku back, their mission just got a lot more dangerous. They needed to find a way to be able to trust each other again.

"Okay." She said, trying on a smile when he looked at her. "I'll try."

"I really am sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

Inuyasha's brow pulled together. "What for?"

"Leaving. I guess I didn't think about you when I left. I was only thinking about myself."

"You were hurting. I was causing you pain. Why would you think of me?"

She had thought of him though. It was part of why she left. Inuyasha was stuck between two people that he loved. She knew he hated it as much as she did. She knew it ripped him open, but toward the end, she couldn't worry about what he was feeling anymore.

They stood there a minute or two, just letting their words settle between them. "I'm going to try to sleep." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Goodnight."

Kagome started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell face first into the earth. "If you ever spy on me again I will murder you myself!" With that, she stomped away, but honestly she felt better. She didn't want to talk about the past with him, but they both needed it.

Inuyasha watched her leave with annoyance. "I hate when you do that." he said quietly. But there was a small part of him that was glad she did. It felt like some of the air was cleared, and he hoped that things would be less strange between them now.

"Feel better?" Sango asked as Kagome settled into her sleeping bag.

Kagome smiled. "You know what, I think I do."

"She can make him sit?" Asa asked Shippo.

Shippo laughed. "Oh yeah. She's the only one who can do it though."

Inuyasha joined the others, taking his place against a tree. He had one last looked at Kagome before closing his eyes to rest.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, this happened :'( I don't usually do this but since I cried while writing this chapter, and again while editing chapter (hopefully I did an okay job due to looking at it with tears lol) I thought I should warn that this is a heavy chapter. I knew this story wasn't always going to be light, but this was a little unexpected even for me. Anyway, thank you to all my readers. Enjoy.

…..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Fourteen**

…

"I think you should," Kagome was saying. "You have to figure out what she's been up to. What her plans are."

Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with the turn their conversation took. Kagome sounded up beat and okay, but he'd been fooled by this before. Kikyo was a soft spot. He wasn't even sure why Shippo had to bring her up in the first place.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth," Shippo said, feeling bad. He really hadn't meant for Kagome to even hear him ask if Inuyasha was going to go after Kikyo. He was hoping the answer was no. Kikyo helped them for a little bit after Kagome left, but it seemed she was a loner. She often went off on her own. Right until Naraku's demise she would come and go as pleased. Inuyasha hated that.

"She should be told that Naraku is still alive," Kagome added. No, she didn't want Inuyasha to go off after her. She hated the idea of him leaving them to find her, but she was trying to be supportive. She was with Hojo after all, and Inuyasha should be free to want who he wants.

"Would you get off my case? I don't know where she is, and when I do, I will go to her and tell her what's what."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Inuyasha snapped. Why was she pushing so hard on this? He did want to find Kikyo, but at the moment he was more than content to stick by Kagome. He hadn't really realized just how much he missed her. Yeah he knew he did, but he didn't realize it was to this degree. He'd missed her so damn much.

"No, I'm just trying to be supportive!"

"Well stop, you're driving me crazy. I don't want to leave you right now, okay? So just drop it."

Kagome stopped walking. He didn't want to leave her? That struck her right in the heart, giving her a warm feeling. No! Stop it Kagome! You will not go down that road again. You do NOT love Inuyasha. You love Hojo. The man who doesn't drive you bonkers. The one who makes you feel like the only one? Yeah, him.

Sango looked at them over her shoulder. It was as if time had never passed. Yeah, there was some tension and awkwardness, but that bickering was something she didn't know she missed. Not to mention Inuyasha still looked at Kagome with adoration when Kagome was looking away. Kagome looked guilty a lot, telling her that she was fighting with her feelings toward Inuyasha. "Come on guys, why don't we change the sub…"

The earth shook, cutting Sango's words off. Everyone looked around, trying to identify the cause, but there was nothing. No sign of anything approaching or something falling and hitting the earth.

"What was that?" Shippo asked, jumping into Kagome's arms.

As if in answer to his question, the earth shook again, this time knocking Kagome into Inuyasha, and Sango onto the ground. The earth started to spread, separating Sango from the others.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he caught Asa, who was flung in his direction.

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, taking her to safety, as Kirara went for Sango. Once he was sure she was safe, he went for Miroku and Asa. He was halfway to them when the familiar scent hit his nose. He shifted around to see a figure appear right behind Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "Kagome!"

Kagome felt him the second Inuyasha yelled her name. She turned, putting herself between Sango and Naraku. Or, what was left of him? He seemed half octopus! "Naraku!"

"Get out of here," Sango said, trying to stand in front of Kagome, but Kagome wasn't having it. Sango was weaponless, and pregnant. Quickly, Kagome drew and arrow. "Take one step toward us and I will shoot you."

Naraku laughed. "You have returned, Kikyo's reincarnation. I thought you had perished."

"You!" Inuyasha growled as he threw himself in front of Kagome. "How are you alive?"

Naraku's laughter seemed to echo around them. "I am immortal you pathetic half breed. I will not die."

"But you were. My wind tunnel was gone."

"And yet here I stand. Perhaps the more important question, Inuyasha, is why you aren't dead? A mere half breed. What binds you to this earth?" It was beyond infuriating that this pest was still breathing. And the girl…How is it she had returned?

"Die Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, unsheathing the Tessaiga. It had been years since he had wheeled his weapon, but it was as if it were yesterday. His weapon hummed in his hands like an old friend. "Wind scar!"

The wind scar stuck Naraku, but the attack did nothing. The earth started to move again, and it was then he realized that Naraku was slitting the earth with his demon limbs. The octopus like legs moved the ground beneath them, make everyone lose balance.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as she fell into a deep ditch.

"No!" Kagome yelled, going after her, until she found herself being thrown into the air.

Inuyasha got to work, cutting the tentacles, but they continued to regrow. He stopped the one that was trying to stop Miroku from getting Sango, only to get knocked down by one he didn't see. Another was attacking him, but it was blown to bits by Kagome's arrow.

"Ahhh!" Naraku yelled, turning his attention to her. "Stupid human!"

"Watch out Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but he was too late. Kagome was struck, making her fall forward. He could smell her blood, making his own boil. He watched as Shippo put himself between Naraku and Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you!"

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked, holding Sango to him.

"Yeah, Kirara softened the fall, but it hurt her." Sango held the two tail cat close.

Miroku looked over his wife, hating that he wasn't sure how much blood was hers, and how much was Kirara's. "Run for cover," he told her, before running toward Naraku. Inuyasha needed his help.

"Come, We must go," Asa said, urging Sango to follow Miroku's instructions. She was well aware that this woman didn't take orders, but in this case, it seemed best. The demon slayer was without her weapons, which were closer to Kagome then them, and Sango was hurt.

"You fools never learn! I will always win. No matter how much you fight me, I will always return!"

"You're the fool!" Inuyasha retuned. "You keep fighting us expecting us to give up. Well, we will never stop until you're dead!" Inuyasha attacked alongside Miroku. Side by side they fought Naraku's never ending tangle of limbs, inching closer to where Kagome lay on the ground. He could hear her heart, and that's the only thing that kept him sane.

"I need Hiraikotsu."

"You can't!" Asa urged. She knew nothing about fighting demons, but she knew that Sango was greatly hurt. "Let me heal you."

"I can't sit here in safety while my family is in danger!"

"And what of your babe?"

Sango stopped, and as if on que, she felt the first spasm in her uterus. She put her hand on her belly. The baby had been active up until she had fallen into the ditch created by Naraku. Her vision flashed red as she was hit with yet another spasm. "It's too late." she spoke out loud. It's done.

Anger filled her, warming her from head to toe, dulling the pain in her body and the ache in her chest. She used this to carry herself forward. She stayed within the trees, using them as shelter as she went for her weapon. "He's taken everything!" In blind rage she lifted Hiraikotsu and flung it masterfully toward Naraku. Thanks to the guys, he was taken by surprise, and it knocked him off his game.

Inuyasha took this moment to hit him with his backlash wave. After all the dust cleared it was easy to see that once again the son of a bitch escaped with his life.

"Noooo!" Sango cried out in agony, and anger. She managed to get to Kagome's side before collapsing. The spasms in her uterus so intense now that they knocked her to her knees. Why won't he just die?

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she slowly stirred. "You're bleeding." and badly.

"Sango, What's hurt?" Shippo asked, trying to figure out where all the blood was coming from.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as Miroku called for Sango. "Are you okay? Are you seriously hurt?" His eyes roamed over her, as he sniffed the air. No, she wasn't too badly hurt. The worst of it was the cut on her leg. He looked back to her face, with relief, but that was quickly erased. She was pale, and looking at Sango.

"Sango," Miroku cried, holding her in his arms. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kagome shifted so she was closer. Sango's skirt was covered in blood. Her heart fell as she understood what was happening. She closed her eyes, trying desperately not to cry.

Inuyasha put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. Once he was able to calm the sound of his own heart, he could heart the lack of another. Sango had lost the baby. Damnit, dammit, dammit! "Miroku, the baby," he whispered. It wasn't to keep it from Sango, she clearly understood what was happening, but it just felt wrong to say it louder than a whisper.

"Oh, Sango," Miroku said, holder her as the tears rocked through her, shaking her who body.

"I am unable to heal those who have passed," Asa said, joining them. This was the second time she had been unable to help, and she hated feeling so powerless.

"It hurts," Sango said tearfully. "Is this labor?"

Kagome wanted to curse the universe. This was so completely unfair! "Sango, you're far enough along in the pregnancy that the baby will have to be delivered. I do believe you're in labor." Everyone looked at her horrified. "We need to get you somewhere safe and clean."

"Why does that matter if…" Shippo trailed off, his throat shutting before he could get the words out.

"Infection," Kagome replied. She realized that this word didn't mean much to them, but they all know her medical knowledge was superior to theirs, so they wasted no time.

"I will go search for somewhere to take her." Inuyasha said as he took off.

"I'm so sorry Sango," Miroku said as he rocked her. "I never should have let you come along."

Sango let out what sounded like a forced laugh. "You couldn't have stopped me."

Clearly that didn't ease Miroku's guilt. He continued to rock her as another contraction took hold. "What can I do?" he asked, helpless.

"Hold her." Kagome replied. At least until they got her somewhere to deliver the…baby. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want so hold their lifeless baby in her hands, but she had t. She was the only one with some knowledge on how to deliver the baby.

Inuyasha returned within five minutes. He took Sango in his arms, informing them he found a cave. It wasn't ideal, but it would be out of the elements, and dirt. The cave itself was about a five minute walk on foot, but Inuyasha took her ahead.

Once there, Kagome jumped into action. She grabbed her bag, and instructed the men to stay out. She wanted to make this as easy for Sango as she could. She needed Asa though for moral support she guessed.

"I should be in there!" Miroku countered.

Kagome shook her head. "This is going to be hard enough without her having to be strong for you. Please, Miroku. Stay here." She could see he wanted to fight, but he knew she was right. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. She had to do this, because she didn't know how else to show him just how sorry she was.

Once inside the cave with Sango, Kagome put her sleeping back under Sango's head. She took Sango's hands, and the two shared everything that needed to be said as they looked into each other's eyes. "I trust you." Sango said, easing Kagome.

The whole process took hours, and Kagome was afraid they would lose Sango for a while there. It was agony having to go through labor to deliver a baby that would never breathe. Kagome did her best to talk with Sango through the labor. She knew little about birthing a baby at this point in pregnancy, but she did her best.

So small, Kagome thought once the baby was finally birthed. Kagome felt a sob catch in her throat. The baby looked like a baby. It had little hands and feet with little fingers and toes. It's little face was precious, and even had a head full of hair.

"Let me," Sango cried, holding her arms out for the baby.

"Sango, you sure?" Sango nodded, so Kagome handed over the baby. "We have to get the placenta. If we don't, you can get really sick."

Sango sobbed, the sound so devastating Kagome could feel the pain. She stood, turning away to give Sango a moment alone. She was glad that Asa followed suite without having to be asked. Sango's cried would stay with Kagome for a long time.

Asa took Kagome's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You did good. Kept her calm," she whispered.

Kagome nodded, and once Sango's tears lessoned, she had to insist that they deliver the placenta. First, she carefully wrapped the baby in one of her shirts. Asa held the baby while Kagome and Sango got the placenta out. Thankfully, it looked to be all there.

Kagome stepped outside for the first time in hours. The sun was just starting to set, and the breeze felt good on her clammy skin. She looked at Miroku who rushed over to her. "She has the baby. She wanted to know if you wanted see…him."

"A boy?" Miroku choked out. He was to have a son?

"I know this sound's crazy, but you guys should name him. It's supposed to help."

Miroku nodded before rushing in. Name it? How on earth can they do that? Should they?

Inuyasha walked over, taking Miroku's place by her side. "Hey, you okay?"

Kagome shook her head as the sob escaped. There were no words for what she was feeling. No words to tell him just how awful it was to hold their lifeless baby in her hands. To have to watch as Sango had to give birth to a child she couldn't watch grow.

She almost fell to her knees, and maybe she would have if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. She didn't want to be in his arms, but right now, there was no better place to be. "I can't," she managed to get out as he held her.

"I know." he replied. "I know."

She wished she had the strength to push him away, but his arms being around her felt like home, and in this moment, she needed it. "I couldn't do anything. I was powerless to save the baby."

"Of course you were. You're not a god. What did you think you could do?"

Kagome sniffed, pulling away from him so she could see his face. "In my time, we know so much. We can save babies who are born early. We can save babies who's organs grow on the outside of their bodies. We can save so many." She looked at the mouth of the cave. "But we can't bring the dead back to life."

"This isn't your fault. You did everything you could for her."

"There's nothing more horrible than giving birth to a baby you have to bury." She never wanted to go through that. Not ever. "I don't think I could go through that. Oh…Sango."

"Don't think that way," Inuyasha replied, taking her hands. "When your time comes you will be in your own time, and surrounded by all the knowledge you talk about. You will have a happy and healthy baby."

When did he become so mature? And intuitive for that matter? "Yeah." She took her hands from his because it didn't feel right holding his hands, when talking about Hojo. "It will be a different situation. I don't have to worry about the things Sango had to."

Inuyasha hated picturing Kagome pregnant with Hojo's child. He hated picturing Hojo holding her and their baby. Them smiling in family bliss. Hojo kissing Kagome, telling her just how much more beautiful motherhood made her. And she would look beautiful. Woman had a look about them when they were with child. It was hard to explain, but they gave off a glow that was undeniably beautiful. He shook his head as the image of her pregnant with his young popped into his head. No, he would not imagine that. He would not allow himself to think of her as his.

"What?" Kagome said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything." Great, he was blushing.

Kagome sniffed. "I know, but you're looking at me funny."

"Sorry," He looked away.

He thought of Kikyo, and it struck him because he couldn't see her pregnant. She would, without question, make a great mother. She was nurturing, and great with kids. Yet, he couldn't picture her with child…

"I want to take her to Kaede's village first thing," Miroku said as he approached them. "We will bury our son there, and Sango can get some rest."

"Okay, we will be ready at first light."

"No, Kagome, you two should go on. We need to find as many jewel fragments as possible. Now that Naraku is alive, it's more imperative."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for the three of us to take the longer route. We can hit the three villages on our way back. See if there's been any strange activity. Then meet you two at Kaede's village." She understood that Miroku and Sango needed time.

"Thank you."

Kagome inclined her head. No verbal response was necessary.

* * *

Three days, two villages later, and nothing to show for it. The third village was on the horizon, and Kagome was glad that they were only a couple days from being at Kaede's village. She worried about Sango, and Miroku. Not to mention she was still a bit shaken, though she did her best not to show it.

"I can't wait to get there! We can stock up on supplies." Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome smiled. "I will be nice to have a proper meal, and maybe sleep inside." The two previous villages were small and poor. The people were welcoming, but they still had to fend for themselves. This next village was a trading village, meaning it was bigger and more prosperous.

"Yeah it will," Shippo said, returning the smile. "I hope we get a lead on a jewel shard too."

"Would be nice. I wonder how many Naraku has found."

"I still can't believe he's back." Shippo looked down and away. "I hope Sango will be okay."

"She will get over it," Inuyasha put in. He received a glare from Kagome. "What?"

"Losing a baby isn't something you just get over."

"I didn't mean it like that. Geez you don't have to jump down my throat. I meant that she's strong. This will only fuel her fire."

"Will Sango still want to travel with us?" Shippo asked.

"Miroku will," Inuyasha replied.

"He will have to." The boys gave her questioning looks. "Miroku will want revenge. And now that his wind tunnel is back, there is no way he will not continue on. He won't be able to stay back."

"But Sango might?"

Kagome threw an arm around Shippo as they walked. "She might, she will need time. There is nothing more painful to a woman then losing her child."

"Makes Miroku sound heartless." Inuyasha accused.

"Not at all. A relationship between a father and child is different than that of a mother and child."

This caught Inuyasha's attention. How did she mean? "How so?"

"Well, there's always acceptations to the rules, but I believe that there is nothing more powerful than the bond between mother and child. If she had to choose to save her child or husband, she would choose her child. Whereas if a man had to choose between his child or his wife, he would choose his wife."

"That sounds awful." Shippo said.

"It's not, really. Men will do whatever they could for their children. They will hurt anyone who tried to hurt them, but from my perspective, they simply have a stronger bond with their wives. You can make another baby, but you can't make another wife. That's why Miroku will have to go on. He will have to avenge his child's death. He too is grieving and that's the only way he knows how to deal. But Sango has a broken heart. It'll be harder for her."

It made sense, Inuyasha mused. He couldn't stomach the idea of anything happening to Kagome, and if he had to choose between her or their child? Well, first he'd fight like hell to get them both back alive, but he would have a hell of a time trying to pick the child over Kagome.

The wind blew, blowing in the smell of cooking, wild flowers, and…He stopped in his tracks. There was no mistaking that scent. None at all.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She nearly ran into him he stopped so suddenly.

"Kikyo," he whispered.

Shippo tried to read the look on Kagome's face, but she was hiding whatever she was feeling with a mask of uncaring. She did care, even he knew that. He watched Inuyasha glance over his shoulder at Kagome, probably trying to gage her mood as well.

"You think she's at the village?" Kagome asked, being careful to keep her tone light and normal.

"I think so."

"Okay." She pushed on. She hated that her heart sped up, and she could feel the burn of blush on her cheeks, but it was blush from jealousy, not embarrassment. There was no way she would let Inuyasha know that though. She didn't even want to admit it to herself.

"We going to go anyway?" Shippo asked, running to catch up to Kagome.

"Of course we are. We need to speak with her anyway. Besides, why wouldn't we?"

Shippo did not answer that question. He glanced back to see Inuyasha hadn't moved. "Inuyasha isn't following."

"He will catch up." Probably just preparing to see Kikyo again. She closed her eyes a moment. I will not cry, she repeated to herself. This is not a surprise. Besides, she didn't love Inuyasha anymore. She loved Hojo.

…

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Shippo continued on without him. The moment he said Kikyo's name, Kagome's heart started racing. This was what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want to be the source of her pain, but he did want to see Kikyo. To tell her that he's alive, and unfortunately, so is Naraku.

After what felt like a life time, he was able to make his feet move. It took no time at all to catch up to them, but he wished he could tell them to go on to Kaede's village without him. However, he wouldn't be able to send them off without him. Kagome could end up getting hurt, and the possibility would drive him mad. Not to mention that it might hurt Kagome more. There was just no winning here.

"Shippo and I will go shopping. Why don't you go find Kikyo? We can meet up later."

Inuyasha said nothing for a moment. She seemed okay. Her heart rate was back to normal. She even had a smile on her face. Her color was off slightly. Kagome, I'm sorry. I truly, deeply am. "You sure?"

Kagome turned from him. "Sure I am!" she said happily. "Catch up with you later," she called as she walked off.

He watched her go, before following his nose to the direction it seemed Kikyo was in. What was he going to say to her? What would she say to him? They hadn't talked much before the battle with Naraku. She had left them often to be on her own. If she encountered a jewel fragment she would either get it back herself and give it to them, or she would find them and they'd get it themselves.

He never could understand why she wouldn't just stay. They could go after Naraku together. They were stronger together. He supposed he couldn't blame her. She'd been through hell and back. She was never allowed to be human. She had to be the protector of the jewel, and died protecting it. She died believing he'd betray her. He died thinking she betrayed him too.

She must be on the move because he had to change routes. He knew he was getting close, her scent was getting stronger. He bounded around a building, and skidded to a halt. He found Kikyo, and so did Kagome. As always, seeing them together made him sick with guilt. The two women he loved in this world were in front of him, both looking at each other with unease. Great, now he would have to see her with an audience.

"You have retuned," Kikyo said with a surprised tone to Kagome as Inuyasha approached. She turned, and a gasp escaped her lips. "Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said. He hesitated but in the end, reached for Kikyo, pulling her to him. "You're okay."

"How are you alive? I saw you die?"

"I don't understand it myself, but I was never dead."

"Naraku is alive too," Shippo put in a little bitterly. How could Inuyasha be so insensitive?

"Naraku?" Kikyo pulled away. Perhaps that's why she couldn't move on. "How?"

"We don't know," Inuyasha replied.

"Shippo and I have things to do," Kagome said, as she made her escape. She waved before dragging Shippo into the crowd.

"You're glad she's back," Kikyo said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. Kikyo always knew he missed Kagome. He never admitted to it, but the fact remained. "What have you been doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Helping those who need to be saved. I tried to move on, but something about the way Naraku died never sat well with me. I suppose I never believed him dead. And the Shikon jewel still remains. Until it's gone I'm not sure I can move on."

"Did you ever think that maybe you just don't want to die?" Inuyasha took her hands. "We can be happy."

She smiled at him sweetly. "I am dead, Inuyasha. We both know that I can't stay. Not forever." she caressed his cheek. "I wish things could have been different. We could have been happy. Both of us ordinary humans living out our days in peace."

Inuyasha could see it. He could picture the life they would have had if Naraku hadn't taken it all away. They would be free from all the pain of being different. Of having to constantly fight to survive. He had wanted that life. He didn't know how much he wanted to be ordinary before Kikyo, but when she presented the idea to him? He wanted it. He would change for her. Be human for her.

"I thought I finally avenged you. I thought…" What did he think? She was right, she was dead. Her skin held no warmth. Her life was sustained by stolen souls. Yet she felt as real to him as she always did. Still, she wasn't really the Kikyo he'd known. This version of her was sad and vengeful.

"You have changed so much since I first met you. Grown, matured." She kept his hand as she started to walk. "You can thank Kagome for that."

Inuyasha followed, loving that she kept his hand. "She makes me feel like a better person."

Kikyo chuckled. It was quick, and hardly there, but she did. "Oh Inuyasha, how blind you truly are. You have always been a better person then you believed. Don't sell yourself short."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Both of them just holding onto the moments. "You must not let Kagome leave again. You need her."

Inuyasha looked at her. "I don't think she plans on going anywhere."

"I must leave this village tonight. Now that I know for sure that Naraku is alive, I can't sit idly by." She glanced at him, and she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt that he didn't ask her to go with him, but she wasn't surprised. She knew where she stood in his heart. Even if he was unaware. "You're not going to ask me to go with you?"

Inuyasha blushed a little. "I…Um…" He couldn't ask her to come. He couldn't do that to Kagome. She might be acting like this was nothing, but he already knew the next couple of days would be awkward. It always was after he'd been with Kikyo.

"It's okay. I wouldn't do it anyway. I'm better off alone. Inuyasha, you have to get more Jewel shards. Now that Kagome is back, it should be easier."

"What about you? What will you be doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago." With that, she pulled her hand away from him. "Be safe," she said, before walking off.

He just watched her leave. Chasing after her was pointless, and asking her to elaborate was even more so. She would reveal to him her plan in her own time. "Be safe, Kikyo," he said to her fading shape.

* * *

"You okay?"

"For the last time, Shippo, I'm fine," Kagome replied, trying not to bite his head off. She just wanted to not talk about it for god's sake. It had been hours since she left them alone, and she felt more bitter with every passing minute. What were they doing?

"Nope, not going there!" she said as she jumped up.

"What? Hey, where are you going? It's getting dark!"

"Stay here, Shippo. I'm just getting some fresh air." And seeing if there happened to be rubbing alcohol in this era so she could cleans her brain.

She could hear Shippo protesting as she strode away, but ignored him. She needed a minute. A good long minute to remind herself that she was in love with Hojo, not Inuyasha. So why should she care what he was doing with Kikyo? He was allowed to do whatever he wanted with her.

She kicked a rock out of frustration. Ugh, why did she do this to herself? Why couldn't she just leave the past where it freaking belonged? So what she used to love the demon? She kicked another rock. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Koga? He was at least devoted to her! Always made her feel good.

Kagome took a seat under a tree. She was far enough from the village that she could no longer hear the sounds of the people talking and moving about, but she was close enough to still see them. This not loving Inuyasha was proving harder than she thought it would. She really hated it. Hated that she loved him, and hated that it made her feel gross. She felt like she was cheating on Hojo.

There was no stopping it though. Sure, she could pretend all she wanted that she didn't love him, but everyday made her remember what she did love about him. She loved the color of his eyes, and that smirk he got when he was right about something. She loved the sound of his voice, and the way his ears twitched when he heard something. She loved the way his arms felt around her, and she loved the way he looked at her.

How was she going to get through this? She felt like she was fifteen again with a silly crush on the unobtainable jock. She hated that he made her feel happy and giddy. She hated that when he smiled at her, she got butterflies. She hated that he could still break her heart just by mentioning the name Kikyo.

But she couldn't hate him. And she couldn't hate Kikyo. How could she blame the two of them? Their happiness was ripped from them by Naraku. So many lives he's ruined. And Sango? Poor Sango.

…..

Shippo paced the room. Kagome went out an hour ago, and he was debating on whether he should go find her. Poor Kagome was trying to act like this wasn't bothering her, but it was. And where was Inuyasha? How could he be to stupid?

"Hey, where's Kagome?"

Shippo spun to face Inuyasha. "Where have you been? You have any idea what you've done to Kagome?"

Inuyasha gave him a look of annoyance. "It's her birthday tomorrow, idiot. I was trying to find something to give her."

"You…Oh." Shippo's anger deflated. "SO you weren't with Kikyo this entire time?"

"No, I wasn't. Now, where is Kagome?"

"I don't know. She left an hour ago. Said she'd be back."

"You let her go off on her own?"

"Hey, don't be mad at me! If you weren't so insensitive, she wouldn't have left."

Did she go home? Inuyasha wondered as he left. He took a moment to pick of her scent. It didn't take long, and he was happy to find she hadn't gone too far. He could see her leaning against a tree off in the distance. She stayed. She really stayed.

"I thought you went home," he admitted as he approached her.

She opened her eyes, quickly, but relaxed when she saw it was him. "Why would I leave?"

Um, Kikyo? But he figured it was better not to say. "Shippo said I'd worried you. I'm sorry."

She reached her arms over her head as she stretched. "Did he?"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, pulling out a fancy hair stick with a flower carved into the end. "It's nothing much, but your birthday is worth celebrating."

Kagome accepted the gift. She opened it, and smiled. It was beautiful. He remembered? He's a day early, but he remembered.

"I know it's a day early, but I figured we'd be leaving here first thing and…"

She threw her arms around him, hugging him. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, and stood. She had to get away from him before she got gushy. "Thank you," she said, offering him her hand.

Inuyasha took it, allowing her to help him to his feet. "Yeah. Like I said, no big deal."

Kagome let out a quick laugh. "Come on, Shippo is probably worried. We should get back."

"Yeah, you're right." He set off beside her. It pleased him that she looked over the hair stick again. It pleased him even more when blush colored her cheek. He had no right to be happy that he pleased her, considering that she wasn't his, but it pleased him anyway.

He was relieved when they got back to Shippo, because the temptation to take her hand grew stronger with every step he took. He desperately wanted to hold her to him. To kiss her and tell her to please never be with Hojo again because he couldn't stand it. He wouldn't though. He couldn't. He had no right, and really he wanted her to be happy. Even if it wasn't him who was doing it.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Fifteen **

…**..**

Asa looked over her shoulder as she made her way to the place she said she'd meet him. She decided to go with Miroku and Sango because it would be easier for her to sneak off from them, then the others. She hated this. Hated that she had to betray them, but what choice did she have?

When she had agreed to do this, it was before she knew them. When she agreed to it, it was easy because they were nothing to her. Just names. Now that she knows them? Knew how kind and great they all were. Knowing that even though Miroku was a bit of a womanizer, he was one-hundred percent devoted to Sango, and had a huge heart. Sango was strong and brave. Even while with child she could hold her own. Shippo was young, but he brought joy and laughter to the group. Not to mention his little ticks often helped. Kagome was a true wonder. She had never felt someone's heart be so pure. Even while she hurt, she was still kind and cared about the others. Inuyasha talked the big talk. On the outside you would think he was hard and uncaring, but truly? He was good. He would do anything for the people he loved, and more. But she had to do this. Her hands were tied.

"You're late," the voice that gave her the creeps said. She turned, her hand instinctively going to the dagger hidden in her kimono. She didn't draw it, however.

"Forgive me. I was delayed." She bowed, hating herself for it. Hating that this monster had any control over her. She wished she had the strength to end his life.

"What news have you?"

"They've split up, though I imagine Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo will be here within a day or so. Your attack caused Sango to lose her baby. Miroku has vowed to kill you, but hasn't given me any indications on what he plans." You deserve anything they throw at you, she added to herself.

"Good. This is good."

"What are your plans?" She asked. "Master," she added when he shot her a disgusted look.

"I am still much too weak to go against them. As you saw. However, I will be recovered fully soon enough. In the meantime, I want you to keep your ears and eyes open. I will send word for our next meet." He paused a moment. "Oh and, I wouldn't let your little secret be known to them. They will not hesitate to turn on you. No matter how valuable your gift might be."

"My mother and sister. Please, when can I see them?" She knew he wouldn't like this, but she had to ask. "How do I know they are safe?"

He smirked, in that smug way he did, making her sick. "I figured you'd ask." He snapped his fingers, and Kohaku stepped out of the shadows with her little sister. The poor thing looked so frightened until she saw Asa.

"Asa!" She cried as she ran to her sister.

"Niko!" Asa replied, dropping to her knees to hold her. "Are you okay? Have they hurt you? Have you seen mom? Is she okay?"

"I'm okay." She replied, tears staining her cheeks. "Mama and I are together for the most part. She was okay when we left."

Asa wiped at the tears on Niko's cheeks. "Don't cry, okay? Everything will be okay."

"I miss you. I wanna go home."

"I know, honey. So do I. I will do everything I have to so we can go home. I promise."

Niko touched her sisters cheek, giving her a vision. The two of them were standing in the field of wild flowers that was behind their home. "What is he making you do?" she asked.

"Niko, he can't know that you have this gift! Don't you ever show him." Luckily to whoever was watching them it would just look like they were standing there, looking at each other.

"I know, Asa. Mama told me already. But Asa, don't do anything bad for him. Mama told me to tell you not to lose yourself."

Asa held her sister again, allowing herself to believe that this little vision was actually real. Just for a moment anyway. "I know. I know."

When she opened her eyes again, they were back in the dark. "I love you, Niko. Tell mom I love her, too."

"Time to go," Kohaku said, pulling her sister away.

"No!" Niko cried. "I don't wanna go back!"

"Don't fight, Honey. It's okay. I will come for you!"

Kohaku and Niko disappeared into the shadows, breaking her heart, but at least she was alive. And as of not too long ago, so was their mother.

"We will see each other again soon."

"Why me, Naraku? How did you find me?"

He chuckled. "Actually, it was your mother who took pity on me. You see, I was nothing but a withering body. Your mother found me on the brink of death. She exposed her powers to me then, as she healed my weak body. It was then I realized I was given a second chance. I could live again. Once I was strong enough, I started to rejuvenate myself. I'm far from my former state, but I will achieve it once more. Your mom came to see who I was. She had your darling sister with her. Opportunity presented itself. She told me she had two daughters." He shrugged as if it were an obvious conclusion. "I took them, knowing you will do whatever it took to get them back. Funny, another woman once took pity on me. It didn't end well for her either. Now go. I tire of this conversation."

Numbly she made her way back to the village. Niko's words ran through her head. "Mama told me to tell you not to lose yourself." What was she supposed to do with that? She would never do this if she wasn't being forced to. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. But she couldn't go against Naraku and risk him killing them. She couldn't be the reason they died. No, she was doing what she had to. Even if it condemned her to hell.

* * *

"How's Sango?" Inuyasha asked, as Miroku greeted them.

"She hasn't spoken since we've been here. She won't let me touch her."

"That's to be expected. She's suffered a great loss." Kagome said as she hugged him.

Miroku nodded at Kagome. "I want to thank you again for everything you did. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I'm glad I was able to help."

Miroku nodded, hating the ache in his gut. He was so worried he felt sick all the time. Sango wasn't doing well, and he had no way to help her. She wouldn't let him.

"So, Naraku is back," Inuyasha said, changing the conversation. This was something that had been on his mind for a while, and was glad that her and Miroku could finally talk it out.

Kagome wandered away as Miroku and Inuyasha switched into guy talk. She wanted to see for herself how Sango was doing. She found her at Kaede's, sitting at the table. It was apparently tea time.

"Hey, Sango. How are you feeling?" If she felt anything like how she looked, Kagome would say awful. She was pale, and looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Okay," Sango replied in monotone. The smile she put in place was all wrong. It was clearly forced.

Kagome sat, pouring herself a cup. They said nothing for a while, just letting the silence do the talking for them. The "I'm so sorrys," and the "I don't have much to says." didn't need to be spoken out loud.

"Miroku is driving me nuts with his worrying," Sango said, breaking the silence.

"I think it's sweet. He really loves you."

"And I him," Sango looked down at the tea she hadn't sipped.

"Should we be worried? Are you taking care of yourself?"

Tears pooled in Sango's eyes. "How can I? How can I nourish my own body, when I was so reckless with my baby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I never should have been out there! I never should have put myself in harm's way!" Sango flung her cup into the fire, the flames flaring a moment before settling. "It's all my fault! My baby is dead because of me!"

Kagome went to Sango to sooth her, but Sango pulled away.

"No, please don't. I can't let you touch me," She backed into the wall. "This is all my fault. All my fault." She felt like she could jump out of her own skin. Like she wanted to claw the skin from her bones because at least that pain would be bearable.

"Sango don't be ridiculous, this isn't you fault. This is Naraku's fault."

"But I was out there! Miroku wanted me to stay here! Why didn't I listen? Why!" Her screamed turned into sobs. "Why? Why? Why?" she cried as she sank to the floor.

Kagome went to her then. This time Sango allowed her to hug her. "This is not your fault, do you understand me?" she said in a soothing tone. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

"How? How can this ever be okay?"

"Because you have people who love you to help you. We will all avenge your baby. And with time, your pain will lessen."

"I don't know if Miroku will ever forgive me. How do I face him? How do I…Oh, Kagome." She broke off crying. Kagome just held her, rubbing her back the way her mom did to her when she was sad. She said nothing now, just let Sango cry.

She looked up when Miroku and Inuyasha came in. Inuyasha started backing out the moment he saw them. Miroku hesitated. He clearly wanted to be the one to comfort her, but figured that he better let the girls have their time. Kagome gave him apologetic eyes as he left.

After a while, Sango's tears started to fade. She was now laying on her back, her head on Kagome's lap. She held Kagome's hand as she studied the ceiling. "I was hoping for a boy. I could see him clear as day. Chubby little cheeks, and tiny little hands. I could almost hear his cry. I would day dream about watching Miroku with him, just loving the way it looked. I could see him when he was older," She paused to sniff. "He would try to follow Miroku to work, and complain that he was old enough to go to work too when he was told he needed to stay." She started to tear up again. "He had Miroku's eyes and Kohaku's smile."

Kagome teared up too as Sango spoke. "He was beautiful."

Sango nodded. "He was. Wasn't he?"

They grew silent again, both of them wiping at their tears.

"Thank you for this. I couldn't do this in front of Miroku. I mean, he would have allowed me to. He's been so supportive. I just couldn't break in front of him."

"What is family for?" Kagome squeezed her hand.

"Are you going to go visit your home? I'm sure your Hojo would love to see you."

"Only if you're sure you wouldn't mind. I kinda feel like I would be abandoning you."

Sango returned the hand squeeze. "Don't you worry about me. I feel a lot better. Not quite okay yet, but I think I can talk to Miroku now. Let him touch me. I would like a night in his arms. "

"He will be relieved. He's been worried sick. Also, you will eat. I won't leave until I've seen you eat a decent meal."

"Okay, deal."

Kagome felt better about leaving after Sango ate. She packed her bag, unable to keep herself from glancing over to see Miroku and Sango holding onto each other. She could hear Sango crying, and Miroku shed tears of his own. This was good. A loss like this could spit up a couple, but she knew they would make it. Miroku wouldn't let Sango go without a fight, and Sango wouldn't leave. She was the devoted type, and loved him too much.

"How long are you going to stay away?" Shippo asked, his arms crossed, and looking away from her. He didn't mean to be so mad about her leaving, he was just afraid that she might not come back again.

"No more than four days. I promise I'm coming back." She hugged him. "We okay?"

Shippo sighed. "You promise you're coming back?"

"Yes, I promise." She smiled when he hugged her back.

She looked around, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. He knew she was going home, so it wasn't a big deal if she didn't say goodbye, but she was a little down that she couldn't. She made her way to the well, starting to get just a little annoyed that he was MIA. Didn't he want to say goodbye?

Her question was answered when she got to the well. Inuyasha sat against it, watching her as she approached. He had an expression she couldn't read, but she didn't care. She was going home for a couple days whether he wanted her to go or not.

"You missed lunch," she informed him. "I put some aside for you. It's wrapped in the napkin on the table."

"How's Sango? You guys where in there for a while."

You know, it always seemed to surprise her when he showed is soft side. Though, he was showing it a lot these days. "Hopefully better. She will have good and bad days." He looked so sad. It made her feel bad for leaving.

"How long are you going away for?"

"No more than four days. If I am, Shippo will be angry at me for sure." She laughed, but Inuyasha didn't even smile. "Do you want to come? Sota would love to see you." Shock spread over his face.

"Are you sure?" He did want to go. Her leaving felt unbearable. He felt like he just got her back, and while he knew she was coming back, he always hated when she left. It made him feel edgy and anxious. How did he know she was safe? How did he know she didn't need him?

Kagome smiled. "Sure, I don't mind. Besides, I bet you would love some space noodles."

It was his turn to smile. "I sure would!"

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Sixteen **

…**.**

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome called as she walked into her former home. She took off her shoes as she looked around. "Anyone home?"

"Kagome, You're home!" Her mother replied, coming down the stairs. She did a double take at the sight of Inuyasha. After a few moments of intense silence, her mother put on a smile. "Inuyasha, I didn't expect you to come around."

"Hey, Mrs. H. Inuyasha replied, returning the smile.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"Just a few nights." Kagome gave her mom a hug as Sota came down the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Sota smiled feeling silly. After all these years, the man was still his hero. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hey, Sota. Will you keep Inuyasha company for a few? I want to text Hojo. Let him know I'm home." She started up the stairs. "I can cook dinner if you don't mind."

Her mother smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

Kagome went to her old room to retrieve the phone she left there. She sat at her desk, to text, 'Hey, I know your busy, just wanted to let you know I'm home for a few days.'

She stood, pausing when her cell began to ring. The caller ID showed it was Hojo. "Hey Hojo!"

"Kagome, I didn't expect you to visit so soon." Hojo's voice was relieved. "I wish I could rush home, but I have meetings all day."

"That's okay. I told mom I'd cook dinner for everyone, you mind?"

"Sounds great," he replied, in a way that suggested he was preoccupied. "Yeah, coming," he said to somebody on his end. "Sorry, Kagome. I have to go. Love you."

"Love you, too." she said, though she was sure he didn't hear a single word she'd said. Oh, and by the way, Inuyasha is here, so don't freak out. With a sigh, she put her phone in her pocket. She hadn't thought it through before inviting Inuyasha to come along. The stupidity of that offer hit her now, however.

She found Inuyasha and Sota in the living room. Inuyasha was watching Sota play the video game he'd gotten not to long before she left. She was actually surprised he was still playing it. Sota beat his games quickly. She smiled at Inuyasha who looked at her over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the game.

Deciding she should go ahead and get dinner started, she excused herself before going to the kitchen. She turned the radio on as she walked by it, and smiled at the song playing. This song always made her smile, because it reminded her of the first time she and Inuyasha danced.

As she washed the dishes, she thought back to it. She got home from the school and found Inuyasha watching TV. He had been watching some kind of ballroom dance competition, and had asked her about it. She told him it was a form of dancing. He mocked it of course, and she snapped that many people considered it romantic.

It wasn't until a few weeks later however that they danced. She was stressing over a test, feeling hopeless. A slow song came on the radio, and Inuyasha reached for her, pulling her to her feet, and started dancing with her. She laughed nervously as he pulled her to him, holding her close as they danced in slow circles. After the song was over, he kissed her forehead, telling her she would defeat the test. It was one of the most romantic things Inuyasha ever did. She wouldn't have thought he had it in him.

She rinsed the soap from her hands, before grabbing a towel to dry the dishes. Clumsily, she dropped a glass, and the thing shattered on the floor. "Damn," she cursed as she crouched down to gather the glass. She cursed again when a piece cut her finger.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, moving to go to her.

"Careful, I broke a glass, and you're not wearing shoes. She used the towel to gather the rest of the pieces before letting Inuyasha take another step. The moment she okayed it, he went to her, examining her finger.

"Doesn't look too deep," he observed, before popping the tip of her finger into his mouth. He's done this before, but it still surprised her, and made her blush. It was an intimate gesture.

"I'll live," she replied, taking her hand back from him the moment she could. The bleeding had already stopped, but she still covered it with a band aid.

"It there anything I can do to help?" Inuyasha asked, as she gathered stuff for dinner.

"You can finish drying those dishes. I can tell you where everything goes."

He did just that. She only had to tell him once where everything went, before he was able to finish on his own. After that, she showed him how to cut the onion so he could help her with that. She was surprised to see that he was pretty handy in the kitchen. She enjoyed his company as they cooked. They managed to have some fun small talk. He told her about his mom trying to teach him to cook when he was young. She told him she never liked cooking when she was younger, but found it relaxing now.

"You're kidding," Inuyasha said with laughter. "How did you manage to do that?"

"I wasn't paying attention. My hair when into the candle, and it singed off the bottom half of my hair. It smelt like…awful." She laughed too as she made a disgusted expression at the memory of burnt hair. "My mom banned candles from my room for two years, and I had to cut off most of my hair. I guess she was right about me being too young for candles."

"I can't imagine you with short hair." Inuyasha mused as he reached over and played with a strand.

"I hated it. Everyone else said I was cute, but I thought I looked like a boy." Kagome put the dish in the oven. "There. It should be ready in about an hour."

"You could never be mistaken for a boy," Inuyasha said, all laughter gone.

Kagome's cheeks pinked. "Thanks." She glanced out the window to see Hojo making his way to the house. "Hey, stay here a minute will you?" she asked as she ran off.

She met Hojo at the door, throwing her arms around him, as she gave him a kiss. "Well hello to you too," Hojo laughed, holding her tight. "I have missed you."

"There something I didn't get to tell you on the phone earlier, and I didn't expect you home so early."

"I was able to push a few meeting until tomorrow. What do you have to tell me?"

She bit her lip a little as she got anxious. "Inuyasha is here." She rushed on when his expression went a little dark. "There's a lot going on, on the other side, and I couldn't leave him behind. Also, Sota asked me to bring him if he would come. Please don't be mad."

"Don't be mad? You're ex-boyfriend is here. How can I not be mad?" He closed his eyes a moment to compose himself. "Mad is a bit harsh. I guess, I'm unpleasantly surprised."

"I know. I'm sorry. I swear this means nothing, and when we go home tonight, he will be staying here." She gave him a mischievous smile as she hugged him around his middle again.

"I would certainly hope so," Hojo replied, pulling her to his cheat. "I've missed you like crazy."

"And I you." she said into his chest. They stayed like that for a minute, and Kagome sighed contently. She really had missed him. On the other side, she didn't have a whole lot of time to think about missing Hojo, but now that she was here? Yeah. She really did miss him.

* * *

Hojo sat at the table with everyone, doing his best not to give Inuyasha dagger eyes. The man, or whatever he was, seemed nice enough, but he hated the way he looked at Kagome, and worse? The way Kagome smiled at him. He didn't think she was aware that anytime Inuyasha looked at her, she blushed ever so slightly.

And the way the moved around each other? They were all standing in the kitchen while Kagome was finishing up dinner. She asked Inuyasha to grab the pan out of the oven as she put the veggies in a bowl. Inuyasha pulled the dish out just as Kagome turned to put the bowl down, they each did this half turn thing, managing not to get into each other's way at all, though they should have. It was like they had it choreographed.

That's not the only time they seemed to be in sync either. Maybe he was losing his mind, but he felt like anytime she shifted slightly, so did he. She nearly slipped on a napkin that had fallen on the floor, and he was there to catch her. Where had he even come from? There was also this pull. Like they were two magnets, and were in danger of colliding at any minute.

"Are you okay?" he asked Kagome. Since they all sat, she'd hardly touched her food.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," she smiled some, trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure? You look kind of down."

"Come to think of it," Sota added. "You've looked a little sad since you've been home."

Kagome shrugged as she put on a smile. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Feudal era stuff?" Mrs. H asked, her tone concerned.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment as she exchanged glances with Inuyasha. What did that mean? Had something happened between them?

"It's not really dinner talk," Kagome finally replied.

"I would like to hear about it anyway, if you want," Mrs. H replied softly.

"Our friend, Sango. She was pregnant and…" Kagome got choked up. The memory was just still so painful. Which said a lot considering it wasn't her who lost a baby. She ached for Sango.

"She lost the baby after being in a fight. Can we change the subject?" Inuyasha finished for her. He never liked how pale Kagome would get when thinking about it. Not to mention it made him sad as well. Anger too.

"You don't have to be rude," Hojo told him.

"And you don't have to be insensitive."

"From what I've heard you're nothing but insensitive."

"Guys," Kagome said, getting their attention. "Please don't."

Hojo went back to his food, not lost on the fact the Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Okay, he was getting tired of this. Luckily, Sota was quick to change the subject, and started talking about soccer, and how their team nearly lost the last game, but they scrapped by, winning in the last minute.

Not soon enough dinner was over, and Kagome disappeared for dessert. She came back with cheesecake, and instant noodles. She put the cheesecake in the center of the table, and put the noodles in front of Inuyasha who nearly drooled.

"Yes, thank you!" Inuyasha said excitedly, making her laugh.

"Instant noodles for dessert?" Hojo questioned as Kagome served him some cheesecake.

"He can't stand cheesecake, but loves those noodles," Kagome answered happily.

After serving everyone, she sat back down, and gave Hojo a smile. She talked with him now about some other things that had happened in the feudal era. In return, he caught her up to date on everything that was going on in the office. How his mother was looking to expand her remedy shop by buying the place next door and breaking down the wall.

This banter between them was easy and he missed this. He missed her. Here he was, thinking that he was going to lose her, but she hadn't really changed. She still looked at him the same. She wasn't even afraid to give him a quick kiss as she left to do dishes. She hadn't changed.

Yet, he felt like the end was near. It was clear she loved Inuyasha. The way she looked at him. The way Inuyasha looked at her. Honestly, he couldn't see how Inuyasha loved anyone else with the way he looked at her. If he were a cartoon he'd have hearts in his eyes and his tongue would be rolling out of his mouth.

During tea it was clear that he was protective of her. The adults had gathered in the living room while Kagome was telling them about their fight with Naraku. He was feeling sick as he realized how much danger she was in over there, and he swore that when Kagome said she had been flung into the air, Inuyasha growled. When he looked over, Inuyasha looked like he could kill someone.

By the end of the evening, Hojo had come to a conclusion, and he wasn't sure what that meant for him and Kagome. If Inuyasha was available, she would pick Inuyasha over him. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry about it. Maybe it was because She wasn't treating him any differently, so this had always been a fact. She dated him, knowing she would always love Inuyasha more. So no, not angry. Hurt. Yeah, it hurt like hell, and it made him feel sick and uncertain, but he put a smile in place, and carried on his conversation with Gramps as Kagome and her mom both left the room

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Kagome's mom asked. They were sitting on the bench by the sacred tree. She had known Kagome needed to talk all evening, and was glad they snuck away to do so.

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. H laughed. "Come now, Kagome. You don't expect me to believe that you haven't realized that you are still head over heels for Inuyasha? And he's crazy over you for that matter."

Kagome looked away. "I've been trying to ignore it because nothing has changed. He's still in love with Kikyo. Besides, I have Hojo, and me loving Inuyasha changes nothing about how I feel for Hojo." Oh god, she said it out loud. She does love him.

"Maybe he does love this Kikyo, but has he ever said he loves her more than you?"

"Well…I…" Hmm. Actually, no he had never said that, had he? Not once did he say he wanted Kikyo more. Or that he loved her more. It was his actions that did the talking for him. But did they really say he loved Kikyo more than her? She knew he felt responsible for Kikyo. Knew he loved her, and wanted to keep her safe. She knew he would die for Kikyo, but she knew he would die for her as well.

"Sweetheart, I know it's confusing, and I love Hojo as if he were my own son, but you need to be sure about what you want. You have two men in there who love you."

"I know," Kagome said, hanging her head. "It's just all so confusing. Inuyasha can't stop loving Kikyo, and I can't seem to stop loving him. But he drives me crazy! He does and says the stupidest things. He's insensitive, impulsive, and a lot of the time a jerk. He's immature too, though lately he's seemed to have grown up some. But he drives me mad! How can I love someone who does that to me?"

Her mom laughed again. "Sometimes those are the reasons we love someone. Sometimes the ones we love makes us the craziest. He must do something to make you love him."

Kagome stood because this was making her feel uneasy. "He's secretly kind. He doesn't want anyone to know it because all his life he's had to have thick skin and keep his guard up. He's half demon. He never belonged anywhere. So he keeps the fact that he has a heart to himself. He might complain about having to help someone, but he doesn't truly mind. And he's funny. He makes me laugh. He loyal. He's handsome. He has a way of making me feel…I don't even know how to describe it. The way he looks at me. The smile I've only ever seen him give me. The way he stands between me and danger. He cried for me once. The only time I've ever saw him cry was when he thought I was dead. He ignite something in me. It makes me feel as if I can do anything."

"He thought you were dead!" Her mom asked alarmed.

"I wasn't," Kagome calmed her, then laughed. "Obviously."

Mrs. H had to laugh too. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't prepared to hear that."

"He gives me butterflies. In the most unexpected times." Kagome sat back down. "There's plenty to love about him."

"And Hojo? What do you love about him?"

"Everything. He makes me feel like the only girl in the world. He's everything I've ever wanted. He is my fairytale love. The love every woman can only wish to have. He knows me, and knows what to say to make me feel better. He's sensitive, and caring. I couldn't ask for anything more." She shrugged. "He's perfect."

Mrs. H nodded but didn't reply. Yes, Hojo was a fairytale, but in her opinion, that's not what Kagome's heart desired. Her heart desired the imperfection Inuyasha offered. Yes, he drove her crazy, but that only added to it. Sometimes the perfect wasn't all it seemed. A relationship wasn't all rainbows and daisies.

"I had to deliver a dead baby," Kagome said, changing the subject drastically. Her eyes filled with tears. "It was the worst thing I've ever done."

Mrs. H pulled her daughter close. "I wish I could protect you from the horror life can sometimes bring."

"Sango is heartbroken…I never want to lose a baby. It would be just horrible."

"It would."

"And I can't get the whole night out of my head. It plays over and over like a movie. Sango doesn't have a mom to go to. She has Miroku, and he's been nothing but kind and supportive, but if I lost my baby I think the only person in the world I'd want is you."

Mrs. H smiled, her heart happy to hear that her not so little girl still needed her sometimes. "She has you though, and you have a way of making people feel good. It's a natural gift you were born with."

Kagome smiled through her tears. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

* * *

"You ready to go home?" Kagome asked, putting her arms around Hojo's neck. They were alone for the first time all day, and all she could think of was getting home, taking a show, and making love to the man she currently held.

He returned her hug, that dark sexy smile in place. "I can't think of a better idea." He placed a kiss on her neck.

They both looked over when someone cleared their throat. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a moment?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Hojo. "Meet you at home in five?"

"Sure," he replied, kissing her lips. It was stupid, but he wanted to show Inuyasha that she was his. At least for the moment.

Kagome followed Inuyasha outside, and uneasy feeling in her belly. "Inuyasha, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going back." He didn't miss her heads rushing to where the shards hung from her neck.

"I thought you were going to stay."

"And what? Sleep in your old room while you go off with him and…" He shook his head. He had not right to be upset. None at all.

Kagome blushed at what Inuyasha was insinuating. Sure, she had every intention of having sex with Hojo tonight, but still. "I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking about how this would be for you."

"Look, I'll see you in a few days, okay? Take the time you need, and come back when you're ready."

He walked off, and Kagome hated that fear made her ache. "Inuyasha!" she called, and was glad he stopped and looked at her. She just looked at him a moment, composing herself before smiling. "I'll see you in a few days."

She watched him go, reminding herself that she had the jewels. She wasn't stuck in this time, and she could go back anytime she wanted. After he was gone, she made her way home, getting her mind back on Hojo. He had been a real sport tonight even though she knew he was unhappy about Inuyasha being here. He will be glad to hear he went home.

Once home, she told him Inuyasha left, and as she thought, he smiled and said it was probably better that way. She didn't agree, but she didn't say that to him. Besides, the knot in her stomach was just nerves, and she'd get over that.

She made her way to the bath, and as always, it was sinfully delicious. Hot water, yummy smelling soap. Shampoo and conditioner! It was nice to smell clean. Speaking of which, she needed to do laundry, desperately, but that could wait until tomorrow. Even more so because she left her bag at her moms, and she had no intention of going to get them tonight.

She took her sweet time in the bath, but eventually the water grew cold, and her skin pruned. She put on the silk boy shorts and silk cami that showed most of her belly. The fabric was like butter, and she missed it. It was her favorite night clothe in the warmer months.

Wanting to look nice, she took the time to get her hair mostly dry before running the brush through it. After brushing her teeth, she put on some of the perfume Hojo got her for her last birthday. After checking herself out in the mirror, deciding she looked good, she made her way to the bedroom.

Hojo was still in his clothes, and sitting on the bed. He looked lost I thought. Not that it wasn't common for him. He often had a case to pounder. "Worried about one of your cases?" He looked at her, and the look in his eyes told her he approved of her choice of attire.

"No." He didn't elaborate.

"Well something is bothering you," Kagome said, going to him. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. When he didn't respond, she kissed his cheek. "Why don't I go make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie? Or catch up on one of our shows?"

She really hadn't changed, but the circumstances had. Now that he knew she loved Inuyasha, and how much. Not to mention how much Inuyasha loved her…He didn't want to lose her. She was everything he wanted, but could he know the truth of things, and still continue down the path with her?

He moved to get up, giving Kagome time to move as he did so. She watched him go to his desk and pull something out. It was a ring box. She gasped, her heart skipping a beat. Was he going to ask her to marry him! Wait, why would that make him seem so sad? She didn't understand what was going through his head.

"I bought this while you were gone." He said, leaning against his desk as he looked at the little box, while he turned it over and over in his hands. "You'd been gone for a week and I missed you so damn much. I never doubted you were who I wanted, but it was then, that I knew without any doubt that my life would be nothing without you."

"Hojo…"

"All this time, and I never had all of you."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "What are you talking about? You have all of me. I've never betrayed you."

He smiled slightly. The kind of smile you put on when something isn't really funny, but you smile because what else can you do? "I'm not accusing you of being unfaithful. I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm just stating facts. And the fact is, whether you've known it all along or not, your heart isn't one-hundred percent mine."

"That's not true. I love you. You're everything I've ever wanted. You are my prince." Yes, she felt a little silly for saying it that way, but it was true.

"But I am not what you need. I may be your prince, but I'm not your knight in shining armor."

"What?" she said in a breathy way. "I…Hojo, I don't." Okay, she was struggling to find words. He flustered her because he wasn't entirely wrong. She had always loved Inuyasha even if she never admitted to it. But she gave Hojo all of her. Inuyasha was not an option for her, and she wanted everyone to stop suggestion that they could work.

"Answer me this, if he were free to love you and only you, would you choose him?"

He seemed so level headed about all this. She couldn't find even a small amount of anger. How could she answer that? Would she choose Inuyasha? Well, yeah she supposed she might. Before when she thought they had a chance, she chose him over Hojo. That was before she knew Hojo though, and she loved him too. She really did. "I don't know. I really don't."

Yep, that hurt, but he already knew that. "I want to marry you more than anything, Kagome. I want a future with you, and I want to be the man who makes you happy. But I can't do it knowing you love him."

Her heart fell, making her sick to her stomach. "I can't help how I feel, but I want you. I…I don't want to love him. He's not available, and never will be. But you are, and I love you so much. Please. I…" God she didn't want to lose him.

Hojo felt sick as he watched her fall apart. He didn't want to do this either, but he couldn't go through with this knowing that maybe he wasn't the right guy for her. He wasn't doing it out of anger or spite. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He just couldn't be the reason she might regret her life.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, Kagome. Please. I don't want this either, but can you honestly say that you won't regret choosing me? That sometime down the road you won't wonder if you guys could have given it a try if you were free to?"

Kagome paced away to the window. Regret not seeing if she and Inuyasha could work? How could they? Nothing has changed. Not a damn thing is different this time then it was last time. Inuyasha still wanted Kikyo.  
"I don't see how we could."

"But you deserve time to know for sure."

She turned to him, feeling panicked. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want to hear it. Even if he made sense. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, but I love you enough to give you the time you need."

His face held so much pain it killed her. "I don't know that I want it. And I don't want you waiting around for me either."

"Then I won't. We go our separate ways until you've finished doing what you're doing over there. If both of us are still single and in love, then we get married. If not, we part ways. Hopefully as friends." He wasn't sure how he could do that, but not having her in his life at all didn't feel like an option, currently.

Kagome was crying now. "I don't have a say in this, do I? You've made up your mind."

It broke him to see her crying, but he had to do this. He had to let her go. "I'm sorry. I have made up my mind." He went to her, and was glad she held him back. "I love you so damn much, Kagome."

"I love you, too. I really, really do." She held him until he pulled away. What did they do now? She felt so awkward.

She pulled on a long sleeve shirt that just covered her butt, and made her way downstairs, numb. He went into the bathroom, and she was sure he was crying. She couldn't stay here. She went across the street, but then decided she didn't want to be here at all. She wanted to go to the feudal era where she couldn't possibly run into Hojo.

She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't be. What he had said made sense, and even though she was heartbroken, and numb, she knew he was right. How had she let this happen? What was she thinking allowing Inuyasha to come here? God she was so stupid!

She looked down into the well, ready to leap in, but she felt the sobs coming, and realized she couldn't go back there now. She was barely dressed, and still had to do laundry. She hovered where she was a few moments longer as the tears fell.

She moved so she was sitting against the well, and allowed the tears to come. What made this harder was there was no one to really blame. She couldn't be made at Hojo because he was right, and she couldn't be mad at Inuyasha, because he hadn't done anything either. Maybe she could blame herself, but should she be mad at herself for loving someone? Yeah, it pissed her off sometimes, and frustrated, but she couldn't really be angry that she felt love.

She stiffened the moment she sensed him. She didn't have to look up to know it was Inuyasha. He touched her arm, making her skin tingle. She felt guilty that his touch made her warm like that, but it was the truth of things.

"Kagome? What happened?" His voice was soft with concern.

She sniffed as she looked over at him. He was crouched beside her, his golden eyes were as soft eyes his tone had been. She shook her head as the tears started to fall harder. "He broke things off with me."

Inuyasha's brows pulled together. "He what? That moron! I'm gonna…"

"No!" She grabbed his sleeve as he went to move, stopping him. "Don't. He had every right too. And he wasn't wrong in his reasoning."

"What the hell was his reasoning?" Who in their right mind would not want to be with her?

Kagome shook her head. "I can't." She sniffed. "Just please, stay?"

Inuyasha sat. "Yeah. Sure." He wanted to hold her, but he settled for just sitting close.

"How did everything get so messed up?" she asked after her tears dried up.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I don't know."

She leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder "I can't believe I lost him."

"He's the one who lost. Only an idiot can't see how great you are."

She wanted to say that if he really felt that way, then he was an idiot because he wasn't with her. Unless he meant that aside from Kikyo she was great. That's how she will always be seen by him. Second best to Kikyo. Ugh she couldn't do this.

"Where're you going?" he asked as she stood.

"I'm going to go do laundry because all my clothes are dirty. I'm going to tell my mother that my boyfriend dumped me because my heart is an idiot, and fell in love with the wrong person, who doesn't think I'm good enough!" She stormed off because she felt another round of tears coming and she was tired of crying in front of Inuyasha.

What did that mean? Who'd she fall in love with? Unless, she meant him. Did she still love him? Sometimes it felt like it, but could it really be true? Wait, was she thinking she wasn't good enough in his eyes? Did he make her feel that way? Great, now he feels like he idiot. Unless he was over reading into things. Was he?

* * *

Hojo sat with his whiskey. He was hurting, but he believed he did the right thing. She needs times to know what she wants, and the freedom to do so. If they were meant to be, they will be. He heard the door open, and in the mirror over the mantel, he could see Inuyasha standing there, looking pissed. Ah, so he knows.

"What do you want?" he asked, not sparing him a glance.

"I wanna know why you're being so stupid?"

"Funny, I could ask you the same." Hojo replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You love someone else, correct? Well, how is this other woman better than Kagome?" Hojo stood to face him. He could see is words got to him. "This other woman, do you truly love her more?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer that. "It's complicated, besides, we aren't talking about me. I'm talking about you. You broke her heart, idiot. What are you thinking?"

"About her. You think I wanted to leave her? I love that woman! She's everything to me, and I'm doing everything I can to hold myself together."

Okay, now he was confused. "If you feel that way, why break up with her?"

Hojo downed the rest of his drink. "Because she loves you."

"She doesn't want me." Besides, he blew it. He was stupid enough to let her go. Nothing's changed. He still couldn't choose. He was still stuck between his future and his past.

"That's where you're wrong. She does want you, and you want her. You two…" He shook his head. "She's never gotten over you. And while I would love to pretend that she hates you, and wants me more, I can't ignore the facts."

"If she wants me, why did she cry her eyes out just now? She loves you!"

"I know she does. She loves you more, and what you do with that information is up to you!" Hojo slammed his glass down. Please, leave!"

Inuyasha did leave. He wasn't getting anywhere with Hojo. He leaped into Kagome's room to find her asleep at her desk. When he had left, she was there, writing something. Careful not to wake her, he put her into bed.

Hojo broke things off with her to give her a chance to choose. Did she really want him still? He felt guilty about it, but the idea made him feel so…right. He wanted her. Even if he couldn't fully let go of Kikyo, the way he felt for Kagome was somehow different. Did he love her more? How could he ever know?

"I'm so sorry that I always seem to bring you pain," he whispered to her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Seventeen **

…

Sango and Miroku strolled through the village hand in hand. They didn't say much, but somehow she hadn't felt closer to him. After she fell apart in front of Kagome, she told Miroku everything she was feeling, and he helped her through it. She still hurt. Her heart was still broken, but at least now she wasn't afraid that they were over. She wasn't afraid that he blamed her. With him, she could get through it.

Kagome was right. Naraku was to blame for it, and she intended to avenge her son. She just added him to the list of people the SOB had taken from her. How many more people had to die before they took him out for good? How had he survived? Or been brought back? The wind tunnel had been gone, so maybe Naraku had died.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked.

"Killing Naraku."

"Oh," Miroku said seemingly surprised. "I guess that makes sense."

"I'm ready to be on our way again, Miroku."

"Are you sure? We can take as long as you need."

"What I need is for everyone to stop tiptoeing around me. What I need is for everyone to stop telling me that I need rest. I am rested. My body is healed. My mind will follow, but not if I lay around here and do nothing. I'm ready."

Miroku's eyes scanned her. He was looking for any sign to suggest she wasn't, but didn't find one, and she was right, action was far better than sitting around and replaying this nightmare over and over. "Okay. Once Inuyasha and Kagome return we will go."

Sango smiled. "Good. I'll go make preparations." She kissed Miroku lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Did you always know you had powers?" Shippo asked Asa. They were busy picking herbs, and Shippo was bored of it.

"Not always. I think I was ten or so when my powers first appeared. My mom however always assumed I'd get them. She got them. She got hers from her mom as well."

"What's your mom like? How about your dad?"

"Well," Asa replied as she straightened. "My father died years ago. He lost his life in the wars. I don't really know the details, but I was young. From what I remember he was kind. No matter how tired he was, he would play with me when he got home. He would tell me bedtime stories."

"My father used to tell me bedtime stories too."

Asa smiled at Shippo. "My mother is a lot like me I would think. She's prettier than me though, and a little taller. She was always so full of joy and hope. Kept her tongue unless it was necessary to speak."

"Are you afraid something terribly bad has happened to her?"

Asa thought of Naraku. He promised to not hurt her mother and sister as long as she did what he asked, but could she truly trust him? Her gut told her no. "I'm sure she's fine," Asa replied, putting on a fake smile.

They went back to work without another word. She liked Shippo. He had an innocence that reminded her of Niko. Not to mention there wasn't a touch of evil in his heart. They were all great, really. She hated that she was betraying them, but it was unavoidable.

* * *

"How many days in a row is it going to rain?" Sango asked, as they all sat around the fire they made in a cave. They'd been on the road for about a week and it's rained almost every day since. It didn't help that things were strange between Kagome and Inuyasha again. You'd think they would all be used to it by now.

"Hopefully not much longer. It's not easy to make progress in this weather." Miroku replied.

Shippo let out a mighty sneeze, and a moan. "I don't feel too well."

Kagome checked his forehead. "You feel a little warm." She rummaged through her bag a moment before pulling out a blanket. "Here, get out of your wet clothes and wrap up in this."

Shippo did as he was told, before settling down next to Kagome. He sneezed again.

"Sadly I can't heal a cold," Asa said, looking at Shippo with concern.

"The cold seems to keep scientist stumped. In my time we can cure and prevent all kinds of things, but the common cold still alludes us."

"You mean to say you don't get sick in your time?" Asa asked, shocked.

"We do, but not the way you can get sick in this time. We have been able to kill off many diseases, and know how to properly cure others."

"Fascinating!"

"Yeah, it is really cool when you think about it."

"I would love to see your time."

"Only Inuyasha and Kagome can go there," Shippo said after another sneeze. "I wish I could go too."

"Do you have anything we can give him?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked through her first aid, but there was nothing there for a cold. "No, but that stuff Inuyasha made me that one time worked wonders. We will have to make some."

"Just as soon as the rain stops," Miroku said because Inuyasha stood to leave.

"Oh come on, I'm not likely to get a cold."

"Yes, but let's not risk it." Miroku sipped his tea as Inuyasha gave him an annoyed look.

"I hate sitting around."

"We know," All but Asa said in unison, making Asa laugh.

Inuyasha sat with a huff. He was feeling anxious to do something. Anything besides sit in here. After a minute, he decided he had to go. Had to do something. He left in a hurry, not allowing the others to stop him. He wasn't sure why he was so on edge, but he planned on finding out.

Something was wrong. He didn't know yet what it was. He ran until he reached a village. For it being so rainy, this village sure was active. His hair stood on end when he caught a whiff of Naraku's scent. What was he doing here? He took a moment to get the scent again before following it.

He quickly dodged behind a house when Kohaku appeared. He wasn't alone. A woman who he didn't know was there too, along with a little girl he'd never seen before.

"You were awfully stupid trying to run, little girl." she was saying.

"Leave me alone!" The little girl yelled, fighting to get out of Kohaku's grasps.

Inuyasha looked around, and was surprised to find that the villagers weren't phased by this. In fact, not one of them bothered looking in their direction at all. What was going on here?

"I have to report to Naraku, you make sure to put the brat in the cage," the woman said coolie.

"I don't wanna go back," The little girl cried. "I want my mama."

Inuyasha circled the house, as Kohaku pulled her to where he had been hiding. "Listen, you need to behave or he will do worse than kill you. I can only protect you so much, okay?"

"But I'm scared."

"I know, but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded, and the two headed off. Inuyasha stepped out from where he was hiding. He had no idea who the kid was, but over his dead body was he going to allow them to hold her captive. He moved quickly, and almost had the girl when he was pushed off track by the woman

"So we finally meet. I wondered how long it would be before we did," The woman said.

"Let the girl go!"

She gave him an amused expression. "What's she to you? You haven't laid your eyes on this human before."

"I don't care, if Naraku wants her, it can't be for good reason." He pulled out Tessaiga, painting it at her. "I will just have to take her!"

"Not today," the woman said, waving her arm, creating a thick fog, giving them the cover they needed to flee.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted. He stood there for a few moment longer, just seething in hatred. What did he want with that girl? She seemed human enough to him. This couldn't end well for the child, and that just made him angrier.

* * *

"What's that?" Sango asked after the low rumbling sound that suddenly put everyone on alert. They all ran outside, but no one could see anything.

"Avalanche! Shippo yelled as the ground beneath them gave way. They all screamed as they fell into the night, not really able to see what was coming.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, reaching for her, as earth covered him.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, grabbing at what turned out to be her shirt before he expanded his body. He was about to take hold of Sango, but something heavy knocked them away.

Kagome screamed as she and Shippo were flung into the air. She knew Shippo could float, but since they were currently falling, she was unsure of what their outcome would be.

Kirara flew frantically until she spotted Sango, and scooped in. She grabbed Sango by her shirt, pulling both her and Miroku from the rubble.

Asa screamed as she fell, but as suddenly as she began falling, she had stopped. She had to move quickly, because earth was also falling into the same hole she apparently fell into. She ran, not really able to see what was what, but after a while she found herself at the mouth of a cave. She didn't linger there, afraid that this would too start to fall. She ran down the mountain as fast as her legs would carry her.

….

"Miroku, you okay?" Sango asked, shaking him awake. Finally, he woke with a start, trying to sit up, then groaned and slowly laid back.

"You have a lot of bruising on your stomach. You're going to be sore for a while."

Miroku sat up slower this time, grimacing as he did so. "I'll live."

"Please, don't move too much." Sango urged him back against Kirara. "Let me tend to you." He had lots of scraps and bumps.

"What about you? Are you hurt?"

"A little, but you managed to get more banged up than me."

Miroku scanned her. She had scratches on her face, and her clothes were ripped, but she looked mostly okay. "I feel like I was hit with a tree."

Sango let out a quick laugh. "I think you might have been." She looked away. "I thought we were done for."

Miroku took her hand, giving it a squeeze. He looked around to see they were alone. "Wait, there are the others?"

"I don't know. Kirara brought us to safety. I think Shippo was near Kagome, and I'm going to assume that he got her to safety. It's better than thinking the alternative. I don't know about Asa though. I don't even recall seeing her after we all went down."

"We have to find the others," Miroku said, shifting to get up."

"We will, but after the sun comes up. We can't find them in the dark."

Because she made sense, and he hurt like hell, he eased himself back down. "What on earth happened? What caused the avalanche?"

"Our seemingly bad luck?" Sango replied.

"You're right, it does seem a coincidence. Those don't happen to us often, but who would have been able to do that?"

"Naraku?" Sango suggested. "I don't know the how of it, but it is something the cowered would do, and he was able to split the earth that one time."

"You're right." Miroku looked around them, giving himself a minute to sense their surroundings. It seemed to him they were alone, but he didn't like this. If Naraku was behind this, he truly worried for the others. If they survived, they could be in danger of being taken.

…..

"Oh Kagome, please be okay!" Shippo cried. She wasn't waking up. It seemed like she was breathing, but she'd been laying there for what seemed like far too long.

Shippo sneezed. At least the rain stopped, but he was feeling awful, and currently without his clothes. What was he going to do? Toughen up! He told himself. He would get a fire started, and when daylight broke he would find shelter.

After the fire was lit, he sat next to her, and told himself not to cry. It wouldn't help anything. "Everything will be alright, Kagome." In the firelight, he could see her wounds. Her shirt was covers in blood, and her cheek was bruised and cut. After taking a look, he found that the wound on her ribs had already stopped bleeding. That had to be a good thing, right?

"I hope the others are okay," he said, speaking out loud so he didn't feel so alone. "I think Kirara had Sango and Miroku, but I can't be sure. Everything happened to fast. But I have no idea what happened to Asa. She was the first to fall, but I don't recall seeing her. Aw man, what if she's…"

Shippo felt saddened. Asa was growing on him. He really started to feel like she was starting to become part of the team. He looked at Kagome and started to tear up. What if she doesn't wake up? He couldn't think about it. He'd just gotten her back, and if he allowed her to die? He spent so much time trying to convince them that he was old enough to fight just like them.

"Don't leave me, Kagome. Please."

Shippo sneezed again, and although it wasn't cold, he shivered. Man he was really sick. He couldn't remember a time when he felt like this. He could feel his skin burning with fever. "It's going to be okay. I've got this."

Where was Inuyasha? Surely he would follow the scent of Kagome's blood the moment he realized something had happened. Where had he gone? And how far away from the mountain where they now? He couldn't see the mountain from here, but that meant little since they were surrounded by trees.

Another round of sneezing rocked though him. He scooted closer to the fire, wishing they weren't alone, and praying everyone was alive, wherever they were.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha's voice came from nowhere.

Shippo leaped to his feet. "Inuyasha! You found us!"

Inuyasha went straight to Kagome, his face paling as he looked at her. "What happened? I could smell her blood from miles away."

"An avalanche. We got separated from the others." Shippo watched as Inuyasha moved Kagome so she was in his lap. "She's not waking up."

"I can see that!" Inuyasha snapped, but he didn't mean it. She was alive. He could hear the steady rhythm of her heart, and the wound on her ribs wasn't bleeding anymore. He held her to him. "She will be okay."

"You think so?" Shippo asked, then sneezed.

Inuyasha took off his kimono, handing it over to Shippo. He wasn't looking to great, either "Cover up. We don't need to see you naked." He said the words in a joking way to hide his concern.

"Thanks," Shippo said, shivering. Inuyasha's kimono had warmth, and Shippo was glad for it. He sneezed again, and groaned.

"Why don't you sleep, Shippo? I'll keep guard." He felt like there was more to this avalanche than earth just giving way, but Shippo didn't look up to that conversation.

"Yeah, Okay." Shippo laid down with sniffles. "I did my best to get her away before she was hurt. I got her out quickly, but something big hit us, and we went flying. I'm afraid our landing was a bit rough."

"You did good, Shippo. Don't you worry."

Inuyasha watch Shippo quickly fall into sleep. Shippo was so worried about Kagome, he didn't seem aware that he had been hurt too. Though the wounds were already healing. He turned his attention to Kagome. He heartbeat was still strong and steady, and she wasn't cold or too pale, suggesting blood lose wasn't the problem. After a while he decided she just needed the rest.

* * *

Asa felt lightheaded, and had to stop. She continued to run even though she was far from the mountain and any danger, but her lungs burned along with her legs. She collapsed where she stopped, gasping for air. She'd never run that long in her life, and if she were being honest, it wasn't the danger she'd been running from, but was them.

She couldn't take betraying them any longer She just wasn't built for it. Yet she was stuck because what choice did she really have? He had her family!

"You okay?" A little girl asked.

Asa looked at her a moment and realized it was Rin. "It's you."

"You're hurt!" Rin said, rushing to her side. "What happened?"

She was hurt? Asa took a moment to assess her body. Rin was right. She ached all over, and her leg was especially hurt. She looked down to it to see blood. Well how had she missed that? "I was in an avalanche."

"Master Sesshomaru! We have to help her!"

Asa couldn't help that her heart kicked into overtime as the demon stepped out from the shadows. It wasn't fear that jump started her heart either. She had missed the demon. Which was ridiculous because she hardly knew the man, but here she was, excited to see him.

"We don't have time for such things Rin."

Rin crossed her arms, and let out a huff. "You can't just leave her!"

Sesshomaru looked back at his charge. She eyed him, daring him to truly leave the woman. He had always admired her bravery. "Let's have a look then." He said after a moment.

Asa's skin pricked as he touched her leg. "It's not broken," he mumbled.

"I'm aware of that," she replied. "I ran pretty far on it."

"You've lost a lot of blood. You're pale, and this wound is still bleeding." He said nothing more as he pulled out cloth from a pocket, and banged up the leg. He moved with quick efficiency, and all too quickly he was done.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru eyed her. She was traveling with Inuyasha, so why was she here all alone? Surely the others managed to survive the ordeal. He picked her up, and put her on Ah-Un. "I will take you back to the others. Then you will be their problem."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air. It took him a few minutes, but he caught the scent of his little brother. It was barely noticeable over that human girl of his. The scent of her blood was strong. She was hurt.

He caught Asa's anxious look out of the corner of his eyes as they started to move. Strange, did she not wish to go back then? "Do you not want to return? All you have to do is say so."

Asa looked away from him. She really didn't want to go back, but if she didn't, she would condemn her loved ones to death. "I do want to go back."

"Lier." He looked at her. "I can smell your guilt. What is it you're guilty of?"

Okay, now her heart sped for a different reason. What was she going to do? Would he make her tell him, and why did she want to tell him? "Betrayal."

Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer. She didn't seem the type. "Who are you betraying?"

"What's it to you? From what I understand you're a cold hearted demon." Okay, that was only according to Inuyasha. Kagome believed he was kinder hearted than he liked to show.

Sesshomaru moved so fast she couldn't track the movement. One second she was on Ah-Un's back, and the next she was pressed up against a tree, Sesshomaru's hand around her neck. She could hear Rin gasp, but this time the girl said nothing.

"Don't push me, human. Inuyasha is mine to kill. I will not have the likes of you interfere."

Was he really is to kill? Or was Sesshomaru really out to protect? If he wanted Inuyasha dead, why hadn't he killed him back when he was weak?

"Why are you planning on killing him?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I'm not. I'm just eyes and ears." She felt his grip tighten.

"Who!" he growled, the sound sending fear through her.

She hated it, but her eyes teared. "Naraku's! But I don't want to. I have no choice!"

"And why's that?" Why did it bother him that she was afraid of him? Why did he have an insane urge to wipe away her fallen tears?

"Because he has my mother and baby sister! If I don't do as he says, he will kill them!"

Sesshomaru's grip loosened, but he didn't let her go. "Leverage to get what he wants. Sounds just like the cowered." He watched her for a moment. She had fear in her eyes, but also a determination. "I will help you."

She gasped in air when he let her go. He hadn't made it so she couldn't breathe at all, but he had made it difficult. "Are you serious?"

"We have a common enemy." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"I can't stay with you. If Naraku learns I'm not with Inuyasha…"

"I can smell that Kagome has been injured. Am I wrong to assume something major has happened?"

"No. There was an avalanche." Asa paled a little. "Kagome's hurt?"

"How did you manage to escape that?"

"A hole. I managed to fall into one. Don't ask how because I have no clue." She crossed her arms as she thought of the others. Had they all survived? She hadn't seen any of them since the earth crumbled. She really hoped they all survived.

"Naraku will believe you dead. We will keep your identity a secret from everyone. Perhaps he will let your loved ones go."

"No, it's too risky."

He shot her with a glare that chilled her to her bones. "Do you really think that if you do what he wants he will let them go? You are disposable, and so are they!"

"And somehow he will spare them if he thinks I'm dead? What kind of logic is that?" she snapped back.

"At least this way we have a chance at saving them. It's up to you."

Would Naraku really believe she was dead? Maybe he would let them go. They would be no use to him if she were dead. "What if he kills them?"

Sesshomaru gave her a bored look. "Then he kills them."

She gasped angrily. "You care so little for the lives of others. If they mean nothing, why bother helping me?"

That was the question of the day, wasn't it? Why did he feel so drawn to her? From the first moment he lay eyes on her he wanted her by him. Hell, he wanted to be in her and all around her. He wanted to claim her as his. "Feeling nicer than usual. Do you want my help or not?"

If she accepted his help, she would no longer be betraying the others. Still, if Naraku found out she was alive? Or killed them because she was dead? Niko's words echoed in her head again. "Mama told me to tell you not to lose yourself." She held in the tears that threatened to surface. "Okay. I want your help."

Sesshomaru simply walked off, knowing everyone would follow. He was thrilled she wanted him to help. It meant that she would stay with him, and he hated the idea of her leaving. He resented her for that as well. Why would she hold such power over him?

Asa struggled to get back onto Ah-Un, but managed to do so. Sesshomaru may have looked charming, and there was something about him that clearly spoke to her, but that demon was cold, and uncaring.

She watched as Rin ran up beside him. Rin smiled at him, and she could have sworn the corner of his mouth went up in a smile. It was quick, but there. So maybe not completely uncaring?

...

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Eighteen**

…**.**

Kagome woke to a misty world. Everything was dark, and damp, and smelled kind of moldy. She sat up slowly, trying to make sense of what had happened. Where was she? How did she get here? What about Shippo? They were separated from the others.

That's right, she thought to herself as her memory started to return. There was an avalanche. Everything had happened so fast. Shippo tried to save her, but they were still falling. She had no idea if the others survived. She felt like the last thing she could remember was hitting something hard, or had something hard hit her?

She stood, her body feeling achy. It was odd though. Like she knew her was in pain, but she couldn't really feel it. Her brain knew that her ribs hurt, but she couldn't feel the pain she knew she should be feeling.

"Shippo?" she called into the mist. Why was it so misty? "Sango! Miroku!" She walked down the path some. "Inuyasha?"

A sound came from behind her. It was a breathy moaning sound that sent chills down her spin. As she turned to see what it was, there was the sound of chains scrapping together. She could feel the scream in her throat before she even saw what was making the sound. She only caught a glance of the tall, slim figure, before the thing moved inhumanly fast toward her. She let out the scream as the thing stopped inches from her. It had glowing eyes that caused fear, and as she found herself unable to move, the thing reach out on bony hand, caressing her cheek. "You are mine," it said, in a deep inhuman Voice.

….

Inuyasha jumped as Kagome let out a terrified scream. She became fitful as the screams continued. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he tried to calm her. "Kagome, it's okay. You're okay!"

Kagome jumped away, regretting the moment she moved. Her ribs felt like they were hit with a bus. The pain caused her to fall to her knees, clutching her ribs, which hurt too. Hell, breathing was painful. Her ribs were bruised. She would be lucky if one wasn't broken. She looked up at Inuyasha who watched her with worry. She was only dreaming that creature. Thank god.

"You okay?"

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha went to her. "I was just dreaming, but it felt so real." she shifted to sit, groaning as she did so. "My ribs are killing me."

"You took a major hit from what Shippo said."

"Shippo! Is he okay?" she looked around as she spoke, spotting him near the fire. He looked way to pale. "How hurt is he? Did he lose a lot of blood." She went to him in spite of the pain.

"It's not blood loss," Inuyasha said as Kagome let out a hissing sound.

"He's burning up!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He looked worried too. "What about that stuff? Did you gather the ingredients?"

He looked down as he crossed his arms. "No. I ran into a woman and Kohaku. There was a little girl with them. I got side tracked."

"What about the others? Where are they?" She looked around, just realizing they weren't there.

"I haven't looked for them yet. I've been concerned about the two of you."

As if on cue, a shadow came upon them, making them look up. Kirara was descending, and with her she had Sango and a wounded Miroku. Once they landed, Inuyasha helped Miroku down as Sango, and Kagome embraced. Kagome wanted to cry from the pain her ribs caused her.

"Is Miroku okay?" Kagome asked, looking over at him. He wasn't looking great.

"I'll be fine. You?"

"My ribs hurt pretty bad, but I'll survive. What about Asa?"

"We haven't seen her. We were hoping she was with you guys." Sango replied, worry clear on her face.

Kagome looked a Shippo. That fever was bad, and she was afraid if they didn't get it down he could die. She also felt like they needed to look for Asa. "Shippo's fever is really bad. I need to get him to the mountains. It's an hour away on Kirara. Sango and I will take him, you guys need to go see if you can find Asa."

"What? I'm not leaving you."

"Inuyasha, Shippo will die."

"I can run just as fast as Kirara can fly. Even with the two of you. I will take you guys, and Sango and Miroku can take Kirara to find Asa."

Kagome looked over at Sango who nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. You guys be careful."

"We will meet back here. Miroku, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked. She went to him, giving him a quick exam. His heartbeat seemed steady, and his pupils were responsive. "No feeling queasy? Lightheaded? Shaky?"

"Besides being sore and this cut burning like hell? I'm fine. You guys go."

Inuyasha picked up Shippo after Kagome got onto his back. He started to run as carefully as he could. He knew Kagome was hurting. "So, what it the snow going to do?"

"The snow can help bring his temperature down. It's dangerous because it can also cause shock, but I this point we need to get it down quick, and it's our only option."

Lucky for Shippo, they were closer to the mountains then Kagome had thought. Within twenty minutes they were there, and after an hour of ascending the mountain, they hit snow. Shippo was still burning hot, and had only awoken once. Kagome moved quickly, covering him in the snow.

She shivered in the snow, wishing she had her bag, but it was still in the cave that was more than likely buried now. "Please work," she whispered to no one.

"Here," Inuyasha said, putting his kimono over her. They had taken it off Shippo before putting him in the snow.

She shivered into it. "At least I'm in jeans. If I still wore my school clothes I'd be frozen," she joked as her teeth chattered.

"Maybe I should bring you back down."

"No, we can't leave Shippo. I'll be fine." She started walking around knowing the movement will help warm her.

"How's your ribs?"

They hurt like a bitch, she thought to herself. "Fine."

Inuyasha eyed her. She still winced every few minutes, telling him that she was not fine. She was busy worrying over Shippo, and while he was worried about him too, he found himself a little more concerned over her. The trip must have been hard on her. She shouldn't have been jolted around like that.

"I'm freezing," Shippo's small voice came suddenly. They bother looked over at him, before Kagome knelt beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Co…Co…Cold," Shippo replied with a small smile. "Why am I buried in sn…snow?"

"You had a really high fever. We needed to break it."

"Worried us a bit," Inuyasha added with a smile.

"Hey!" Shippo said, suddenly remembering that Kagome had been knocked out the last time he was awake. "You're awake, are you okay?"

"My ribs are sore, but I'm alright."

After Kagome was sure his fever was gone, they made their way back down the mountain. After fighting about it, Inuyasha disappeared for about two hours, coming back with all kinds of unappetizing things. He made a bowl type thing out of some leaves she'd never seen before. She thought for sure they would catch fire the moment he put it over the fire, but they didn't.

If she thought it looked nasty, the smell was way worse. He sat saying that it needed to cook a while. Kagome wrinkled her nose, but whatever it took to make sure Shippo's fever didn't returned. She rubbed absently at her ribs. This hurt too, but at least it was a different pain than what was constant.

"You should sleep," Inuyasha said, taking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not tired." It wasn't completely true, but she wasn't ready for sleep yet. The dream crept back in, making her skin crawl. It had seemed so real.

"You look tired."

She shrugged. "I'm just not ready. Besides, you look tired too, and I don't see you sleeping."

"First of all," Inuyasha said as he used a stick to stir the contents of his leaf bowl. "I am half demon. I don't need to sleep as often as you. "And second," he added, checking the rabbit he had cooking beside the medicine. "I need to finish Shippo's medicine." He put some of the rabbit on an extra leaf, handing it to her. "I know it's not your favorite, but please eat. You need it."

Kagome took it. She hated rabbit, but he was right. Her stomach ached from hunger. She ate it quickly, not really chewing more than needed to swallow it. She was glad that Shippo ate his down. Having an appetite was a good sign.

"Do you think they found Asa?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. We have to prepare for the possibility that they didn't."

Kagome went back to eating. So much death in this time. It was hard the first time she was here too. Though somehow it seemed worse this time. Maybe because she didn't feel so invincible. Teens have a false sense of 'nothing will happen to me.' She didn't have it as bad as others she knew, but she did have it. She didn't think that anymore and now she wakes up knowing that it could be the last day she will ever see.

She looked up at the sky, sending out a silent prayer for Asa to be okay. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Even if they hardly knew each other.

She watched as Inuyasha stood. His sudden alertness prompted her to stand as well. She turned, face the way he looked. At this point Shippo had fallen back asleep. Her eyes didn't pick up anything, but Inuyasha's ears twitched, and after a moment more, his posture relaxed some, but is face still held uncertainty.

Kikyo stepped out from the trees, taking Kagome by surprise. She hated that her stomach felt sick, and she hated the way Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

"Tracking Naraku." she replied. "Is that why you are here?"

"No, Shippo is sick. We needed the snow to break his fever."

Kikyo wondered over to the fire, looking down. She wrinkled her nose as whatever was cook hit it. "What are you eating?"

"We aren't, it's medicine." Inuyasha replied. He felt awkward, unsure what to do.

"Are you hungry? We have some rabbit left," Kagome offered.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I don't eat. Where are the others? Have you all split ways?"

"They are looking for a friend," Kagome replied. She took her seat, looking into the fire. She couldn't stand the way Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

"Naraku has been seen close by these parts. I wouldn't linger long, unless you are prepared to fight." She looked at Kagome who clearly wasn't in the position to do much of anything. "And from what I see, Kagome is injured."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. He knew she was in no position to fight, and he was kicking himself for missing the slightest scent of Naraku that lingered in the air. It was so faint, and he was worried for Shippo and Kagome, that he just missed it.

He paled some when he realized he had left them alone for a while. He didn't want to, and Kagome insisted he go, but what would they have done if Naraku had showed? I panicked him just thinking about it.

"We will move on soon. I think I saw a cave not too far from here. At least this way they can only get at use from one side."

Kikyo nodded. "Then I will be on my way."

Inuyasha followed her as she disappeared into the woods. "Stay close until we can go?" He wanted the safety of numbers. He couldn't fight and flee at the same time.

Kikyo looked at him, her eyes seeming to see into his core. "Years ago I asked you to follow me into the afterlife." She paused because Inuyasha shifted his stance. Was he preparing for an attack? "You told me you would follow. Said you'd do anything for me. Is this still true?" She realized this question was out of the blue, but she had been wandering it since they talked in the village.

Inuyasha stood up straight, looking her straight in the eyes. They stood like this for a few moments as he struggled to get out the words. "Yes." he said finally.

Kikyo turned away knowing that his yes was a lie. He was uncertain of his path. She wanted to hate him. How could he love another? But she didn't hate him. She couldn't really even be angry. Sad, hurt, yeah, but not angry. "I will stay close by. Please don't wait too long."

"Thank you." He reached for her, and was surprised when she let him pull her close. He held her for a few minutes, knowing it would be a while before she would let him do this again.

"You should get back. I'm sure Kagome is waiting."

This had him letting go of her abruptly. Yes, Kagome was waiting for him, and it seemed like he would always keep her doing so. "We will leave quickly," he said, before going back.

Kikyo watched him rush off, anger once again settling in her heart. She wished Kagome would just leave so Inuyasha could be free to be hers.

…

Kagome heard the bushes rustle so she quickly wiped at the stupid tears. She threw a smile onto her face, "Hey."

"Hey," he replied with sadness.

He looked pale, and his eyes were as sad as he sounded. She wanted to hug him and tell him that it would all be okay, but she couldn't force her feet to move. She couldn't bring herself to comfort him because she was hurting over this too.

She looked down at her food, not really seeing it. She hated that she couldn't let this all go. Hated that he could still break her heart because he loved Kikyo. She wanted to be able to accept things as they were, but it felt impossible.

"We should leave just as soon as your done eating."

Kagome looked down at the little bit of food she had left. "I'm done with this." She stood, but yelped a little because Inuyasha moved at her so fast she hardly tract the movement. He stood so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Are you sure," he asked after a moment of just standing there. He wanted her to eat everything, but she ate most of it.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He was staring at her lips, and she wanted him to kiss her, but didn't want him to kiss her. If he did she would come undone. "Yes,' I'm sure."

Inuyasha took the food from her, throwing it in the fire. As he packed up camp he lectured himself. What was he thinking? She just looked so sad when he returned he wanted to kiss her, and tell her he loved her. That he would stay with her forever and always. He nearly did, but was glad the words didn't slip out. After all, he couldn't make that promise.

"We will make camp about two miles from here. I want to leave at first light though."

"Okay," Kagome said as she climbed onto his back. She rested her chin on his shoulder, too tired to hold her head up.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Just tired. You're right. Maybe I should have slept some."

Why did her heart speed up? He started to run as he thought about how she'd had a nightmare. Maybe she was afraid she'd have another one?

It didn't take long to get to the cave he'd spotted. Well, it wasn't really a cave, but it was still closed in on three sides.

Kagome shivered some, but otherwise looked better then she had hours ago. Shippo was still naked under Inuyasha's kimono, so keeping her warm wasn't going to be easy.

He made a fire, and sat next to her, with their back against the cave wall. It was a tight squeeze, but safer than being out in the open.

Kagome's head feel onto his shoulder as she slipped into sleep. He rested his head on hers, enjoying the moment. She didn't often allow herself to be close to him, and he knew that a day would come when they would part ways forever. So when he could, he would enjoy these moments.

It hurt to think he would be without her forever. The idea of never seeing her. Never hearing her voice. To forever be without the sound of her laughter. To not be there to wipe away her tears.

A growl escaped his lips when he realized Hojo would be there to hear her laughter and to wipe away her tears. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and proclaim to the world that she was his!

He had no right. No right, he reminded himself once again. Hojo made Kagome happy, and he really hoped that when all this was done, Hojo would take her back. He wanted her happiness, and Hojo is what made her happy.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So lol I feel like I must come to the defense of Inuyasha tehe. Some of my readers have expressed dislike for Inuyasha's behavior (which I agree with lol) but I feel like I should explain myself. I know right now he seems like a jerk-face-ass-hat but I promise he comes around. I've put a lot of thought into this story and the characters. Demons live long lives so in my thinking, their emotions and feelings aren't easily changed. It part of the reason Sesshomaru can't seem to forgive his father for choosing Inuyasha as his favorite, nor can he seem to truly forgive Inuyasha, though given more time, I think he can. On the other hand, I also believe that sometimes something happens that changes them in an instant and when that change takes place, there's no going back. Like Asa ad Rin for Sesshomaru. Those feelings happened so fast he had no time to try and reject them. Inuyasha is not only dealing with feelings of love, but those of obligation. He feels Kikyo's death is his own fault, and he made her a promise. A promise he didn't think he would ever regret but he does. Once he realizes that he love Kagome more, his feelings will shit completely. He will always love Kikyo, but Kagome will be is first priority. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all see into my thinking and hopefully I explained it in a way that makes sense. He's not trying to be a jerk, he's just lost and still has a lot to learn :) Anywho…Thank you all for reading to this point! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts and opinions so please continue sharing them with me! Enjoy :)**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Nineteen **

…

Sesshomaru watched as Asa cut off her beautiful hair. It was something he wanted to say was unnecessary, but she needed to not look like her. It was truly a shame to see her cut it though. What was once down to her bottom, was now cut to a short and choppy type cut that was no longer then her jaw. And yet? She was still alluring to him.

"Don't cry, Asa!" Rin said, hugging her. "You're still the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

Asa wiped quickly at her tears. She felt silly crying over it, but she had never thought she would cut off so much of her hair. "Thank you, Rin." She hugged Rin to her. She'd only been with them for a week, but she's come to like Rin very much.

"Here," Sesshomaru said as he approached them. He held out a man's clothes. "You still look too much like you in those clothes."

Asa took the clothes, and found privacy behind a tree. She felt odd in these clothes that were a little big on her, but she understood they were necessary. She gathered up her clothes, and smiled some as she went back to them. "Do I look different now?"

Sesshomaru appraised her. She was so beautiful. Even with the chopped hair and her being in men's clothes. He felt, once again, the odd urge to reach out to her. To caress her cheek. To hold her close so he could breathe her in, and know her. He watched as her smile faded, and she pulled at the kimono.

"Does it look terribly awful?" she asked. She hated the idea that she might now be unattractive to him. "Mayhap I shouldn't have cut my hair," she added, running her hand through its short choppy layers. She willed him to say something, but he continued to just stare.

"Master?" Jaken asked, his voice shrill due to concern.

"Well you could at least stop staring if I look so awful!" Asa said, turning from him. How could someone be so rude? Even demons should learn manners. Still, she shouldn't let what he thinks of her get her down. After all, why did his opinion matter?

She started for the tree she changed behind, but found her way there a lot quicker than she had expected. All she did was blink, and she was behind the tree with Sesshomaru pressed against her. Her feet were no longer on the ground, and she knew she should be afraid, but instead there was a heat that spread through her body.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, their deep purple, so unusual, captivating him further. "What is it about you that allures me? What spell have you cast to make me need you so?"

Asa had to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't need him to be more clear on what he meant by needing her, and her body tingled in response. Funny, she had wondered something similar. Why was she so captivated by him?

Sesshomaru gasped, pushing away from her. She wanted him too? He could smell her arousal and damn him, it took everything he had not to respond. He had no plans on laying with this or any human. Ever. "You mustn't get the wrong idea here, human. I've agreed to help you, but don't mistake my aid for anything other than me having a moment of kindness. It will not happen again, and your kind appalls me." He left her than, ignoring her racing heart.

Asa looked around the tree just in time to see him sit next to Rin, who looked up at him with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru handed the child food from the fire, kindness in his eyes. Did he know? Was he aware that any time he looked at Rin his eyes grew softer? That his tone was kinder when he spoke to her? He may hate humans as a rule, but that child has the heart he claims he doesn't have.

* * *

It was good to be back together with the others. Three weeks after the avalanche, and Kagome's ribs were finally feeling much better. Now she could move without a bunch of pain, and breathing stopped being painful a week and a half ago. Shippo was over his cold, Miroku was healed from is Injuries, and Sango seemed much lighter these last few days.

They seemed to have lost Asa, and her loss was felt. They only knew her a short while, but she had become a friend. Shippo took the loss hard, but luckily, he was already getting back to himself.

They had gone back to Sango and Miroku who had looked for her, but found nothing. Inuyasha looked too, but still nothing. She felt guilty the following day when they decided it was time to move on. After all, if she was under the rubble, she was likely already gone.

There was a sense of remorse as the group started away, but they all knew Asa was gone, and staying there wasn't going to change the facts. Shippo's poor little heart was broken, and he cried as they left.

Kagome pulled off her shirt, giving her side a quick look. The cut was superficial, and had already stopped bleeding. Stupid little demons. They were ambushed by a flock of rabbit demons. They seemed harmless enough until one of them got accidently stepped on by Miroku and then all hell broke loose. The little guy was fine, but they attacked anyway. Luckily, it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

She put her blood stained shirt in the water, mentally cursing herself for bringing it here in the first place. This was one of her favorites, and she wasn't sure she would ever get the stains out. She would do her best anyway.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, joining her. He eyed the cut, taking note that it already stopped bleeding.

"I'm fine, but I think my shirt is beyond saving. I can't afford living here," she joked.

It was a shame about the shirt. The pink looked great on her and he liked the way the shirt fit her too. "I'm sorry about the shirt."

"Ah well," Kagome shifted, turning to her bag. She pulled out a blue halter-top blouse. "I think I should go home again soon. I can get some more clothes and supplies."

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha replied, picking a wild flower and handing it to her. "Can we get some of those noodles too?"

Kagome smiled as she took the offered flower. "Of course."

She shifted to sit with her legs out in front of her, and leaned back on her hands. Inuyasha shifted too, moving so he was on laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. He was curved so his legs were behind her, but his top half was beside her. His eyes were currently closed, but if he wanted to look at her, all he'd have to do is open them.

He did open them when she yawned. She looked so tired, but any time he asked her, she insisted she was fine. He knew she was lying. He could sense how restless she's been lately, and when she does sleep, it wasn't peaceful. "You want to tell me what's been keeping you up at night?"

"I told you nothing is. If anything is keeping me awake, it's stress, and I'll live, okay?" Geez when did he get so observant? He wasn't wrong about her staying up though. Ever since she had that nightmare about the creature, she kept dreaming about him. The creature scared the hell out of her, and she always woke in fear, but she was more afraid of what it said to her. He called her his, and told her that one day she would go to him willingly. The thing was, sometimes she felt like he was right. She had an odd impulse to follow it when it would wonder into the woods.

"Yeah, sure it's nothing." He knew she woke often with fear in her heart. Her heart would beat so erratic that it even woke him once. He went to her, and gathered her in his arms until she settled. What could she be seeing in her dreams to cause such fear?

Kagome was about to tell him to mind his own business, but Inuyasha rolled to his back, pointed up at the sky and informed her that one of the clouds looked like a dragon. She laid down too, laying close enough to him that if she moved her arm even a little they would touch. For a moment, she could feel something pass between them. That electricity type feeling she never felt with anyone else.

"I see a thumps up," Kagome said, holding up her hand to demonstrate what she was seeing.

They went on like this for a while. In this moment the laughter came easy, and everything felt like it might actually be okay between them. Like maybe they really could be friends when everything was said and done.

After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha spoke, "That one looks like a dog." He looked over to find her asleep. He smiled as he looked back up at the sky. He would lay here with her as she slept. He wouldn't leave her here to go back to camp which wasn't far, he could see it from where they were, but it was far enough that he didn't want to leave her unprotected, and he wasn't going to wake her to bring her back to camp either. He was just fine was laying here, looking up at the blue sky.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Sango asked after the demon evaporated.

"I'm okay," Miroku replied as he hurried to her side.

"Me too," Shippo said, rubbing his head.

"That son of a bitch bit me!" Inuyasha complained.

"Well that was messy, but we got the jewel shard," Kagome announced. She looked over at Inuyasha as he examined the bit mark. She went to him for a closer look herself. "You're being a big baby," she informed him playfully. "You're hardly bleeding."

"It bit me!" he said back, holding out his arm to prove it.

"Well chances are you won't turn into a vampire," Kagome laughed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sango looked lost in thought as the started off again. She couldn't help but worry.

"You okay, Sango?" Miroku asked.

Kagome, who was lost in her own thoughts, looked over. She did seem worried about something.

"I just can't help but wonder what Naraku is up too. It's been almost two months since his attack, and there been no other signs of him. It's just strange."

"He's weaker now," Inuyasha replied. "I think he's trying to build up his strength before taking us on again.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Sango replied.

"Try not to worry, my love. Now that we know he's alive, we won't be so surprised when he shows up again. I promise you, we will kill him," Miroku said, his tone darkening as he spoke.

Kagome had to fight back a shiver. Miroku really could be scary when he wanted to, and avenging his young made him look like he could kill Naraku just by looking at him.

"I was hoping to find a village to sleep in for the night, but it would seem there isn't any close by." Inuyasha mused.

"Over there looks good," Miroku pointed out. There was some trees for cover and the earth rose some, giving them the higher ground.

"Looks good to me," Shippo said as he ran for it.

The other followed more slowly, and as they set up camp for the night, they bantered about heading back toward Kaede's village so Kagome could make a trip home and they could restock.

Kagome looked up when something in the sky caught her eyes. It was a soul collector and she knew what that meant. The others saw it too, and they not so subtly looked at Inuyasha, and then her, before sharing glances at each other.

"Kikyo must be close," Kagome said as lightly as she could. She finished rolling out her sleeping bag, then got to work taking off her shoes.

"Must be," Inuyasha replied as he lit the fire. It was September, and while the days remained pretty warm the nights were starting to get cool. "When you go home again, Kagome, you should pack some warmer clothes."

"Yeah," Kagome replied. She had already planned on doing so, but it was sweet of him to think of it.

"We should cook up the rest of the salt meat," Sango said, trying to break up the awkward tension. "We also still have some nuts and fruit."

"I'll get it," Kagome volunteered. She made a point not to look up at the next soul gatherer that flew by, though she couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha saw it, and his ear twitched. Part of her wanted to tell him to go to her, but part of her really hoped he wouldn't.

She handed the meat to Miroku, and put down the bag the rest of the stuff was in. She sat, trying to act normal, but had no idea if she was succeeding. She thought of Hojo now, and remembering the sorrow in his eyes the last time she saw him. She had made him feel second best, just like Inuyasha made her feel. This thought often made her feel a little sick.

She hadn't meant for it to happen. She had always put Hojo before anyone while they were together. His happiness meant the world to her. Even now. She was willing to give him everything she had, and she still loved him deeply. She still hurt that he ended things with her because now she didn't have a shield anymore. She was now free to feel whatever she felt, and she hated it. Hated it because now she could feel for Inuyasha without guilt keeping those feeling in check.

She was so stupid! Why couldn't she just love Hojo the way she loved Inuyasha? Hojo was perfect! He was everything she could ask for and more. So why was she so in love with someone who couldn't return that love? Not really anyway. Hojo never ever put anyone before her, and he was always so patient and kind.

Kagome looked over as Inuyasha helped Sango with deshelling some of the nuts. He has grown, she mused. His temper didn't seem quite so bad, and he seemed a bit more mature then he used to be. Sadder too. It seemed that they were all kind of sad as of late. Sango and Miroku mourning their baby, Inuyasha and herself feeling hopeless with their relationship. Shippo seemed happy enough though. For that she was glad.

She didn't catch herself quick enough this time as another Soul gatherer flew by. She didn't quite look at it, but her head did twitch up, and her movement caught Inuyasha's attention. "You could go, if you want," Kagome said. She could see him itching to follow them.

Inuyasha looked in the direction the soul gatherers were headed. When the wind blew, he caught Kikyo's scent. He struggled with what to do. He wanted to go to her so he could know that she was okay. He wanted to be alone with her so they could just exist together for a short while. However, he didn't want to leave Kagome. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm fine, here," he said out loud. At least for now, he added to himself. He glanced once more in Kikyo's general direction before focusing on watching Shippo splash in the small stream.

Kagome, not being able to stand the tension joined Shippo. She didn't even care much that her current clothes got a little wet. They splashed water at each other for a short while before walking down stream where it got a little larger and had pretty rocks. They spent some time finding and sharing the prettiest ones.

* * *

"What do you want!" She asked the creator who haunted her dreams. She hated everything about this creature. Hated the way he looked. Hated the way he spoke, with a screeching type growl. Hated that he was tall with boney limbs and grey skin. His eyes looked like black holes and his grin was wide and menacing.

"You. I want you." it replied, reaching out a long finger to stoke her cheek.

She wanted to run away, but as always her feet seemed unable to move. She did however jerk her face away from him. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, hating that she sounded afraid even to her own ears.

"You will be mine, in time. I will have control of your mind. You will submit to my every wish."

"I will never submit to you! I belong to no one!"

His hand made contact with her face, causing her to jerk awake. For a moment she was disoriented, while she took in her surroundings. The fire was still burning high, so she could only assume Inuyasha wasn't sleeping tonight. Miroku and Sango slept against Kirara, with Sango's head resting on Miroku's stomach. Shippo was curled up by the fire, looking peaceful.

She sat up some, spotting Inuyasha in the distance. He was close enough that he could be back here in seconds, but far enough away that she could hardly see him. Even now his was just a dark shadow.

She cursed to herself as she stood, still feeling afraid from the dream. She hated that it haunted her even while she was awake. She started toward him while the image of that thing reaching out to touch her flashed into her head. She could feel the anxiety rise, and her heart rate picked up a bit. She hated feeling afraid.

Inuyasha shifted slightly as Kagome approached. She was still about twenty feet away, but he sensed her the moment she started toward him. She seemed calm at first, but suddenly her heart rate kicked up a bit, causing him to worry. He turned in her direction, scanning her surrounding for anything that might be causing her to be afraid. He saw nothing. Smelt nothing but the fire, flowers, earth and the tangy scent of Kagome's fear.

Still, he hurried to her, because obviously something had frightened her. "You okay?" he asked, once they were together. She looked okay, but her eyes were still droopy with sleep, or the lack there of. "Did you have another nightmare?" Crap, had he missed the signs while he worried over Kikyo?

"Yeah, but I'm okay." she replied, shrugging. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to get in a little walk," he lied. Actually, he hadn't realized he'd wandered so far.

Kagome closed her eyes as she sighed. "Would you just go already? We both know you're going to do it anyway, so why can't you just get it over with?"

He looked away from her feeling ashamed. Yes, he was fighting his urge to follow Kikyo. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache to get to her. However, he couldn't seem to go. Just as much as he aches to go, he wanted to stay. It was like Kagome and Kikyo were both magnets pulling him in opposite directions.

"When you left…" He pauses a moment, giving himself time to find the words. "When you left, I felt relief…"

"Oh, well thanks for sharing!" Kagome snapped because hearing the words hurt. She turned to storm away, but he caught her wrist before she could go. She refused to face him, though. Not that he couldn't smell her tears.

"I felt relief because I couldn't hurt you anymore. You no longer had to sit back and watch me run off to Kikyo. Every time I leave you to go see her, my heart breaks. Because I don't want to be the source of your pain." With a sigh, he pulled her close, holding her to him. "But being without you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I lost a part of me that only you can give me. I feel so safe to be the real me when you're around. So please forgive me when I say, I need Kikyo too. I have to know that she's okay."

Kagome pulled away gently. She hated that she loved the way she felt in his arms. Hated that he made her feel safe and warm. "Go. I'll be here when you get back," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and took her hand. "You deserve more than I can ever give you, Kagome. Perhaps my inability to let Kikyo go is what's best for you. I'm so sorry."

Kagome watched him run off into the distance, fighting off the jealousy. "He's not yours, Kagome," she reminded herself. She spoke out loud because she needed to actually hear the words. "You need to finish this so you can go home and set things right with Hojo!" She added.

She sank to the ground as she was struck with a realization. Once the jewel was complete, Kikyo plans on destroying it. Which is the right thing to do, but that means that she had a choice to make. To stay here forever, or to go home forever. Both paths meant she would lose people she loves. How would she ever choose?

She looked up in the direction Inuyasha left in. She couldn't see him anymore, but cursed him anyway. She couldn't stay here. Could she? To forever be second best? She wanted to stay for Shippo, Sango and Miroku, but how could she truly find peace?

At home she'd have her family and Hojo. Assuming she didn't totally mess that up. She lived like that before. Not being able to return to this time. She was happy. Maybe a little incomplete, but happy. And who was to say that if she chose to stay here she wouldn't feel incomplete as well? She'd lose her family. She'd lose Hojo. Either way, she would lose.

* * *

"You came," Kikyo said as Inuyasha approached. "I saw you off in the distance and wondered if you'd follow after me."

Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from her. "You're well then?"

"As well as the undead can be. I've heard whispers of Naraku, but there seems to be very little going on with him."

"We think he's weak right now. Probably trying to restore his strength." Inuyasha took a stepped closer.

"That would make sense, and the thought passed my mind as well. Sesshomaru has a new companion. Saw them a few nights ago. The man seemed familiar, though I don't believe I've seen him before." She thought back on the man, and once again her gut told her he wasn't a man, but a woman.

"Did it seem like he was traveling with him against his will?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, he seemed quite comfortable with him, actually."

"Then it's no concern of mine."

Kikyo smiled ever so slightly. "You shouldn't have come, Inuyasha."

He wasn't surprised she said so, but it still stung a little. "Why wouldn't I? I love you, Kikyo. I need to always know that you're okay."

She moved, closing the gap between them. She caressed his cheek. "Do you? Love me? This me? I am unalive. I have to take the souls of others to survive. My heart is unlike the heart of the living. I have one purpose in life, to kill Naraku and destroy the jewel. Tell me, Inuyasha. Are you sure you are in love with me? Or is it the life we could have had that you love? The idea that we could have been happy. Getting married and having children. Growing old together."

Inuyasha thought about that. He never thought to look at it that close. Did he love her? Or the idea of what they lost? "No, I love you. In any form!"

Kikyo laughed now. "In any form is right. After all, Kagome is my reincarnation. She is me reborn."

That hit him hard too. Sure he knew that she was, but he never could put them together. Kagome was so different from Kikyo. Even the Kikyo back then was way different. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to pick me, Inuyasha. I want you to keep your promise to me to follow me to death. However, you must do what your heart truly desires."

"I have picked you, Kikyo."

"Not in your heart. I want your heart to let go of Kagome forever. Until you do that, you can never truly be mine. Just like until your heart let's go of me, you can never be hers."

"I…Kikyo." He struggled for words. "I don't know how to get her out of my heart." he hung his head as he spoke. "I just don't know how."

"You will have to choose, Inuyasha. One day, you will have to choose to die with me, or live with her."

"Why can't I live with you? You don't have to die, Kikyo. Live. Live for me!"

Kikyo shook her head as she turned away. "I'm afraid I no longer belong on this earth. My time is long past. Once I complete my mission, I have no desire to stay.

"Not even for me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling an emotion he couldn't place.

"No, Inuyasha. Not even for you."

* * *

"What an idiot!" Shippo complained. He could see Kagome sitting in the distance, watching the sun rise.

"It would seem so," Miroku replied, as he scratching his head. "Poor Kagome."

"It's insensitive is what it is. I don't understand why he can't leave Kikyo in the past! She's not even alive!" The heat behind her words had both Shippo and Miroku watching her with questioning eyes. "Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped before going to Kagome.

"Hey," She said, sitting next to her and handing her the cup of tea she poured for her.

"Hey," Kagome replied. "How pathetic am I? He's been gone for a while and here I sit, waiting for him to come back." She put the cup down, not really wanting anything to drink. "I can't believe I'm back to where I was before."

"Sometimes love makes us lose all reason." Sango put her arm around her. "We can't always choose who we love. Or change the way we act when they love someone else. Your trying to be supportive of him and that makes you brave."

Kagome sighed. "Really? Because all it does is make me feel stupid."

"Why don't we go pack up camp? It gives you something to do other than sit here and wait."

Kagome nodded. Sango was right. She needed to do something else. Unfortunately packing up camp didn't take long, so she grabbed her bow and arrows and decided to practice. Using ribbons, she marked her targets, then got to work.

By the time Inuyasha returned it was about nine in the morning. Kagome was sweaty, breathless and feeling aggressive. Did he really have to stay for so long? He'd been gone for hours!

Unsure if she could keep her cool, she grabbed a water bottle and went to the stream to fill it. After drinking half of it down, she splashed the cool water on her face while lecturing herself. He is not yours! You know this and have already excepted it! Let it go right now young lady!

Once she was sure her anger was under control, she made her way back with a smile on her face. "Shell we get going then? We are getting a late start as is."

She grabbed her bag, before looking at them with a smile. She knew they were all surprised by her attitude, but she didn't really care. "Well?" she asked after a moment of silence. This seemed to kick them all into gear. Soon enough they were once again back on the road.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

….

**Chapter Twenty **

…**..**

"Look that this!" Rin said excitedly as she marveled over a field of bluish purple flowers. She ran into the field, and squealed in delight as some of the flowers opened and little balls of light floated from them.

"It's an autumn night flower. They bloom only this time a year, and at night they all open at once, releasing light orbs. It's beautiful sight," Asa informed her. She sat, collecting some of the flowers.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked. She was sad that the beautiful flowers were being picked.

"These flowers are toxic, Rin you must never eat them." Asa replied as she put the picked flowers in her bag. She then started on the root of the flowers she picked. "The roots however can help with stomach aches. You make it into a tea, and sip it."

Rin smiled a little. "Do you know a lot about flowers?"

"Just some."

"I'm happy you're here. It's nice having you around."

Asa smiled. "I like having you around too. Asa went back to pulling up the roots. She'd been traveling with them for about two months. Sesshomaru said very little, and there were times she wasn't sure he liked her. However there were other times when he showed such kindness she couldn't help but wonder if he did.

"I think it's funny that the pretty parts hurt you, but the ugly parts heal you," Rin said, examining the roots.

"It is kind of funny, isn't it?" She stood, looking down at Rin. There was no reason for her to share that by making a tea with the petals of the Autum night flower, you will paralyze the drinker for hours.

"Don't forget the basket," Asa reminded Rin as they head back to camp. They had left to gather some berries and nuts to eat. They even ran into Kaki fruit.

Asa looked at Sesshomaru as she sat. When Jaken went examined their spoils, she turned her attention him. When she did, she could feel Sesshomaru looking at her. She liked that Sesshomaru looked at her, but sometimes she wished he would talk instead of stare.

"What do you intend to do with the Autum night blooms?" he asked. His tone was questioning, but uncaring.

She looked over at him with surprise. How had he known? Had he stayed close to them as they meandered? "They are not intended for anyone here." she replied. She waited to see if he would say anything farther, but he turned his head from her.

She busied herself with crushing the roots. As she did so, Rin told Sesshomaru about the fact that you can consume the roots, but not the flowers. He acted like this was news to him, though he obviously knew this already.

"Do you think we can back after sundown to watched them bloom?" she asked Asa.

"If it's alright with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh can we? Please, please!" Rin begged, pocking out her bottom lip.

"Do not pout," Sesshomaru reminded her. "I don't see why not," he added.

"Yay!" Rin said, excitedly before doing a little happy dance that made Asa laugh.

Sesshomaru didn't smile, but he was happy on the inside. Asa often made him feel happy. Just her presence made his existence better. Much like Rin, this woman was near and dear to him, even if they hardly spoke. He made a vow to protect her at all costs.

Once the sun was almost completely fallen, he accompanied them back to the field of flowers. He watched as Asa took Rin's hand and lead her out to the middle of the field. Sesshomaru observed from afar, leaning against a tree.

"This is simply childish!" Jaken complained. "Before, we never had to put up with such silliness."

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru said in reply.

"Just a little longer," Asa said, looking over her shoulder at the direction the sun had been in. It wouldn't be much longer now.

She looked to where Sesshomaru stood, leaning against the tree. Her heart fluttered because of she didn't know better, she'd say there was a slight smile on his lips.

"It's starting!" Rin said excitedly as the flowers began opening. In no time, there were thousands of little lights illuminating the night. Rin laughed as she ran through the field, completely in awe.

Asa had to admit it was magical. She too joined in the fun. They walked through the field, trying to catch the lights, but they always managed to be just out of reach. After a while, Asa laid down in the field, watching the lights dance above her. She could hear Rin laughing as she tried to drag Jaken into the field.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru stood over her, looking down at her. He seemed concerned for a moment before it turned into curiosity.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. He couldn't understand why she suddenly laid down.

"Not at all," she replied, trying to hold back the laughter. "Join me," she suggested, holding out her hand for him. She was shocked when he took her hand before lying next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The way the light dances.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment longer before looking up at the lights. He wasn't one to appreciate beauty. He didn't have time, nor did he care about such things in the past. However, Asa clearly adored the way the lights danced, so he really looked at them. "There is something, mesmerizing about them," he said after a while.

Asa looked at him once he spoke. He was looking up at them, his eyes shifting every so often. She wondered if he realized their hands were still clasped. She wasn't going to bring it up though. She liked the way her hand fit in his. She looked back up to the lights, smiling.

"Leave me be, Rin!" Jaken yelled in the distance.

"You're suck a downer!" Rin replied.

Asa giggled some, making Sesshomaru look at her. "What's funny?" he asked.

She looked at him, her smile still in place. "Rin and Jaken. I've come to fine their banter enjoyable. Rin makes me happy even though my heart aches."

Sesshomaru moved so he was propped up next to her. He put his hand over her heart, as he looked deeply onto her eyes. "I promise I will do everything in my power to save your family."

Asa reached up, putting her hand over his heart as well. Her action seemed to surprise him for some reason. "I believe you," she replied, not looking away from him.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to her lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to claim her as his own, and be with her forever, and that scared the hell out of him. He never wanted anyone the way he wanted this woman.

"What spell have you cast over me?" he whispered as he put his forehead to hers.

Asa's heart skipped a beat. This tenderness was unexpected, and the impact of his words overwhelmed her. "I was going to ask you the same thing," she whispered back.

Sesshomaru could feel her breath on his face. If he just tilted his head, his lips would be on hers. He wanted to, but was afraid too. It felt like if he allowed himself this, he would forever be changed, and that scared him. Not that he'd ever say so out loud.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken bellowed out, pulling them both out of the moment. "Where have you gone?" Jaken added, his panic evident in his tone.

"Be calm, fool." Sesshomaru said as he stood. He helped Asa up in a fluid movement. "Rin, it's time for you to sleep. We will be on our way the moment the sun rises."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said, going over to him. She followed behind him, taking Asa's hand. "Thank you for showing me the flowers, Asa."

"You're welcome, Rin. I enjoyed them too." Asa replied, her cheeks feeling a little blushed. She could still feel Sesshomaru's breath on her face, and the feel of his hand over her heart.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me come along with you," Ashimi said as he checked out the girls once again. They both sure were pretty.

"I don't suggest you follow through with your thoughts," Miroku said calmly. "Sango is off-limits, and while this idiot," Miroku jabbed his thumb in Inuyasha's direction. "Chose someone else over Kagome, he will probably harm you if you make any advances toward her."

"Forgive me," Ashimi said, holding is hands up. "I meant no disrespect, and have no plans on making a move."

"I'm not an idiot," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You are if you chose someone else over Kagome." Ashimi replied.

"You know nothing about it," Inuyasha said defensively.

"I say if you withdrew yourself from having a relationship with her, others should be allowed to pursue her without interference."

"I agree," Kagome put in, hating the turn the conversation took. "In fact, Ashimi, you can pursue me anytime you want. I would love to get to know you alone." She ignored Inuyasha's growl, and was glad to see that it didn't seem to bother Ashimi either. He smiled at her, like he was going to take her up on the offer.

She meant what she said too. No, she wasn't planning on falling in love with Ashimi, but he was handsome, and she wouldn't mind some one on one with him. Added bonus? It would drive Inuyasha insane. Yes, it was petty and immature, but every now and again, one had to allow themselves to be those things.

"Look!" Sango said a little more enthusiastic than she had meant too. Inuyasha was looking like he would murder Ashimi, and she was afraid he might go through with it, so the fact that she spotted a village was the distraction she needed. "We can rest comfortably," she added after everyone looked in the direction she point in.

"Good, I could use a warm bath," Miroku replied. "You can join me, Sango," he added a bit suggestively, making Sango blush.

"I don't think I'm in the mood for other people. This guy is already pissing me off." Inuyasha grumbled.

"This is the village I passed through before. My home isn't far from here, and you kind people have made my journey bearable."

"Our pleasure," Kagome replied with a smile. They had run into him two days before. He'd crossed paths with a demon, and lucky for him they were nearby. He was holding his own, but she wasn't sure how much longer he would have lasted.

Once at the village Miroku and Sango went in search of a place to stay for the night. Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible before stomping away with Shippo trailing after him.

"Come," Ashimi said, taking Kagome's arm. Last time I was here I found a charming spot where we can have lunch."

Kagome was happy to let him lead her. They stopped at a shop that was selling cheese, and another that sold bread. He paused, looking at the pastries before picking one that looked like it was filled with barriers of some sort.

As they gathers their lunch, they chatted mindlessly. It was nice to talk to someone who knew nothing about her. He asked what was with Inuyasha, but after a moment of her not replying he quickly went on to another subject.

Ashimi was right, this spot was charming. It was a hill that overlooked a shallow valley that had flowers that were every shade of a rainbow. The wild flowers grew in abundance here. They set up a picnic, and ate silently for bit. It was an easy silence and for that she was grateful. This man had a peace about him that made her feel calm.

"I meant it when I said I had no intention of pursuing you," Ashimi said. "I have a wife who's with child, and a son waiting for me at home."

"You do? Then why this?" She asked, spreading her hands over the picnic.

"Because I enjoy your company. You have a soft aura. You're a comfort to be near. Also, I wanted to see Inuyasha squirm. A blind man could see that Inuyasha is in love with you, and I can't see why he would chose not to be with you."

"Yeah," Kagome said, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on her knees. "I've heard something like that before. I guess it's just complicated."

"Well, I believe everyone should follow their hearts. If you do that, you'll end up with the one you should be with."

"The problem with that is, his heart is confused. He loves us both."

"Hmm," Ashimi mused. "I guess I've never been in that position myself. I knew I loved my Yuri from the moment she walked into my life. We were only children then, but were inseparable. I can't even remember when we went from friends to something more, but I'm glad it did. She's everything, My Yuri."

"That's so sweet. You know, you remind me a bit of Hojo."

"Who?"

"He's someone dear to me. Someone I've hurt without meaning to. He loves me the way I believe you love Yuri."

"Do you not return his love, then?" Ashimi handed her some bread.

"I do love him. I would have married him if he hadn't decided to let me go. He wants me to take time and be sure he's who I want." Kagome sighted, burying her face in her knees. "I'm a horrible person."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be second in someone's heart. I know how much it hurts to know you will never be enough. I hadn't meant for Hojo to ever feel that way because I do love him, and he makes me so happy."

"But you can't help having stronger feelings for Inuyasha." Ashimi's tone was gentle and not at all accusing. It was a simple statement of fact.

"I hate it. I hate that I love Inuyasha, and I hate him!"

Ashimi gathered her to him. "You don't hate him, Kagome. You're feelings for him are so deeply rooted you can't change them. You might resent your feelings toward him, and you might resent his choices, but you love that man. Saying you don't won't change anything. Accept your feelings, and maybe then you will be aby to move on."

Kagome pulled away so she could see him. She felt too valuable, so she changed subjects. "So, tell me about your son?"

Ashimi didn't seem bothered at all in the change of subject and the mood went from serious to happy in seconds. He chatted happily about his family, and that was just fine for Kagome.

* * *

As much as Kagome enjoy sleeping outdoors, every now and again sleeping inside really was necessary. They had great food and a warm bath was really nice too. Nothing like the kind she got at home, but it was still pleasant enough. She woke well rested and ready to take on the day.

She entered the main part of the inn they were in to find yet another feast of food. Miroku really did know how to work his magic. She sat, noticing that Ashimi was not there.

"Where's Ashimi?" She asked, receiving a glare from Inuyasha, which she ignored.

"I believe he's still asleep," Shippo replied.

"You should go wake up your boyfriend, Kagome, or we will leave without him." Inuyasha said. He all but growled when he said the word, boyfriend.

She stood, intending to tell him that Ashimi wasn't her boyfriend, but she decided not to. If Inuyasha wanted to jump to conclusions, that was his problem. Instead she went over to Ashimi's room and knocked. "Ashimi, you awake in there?"

After a moment the door opened and he stood there yawning. "Forgive me. I must have overslept."

"You okay?" Kagome asked because he was rubbing is left temple.

"Just a bit of a headache, I'll be fine." He hooked his arm through hers as he headed for the table. "And you, Kagome? Did you sleep well?"

She knew what he was doing. He was keep up appearances to get to Inuyasha. Part of her wanted to drop it, but she also wanted Inuyasha to get a good taste at how it felt to feel unwanted. Even if it was a bit mean. "I slept fine, thank you."

"Lier," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothin," he replied. No need to tell her that she was up, tossing and turning as she slept. He wished he knew what monsters visited her sleep, and wished more that he could take the nightmares away. She was often tired these days and he didn't like that one bit.

"Here this is amazing," Ashimi said, feeding Kagome something from his plate.

Inuyasha stood then, a growl escaping his lips before he could stop it. Without a word he left them, because Miroku was right. Is possessive instinct were current kicked into high gear and he just might kill that guy.

He sat on the steps outside, resting his head in his hands. He knew he had no right. None to feel possessive over her. He had no right to dictate who she could be with. He wanted her to be happy. It's just that seeing her with anyone else? The idea that anyone else was touching her in the way he longed too? It tore at him. Yet he still couldn't stay away from Kikyo.

"I want your heart to let go of Kagome forever. Until you do that, you can never truly be mine." Kikyo's words echoed in his head. He pulled a little at his hair in frustration.

How could he every erase Kagome from his heart? How could he let her go when being with her felt so right? When she laughed, truly laughed, there's a moment when it seems like everything in the world would be okay. He lived for those moments when she laughed. When she took his hand, or even when her hand brushed against his, the contact made him feel more alive than anyone or anything ever made him feel. He loved her so much. Needed her more than he could ever say, so how did he push her out of his heart?

Kikyo's voice echoed again. "I want you to pick me, Inuyasha. I want you to keep your promise to me to follow me to death."

"I want to keep my promise," he replied out loud.

Kagome's voice filled his head next." If I could only tell you one thing, it would be to live. I know she wants you to die with her, and you'll do anything she wants, but I want you to live. Even if it's with her, I want you to live. Because I can't bare thinking that you're truly gone. Just live."

Kikyo was right. He couldn't live for Kagome and die for her. Once they defeat Naraku, Kikyo will leave this earth and he would have to choose once in for all. Die for her? Or live for Kagome?

* * *

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Sango asked Ashimi. He was once again rubbing at his head, and the light seemed to be hurting his eyes.

"Yeah, because we've been on the move for an hour and you're already slowing our progress," Inuyasha added coldly.

"Knock it off, Inuyasha," Kagome said, back tracking to where Ashimi stood. Sango was right to ask. He did look like something was seriously wrong. He was pale and his eyes weren't quite right.

She made him look at her, and she realized his pupils were dilated. "Okay, I think we need to get you sitting down," she said, though he was already going down. "Tell me what hurts."

"My head is pounding. I feel like something is trying to break out of it."

"Have you hit your head recently?" Kagome asked as the others watched. She took his pulse and found it to be erratic. If he had hit his head and there was swelling, she wouldn't have a clue how to help him. Not without guidance and modern medical equipment. Besides, she was training to be a herbalist and this was way above her pay grade.

"No, I don't recall…" he let out a hiss sound, mid-sentence.

"What the," Kagome heard Inuyasha say just as Miroku said, "How had I not felt it before?"

Before she could inquire as to what they were talking about, Ashimi had her in a tight grip around her middle, with a knife to her neck. She couldn't even recall when they had stood up it all happens so fast.

"Don't you even think of pulling your sword, you see, my master might want her alive, but I've never been one to follow orders well, and I have no problem slicing her pretty little neck." The words were spoken from Ashimi lips, but the sound was all wrong.

"Ashimi, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Ashimi isn't here at the moment. He fought hard to keep me at bay, but in the end, I won the fight to control his body!"

"Who is your master!" Inuyasha asked though he could easily guess. He was stalling as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Naraku of course," the possessing demon replied, as he smiled a twisting smile.

Inuyasha cursed as he listened to Kagome's racing heart, she was terrified, but looked calm. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Just don't do anything to get yourself killed," Kagome replied. She knew that look in his eyes. He would dye protecting her.

She had a knife to her throat, and she was worried for him? Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the others. They looked as unsure as he felt. "I'm not going to ask again, let her go!"

"You want to fight me for her?" the demon asked, cocking it's head. "I've been dying for a fight, but I must warn you, we are not alone."

As if on cue, more demons appears out of the darkness. Demons Inuyasha had already sensed. Naraku's poisonous insects gathered above, making it more difficult for Miroku to use his wind tunnel.

"We can still take you," Inuyasha said confidently.

The demon whistled, calling the demons forward. He passed Kagome to them, while taking something from the tallest of the three closest demons. "Well then, winner gets the girl."

That's when all hell broke loose. The demons all began to attack at once, and Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga. "I will die before I let you take her!" He yelled as he charged. He struck a blow, he hoped would knock the demon down. He didn't want to deliver a kill blow unless he had too. After all, Ashimi was still in there somewhere and if he killed the body, Ashimi would die too. His goal? Hit him enough to detain him and spell the demon from his body.

The demon however didn't play fair. Other demons attacked Inuyasha as he tried to attack the possessing demon. He took care of them easily, but it made getting closer to Kagome harder. She wasn't too far from the possessing demon and he would take her and run if he had that chance.

He took a quick sweep of the battlefield as he spun out of the way of a blade. So far, the others seemed to be holding their own. He pivoted, missing the demons blade by an inch. He was about to cut the demon down when Kagome screamed. He looked up to see one of the demons had cut into her arm.

"Be still you stupid girl!" The demon bellowed.

This distracted him long enough to miss the possessing demons attack. Before he knew it, he was cut in the middle. After the initial shock wore off, Inuyasha smiled. "You think that's all it takes to stop me?"

"You're a strong one for sure, Inuyasha, but I assure you, you are down for the count." The demon replied smugly.

"You will not win this!" Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga, ready to end this once and for all, but after taking one step, he collapsed. "Poison." He moaned as the poison spread, making his Veins feel as though they were on fire.

"Yes, poison." He held up a little bag. "This will save you, but I'm afraid you don't have a lot of time. Twenty minutes is all it takes to get to your heart, and once it reaches your Heart? Lights out."

"You stay away from her!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to stand. He could hear the others still fight off demons, trying to get over to Kagome who was being dragged away. He watched in horror as she tried to fight them off, but she was skilled in distance fighting. Her arrow and bow were on her back, but they held her arms down.

"You let us go, and you live." the possessing demon said.

"Never!" With a surge of energy, Inuyasha attacked. He no longer cared about the human stuck inside. He was going for the kill. Three blades found their way inside his body as he ran toward the possessing demon, who was unfortunately much quicker than Inuyasha. He had Inuyasha by the throat in a solid grip, and Inuyasha's surge of energy was gone. His limbs felt heavy and he could no longer move them.

Kagome gasped as she watched the fight. He was going to kill Inuyasha! She fought harder now, ignoring the searing pain in her arm. Lucky, the demon to get right seemed distracted by the fight, and she managed to get away long enough to grab an arrow and stab him. The other two reacted, one of them knock her down with a blow to her stomach. It knocked the wind out of her, but she moved quickly, stabbing the closer demon in the leg. The third came at her, but Hiraikotsu took him down first.

Though she was hurting, she wasted no time. She ran back toward Inuyasha and the possessing demon, drawing her bow. "One move and I will kill you!" She shouted, causing both Inuyasha and the demon to look her way.

The demon smiled, making her feel sick. "You think you can do it, girl?"

"I will not let Inuyasha die!"

The demon laughed. "I know this human I possess. I've seen every memory, know every desire. He does not wish to die. He wants to return to his wife and children. Do you really think you can take that away?"

Sick. God she was going to be sick. Tears stung her eyes as she realized she would do it. She wouldn't let Inuyasha die. Even if that meant killing Ashimi. "Let. Inuyasha. Go." She said coldly.

"I call your bluff," the demon replied. He turned, ready to make the kill shot, but stopped, clearly surprised to find the arrow sticking through him. "You…" was all he had a chance to say. There was a flash of light, and the demon was gone, leaving Ashimi's body.

The other demons retreated, and everyone rushed to Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the bag on her way to him, pulling out the cure. She looked over her shoulder when Ashimi groaned.

"Here, I'll help him," Sango said, reaching for the cure.

Kagome gave it to her, before going to Ashimi. He was bleeding bad, and there was no way to save him. The arrow in him had most like nicked his heart. "Ashimi, I'm so sorry."

"Do not cry, Kagome. The demon lied." Ashimi struggled to speak, but continued. "I wanted you to stop me not matter what it took. I didn't want to be used to kill him. Or to hurt you." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out three little packages. One she knew was a rattled for the new baby. He'd bought it yesterday in their way to the inn. "Please, find Yuri and Rakura. Give them these and tell them I love them. Tell…tell Yuri that I said she's my home. That I will forever be in her heart."

"I will, Ashimi. I promise." Kagome didn't bother stopping the tears. How had she done this? How could she have killed a human? A friend? "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved you!"

"Kagome," Ashimi said, his words beginning to slur some. "Had I been you, and you me and you had my Yuri and was about to kill her? I would have done the same."

Kagome looked away. She appreciated is words, but they didn't help the lump in her throat nor the sorrow and guilt that built in her heart.

"Don't look away, Kagome. Please, let me die looking into the kind eyes of the most kindest stranger I've ever met."

She looked at him, what else could she do? He smiled the best he could, and she did her best to smile back. She had his wrist in her hand and she could feel his heart beating slower every minute. "You have been kind to me too. Thank you for that."

"Don't give up. I believe it's written in the stars, you and Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

He made a sound that sounded a little like a laugh. "I once ask my Yuri how she knew we were meant to be. She told me that she could see it, written in the stars. I think…I think your love is written in the stars too."

He died after a last wheezing breath.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked, before the sob escaped her throat. She held Ashimi closer and wept.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Twenty-one **

**...**

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he approached her. She'd finally stopped crying, and was now just hold the body and staring off into the distance. He had tried to comfort her as she cried, but she wouldn't have it. He approached her again, hoping now that the tears were gone, he could reason with her. "We need to start moving, Kagome. We can bring his body back to his village." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from his touch.

"He's right, Kagome. We can't wait much longer." Sango put in. She too went to Kagome, kneeling in front of her. "We need to get him home."

Kagome felt miles away as her friends spoke. She knew they were right, and she wanted to do as they said, but she couldn't seem to move. She felt as if her body wasn't hers, and she no longer had command over it.

"Here," Miroku said, gently lifting the body off her lap. He held Ashimi in his arms without struggle. He brought the body over to a stretcher type thing, gently laying the body on it.

When had they made that? Kagome wondered. She looked around, realizing for the first time that hours must have passed. The sun was already starting its decent, and the wind that blew was cool on her hot skin. She attempted to stand, but her legs felt like the weighed a ton, and the buckled under her.

Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He held her steady, as he looked at her with concern. "Easy there. You've been still a long time," he said, gently.

Kagome looked up at him, her heart squeezing as she thought about what she had done. She killed a human. A man who was kind and had a family. She killed him to save Inuyasha. The nausea built, and she pushed away from Inuyasha, and ran. She only made it a few steps before throwing up.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Shippo asked. They were finally back at Kaede's village, and for some reason Shippo had thought that once they were, Kagome would be okay. However she still refused to speak or look anyone in the eye. "It's been days."

"She's going through something we can't understand," Miroku replied. Not really anyway." Miroku took Sango's hand, and brought it to his lips. "You keep picking at your nails, there won't be any left."

"I know." Sango sighed. Whenever she found herself anxious she picked at her nails. It was an annoying and sometimes painful habit.

"What's she going through?" Shippo asked. "I know she has a kind heart, but we hardly knew Ashimi. I admit I'm confused with her reaction."

"It's not losing a friend that has destroyed her." Miroku replied. He looked over at Inuyasha who stood looking out the window. "Do you understand, Inuyasha? What she sacrificed for you?"

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "I didn't ask her to do anything for me," he grumbled. It wasn't that he was uncaring with what was going on. Kagome was hurting and he had no idea how to help her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Anytime he tried, she would just ignore him. He wished he could take away her pain.

"You never have to ask," Miroku replied. "Kagome is selfless. She would put everyone's needs above her own without much thought about what that would cost her. She's pure of heart, Shippo. Even after all she's seen and been through. She's killed demons before, and if you've ever paid attention, you could see that even though they were demons, she felt guilty for taking a life. She killed a human. A friend. That act has caused a shift in her. I believe she's having a hard time connecting who she is and what she did."

Shippo thought on it a moment. "But she saved, Inuyasha."

"She did, but in doing so, she sacrificed something within herself." Miroku replied, looking over at Inuyasha who rubbed his face.

"I'll take her home," Inuyasha said after a minute. "Maybe being home for a while will help."

Inuyasha started out the door but paused as Sango spoke. "Will she ever be enough?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, looked back a Sango.

Sango's eyes burned with pain for Kagome. "She gives you everything. She does whatever she thinks will make you happy. She worries over you constantly and only ever wants you to be okay. Now she's hurting inside because she loves you more than she loves herself, but she will never be enough, will she?"

Inuyasha moved quickly, getting in her face. "How dare you!" he growled, the noise echoed around the little space. "You have no idea how much this kills me! You don't think I suffer? You don't think it hurts every time I put tears in her eyes?" He grabbed Sango's shirt. "You don't think I know that I am the one who's caused her that pain? I know it! I tried to let her go! I made it impossible for her to come back!"

"I highly suggest," Miroku said, his tone soft, but full of warning. "That you release my wife."

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize Miroku had a weapon to his side. Feeling a little ashamed that his temper got the best of him, he let go of her. "I would never cause you harm," he said, stepping away from her. "Kagome deserves more than me, I know that. She is enough. She's more than enough. It's me who is the problem." With that, he was out the door.

"You are one crazy woman, Sango," Miroku said, pulling her to him. "And Its one of the reasons I love you."

Sango chucked a little, though she felt no happiness in the moment. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me. If I thought otherwise, I might not have pushed so hard. I just want him to see that he's a fool."

Shippo let out a sigh. He just wanted things to go back to how they used to be. Nothing was ever easy, but back before, at least they were happier.

* * *

Kagome didn't argue, which surprised Inuyasha. He'd prepared a speech and everything. However, when he suggested they go to her time for a bit, she just nodded and started to gather her things.

At this point, an argument would have be preferable. At least then she would have to talk. Four days, and not a word spoken. She hadn't said anything since leaving Ashimi's village.

Inuyasha thought back to it. They were surprised once they arrived to find who they had thought was Asa, but it turned out that Yuri was Asa's twin.

"You've come with grave news," Yuri had said, once the confusion of her identity was settled. Her eyes had settled on Kagome, making Inuyasha shift protectively in her direction.

Kagome spoke then, explaining to Yuri the events that lead to her husband's death. "I'm so very," Kagome said, hanging her head.

Yuri's eyes were full of sorrow, but there was still kindness there. "I had known something had happened. He came to me in a dream last night. Told me he met some wonderful travelers."

Kagome cried when Yuri hugged her. "You are not to blame, child. My Ashimi is a gentle soul, and he wouldn't have wanted to be used the way he had."

She was taken to his body, and together they laid him to rest. After, they told her about Asa and how she too might be dead. Yuri however said her sister was alive and well. She just knew it.

Kagome stood, starring up at the stars as the others were saying their goodbyes. Yuri had insisted they stay, but Kagome couldn't do it.

"The stars are a comfort." Yuri said, putting a wrapped loaf in Kagome's hands. "I don't agree with my sister and mother using their gifts, but unfortunately, they stars are always talking."

Kagome gasped. "Your hair!" What had once been long locks of dark hair was now short. And her eyes…they were once a deep purple like Asa, but they were now a dull brown. Wait a second! "Your eyes?" Hold on, Kagome thought to herself, really looking at Yuri. Could it be?

"A way to show my grief. Worry not, it'll grow back." Yuri said. "My eyes change color depending on my mood. Worry not, they will go back to their proper color."

"Ashimi said that you told him you knew he was the one for you because it was written in the stars." Kagome said.

"Yes. The future is written up there, if you know where to look. Asa is better at it then me, but I see even when I don't want too." Yuri laughed some. "Asa says the answers are right there, you just have to be willing to look for them."

Inuyasha shook his head, coming back to the present. At the moment Kagome looked surprised at what Yuri had said, but when he asked her about it, she said it was nothing. That was the last words she spoke.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sota said happily as they walked in. He stopped short when he noticed she looked awful. "You okay, sis?"

Kagome hardly glanced at Sota as she started for the stairs.

"Kagome! I'm so happy… Honey, what's wrong?" her mom asked, going to her. She put her hand to Kagome's forehead. "You don't feel feverish, but you look pale."

"I'm okay," Kagome croaked out. She had to clear her throat to speak further. "I'm tired."

"Okay, sweetie," Her mom said, looking at Inuyasha once she was out of sigh. "What's happened?"

Inuyasha told them. What else could he do? Not that them knowing was going to help Kagome any.

"She just needs time," Mrs. H said, patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"Yeah," Sota added, though he looked up to the second floor with concern.

* * *

"You okay in there?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had been in the bath for two hours. "Kagome?"

There was still no answer, and he was starting to lose his patients. No, it was fear that was making him feel this way. She didn't eat the night before, nor anything today. "Kagome, if you don't give me some indication that you are okay in there, I'm going to break down this door!"

"Go away!" she said, though there was no emotion behind the words.

Inuyasha put is forehead and hands on the door. Kagome, he said to himself. Please, how do I help you? How do I take this way?

"She in there?" Hojo asked, his voice full of worry. "Mrs. H called. She told me what happened."

Inuyasha was going to tell him to get lost, but the worry in the man's eyes had him standing down. "She's in there," he confirmed, moving away from the door.

Hojo moved in, knocking on the door.

"Leave me be, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, honey, it's me." Hojo replied gently.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Hojo waited a moment for her to protest, but she didn't. He pulled out a key, unlocking the door and went in.

Inuyasha only caught a glimpse of Kagome sitting on the bathroom floor, shivering in a towel, before the door closed. He hated Hojo. Hated that someone else was comforting her. Yet he was thankful, because he didn't know how to help her. He didn't know if him being near was better or if he should let her be here without him for a while. He just didn't know.

Hojo convinced her to eat. They sat with her at the table while she slowly ate some jello. Inuyasha wanted more than that in her belly, but it was a start. Hojo helped her to bed that night too, leaving Inuyasha feeling helpless and jealous.

"She's asleep," Hojo said, closing her door. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I," Inuyasha replied. He stood, wanting to be on even ground with Hojo.

"Does it bother you? That I can help her when you can't ?" Hojo asked. It was a low blow, but he was currently feeling angry at Inuyasha. He was supposed to be protecting Kagome.

"I hate you for it." Inuyasha replied honestly. "I hate that I can't be what she needs, and I hate that you are what she needs."

"And still, she wants you," Hojo said, sadly. "I hate you too."

"Thank you." Inuyasha said once Hojo was on the stairs. "For bringing her some comfort, and getting her to eat. Thank you."

* * *

"Maybe I should go back. Give you some space," Inuyasha said, just sharing his thoughts.

Kagome looked over at him from her bed with an expression he didn't understand. "What? Why? I… You…what?" she stumbled frantically over her words, clearly taken by surprise. At least there was some sort of emotion there.

"Woah, hey," Inuyasha said, because she started to cry. "I won't leave if you don't want me to." he stood to go to her, but stopped because she tensed up. "Kagome, I don't know what to do. Please," he fell to his knees now, surprising the both. "What can I do?"

…

What could he do? Kagome considered his words. She felt like a vessel. She was just going through the motions when in fact, she wasn't alive anymore. She'd thought she would be okay after she was done crying the day she killed Ashimi, but she was wrong. She felt numb as they took him home.

Then she thought that once she begged for forgiveness from Yuri, she could start to feel better, but even then, she couldn't let go of the guilt. She killed someone. How did you get over that? How did you justify killing one to save another? She couldn't. She couldn't find comfort no matter how she looked at it.

So she shut down because there was nothing else for her to do. She was drowning and she couldn't ask for help because she didn't deserve it. She killed someone. God she killed someone.

When Inuyasha suggested she come home, she thought maybe it would help. To be in a different time where she could distract herself from what she'd done, but still she couldn't escape the guilt that clawed at her. So she cried out of frustration because everyone was being so good to her when she didn't deserve it. Then she cried out of anger at herself for making everyone worry. Currently she wiped away tears of fear, because if he left her now, she'd parish.

She hated how weak that made her feel. She'd always wanted to be someone who didn't need a man, but in this moment, she needed Inuyasha. She couldn't let him comfort her because she wouldn't survive that, but she needed to know he wasn't going to leave her again. Not now when she felt like she could shatter.

"Stay," she heard herself say, though it barley sounded like her. She said nothing else, but hoped he understood everything that one little word meant. Stay because I feel like I might break. Stay because I don't know how to heal from this. Stay because I know that if I had to go back, I'd kill him again because I can't lose you. She buried her face in her knees. Stay because I love you and no matter how I try, I will always love you.

…..

Inuyasha looked up to see her hiding her face from him. She looked so small sitting in the middle of her bed, her knees pulled to her chest. Stay. She said the word with such emotion it pierced him. How could one simple word say a thousand thing at once? Or maybe he was reading into it.

"I'll stay." Inuyasha replied.

He watched her from his place on the floor, longing to hold her. Why wouldn't she let him? She let Hojo comfort her, and her mom. Gramps was allowed to comfort her once too. Sota even threw his arm around her for a moment as he tried to cheer her up, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek before going up to her room. Yet the moment he tried, she'd tense up, or walk away. Once she even yelled at him not to touch her. Which was better than the silence.

He sat there until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was, he went downstairs. Mrs. H was in the kitchen and smiled some as he entered. "She's asleep," he informed her.

"Here," she replied, handing him a cup of hot tea. "You look like you could use some sleep yourself."

Inuyasha thanked her for the tea, but said nothing else. He was tired, but he wasn't sure he could sleep even if he tried. How was she ever going to be okay?

"She's tough you know," Mrs. H said, sitting across from him. "When her father passed, she spent so much time making sure that everyone else was okay that she would fall right to sleep anytime she had a moment." Mrs. H chuckled lightly as she wiped away a tear. "She's always worried over others, and it's her mission to make sure everyone else is okay and taken care of."

"She's special," Inuyasha agreed.

"When she first came home, all those years ago, she told me she wanted to stay here and forget about all of it. Forget about the past and you, but she knew she'd go back. Said that she was needed and that mattered more than her personal feelings."

"You must really hate me, huh?" Did he really say that out loud?

"You know what I see when I look at you? I see a scared and confused man. I see a good heart with the habit of pretending to be cold. She told once that you pretended to be hard and cold. She was right." she paused to sip her drink. "I don't like that you broke her heart. I don't like that even now you choose to be with someone else. But I'm not going to pretend to understand everything either. I don't know your point of view. I don't know the story through your eyes. I don't hate you, Inuyasha."

Wow. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? "Kagome deserves more than me. She deserves more than I can ever give her."

"And what of this Kikyo? Does she not deserve more than you?"

Inuyasha looked at the table. Did he want to get into the fact that Kikyo was already dead and all she wanted from him was his death?

"You don't have to answer that, dear," Mrs. H said as she stood. "Just consider this, if you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness because you think Kagome deserves better, but that's not the case with Kikyo? Is it possible that you love Kagome more?"

"If I loved Kagome more, why do I keep going back to Kikyo? If It kills me every time I run off to Kikyo, because I hate what it does to Kagome, why can't I let Kikyo go?" Usually he wouldn't have said this, but he was curious as to her thoughts.

Mrs. H seemed to think on it a moment. "Honor and obligation go a long way."

"You're wrong. I love Kikyo." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"And yet," Mrs. H said, patting his shoulder in a motherly way. "It's Kagome you can't stand to be parted from. It's Kagome you worry for in all of this." She said goodnight, leaving him to his thoughts.

Inuyasha did consider that. He did wish Kikyo would stay near, but he didn't feel the same way he felt when he was apart from Kagome. Being without Kikyo was hard, but being without Kagome was like being without air. Like trying to breathe underwater. Was there something to that?

* * *

"You're mine," The creature in Kagome's nightmare said, smiling it's twisted smile at her.

Kagome sat, not bothering to run. She had nothing left. No fight left in her to care. Maybe this should be her fate.

"You do not fight tonight?" the creature asked as it approached.

"Why fight?" Kagome asked. She flinched when it touched her arm because it felt like she was being burned.

"Is it the human you killed? Come now, Kagome. We both know that it felt good. Taking the life of another."

"No it didn't!" She insisted. "What a sick thing to say."

The creature rubbed her cheek with the back of its hand. "I can ease the pain, join me, and you will be free."

Kagome stood now, looking at the creatures outstretched hand. "The pain will go away?" she asked, unsure.

"I will make it all disappear. The pain, the sorrow."

Kagome stepped to the creature, taking the hand it had offered so many times, but never before did she take it. Her heart started to race as he led her toward the darkness. Warning bells started going off, and she tried to take her hand back, but the creature's grip was too tight.

"Let go!" she yelled, pulling though it hurt. "I don't want to go."

The creature yanked her up, so they were face to face. "You are mine!"

….

"No! let go of me! Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice echoed through the house, her words full of terror.

Inuyasha's heart dropped when she screamed for him. In seconds he was in her room from down by the sacred tree, his Tessaiga at the ready. She tossed in her bed, fighting off whatever was haunting her.

"Please don't! I don't want to go!" she cried.

Inuyasha put his sword away and went to her. "Kagome, wake up. You're dreaming. You're just dreaming." It took a few times, but she came too with a scream and an audience. Everyone in the house gathered at her door.

"I…He…I don't. I don't. I don't." she cried as she held on to his sleeves. She felt disoriented, but she knew the feel on Inuyasha anywhere, and him being there helped calm her.

"It's okay. It's okay," Inuyasha said, holding her. He stroked her hair as she cried. She shook so violently it worried him. "I'm here," he sooth. "You're okay."

"I don't want to be led into the dark," Kagome managed to get out.

What? Man these nightmares were really starting to get to her. "I won't let you. I'll keep you in the light," he replied.

Everyone left him to it, for which he was glad. After a while, she lay still in is arms. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but was afraid if he spoke, she'd push him away, and he needed this as much as she did. So he just breathed her in, once again taking carful note of her scent. The softness of her skin and the way she fit against him.

"Inuyasha," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

She said nothing for so long he figured she decided not to say whatever it was she was going to say, but she spoke. "I'm afraid of losing myself. I killed him, and I would do it again to save you. What kind of person feels that way? How can I live knowing I would kill anyone who wanted you dead?"

Inuyasha pressed his cheek against her head, and closed his eyes. "It's human, Kagome," he replied. He had asked something similar of his mother once when she killed someone to save him. He'd asked her how she could be okay with what she had done. She told him it was human to protect the ones you love.

Inuyasha shifted so he could see her. He took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "You didn't kill him lightly, Kagome. It wasn't for fun or because you wanted too. You saved my life. I'm just sorry you had to hurt yourself to do so."

Kagome climbed onto his lap, wrapping her legs and arms around him. She'd never done something like this to him before, and she could tell he was surprised, but it made her feel relieved when he wrapped his arms around her. "I will get through this," she whispered.

"I know you will," Inuyasha replied, stroking her back. "You're the strongest person I know."

* * *

Kagome woke in his arms. Her eyes hurt and felt heavy, but for the first time in days her head was clear. The fog that had a hold of her was lifted.

She shifted, trying to move so she didn't wake him, but she failed. His arms tightened around her, and his eyes flew open. He was awake and alert in seconds.

"Sorry I woke you," she said, looking at him. How many times had she thought about him in her bed? How nice it would feel just to lay here with him?

"Nothing to be sorry for," Inuyasha replied a small smile on his lips. She slept soundly for hours and it showed. She wasn't so pale, and she looked more rested then she had in a long time.

She shifted again, stretching her body. Everything was kinda sore. "How long have I been in bed for?"

"Thirteen hours," Inuyasha replied. He laughed when she looked at him with shock.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. You needed it. I'm glad you got it."

"You didn't have to stay. Laying here for thirteen hours must have been boring."

"I slept for a few hours myself. Besides, there wasn't anything else I wanted to be doing."

Kagome lay there a bit longer. Right in this moment, everything felt so right. Him with her, holding her close. She didn't want to shatter the moment.

"I have to go see my therapist today," she informed him.

"That might be a good thing." Inuyasha replied. "Your mom had wondered if you should go."

Kagome stood, a fire back in her eyes. She was mad about something. "I'm not going to talk out my feelings," she said as she pulled on a sweat shirt.

"She do something to piss you off?" Inuyasha asked, feeling like he got whiplashed. Kagome's anger was better than the trance she'd been in, but this was unexpected.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. She had a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome left the room, leaving a baffled Inuyasha to follow quickly after her.

Twenty minutes later Kagome was throwing open her therapists door, much to the dismay of the woman who insisted Kagome not interrupt. "I knew it!" Kagome yelled. The therapist stop mid-sentence, looking shocked, then understanding.

"Forgive me, Joy. This is something I have to take care of, how about you come tomorrow, and I'll wave the fee for this time and tomorrow?"

The woman left, and Inuyasha stepped in, really looking at the therapist for the first time. Wait? What? "How on earth?" he asked.

Kagome slammed her fist on the desk. "How? Why?" she asked. "Which on are you? Asa? Or Yuri?"

"I haven't gone by Asa in some time," Chika said as she stood. She went over to the teapot. "I have to change my name after a while. As you can imagine. We also move around a bit. It's good to see you, Inuyasha."

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me after all these years that I was going to go back? How dare you let me suffer!" Kagome snapped, getting Asa's attention back on her.

"Kagome, please sit."

"Screw you!" Kagome yelled out of frustration. God it felt good to feel something outside of self-hatred. It felt good that she could do something with this anger. "I sat here, tears in my eyes and heart on my sleeve. I told you how broken I felt and how I struggled all because I couldn't go back, and you never once said a word."

"Knowing the future is tricky, Kagome. Yes, I knew that you might have a chance at going back, but it wasn't guaranteed. Understand that when you walked through my door, I was as surprised as you must feel now. I was going to send you to someone else, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle this at first, but then I decided I would treat you the way I'd treat anyone else. I helped you grieve. To cope with the loss.

"You knew. All along."

"I can't tell you the future, Kagome. I can see all the questions in your eyes, but I can't answer them."

"How about this one? Where the hell are you? I mean, the avalanche. We all believed you dead. We mourned you." Kagome was losing some of her steam.

Asa looked at Inuyasha who looked as curious as Kagome. "I'm with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock. "That loser? What the heck are you doing with him?"

Asa looked down. "I can't answer that." She looked up at Kagome who was now crying. "Kagome, I hope one day you will forgive me. I hope you will understand why I couldn't tell you. I couldn't chance messing with the timeline. Anything you knew could have greatly affected things."

"How are you alive?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not human not entirely human."

"So you're a demon?" Kagome asked with surprise.

"No, I'm not really sure what I am. My family, some of us have gifts, and can live very long lives."

"I didn't see it until a few days ago. You look older now, and you're hair is short. I realized it when I was with your sister, Yuri. She cut her hair and her eyes were brown, like yours are now. I was too upset confused to really care up until now."

"I see. So you've killed Ashimi I presume."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "How do I become okay with this? How do I come to terms with this?"

Asa went to her, sitting next to her on the couch. She could see Inuyasha step out as silently. "You remind yourself that you are only human, and you can oly do what's best in that moment."

"I've always thought I was a good person."

"You are, Kagome! That's why this is hurting you so bad. You are a good person. You are an amazing person who had to make a horrible choice. I promise this too will pass. You are not a murderer, and I promise you that Ashimi wouldn't wanted to have been used to kill someone. He would have wanted you to kill him to stop that from happening."

Kagome looked at her. Of course if Ashimi grew up with Yuri, then he would have to grow up with Asa. "Yuri said something similar."

Asa smiled. "Yes. We knew him very well. He was a kind and gentle soul. So charming and easy going. I wasn't the least bit surprised when they ended up together."

Kagome wiped at her tears. "I don't know how to forgive you. For not telling me. I feel…confused and angry over it.

Asa's eyes teared up too. "I knew this day might come. If you can't forgive Chika, please try to forgive Asa. The Asa from the past hasn't hurt you, and to take it out on her would be unfair.

Kagome nodded. This she could agree with. "I'll consider that."

"But know that I'm so sorry. I didn't not tell you because I was trying to hurt you. I'm just afraid to change anything. Can you understand that?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a sigh. "It doesn't take away the hurt, though."

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

…

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome at her desk. He shifted on the bed, looking around her. She was writing in her book. "It's not even dawn yet," Inuyasha informed her.

"I know, but the sun will join us soon. I wanted to get some things done before heading back."

Inuyasha stopped rubbing his eye. "You're ready to go back?"

"We've been here for days, and there's a lot to be done in your time. I want to go back tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha stood, going to her. She looked rested and some color returned to her cheeks. He wanted to ask if that meant she was okay, but didn't want to push the issue.

When she said she had a lot she wanted to do, she wasn't kidding. She went shopping first thing. She and her mom were gone a few hours leaving Inuyasha bored out of his mind. When she returned, she did a lot of cooking and gathered first aid supplies, along with some herbs that couldn't be found in his time.

Once all that was done, Inuyasha was going to suggest they go for a walk, but Sota asked her to play a video game instead.

"You sure?" Kagome said, sitting next to Sota. "You know I can kick your butt at this game."

"It's been years since you've played Mario kart. I bet I beat you every time," Sota challenged.

"Game on, little brother," Kagome replied, smiling at Inuyasha as he sat next to her.

"Ah-ha! In your face!" Kagome said excitedly as they finished the racing tournament. She laughed as she stood, and did a little victory dance.

"Gloating isn't an admirable trait," Sota grumbled, though he was secretly happy she was laughing.

"Don't be a sore loser, Sota."

"I'm not. Sit back down, I'm going to win this next time."

Because she was enjoying herself, she played another tournament with him. She reached into the bowl that was on Inuyasha's lap, taking out a chip. "Ready to go down?" she asked.

"Bring it on."

Inuyasha watched with amusement as they played. Every laugh Kagome made, every light hearted comment she made, made him feel lighter. He loved to see her happy. Really happy. What he wouldn't give to see that smile every day for the rest of his life?

There was another round of joking jabs, and Kagome leaned into him, trying to escape Sota's poking.

"Knock it off!" Kagome said with laughter. She looked up at Inuyasha and laughed. "Sorry," she added, moving away from him some.

"Don't be," Inuyasha replied, wishing she hadn't moved away.

…

"I have to run across the street." Kagome said a little later, after helping clean up their mess of snack food bags and soda cans.

Inuyasha ignored the pain in his chest as she went out the door. He wanted to ask her what she planned to do, but it was none of his business. She was free to love whoever she wanted.

Kagome was nervous as she stood on the porch to Hojo's house. She knocked before losing courage. A few minutes later, Hojo stood in front of her, an easy smile on his face.

"Kagome?"

"Hey. May I come in?"

Hojo moved aside, allowing her entrance. "Is everything okay?" She looked better, he mused.

"I just have some things here I need to grab," Kagome said, slowly. She waited for him to get angry or upset, but it never happened.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. "So you've decided then?"

Kagome went to the kitchen, mostly out of habit and pulled out a soda for each of them. She sat at the table and was glad he followed her lead. "I haven't chosen. I'm not sure I will."

"I don't follow."

"I love you, Hojo. If this world was the way it should be. Without magic or whatever in it, we would be together. You're amazing and I love everything about you. Loving you is easy."

"And loving him?" Hojo asked.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "Loving him is the most complicated thing I've ever had to live through." She let out a sigh. "But I can no longer deny that I'm still in love with him."

Hojo opened his soda to give him something to do. This was breaking his heart, but he wasn't surprised. "Like I've said, when all is said and done, you can make your choice."

"I can't do that, Hojo. I wanted to pretend that I could, but the truth is…" she paused, not sure she should say the words that were in her heart. She didn't want to hurt him.

"You will chose him, if he will have you."

She looked away from him. "I'm ashamed. What kind of woman chases a man who wants someone else?"

"Love isn't always simple."

"Loving you was."

"Kagome, You have no idea how he looks at you when you're not looking. I really hate to say it, seeing how he's my competition and all, but this isn't easy on him, either."

"You're defending him?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"In a way. I mean, he's a complete and total idiot, but you mark my words. When the time comes and he's forced to choose? It'll be you." Hojo took her hand. "And if by some chance he doesn't? Come see me."

"Hojo, you can't always be my knight in shining armor. You deserve better than waiting around for me. I won't do that to you."

"I may deserve better, but if I deserve better than it should be my choice whether to settle or not. I meant what I said. I want to see how this plays out and if in the end we are both single? We can examine the pieces."

"I swear you were put here by the angels. I don't think I'd be half as calm as you." She squeezed his hand before pulling away. She stood, and was taken by surprise when Hojo pulled her in, and kissed her passionately.

"Sorry," he said, kissing her lips once more. "As I said, I don't believe he will choose the other woman over you, and I had to kiss you once more."

Kagome blushed as all the memories she shared with him rushed back to her. "I wish…"

"Me too." He brushed her hair back. "I put your stuff in boxes, but I labeled everything. I'll help you find what you're looking for."

* * *

Inuyasha paced, hating the way he was feeling. Even though he knew he had no right to be jealous, he couldn't stop himself. She'd been over there for over two hours. What the hell were they doing anyway? He turned when the wind blew her scent into the open window. She was on her way back.

Kagome entered the room a minute later, holding a couple boxes.

"Here, Let me help," Inuyasha said, taking the top box from her.

"Thanks, you can put it at the foot of the bed for now," Kagome replied. She took the box she held and put it on her desk. She looked over at him, and was surprised by the look on his face. He looked angry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha said after a moment. He sighed and sank to the floor. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

Kagome pulled out a couple books, to place on the bookshelf, but ended up leaving them on the desk, and sat in front of him. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just anxious to go home." Inuyasha replied, but he didn't look at her.

Kagome stood when she realized why he was mad. She should have known going to Hojo would upset him. Duh. "You don't like how it feels either, do you?" she asked, resuming her unpacking.

"Yeah, well it's not like I purposely go out of my way to hurt you."

She looked at him again, because his words didn't have the usual heat. They were sad, and defeated.

Inuyasha turned his head from her. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you kill Ashimi, when you knew it would hurt you so bad?"

Kagome sat in the desk chair, slowly. She hadn't thought that this conversation would take this turn. She rubbed at her chest as the hurt settled in. She wasn't sure she'd ever heal from killing someone.

"Because he was going to kill you. Does that honestly surprise you?" she asked when he looked at her with shock.

"I just don't understand why you still care. Why, after everything. All the hurt I've caused. Why do you still care?"

"Killing Ashimi hurt. I never thought I would be capable to take another life. That moment happened so fast I didn't have time to think what it would mean." She paused to organize her thoughts. "Killing him was one thing, but what I felt after? Yes, I hurt because I killed a friend. It broke my heart to know that he would never go home to his family. I took that from him. But…it was the fact that I would do it again that was really hard to cope with."

"You said something like that last night. You would kill again for me." He paused. "You have to promise me that you will never kill someone to save me. I can't have you destroying yourself to save me."

Kagome was unsure what to say to that. She couldn't make that promise. How could she let him die if she could do something to stop it? "And be in a world where you don't exist?"

"When all this is said and done, you have a life here to come back to. It won't matter if I'm alive."

"Of course it matters, idiot." Kagome said.

"I hate the idea of you and Hojo. I loathe that he's touched you. Made love to you." Inuyasha said, ignoring her comment.

"Yeah, well it's not like I have fun thinking about you with Kikyo," Kagome returned, her tone a little harsher then she meant.

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes now. "The difference is, you and Hojo have actually been together."

Kagome gasped in surprise, but thought back to that time they fought, not too long after they rescued him. He had said something that made her wonder if he meant he never slept with Kikyo. Somehow that was hard to believe, thought she desperately wanted to. "You never?"

"Not with anyone." Inuyasha replied. He couldn't believe he was telling her this, and he wasn't sure why he really wanted her to know it.

"My point is, Hojo is good to you. So when everything is said and done, I hope you find happiness with him."

"And what if I want to stay in your time? When everything is said and done?" She'd thought about this a lot. Once the jewel was destroyed, she'd be stuck in one time or the other. Permanently.

"You want to stay in my time? Even if?"

"I'm not sure what I want." Kagome moved to sit in front of him again. She took his hand, and held it to her heart. "But what I do know is once this is over, you might try to be with Kikyo in the afterlife. I want to be there to try and stop you."

"Kagome I…"

"No. I've thought about this a lot. When I thought you were dead it was the worst thing I'd ever felt. My world seemed empty. Then when the demon was about to kill you, all that hurt and loss came back to me. I didn't want to feel the loss of your presence again, so I saved you. You deserve to live, Inuyasha even if you feel you shouldn't. I know you feel responsible for Kikyo, and I know you think the right thing for you to do is keep your promise to her, but you are not at fault for her death. You are a victim just as much as she is. So." She paused, needed to take a breath. "Until your heart stops beating, I will be right here, reminding you that you not only have a reason to live, but that you deserve to live. You are worthy, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha moved so fast she hadn't seen it. Once minute she was sitting in front of him, and the next, he had her in his arms, kissing her. She was shocked at first, and felt she should resist. She should protect her heart and push him away, but she didn't want to. She pulled him closer, kissing him back.

Inuyasha was the one to pull away first, out of breath. He rested his forehead on hers, calming his body. Kikyo had never kissed him like that. He hadn't known a kiss could make him feel so…explosive. Like every nerve was on fire with the heat of the kiss. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." he said, once he was sure he could speak.

Kagome closed her eyes, willing her racing heart to calm. She should be mad at him, at herself. Because when this all went to shit, she was going to regret this moment. Before, she didn't know what kissing him felt like, but now? That was the hottest kiss she'd ever had. "No, but I'm glad you did."

* * *

Sesshomaru put his arm out, halting his company without words. They all looked at him before surveying their surroundings. Sesshomaru's hand went to his sword, slowly.

Asa grabbed Rin, pulling her to her side. She sensed what Sesshomaru sensed, but she couldn't see anything. Panic flared in her when she sensed him. At first, the demonic aura was that of lesser demons, but that quickly shifted into something much sinister. It was Naraku.

Her grip on Rin grew tighter. Would he recognize her? Her flight or fight response kicked in, making nearly impossible to stand still. She felt like she would bolt as a moment's notice, until Sesshomaru stepped close, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself. I can smell your fear and he might be able to smell it also."

Asa closed her eyes, trying her best to ease the panic. She looked down at Rin who watched her with curious eyes. "I'm fine," she whispered just as Naraku stepped from the shadows. Asa was sure to keep her head down.

"Sesshomaru, long time no see." Naraku said, his tone smug.

"And yet, it's still too soon," Sesshomaru replied, sounding bored. "I thought you were dead, Naraku."

Naraku laughed, making the hairs on Asa's arm stand. "You know firsthand just how hard I am to kill," Naraku replied. "I'm surprised to see the girl is still traveling with you after all these years. Getting sentimental? Perhaps you're more like your little brother then you think."

Sesshomaru drew his sword, aiming it at Naraku. "I tire of your talking. If it's a fight you've come for, it's a fight you'll receive."

Naraku's gaze shifted toward Asa, something Sesshomaru didn't miss, nor like. "You have another companion. Surprised to find that he is male. Though something about him seems odd."

"My travel companions are none of your concern." Sesshomaru replied. He was starting to get pissed, but his tone was still calm and cool.

"I've come, not to fight you, but to offer you alliance. After all, we both still want the same thing, do we not?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "In other words, you are no longer strong enough to take Inuyasha on alone. How weak of you. Unfortunately, killing Inuyasha isn't currently on my to-do list."

Was it wise to make him mad? Asa wondered to herself.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Naraku drew forward, wasting no time to attack Sesshomaru.

"Stay back," Sesshomaru told her, stepping in front of her and Rin. Clearly Naraku was going to try to get to them, but he wasn't having it. Every attack was aimed toward them, every move meant to get past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, was too quick.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru said, smugly. "How does it feel to be weak?"

This pissed Naraku off enough to make him lose focus. Sesshomaru cut into Naraku's arm. Naraku growled angrily, but turned, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Coward as always," Sesshomaru said, turning to face Asa and Rin, only to find them gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, his confusion and worry making if voice more grating. "They're gone!"

Sesshomaru's heart fell, and an overwhelming sense of fear overtook him. For a moment, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel the wave of emotion hit him. Something he'd never thought he'd feel. He took them, and that bastard was going to pay. Unsure how to contain the anger, Sesshomaru let out a scream of anger. He would find Naraku, and he would kill him.

* * *

"You okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He and Kagome had come back a few days ago, and ever sense, Inuyasha had been acting a bit strange.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was currently practicing with her arrows. How did he answer that? One the one hand, he couldn't be better. The fear that Kagome would just up and leave one day was no longer with him. She told him she'd stay to the end. And that kiss? Had he ever known such passion?

He should be joyous, but he felt…What? What the hell was this emotion? He didn't have a name for the way Kagome's words made him feel. The words that moved him so much he just had to kiss her. He knew what did it. He knew the exact moment this feeling settled in and seemed to have changed him.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"She thinks I'm worthy." he replied, surprised he was able to say the words out loud. He wasn't good with this touchy feely crap.

Miroku looked over at Kagome too. "Do you not believe her?"

Inuyasha's heart filled with joy when Kagome laughed at Shippo. He was glad her sprites remind high even after returning. Yes, every so often the shadows seemed to return, but she always came back quickly. She would be okay.

"I want to. No one has ever believed in me. Believed that I am worthy."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, surprised by the words. Of course he wouldn't know that he was worthy. He was always so hard on himself. Always believing that he had something to prove. "She meant it. She has always believed in you. It's one of the reasons she loves you."

"I don't understand it. I don't see what she sees."

Miroku chuckled. "Woman have a way of seeing things we cannot."

"I kissed her. I feel stupid about it, and guilty." His heart squeezed as the memories of the kiss came to him. He'd thought about it a lot since it happened, and there were moments when he really wanted to do it again.

* * *

"What are you writing?" Sango asked, sitting next to Kagome. It was late, and everyone but them were asleep. Even Inuyasha slept.

"Just my thoughts." Kagome replied, closing the journal. "Can't sleep?"

"It happens every now and again," Sango said as she yawned. "I'm going to give it another go, but I wanted to check on you. Your eyes looked sad."

"I was writing about Ashimi. The trip home helped me process the guilt, but I have a feeling I will always feel sick about it."

Kagome bent over to grab her bag, but when she looked back to where Sango had been sitting, she was no longer there. "Sango?" she said, looking around. She stood in a panic when she realized the others were gone too. What?

"Kagome," that familiar creatures voice greeted her. She looked behind her to see a bony hand reaching out for hers. "Come, Kagome. You are mine."

Kagome slapped the hand away. "No! I will not fall into the darkness."

"Dearie me. It would seem like you already have."

Kagome gasped when a knife appeared in her hand. As she threw it on the ground she saw all the blood. She turned to find them all dead. "No!" she cried, falling to her knees.

"Don't cry, dear Kagome. Come with me, and I can help you. After all, once you've had a taste for blood, it seems you can't stop."

"I didn't meant to hurt them," She said, her voice angry. Why had she done it? What was the purpose?

The creature tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Come with me, and I will make this pain go away."

Kagome looked at the hand that reached for her again. "The pain will stop?"

The creature smiled. "Yes, Kagome. The pain will stop."

Kagome stood, looking at what she had done. Her family. She had killed them all. She was terrified as she took the creatures hand. She couldn't take this pain. It felt as though she had used the knife in her own heart. She would do anything to ride herself of it.

"That's right," the creature cooed as he lead her toward darkness. "Just a little farther. You will feel nothing in just a moment."

"Forgive me," Kagome whispered into the night, right before the darkness made it all go away.

* * *

Inuyasha woke slowly. Waking always seemed like a process. Like all of his senses turned on one at a time. First he could sense his surroundings. Like he could see everything though his eyes were closed. He knew if he opened his eyes, Miroku and Sango would be cuddled together a little bit away to the left of him. Shippo was curled up by the fire due to the nights becoming cooler. Kagome was at his right. If he rolled over and reach out, he could no doubt touch her.

His sense of smell was next to return. He could smell the morning flowers blooming. Smell that the camp fire was nothing but burning embers. He could smell the wet dewy earth and someone was cooking. It was miles from where they were, so it didn't worry him.

Sound was next. As always, the first thing he heard in the morning was… Inuyasha's body jerked awake quickly. Her heart! He couldn't hear her heart! His own heart pounded as he went to her. "Kagome!" he cried. He tuned her toward him, and growled. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Miroku asked.

"She's not breathing! She…"

Everyone gathered, fear thickening the air.

"Ka…gome?" Shippo said, tearfully.

"I don't understand," Sango said as she fell to her knees by Kagome. She looked so pale.

Inuyasha felt sick. His heart felt like it was literally breaking. How? How could this be happening? He didn't understand it. She had been fine the night before.

"She's not dead," Miroku said as he leaned over her.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing Miroku's kimono.

"Her soul has been stolen, but she is not yet dead. You see theses rings?" Miroku said as he took Kagome's hand, and pointed to the raised rings on her wrist. "This is the mark of the soul stealer. It's a powerful demon who uses nightmares to capture souls."

Inuyasha gathered Kagome's body to him, burying his face. "She's been having nightmares for months. She said she didn't want to go into the dark."

"What do we do?" Sango asked as she fought back more tears.

"She has four rings. The demon will give her four days to return to her body before she…" he didn't have to finish that sentence.

"Well, how does she return?" Shippo asked.

Miroku took Sango's hand, moving her and Shippo away, speaking as he did so. "As far as I know, no one has ever done it."

Inuyasha tensed, but otherwise did nothing. Miroku had expected an exploding of anger. He had expected some kind of energy blast. He'd moved them all away for this reason, but Inuyasha just sat there, holding her.

When Inuyasha looked up, there was no mistaking the anguish in his eyes. He stood, cradling her in his arms. "Then we will find a way to help her."

"Inuyasha…"

"I refuse to let her die!" Inuyasha growled. He shook from anger and fear as he held her.

"Look," Miroku said, nodding behind him.

Inuyasha looked to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away. He looked as pissed as Inuyasha felt. "I don't have time for you!" Inuyasha said, turning away.

"They never find their way back because their souls can't find their bodies." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Are you…helping me?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Naraku is near. I bet he's behind this. I will do whatever it takes to bring the bastard down. Even working with little Halflings such as yourself.

They all stood there in shock. Even Jaken gapped with surprise.

Was he serious? Inuyasha wondered. This seem surreal. "Why? What has he taken from you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. "People I care for deeply. Do not mistake my fondness for them as weakness. I will rescue those who follow me."

Sango walked over to him. She was in shock that he seemed deeply concerned and the fact that he was willing to work with them spoke volumes. She could hear Miroku's protest sounds, but went to Sesshomaru anyway. Anger and fear made her brave. "How do we know we can trust you?" Sango asked. She had to get closer because she wanted to see his eyes.

"If I wanted you dead, slayer, you would be."

"Who does he have? Rin?" she asked because he said people implying more than one. She could believe he would fear for the child who somehow softened him, but who else was there?

Sesshomaru hesitated. He didn't like this at all. It went against everything in him to work with others. However, his fear for those he held dear made him reconsider the idea. "Your friend, Asa."

"So she's alive," Miroku said. "How'd that happen? You and her?"

"After the avalanche we ran into each other. She was manipulated by Naraku to spy on you. She didn't want to, and I told her I would help rescue her mom and little sister from him. Should she elect to accept my help."

Sango watched his eyes as he spoke, and she believed him. He was telling the truth, and the softness in his eyes when he spoke of Asa was undeniable. "Do you know where Naraku is?"

"Wait, we are going to work with him?" Miroku asked.

"I believe he's telling the truth. We should use his help if he's offering."

"And what if he's offering to lead us astray?" Inuyasha countered. He happened to know that Asa was still alive in Kagome's time. Though as Asa had said, anything can change the future.

"Kagome is important to me, too. I wouldn't say I believe him if I had the slightest doubt. Besides, Rin is clearly not by his side. I say we trust that, at the very least, he's going for her, and whether he is an ally or not, we all have the same goal."

"Fine, but let's get moving," Inuyasha said. "Which way?"

"I believe he's somewhere in the north-east. I was headed that way when I ran into you."

Sango returned to Miroku and took his hand as they headed off. She was sure Sesshomaru was telling the truth. She just hoped trusting him didn't come back to haunt them.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he was doing this. He was strong enough to save her on his own, but there was something in him that made him feel better with the numbers these people offered. He was uncomfortable with the idea that Kagome being in danger bothered him some, and the fact that he asked for help. A shift certainly as occurred within him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

...

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three **

…

Kagome felt odd as she woke. There was a lightness to her body she didn't understand. She opened her eyes, surprised to find she was in a cage of sorts. Gasping, she jumped to her feet and looked around. Outside of her cage, which seemed to be made of light, there was three walls of stone, and one wall made of prison like bars.

"You're awake," the voice of a child said. The child smiled when Kagome looked at her. "Wow you really are dressed strange. Are you a demon?"

"Niko, don't be rude," A woman said, putting a hand on the child's shoulder. "Poor dear, you must be frightened."

"I'm…really confused." Kagome said, her brows pulling together. Where was she?

"Yes, I imagine you would be. Well, for starters I'm Ari Chika. This is my daughter, Niko."

"Chika? Wait, are you Asa's mom?" Yeah, Kagome mused. She did have a striking resemblance to her daughters. In fact, Ari looked more like the Asa from her time then Asa did.

Ari's eyes widened. "You know her? Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, actually. We were separated, and we were afraid she was dead, but then we met Yuri, and she said Asa was most definitely alive."

The woman smiled, wiping at the tears. Yes, Yuri would know. Those two share a connection unlike anything I've seen."

"She never told use about her family. Well except that you had left one day, and never returned. We were traveling together in hopes of finding you."

Ari hung her head. "I must apologize to you. You see, she was put in your path on purpose. Naraku found us, and decided we were useful to him. He used Niko and myself as pawns to get her to do as he said. When he told me that my baby was gone? I…I was shattered."

"I told mommy that she was fine." Niko put in. "But now that Yuri said she's fine, we can be sure."

"So, that's what happened? I've been taken by Naraku?" why didn't she remember any of this? She remembered laying and watching the fire dance. That was it. That's all she remembered.

"In a way," Ari replied. "Your soul has been taken from your body. That cage is built to hold souls."

Kagome stiffened. "Wait, you mean to tell me that I'm not in my body?" That would explain why she felt so strange. "What does that mean? Am I dead?" Oh god, everyone must be freaking out. Inuyasha.

"Not yet. You have time to get back to your body, but since you're trapped and have no clue where your body is…You don't have many days to do this. I'm not sure exactly how it works, and the number of days you have varies depending on the caster."

Kagome looked around, trying to think about what to do. "I have to escape somehow."

"Yes, but even if you do, you need your body."

Yeah, she had a point. Hell, this was a freaking mess. She shifted when a loud clinging sound echoed through the cells. It sounded like the opening of a large metal gate, and she wouldn't be at all surprised if she was right.

"Asa!" Niko cried, happily.

"Well, well. I'm gathering quite the collection," Naraku said, as he roughly shoved Asa into the cell. She made a oomph noise as she hit the hard ground. Rin was pushed in after, also falling to the ground. She scrambled to Asa, curling into her. Somehow she seemed much smaller then she was.

"Kagome. I must say, I was surprised upon learning you were back, such a pretty sight.

"What do you plan to do?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, well it's quite simple really. See, I want to make them suffer! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku, They tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded. If it hadn't been for my quick actions, I would have perished. However, I noticed something strange happened to Inuyasha, and I sensed the power. Whatever spell was being cast, I figured it was to keep him alive. I tied my life force to his, and here we are. Though I have to say, much longer and I would have died."

"So I'm bait?" Kagome asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Interesting enough, it would seem so is Asa. Tell me, how long did you think you could hide from me?"

Asa said nothing as she clang to her family. She wasn't sure what Kagome knew. Was she yet aware she betrayed them?

"What would you think, Kagome? If I told you Asa was in my pocket? I planted her in your path so she could be my eyes and ears. Gave me some valuable information."

"Please, Kagome! Forgive me." Asa moved, bowing in front of her on the ground. "I did it to save my family."

Kagome felt for Asa. Maybe because she already knew her more than both of them previously thought. "Don't worry, Asa. Naraku is good at manipulating others."

Naraku laughed. "Oh sweet Kagome. You were a hard one to get my hands on. I knew I wouldn't be able to take you physically. I tried and failed. Then I ran into a remarkable demon who could steal souls. He told me he'd never had anyone resist as long as you did. I must applaud you for your strength."

"I will not let you hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome declared.

"Oh?" Naraku asked, anger bubbling under the surface. "Just how do you plan on stopping me?"

Kagome said nothing, because she had no idea how she was going to get out of this. But she couldn't allow him to use her a bait. Nor could she allow the others to be used as bait.

"Let my mom and sister go. They have nothing to do with any of this." Asa begged.

"Ah, but you betrayed me, Asa. You pretended to be dead, using that demon for protection. Tell me, did Sesshomaru offer to kill me for you? Or were you simply overcome with lust that you lost your senses?"

"He…we aren't like that." Asa's heart ached as she thought about him. Would she ever see him again? Feel hit touch?

"No? I think you weren't observing your situation hard enough. The fear in his eyes when I took you away? I've seen it before. It's the same looked Inuyasha gets when Kagome's life is hanging in the balance. Love made them weak, but luckily for me they have these weaknesses. I'm going to have so much fun playing my little game with them, and when I get bored? Lights out."

"You're wrong. Sesshomaru won't come for me."

"Even so, he will come for that," he said, pointing at Rin. "Either way, I'll get what I want." He left them then.

"I want Sesshomaru," Rin said, burying her face in Asa's chest.

"It's okay, Rin. We will find a way out."

Kagome felt the same. Well, except she wanted Inuyasha. How had she managed to get in this mess? "So, any chance you two have been working on escaping" she asked Ari and Niko.

* * *

"We need to rest," Miroku said, going to Sango. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just feeling tired is all." she replied, though she felt more than tired. She was exhausted.

"We can't stop!" Inuyasha insisted. They couldn't waste time sleeping.

"We are human, Inuyasha, we have to sleep." Miroku replied gently. He understood Inuyasha's eagerness, but that didn't stop them from needing rest. "You going into battle alone isn't going to end well, and we won't be much use if we are tired."

Inuyasha fought to keep from snapping. Miroku made perfect sense of course. That didn't mean that every fiber in his being wanted to continue forward. He could see the miasma in the distance. It was only about a day's walk from them. If they pushed through the night they'd be there in no time.

As much as he ached to move forward, he sat, settling Kagome's body in his lap. Somehow, her skin was still warm. How though? When her heart wasn't beating?

"It's part of the spell. Her body is kept warm to allow her to return. It keeps the body alive even though the soul is gone." Sesshomaru sat a few feet from Inuyasha. Jaken sat too, clearly not liking the company.

Inuyasha didn't respond as he watched Miroku and Shippo set up a quick camp. A fire had to be lit because it was getting too cold to sleep without one. He stroked Kagome's cheeks as a fresh wave of fear flooded his body. The fear made him anxious to move. Like he would jump from his skin if he sat here much longer.

"We need sleep," Miroku said, clearly sensing Inuyasha's uneasiness. "We have time. She's going to be okay."

"A soul gatherer," Sango said, as one passed. She looked at Inuyasha who didn't even look up from Kagome. He was rubbing his thumb across her jaw, before using the back of his finger to rub her cheek. She had never seen him so sweet before. He was vulnerable as he held Kagome to him.

Shippo and Miroku exchanged surprised glances. Inuyasha didn't react in any way. Usually he would get all twitchy as he fought to go after them. Shippo wanted to ask if he was going to go after them, but he figured it was better that he didn't.

Miroku cooked up the salt meat he had left, and was not at all surprised when neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru wanted any. They made some small talk, but they mostly ate in silence. He was startled momentarily when Sango stood suddenly and ran away to vomit.

"Sango? You okay, love?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I'm just sick with worry. What if Kagome dies? We brought her back here. If she dies…"

"Shhhh. Don't think like that." Miroku held her. "Kagome wouldn't want us to feel responsible. We gave her a choice to not come. Besides, we aren't going to lose her."

Sango sniffled. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I have to have faith that the universe wants us to succeed in ridding the world of someone as evil as Naraku."

* * *

Sesshomaru watch Inuyasha as he held Kagome's body. He never understood the concept of love. He'd thought his father a fool for falling for Inuyasha's mother. How dare he pick a useless human over his mother? His mother was a strong demon who could walk proudly beside his father.

Yet, the fool fell for the human. Someone who could parish in a moment. So weak and feeble. He favored the son who was born of that union, and ever since the day Inuyasha was birthed, he wanted him dead. How could he love this useless half breed as his father had hoped?

He was unsurprised when he learned that his so called brother had also fallen for a human, who eventually lead to his demise. How laughable he'd found it. Until Inuyasha was freed. He'd have thought that this would cure Inuyasha of ever loving again, but Kagome came along, and Inuyasha once again fell.

Love was a foreign concept, which was fine with him. He lived fearlessly and gloriously. He took care of his needs when needed and as far as he was concerned, that's all woman were good for. Then he met Rin. Somehow that small human had enthralled him. He didn't understand the need to protect her. Hadn't realized at the time that she would slowly warm his cold heart.

Then Asa appeared. A vision and a curse. He hadn't wanted to feel the warmed that spread through him when he'd first lay eyes on her. She'd cast a spell on him, captivating him, and forcing him to feel an odd sensation. He'd known what word to put to the feeling, but his chose to ignore it. Even when he held her and wanted nothing more than to take her lips with his own.

Even now, as his heart ached in a way he didn't know was possible. Now that he felt fear so real it made his gut hurt, he still didn't want to allow himself to acknowledge what his heart already knew. Because what would become of him? His path had always been so clear. His desire to become the greatest demon had always taken president over everything. Would he still be him if something as foolish as a woman were to suddenly come first in his heart?

"You plan on going to Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked because he needed to get his mind off himself.

Inuyasha still didn't look up from Kagome. "No."

"I'm surprised. I thought you loved Kikyo. Was it not you always running after her, the reason Kagome left you in the first place?"

"I…I'm good right here. Kikyo will just have to wait."

"Hmmm. I wonder what Kikyo would have to say if she heard that. Do you think it would make her angry?"

"I don't care what she will think! I'm not leaving Kagome. Now leave me alone."

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, even though on the inside he was feeling lifeless. "You're a fool if you believe you love Kikyo more than that woman in your arms."

"Why do you care anyway? Huh? Since when do you have a heart?" Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru shrugged. Hell, they will probably never talk this way again, so he might reply. "Kagome saved Rin. Rin is very important to me. She is like a daughter to me, so I owe Kagome. It would seem, halfbreed, that Naraku has also stolen a woman who is of my heart. I will kill him before he lays a hand on Asa."

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "And so the demon fell in love with a human."

"It would seem."

* * *

Wow. He'd never thought Sesshomaru could feel anything but hate. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. Seems like even the coldest of hearts could thaw.

He was just as surprised as everyone when he realized he had no desire to go after Kikyo. Usually he'd feel so anxious to get to her. To see her once more. Not now. Now all he wanted was for Kagome to return to him so he could look into her eyes and know she was okay.

His heart broke some as he thought about the possibility of her not making it back to her body. How would he survive that? He wouldn't If Kagome was to leave this earth, he couldn't survive it. A world without her was lifeless. He wouldn't want to go on…not…even for Kikyo.

He buried his face in Kagome's neck as he understood what that meant. He was willing to die at Kikyo's request because he'd be the one leaving. He would gladly leave this world for her, but if she asked him to live with her and Kagome was dead? He wouldn't do it. He couldn't because a world without Kagome was worse than anything waiting for him in the afterlife.

Did…did this mean he loved Kagome more? He felt even more confused than he did before this realization hit him. He wanted to die with Kikyo too. How did this help him at all?

No. He would he would let Kagome go when all this was said and done. He'd caused enough hurt in her heart. She was going to go home and live her life out with Hojo. Of course, that was if she wanted too. He'd forced her down that path once. He thought he'd done the right thing about making her stay in her time, but he managed to cause her even more hurt. So he'd stand by whatever choice she made.

"Please, done leave me," he whispered into her ear as tears escaped his eyes. "Please stay."

* * *

Kikyo approached the castle slowly. Yes, this had to be where Naraku was staying. She could sense his evil. She had finally arrived, though she was surprised that he had left this place so vulnerable. Why the lack of defense? Perhaps he was as weak as he seemed.

She smiled as she thought of just how much weaker he'd become. This time he'd die for sure. She continued on, slowly. There was no need to rush in. She wanted to make sure she didn't fall into a trap.

She paused in front of the castle doors. Only now did she feel something was truly off. Even for a weakened Naraku, it was odd not to have some form of protection. He wasn't stupid enough to not protect himself. Sensing danger, she turned to leave, wanting to regroup in safety.

She cried out when there was a jolt through her body. All around her there was some sort of electric cage. She yelped when she accidently touch one of the bars.

Naraku's laugh announced his presents. She turned, facing him with anger. "Oh, Kikyo. How I've missed you."

"Naraku! Let me go and face me like the powerful demon you claim to be!"

Naraku laughed again. "After I got so lucky to have you come to me? Saved me the trip, thank you for that."

"Fight me, Coward!"

"All in good time, Kikyo. I would love to be the one who takes your life. Or rather, what's left of it. However, I have other plans for you first. Oh yes, I have other plans."

"Master, what do you plan to do next? Kohaku asked.

"I only have one more person to collect, or maybe not. We shall see how it all plays out. Either way, they will suffer." Naraku started to walk away. "Put that with the others. Oh, and careful, Kohaku. That cage can kill you, and so can the wench inside it."

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

...

**Chapter twenty-Four**

…..

Kagome watched in silent horror as Kohaku added Kikyo to their cell. Kikyo was in a cage much like her own, but at the moment she was more concerned about Kohaku. Was he still under Naraku's spell? Of course he was! Kagome shook herself mentally. He wouldn't help Naraku on his own free will.

"Well, this seemed to be an interesting group," Kikyo observed.

"I've seen you before!" Rin said. "You're Kikyo, right?"

"Yes." Kikyo turned to Kagome, looking not too pleased. "I see he has you as well, or at least, he has your soul. Interesting."

"We have to get out of here. This is obviously a trap, and if they come here, they might die." Kagome said, her heart hurting at the idea.

"Sesshomaru is too strong to die!" Rin protested. "Isn't he?" She looked back to Asa with questioning eyes.

"He's going to be okay!" Kagome insisted. "They all are."

"I wouldn't make a promise like that to the kid. He could easily die." Kikyo said.

Kagome sighed. "Why scare her more then she already is?"

"Why lie and get her hopes up?"

"Because everyone needs to feel like there's hope. She's a kid and you didn't have to go and scare her like that!"

"Okay, the both of you!" Ari cut in. "We need to be all on the same side here."

Kagome closed her eyes a moment. Ari was right. They had no time to fight among themselves. She was about to apologize when the door opened, and Naraku was back.

"Niko, it's time you come with me," Naraku said.

"No!" Ari yelled, grabbing on to her baby. "You leave her alone you bastard!"

Naraku laughed. "You act as if you can protect her," he said, as demons crawled into the cell.

Kagome was powerless as she watched them fight the demons to keep them away from Niko. The fight didn't last long though, there were far more demons then them, and within the minute, a crying Niko was being carried away while Asa and Ari pleaded for her.

Kagome sat, burying her face in her knees, trying to keep from being sick. Strange a soul could feel sick. She would assume such thing would be impossible without her body.

What did Naraku plan to do with Niko? Kagome looked up when she heard Ari scream. The woman just stood in the middle of the cell, and screamed for her child. It was horrible to watch and the sound settled deep into her heart. That was the sound of a mother losing her child.

Kagome thought back to Sango when she'd lost the baby, and imagined those screams were what Sango felt on the inside the moment she realized her baby was gone.

"Stop screaming!" Kikyo barked. Surprisingly, Ari stopped as requested. "That's not going to help anything. Have you guy thought of ways to escape? I am bound in this cage, but at least the three of you can get free."

"We can't leave Kagome behind," Rin said, thoughtfully.

"Don't you worry about me, Rin. I'll be okay." Kagome replied.

"But Sesshomaru would be disappointed if anything were to happen to you."

Kagome was confused by the words. Why would he care if something were to happen to her? Rin must be mistaken. "Well, I think he'd be more upset if something were to happen to you. So all I want you to worry about is getting back to him, okay?"

Rin looked at Asa, feeling sad for her. "Will we look for Niko if we escape?"

"No, You two will go to this Sesshomaru demon. I will look for her." Ari replied in Asa's place.

"Mom, we can help…"

"No! I want you to get as far away as you can. I will not lose you too."

Kagome looked around, once again trying to figure out how they would escape. The cell bars were solid. Nothing was no getting through there. What about the window? How solid were those bars? It was small, but at the very least Rin could get through. Maybe Asa. She was rather thin.

"The window. Are those bars as secure as the cell?" She asked out loud.

Asa went to them. She'd thought of this, but the opening was small, and only the children would fit through. She had to reach up on her tippy toes to reach the bars as well. She yanked as hard as she could, and to her surprise, a bar came off. "I think it's safe to say that these are not secure!" She reached up for another one, but it didn't budge. "Or maybe not."

Once again the door opened, and Naraku returned. "Asa? What are you doing?"

Asa crossed their cell, fearlessly. "Give me back my sister!"

"You want your sister? Come, I'll take you to be with her."

"No!" Ari cried, going to Asa. "Please, don't take them both! Please!"

"Asa!" Rin cried, but fear had her staying back.

"Naraku! What game are you playing?" Kikyo asked. "Why gather us here just to separate us?"

"That is not your concern. Fine, human. You don't want to be without you're daughters, I'll just take you both."

Much like before, demons entered the cell. Unlike before, Asa and Ari went quietly.

"Wait!" Rin protested. "No!" she cried as they ascended the stairs.

"Rin," Kagome said, wishing she could hold her. "come here."

Rin took a moment, but did as she was asked. She sat right in from of the electric cage, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone," Rin whispered.

"Listen to me, I don't think he's killing them," Kagome said.

"You don't?"

"Nope. He brought us here to lore Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here. If he kills us, he will no longer have leverage. I think this is just to scare us. Are you going to let him scare you?" Kagome was scared. She was sick with it, but she was trying to give Rin courage.

"Sesshomaru said that as long as he's alive, I have nothing to fear. He said he will always be there." Rin smiled a little, though she cried. "He will save me."

"Yes, sweetheart, I believe he will." Kagome said, wishing she could hold Rin. She seemed so young sometimes, and so much older at other times. "I know you're scared, but you must try to be brave."

Rin wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "You're right! Sesshomaru will be proud if I stay strong!"

Kagome smiled. If he was her motivation for keeping it together, then so be it. Whatever gave her strength.

* * *

"This is too easy," Inuyasha said, looking up at the castle that the miasma was emanating from. "Way too easy."

"I have to agree," Sesshomaru said, surprising them all. He looked over at Inuyasha who still held Kagome's body. He must be tired.

"He has Kagome, Rin and Asa. We get in, get them, and get out." Inuyasha said.

"He might have Asa's mother and sister in there as well. I will not leave them behind."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "You really care about getting them out?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't think I've grown soft, pup!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Nah. Love doesn't make you soft." He hugged Kagome closer. "I find it gives me unbelievable strength.

Miroku took Sango's hand, squeezing it. She looked at him, and there was no words needed for them to know that the other was saying how much they loved them and to please be careful. Miroku brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Don't worry, Kagome! We are coming for you." Shippo said, trying to pump himself up for the coming fight.

The wind blew toward them, making both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stiffen. The others looked at them with questioning eyes.

"They are here," both of them said at the same time.

"And it would seem he has Kikyo as well." Sesshomaru said, looking at his little brother with curiosity. What would you do, brother, should you be forced to save one at the expense of the other?

"Be cautious. This it likely a trap," Inuyasha said, then strode forward. He didn't care if it was a trap. He wasn't going to leave here without them.

* * *

"No, please Kohaku!" Kagome begged as he dragged Rin away. "Please! Think of Sango! This isn't you! Break free from him!"

"There's no use. The kid is clearly under Naraku's control." Kikyo said. She sounded even tempered, but there was a fire burning in her. To see life wasted was sad, to see such a young soul wasted was heartbreaking.

"How can you be so calm?" Kagome asked. Was Kikyo really so cold?

"I am already dead. My only desire is to stop Naraku, and to rid the world of the jewel. Death does not frighten me, and I know I will not go alone."

Kagome fell to her knees as she thought of Inuyasha dying. The image made her feel sick. "How could you wish death on him? How could you not want him to live?"

"I do not wish to be without the one I love. I cannot live on this earth forever, therefore, he must die so we are not apart. You of all people should know how it feels to not want to be without the one they love."

Kagome was surprised to find she could cry. "I do know what it's like, but I'd want him to live. Even if I died, I would never ask him to follow after. I love him too much."

Kikyo said nothing to this. She turned away, leaving Kagome to think in silence.

Kagome stood after a few moments. She would do whatever she could to save Inuyasha. She would stop him when he tired following after Kikyo. She wouldn't let him die without a fight. "You're selfish, Kikyo. I'm conflicted because after everything you've been through, I feel you have the right to be. Your life was ripped from you, right as you were starting to live it, and Inuyasha was going to be yours forever. I'm sorry that happened, but I will not let him die without a fight. I will do whatever I can to keep him from dying with you. Maybe that makes me selfish too, but I will not just sit back and let him die. I won't. I can't."

Kikyo nodded her head. "You love him, that much I can see. I hate it because I know he loves you too. When he sent you away, it ate at him. He missed you more dearly then he ever admitted. Sometimes I think he regretted it. He certainly made an effort to pretend otherwise, but I could see right through him. Thank you for loving him, but as hard as you will fight to keep him, I will fight twice as hard. Inuyasha is mine!"

"Then let him live. I don't need him to stay with me. I don't have to have him by my side. I just need him to live. Would you let him? If I went back to my time and never returned? Would you release him from his promise to follow you?"

Kikyo shook her head. She would leave him? She would sacrifice her happiness simply for him to live? No, that didn't matter. "We will be together in death."

"You are not who he fell in love with. I wonder if he knows that." Kagome sat down again. She was so tired. Now that it was just her and Kikyo, she realized just how tired she was because she had nothing else to think about.

"Maybe not. But that hardly matters."

* * *

Inuyasha was confused as he came too. He had been right when he said it was too easy. Suddenly it had become impossible to breath, and everything became blurry. He'd tried to fight on, but it limbs wouldn't move. To his horror, the same seemed to be true for the others as well. Even Sesshomaru had fallen.

Inuyasha stood, looking around. Where was he? It seemed to be a large room made of stone, but it was too dark to really see much of anything. He was about to ask if anyone was there when Naraku stepped out from the shadows. "You!"

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Naraku scoffed. "Love, such a pitiful emotion that brings down even the strongest of demons."

"Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha asked with a growl. How long had he been out? What if she had died while he slept?

"Do not fret, Inuyasha. We have returned her soul to her body."

Inuyasha was in disbelief. Why then did he take her soul in the first place? Yeah he knew it was to lore him here, but he figured Naraku was hoping Kagome would die. Maybe he was lying? "Where is she?"

"Yes, I knew you'd like to see her. So I brought her here." Naraku snapped his fingers and more of the room illuminated. Kagome was standing in a cage not too far from them.

"Inuyasha!" she said, calling out to him.

"Kagome!" he moved to go to her, but was yanked back due to the chain around his ankle. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. " Kagome wanted to cry. She knew what Naraku was up too. He was going to make Inuyasha choose between her and Kikyo. The loser would die today. She felt a little sick. She wasn't ready to die, but she was more worried about Inuyasha. This would torture him for the rest of his life.

"Naraku! Let her go!"

"Oh, yes well. You see, I will let her go, If you so wish it." Naraku said.

Huh? Was he serious? "I do!" Inuyasha replied, though he was confused.

"However, I think you must know that I also have Kikyo," Naraku added, making the last part of the room light up. She was in a cage like Kagome's.

Kikyo! "Let them go and fight me like a real demon! Enough of your games."

Naraku laughed. "All in good time, Inuyasha. After today you will wish you were dead, and I want to let you suffer with that for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

An evil kind of grin spread across Naraku's face. "You want me to let Kagome go? Well sure, however, that means Kikyo will die."

Inuyasha growled as he understood. Naraku was going to make him decide who would live and who would die. "I will not play this game, Naraku!"

"You do not have a choice, If you don't chose, I will simply kill them both." Naraku laughed. Your face looks so pitiful, Inuyasha. What has loving these woman gotten you outside of grief?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then to Kikyo. How could he save them both? His Tessaiga was gone, and this chain was proving strong. He had to save them both. No way in hell was he leaving here without one of them.

"So Inuyasha? Who will it be? Kagome? Or Kikyo?"

* * *

Sesshomaru came to, quickly. He was alert within moments, and taking in his surroundings. He sniffed the air, catching Asa's scent. He ran in the direction it came from, skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Asa was being suspended in the air magically. Even from where he stood, he could smell her tears.

No matter, he could easily save her, such child's play. Did Naraku really think him so incapable? He moved to do just that when her voice reached his ears.

"No! He will kill Rin if you save me!"

This had him hesitating. It was then that he caught Rin's scent. He turned to see Kohaku with his blade to Rin's throat. He looked as lifeless as always.

Naraku's laugh echoed around. "What will you do, Sesshomaru? The magic suspending Asa won't last much longer. You safe her, Kohaku kills Rin. You try to save Rin, Asa will fall to her death. Which life is most precious to you?"

Sesshomaru growled, his heart breaking. "I will kill you!" he yelled, knowing Naraku wouldn't hear it. Of course the bastard was nowhere to be found. The coward liked to play games, but kept himself at a distance because he knew he wasn't strong enough to face him.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. Rin has so much life lift." Asa said. She sounded okay, but he knew by her tears, and the fact that she was shaking, that she was scared.

"I will never forgive you if you chose me over her!" Asa added because she could see he was struggling. Mayhap this meant that he did indeed care for her the way she wanted him to.

"This decision in unnecessary," Kohaku said, moving away from Rin. He got down on one knee, and bowed his head. "I am no longer under Naraku's control, and while I hoped to put the façade on a bit longer, I will not do so at the risk of their lives."

Sesshomaru hesitated. The boy seemed genuine, his eyes held emotion for the first time. "Hand me your weapon," Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out for it. As Kohaku surrendered his weapon, Rin ran to hide like Sesshomaru instructed. He was taking no chances.

Once he had the weapon, he ran for Asa. As he knew, there was no problem getting to her. Once they were back on solid ground, he moved away from her. He felt like his heart was going to explode with emotion he simply was unfamiliar with. No, he'd felt it before when Rin was taken, but this was stronger.

"Sesshomaru, tha…"

That's all it took. Hearing her say his name had him taking her in his arms, and kissing her so deep he was sure he'd lose himself. The moment their lips touched he knew this was it. His world would never be the same. He'd never be able to let her go, and he would die before letting anything happen to her.

Asa was breathless as her hands tangled in his hair. How many times had she pictured his lips on her? No matter, the reality of this was far better than anything she could have imagine. She pulled away, needing to breath. "I've been wanting to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Sesshomaru laughed, a sound so unfamiliar, so gentle it made her giddy.

"Me as well." With that, he cradled her in his arms, leaping back to the other side. "Rin!" he called as he put her down.

"Coming!" she called back, her voice far away. It only took a minute for her to arrive. She ran to Sesshomaru, hugging him. "I'm so happy you found me!"

"I told you, I'd always come for you." Sesshomaru replied. He hugged her, for the first time ever, surprising them both. "I love you, Rin. As if you were my own."

Rin pulled back some so she could see his face. Her eyes stung with tears. "I love you, too, my lord!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kohaku who was still kneeling. "You are brave for going against Naraku."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru thought on it a moment. "Then come, if you have nowhere else to go. We could use a skilled fighter such as yourself." Kohaku looked up at him in surprise. "But know, you take one step in the wrong direction, I'll kill you myself."

Kohaku nodded. "Understood."

Rin smiled as they all started off together. She wouldn't say so out loud, but she was happy to have Kohaku come along. She'd always thought he was handsome.

* * *

Miroku hurt, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to stop walking until he found Sango. Not that he was sure he was making any kind of progress. He felt like he may be going in circles because everything looked the same. There was no markers to show he was actually making progress. There was just brick wall on both sides of him.

He slowed some when he saw a figure in the distance. As he drew closer it was clear it wasn't Sango, though this woman looked a bit like Asa. "Miss, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, I'm not physically hurt, though I fear my children may be." She reached out her hand, hovering it over the wound on Miroku's torso, healing it. "I am Ari."

"Asa's mom?" Miroku asked, though the healing thing gave it away.

"Yes."

Miroku looked around them. "I am Miroku. Do you know how to get out of here? I'm in search of my wife. We were together, but after we were attacked I woke without her."

"I'm not sure there is a way out. I can't seem to find an exit. This hall seemed to just go on and on."

Miroku cursed to himself. What was this? How could there not be a way out? "Come," he said, taking Ari's hand. "There has to be a way out."

* * *

"Sango, I'm scared." Niko said, holding on to Sango's hand.

"You don't need to be afraid!" Shippo said lightly, taking her free hand. "We will keep you safe, promise." Shippo smiled.

Niko returned an uncertain one. She was so confused as to how she ended up with Sango and Shippo. They all woke up in the same place and she was glad they were there.

"Shippo's right. We won't let Naraku hurt you."

"But what of my momma and my sister?"

Shippo and Sango both stopped and gasped as images filled their heads. She showed them who they were and what they looked like. She showed them what Naraku had been up too, and what he planned to do to Inuyasha.

"That's so cruel!" Sango said, bitterly.

"That's one cool power you have," Shippo said, though he was upset with what she showed them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. I will not let Kagome die!" Sango said.

* * *

"So? Who will it be?" Naraku asked.

Inuyasha felt sick. What the hell was he going to do? He looked at Kagome, and hated that she looked as though she'd already figured he would choose Kikyo. How could she think he'd let her die? Had she no faith in him?

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I understand," Kagome said, her words cutting him.

"No!" He wanted to go to her. To hold her.

"I am already dead, Inuyasha. The choice is simple." Kikyo put in. "I am not afraid to parish."

Naraku laughed. "How foolish they are. Neither of them are begging for their lives. So willing to let you choose the other without guilt."

Inuyasha growled as he started to shake from anger. He would save them both. He had too. "You're sick, Naraku. You have no heart. Why don't you stop being a coward and face me head on?"

"And stop this? Oh, Inuyasha. Your suffering is far more entertaining. However, this is getting boring. Why don't I move things along?"

Naraku snapped his fingers and both cages moved away, the girls still in them. It was only now that Inuyasha noticed that there was a cliff, and now both cages were suspended in the air, over the drop. His stomach fell as he processed this. No! Please!

"You only have a minute, Inuyasha. I will make it so the bottom of their cages open, and drop both to their death unless you pick one."

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. "Please! Please don't so this!" He couldn't believe he was begging, and this only angered him farther, but he'd put aside his pride to save them. "Kill me instead! I will hand over my life to save both of them."

"No!" Kagome cried. "No don't kill him!"

Inuyasha could hear the fear in her voice, making his heart hurt worse. "Please, take me instead."

"And let you off so easily? After everything? I think not. Time's up, half breed."

Two things happened at once. Naraku snapped his fingers, both removing the bottoms of the cages, and releasing Inuyasha from his chain. It happened so quickly Inuyasha didn't have time to think. He saw both of them start to fall, and before he gave himself permission to move, he was darting toward Kagome, her name escaping his lips in a scream.

He caught her just as she was about to hit the bottom, using his nails on the side of the cliff to slow their decent. His mind raced as he looked up to Kikyo's cage, but she was climbing back onto the cliff. He…it was Kagome he saved. When it came down to it, the fear of losing her was far greater than the fear of losing Kikyo.

He felt sick further as he made his way back up, with Kagome still in his arms. The feel of her against him gave him strength. What would he have done if he'd lost her?

…..

Kagome was shocked. Hell, she was beyond shocked. He saved her. When she felt the floor beneath her fall, she thought for sure she was a goner. She'd caught herself on the bars for just a moment before falling, and as she fell, she felt more fear then she wished to admit. The end was far too close.

But it was her name she heard him scream, and as quickly as she'd started to fall, Inuyasha had her in his arms, slowing them down.

She felt something wet hit her arm as they made their way back up. He was crying! Something like his tears were so rare. Had he been that afraid of losing her?

They arrived just in time to see Kikyo shoot an arrow at Naraku, but the bastard evaded. Inuyasha put her down, and went for Naraku with the most ferocious growl she'd ever heard from him. He attacked, for lack of a better metaphor, like a rabid dog.

* * *

Sango was confused. What the hell was happening? They were getting nowhere! She was about to say so when the walls shimmied a few times before seemingly melting away. Bright light and open field replaced the walls, the light blinding her momentarily.

"Asa! Momma!" Niko cried as she ran to them.

Sango looked in the direction Niko ran in, and saw Sesshomaru putting a bloodied sword back in its sheath. At his feat a demon was slowly disappearing. As she watched this, Miroku's arms came around her, and he buried his face in her neck.

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

Sango was about to say the same when she noticed Kohaku. "Kohaku?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Kohaku replied, sounding unsure.

She ran to him, taking her little brother into her arms. Though he was no longer her little brother. He was taller then she was. "Are you okay? Are you free? Where have you been?" She asked all there questions because she knew their time was short. "Never mind any of that. I love you!" she cried as she held him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Kohaku replied as he held her back. "I'm so sorry for everything. The mess I've made."

"Don't you even! All this is Naraku's fault, and this time when we kill him, you will be free for good."

Kohaku nodded, hugging her again. He would be free, but Kagome was back, and they would destroy the jewel. Which was the only thing keeping him alive. He wouldn't point this out to her just now, though. That was pain to be saved for a later date.

"Sango, I hate to break this up, but Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo still need to be found."

"I think I might know where they are." Kohaku said to Miroku.

"Wher…" Miroku's question was interrupted when an earth shattering crack made them all turn to the east.

"Probably there," Sesshomaru said. He felt it for only a moment, but he was sure it was what he suspected. "It seems Inuyasha's demonic side is trying to take over."

"No!" Sango said, as they all ran in the direction of the crack.

* * *

They exploded out of the earth like a rocket. Kagome struggled to follow them, and by the time she was top side, all she could see was dust. She coughed as it settled around her, and once it settled enough for her to see, she gasped, and her stomach fell. As she'd feared, Inuyasha's demon side was out.

"How interesting," Kikyo said, her tone dull. "His true colors are showing."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo as she stood. She felt a little shaky, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo looked at her, anger in her eyes along with pain. "This is who Inuyasha is. On the inside, he will always be a demon. Can you still love him? For me, him saying he'd become human was the best thing he'd ever said to me. I can't accept this part of him. Can you?"

Kagome's eyes stung from angry tears. She understood why Kikyo was the way she was, but that didn't stop her from feeling angry over her words. "I love him!" she said, angrily. "I love ever part of him. I love him for who he is, the way he is."

"Then you are foolish. Demons can't be trusted. After all, he's broken his promise to me."

"Where are you going!" Kagome called, but never got an answer. Something huge flew at her, making her brace for impact, but she was suddenly being carried out of the way by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru discarded her quickly, turning his attention to Naraku. Miroku and Sango came up next, they too started fighting Naraku. She felt hopeless because she didn't have her arrows. Damn!

"Kagome! You're okay," Asa said, joining her.

"Here, Kikyo left this!" Shippo said, running over with a bow and some arrows.

Kagome wasted no time. She took the bow, knocked the arrow, steadied herself, she waited for a clear opening, but it never came. Naraku, in true Naraku fashion, ghosted away. "No you son of a bitch!" she yelled, as she ran toward the dark shadow. She stopped, knocked her arrow again and shot at the shadow. Her efforts, however, were in vein.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: How do you know when your brain is focused on the fanfic you are writing? Well, I suffer from Asthma and during the changing seasons it is usually pretty bad. So the other day I was struggling to breathe. I walk into the apartment and my husband asked if I was okay. I told him I'm okay, just my Asthma. Then I started laughing because I made me think of miasma and told him I needed to purify my lungs. Yes, cheesy joke lol. He didn't find it funny, though that might have been because laughing like I did prompted me to nearly cough up a lung. So he sat me down and forced me to take the treatment I should have taken earlier in the day. Sigh. I hate treatments. Anyhow lol, just a little something to maybe make you laugh if you're anything like me with the cheesy jokes :D**

….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…..**

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

…..

Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha, who had turned his attention to Sesshomaru and Miroku. He was unable to see that they weren't enemies. This Inuyasha didn't know them.

She ran over to them as Sesshomaru fought him. "We have to stop this!" Kagome said, as Inuyasha was thrown back, but quickly got back up.

"I don't understand, what has happened?" Asa asked.

"Sometimes when Inuyasha gets upset enough his demon side comes out. It's like the demonic blood in him just takes over. It's risky because as you can see, he doesn't know himself when he gets like that, and there's a possibility we can lose him forever." Miroku replied.

Kagome knows Asa said something back, but she didn't catch it because she was running toward the waring brothers. "Inuyasha! Sit!" she called when she was close enough. He looked right at her, then went for her. Okay, that didn't work.

She stayed where she was, praying he would recognize her. She'd been able to stop him before. He used his nails on her, slashing her arm. She heard the alarm in everyone's yells, but as Inuyasha went to make another move, he froze, clearly fighting himself.

"Inuyasha, it's okay. Everyone is okay," to the horror of everyone, she reached out, putting her hand on his cheek. "Please, come back to me."

Inuyasha growled as she spoke, his body shaking. Clearly he was trying to fight his demonic blood. "Ka—gome. Run. Get away from me!"

"No!" She moved in closer. Maybe she was being stupid, but she couldn't run away from him. "I am not going to leave you." she hugged him. "I love you, Inuyasha. All of you. Every part of you."

She felt him struggle just a moment longer. The shaking stopped, and the air around them calmed. His arms came around her as he rested his cheek on her head. "You foolish girl," he said before placing a kiss on her head. "I could have killed you."

She held him tighter. "But you didn't."

* * *

Asa was on her knees in front of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku. She'd been wanting to do this since she'd put herself in their path. "Please forgive me," she said, after telling them her story. "I understand if you can never trust me again, I will never blame you, but mayhap you can find it in yourselves to forgive me."

"That day." Miroku said. "When he found us and made the earth crack. Did you tell him where we were?"

Asa looked up at him, tearfully. "I didn't. I hadn't spoken to him since we'd met at that point. My first contact with him was after." She bent her head back down. "I feel awful still. Losing your babe. I would have stopped it all if I could have."

Sesshomaru stood back as she pleaded. He wanted to cut in, to tell them to forgive her because he couldn't stand to see her like this, however, she betrayed them, and while it hurt to watch, she had to atoned for her wrongs.

"If he had my mom and little brother, I wouldn't hesitate to do whatever I had to. I would do exactly what you did." Kagome knelt in front of Asa. Funny that this was the same woman who was her therapist in the future. It had taken her so long to realize it because this Asa was so meek and innocent like. Whereas the Asa from her time was sure, confident. Not to mention she kept her hair short and her eyes weren't purple.

"Kagome, you really will forgive me?"

"Yes, but I can only speak for myself."

"Well, it's not like he learned anything from having you travel with us. So, no harm and all that." Inuyasha put in.

"Naraku used your family to get you to do what he wanted. I would be upset if you did it just because you wanted to, but you were forced. I forgive you," Shippo said with a smile.

Sango closed her eyes. She didn't blame Asa for any of it, but it still hurt that she betrayed them. She couldn't help wonder if Asa was telling the truth about not seeing Naraku until after the baby. Not that it changed things. Not that she could really blame her either. He had her family as leverage. "I can't forgive you just yet. However, I'm not angry either. I don't blame you, and I will be able to forgive you, just not today."

"I agree with Sango," Miroku pulled Sango to him. "I don't hate you, but I can't forgive you. Not yet."

"I understand. You are all too kind."

"Asa, will you leave use to travel with them again?" Rin asked, concerned.

Asa stood, putting her arm around Rin. No, I would very much like to continue my travels with you. If I can." She looked over at Sesshomaru. He inclined his head in answers. Of course he wouldn't want to show emotion in current company.

"Kohaku, will you come with us?" Sango asked.

Kohaku shook his head. He did want to go with them, but Sango was a constant reminder of his sins. She was a reminder of the reasons he hated himself deeply. He couldn't live with that every day. "I'm going to travel with Sesshomaru for now. I love you, Sango, but I need time. Please understand."

Sango forced back the tears. "Yes. I understand. Though I will miss you, Kohaku."

"Come, We shall accompany your mother and sister home." Sesshomaru said, walking away, leaving everyone who was going with him to say quick goodbyes and to follow after him.

* * *

"Do you think this changes anything?" Sango asked as she bandaged Kagome's arm where Inuyasha cut her.

Kagome winced a little. The three cuts were a bit deep, and hurt like hell. Had she thought about it, she would have asked Asa to heal her, but everything had happened so quickly. She would survive though. She looked to where Inuyasha stood, looking over the valleys below. "I'm not sure. He saved me instead of her, but I'm not sure if it changes anything."

Sango threw the bloodied cloths into the fire. There was no saving the rages anyhow. "If you give me that shirt, I will wash it with the others."

"You sure? I can wash my own."

"I know, but I'm already washing everyone else's. I don't mind, I have a lot on my mind anyway." Sango smiled some. She was smiling a lot more recently. Not the way she used to, but every smile was a step in the right direction.

Kagome took off her shirt, no longer caring she was in male company. Every one of them had seen her naked at this point, more than once, and they've all seen her in her bra. Modesty didn't necessarily work with their current life style. She gave the shirt to Sango before pulling out another of her bag. Luckily this one was long sleeved. It would not only hide the bandages on her arm, but it was getting cool.

She stood, debating on whether she should go talk to Inuyasha. Part of her was afraid to know the answers to her questions, but she was also afraid he'd be upset by her asking. Don't be a coward, she told herself as she moved toward him. They had to talk about this whether or not he wanted too. It had been hours now, and he couldn't ignore her forever.

She approached, admiring the muscles that spanned his back. She often forgot how fit he was under his kimono. He was currently shirtless, exposing just how fit he was. He shifted, looking at her as she approached. "Hey," she said, giving him the best smile she could.

"Hey," he replied, looking back to the valley.

The sun was starting to fall, and Kagome wished, not for the first time, that she had her camera. This would make a beautiful picture. Speak, she said to herself. Just asked the freaking question!

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not too bad."

"Lier. I saw the scratches." he took her arm, just below where the scratches where. "I'm so sorry, Kagome, I never meant to hurt you." She was trying to spare him by hiding the cuts. "You should hit me or something. Make it even."

"I could," Kagome replied. "But I won't. I knew how dangerous it was to approach you, and I did it anyway. That's on me."

"Why did you do it? I could have killed you!" his grip tightened some. "Do you think I could ever live knowing that I'd killed you?" he asked as he pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair. "I don't think I'd survive that. I'm so mad at myself just for hurting you. You should run away from me. I'm dangerous. I wish…I wish I could be human for you."

"You're right. You can be dangerous." she moved so she could see his face. "And maybe a sane person would run away, but I can't run away, Inuyasha. I can't because…because I love you. I love every part of you. The good, the bad, and everything in between." she put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "I love YOU. I don't want nor need you to change, because I accept you the way you are. To me, you are perfect."

Inuyasha put his forehead on hers, feeling a little silly that he felt like crying. She accepted him for him. Not someone he could be, but for who he already was. She found him worthy. She'd said so before, but it was still such a shock. Because he didn't feel worthy of her. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Kagome closed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. What does this mean? Why couldn't she make herself ask?

Inuyasha turned from her, looking back over the valley. He'd been fighting within himself all day. His heart made a choice, and he couldn't go back on it now. He felt disappointed in himself for going back on a promise, but how could he deny his feelings now? When it came down to it, it was Kagome he couldn't live without. Losing Kikyo was going to hurt like hell, and he didn't want to lose her, but losing Kagome? The idea made it hard to breathe.

"All this time, I thought I knew my heart."

Kagome looked at him, though he still didn't look at her.

"I thought I knew my path. I thought that it's what my heart wanted most. Kikyo has a place deep within me. I thought when I told her I'd die with her that I was sure. She was the only person important to me. Then I found that I was falling for you, and it complicated matters, but I was still sure of my path." He turned to her now. "These past few months, hell these past few years has slowly opened my eyes to what was there all along. I denied what my heart already knew because I'd made a promise and I owed it to Kikyo to die with her. But I can't deny it anymore. Now that I'm sure, I can't keep my promise to Kikyo. I love you, Kagome. I love you in a way I've never loved Kikyo. It's like, I wanted to be with Kikyo, but I needed to be with you. Kikyo makes me smile, but you make me laugh. Kikyo makes me want to be a better man, you make me a better man. What I feel for Kikyo now seems a shadow of what I feel for you. I was a fool not to know sooner. Not to allow the truth to come through sooner. I know I've hurt you, and I know that you have Hojo to go home too, but I want you to know I'm in. I am one-hundred percent in. Even if you decide to go back to Hojo, I will not die with Kikyo because you do not want me to."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears. How long had she been wanting to hear these words? Her heart squeezed as she felt so happy she could burst. He loved her to the point where he wasn't going to die with Kikyo. He was choosing her.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees. "I can't tell you that I no longer have feelings for Kikyo. I can't take her out of my heart. I can't erase her from my memories. I will forever worry over her, and when she does move on, I will hurt, but I beg you to understand. I beg you to allow me to love you more, but still feel for her. I want you, Kagome. Always and forever, but I can't completely ignore the part of me that loves her. I know it's selfish, and maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but I want to be honest with you."

Kagome went to him, getting onto her knees and making him look at her. "I could never expect you to erase her from your heart. When the time comes and she passes, I promise I will give you the space you might need. I don't need you not to love her. I just need you to want me more. To know that at the end of the day, you will live with me and not die with her."

Inuyasha took her face in his hands. "I was foolish to ever think I didn't love you more. Didn't need you more. You truly are my savior, Kagome. You're too good for me, but I'm selfish enough to ask you to stay, anyway." He moved closer, kissing her softly and swiftly.

"Kiss me again, and I'll consider it." she said, feeling a bit silly as she did.

Inuyasha did kiss her again, this time he wasn't as gentle. It started out soft, but as the heat rose, he held her even closer, and he felt like he would get drunk form her kiss alone. The intensity of the kiss rose until he thought he would never recover from the feeling. This felt so right he couldn't believe he ever thought he could give her up. Because he realized she was out of breath, he pulled away, once gain resting his forehead on hers.

"I…wow." she said, making him laugh some. "You're sure about this? You're sure you won't change your mind?"

Inuyasha kissed her again, this time sweetly. "My heart always knew you were my future. It was my brain that got in the way. I promise you that I am sure. More sure then I ever knew I could be. Almost losing you…" He had to take a deep breath. "It was that moment I knew."

* * *

Miroku sat behind Sango holding her close. "How are you?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. He loved the sound of her sighing contently as he did so.

"Healing," she replied as she did every night he asked this question. She turned her head so he could kiss her lips. "And you?" she asked back. It was funny in a way how this had become routine. Ever since the day she broke down in front of Kagome, Miroku would ask how she was doing. At first, she would reply that she was hurting, and she in turn ask how he was doing. The first night he told her that he was hurting, but he was also so angry at Naraku it almost overcame the pain.

"I think tonight I'm feeling hopeful."

Sango smiled as she looked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome sat by the fire. "Is it them?" she asked.

Miroku smiled. "Yes, somehow them getting to this point has lightened my heart. I think I've been worried about what Kagome would do once this was all said and done. I don't want you to lose her again."

"She might still leave. I wonder if it's even occurred to her that she would have that big choice to make. Besides, you don't want to lose her either." Sango laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Though at least Inuyasha will have this. He will know what love is supposed to feel like. I'm happy for him."

Sango turned so she was facing Miroku. "I wish we had some privacy, she said, leaning in to kiss him. Being intimate with him had felt impossible up until recently. So many emotions seemed to arise whenever she thought about it before, but now she was more than ready to get him alone.

Miroku smirked. "Is that so? Because I happened to notice that there is a hot spring not too far from here. If you care for a fifteen minute walk."

"I would love too."

…

"I wonder why they want to walk this late at night," Inuyasha said as he watched them go.

Kagome laughed as quietly as she could. Shippo was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. "You can be so naive sometimes."

He looked at her with a questioning expression. "Do you know why?"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Inuyasha, they want to be alone. So they can do things most people rather not do in the company of others."

Inuyasha reddened a little with embarrassment. "Oh, right. I knew that."

Kagome turned away so he couldn't see her face reddening. She had wondered what sex would be like with him. He said he'd never done it before, and for some reason that made her feel a little nervous about having sex with him. Assuming he would want to. Well, why wouldn't he? Not that she was ready for that just yet. Though her body certainly seemed to like the idea.

Inuyasha shifted slightly when the scent of her arousal hit his nose. His body responded instantly, causing him to stand quickly. He certainly wasn't going there. It wasn't that he didn't want to. Hell he's wanted to for a long time, but he was sure she wasn't ready just yet. He wanted to wait until he was sure she wanted it too.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as he paced away some.

"Yeah, just wanted to stretch," Inuyasha replied. He looked over at her, seeing the blush on her cheeks. Well that only made things worse. "Actually, I'm going to see if I can find anything to eat."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "At this time of night?"

"Yeah. You know, the bigger animals are out. So I'll go see what's good." With that he sprinted away.

Kagome sat there surprised. That certainly was unusual. Maybe he just needed a minute to himself? She knew he could get wired up after a big battle. Not to mention everything that's happened since. Yeah, that was probably it.

* * *

Asa wandered away from the group. She was still sick with regret, and just wanted to be alone for a bit. She was thrilled that her mom and sister were okay. Niko and Rin were getting along splendidly. Not that it mattered much. They were currently on their way to her twins village where her mom and Niko would settle for a while. Hopefully.

She looked up at the moon when she came to a patch of forest that had less trees. It was full tonight, making her smile. The moon always seemed to be a source of energy for her. When she was younger her mom would pack a picnic and bring her and her twin out into the field just to moon bathe. Mayhap it sounded weird, however, she always felt refreshed after. Like the moon fueled her.

"You look stunning in this light," Sesshomaru said, startling her. Under the light of the moon her skin seemed to glow. "What are you?" he asked. He'd known she wasn't entirely human. Well, she was, but she was more than that.

"You mean to tell me you don't believe me human?" she responded. It wasn't a challenge. Nor was she trying to be coy. "My mom isn't sure what we are. But my entire family is…different. We all have an ability of some sort. My mom and I both have the ability to heal. I also can tell what someone is feeling." she laughed because Sesshomaru looked worried. "Demons. I can't tell what you're feeling. I can't read them. Inuyasha is difficult, but I believe I can read him due to his human side."

"And Niko? What can she do?" Sesshomaru asked, curiously.

She turned away from him. "Why do you wish to know?"

He moved closer to her, "You do not have to tell me. I have no ill will towards anyone you love."

"My mom says we are cursed. Though I don't really agree with that. My grandmother was three-hundred and fifteen when she gave birth to my mother. My mom, however seems to be aging at a quicker rate. She's one-hundred and five, and started aging rather quickly two years ago. My aunt, however is two-hundred and fifty-three, and she still looks like she's in her early thirties. There brother aged like a normal human."

Sesshomaru let that sink in. So, Asa could live a long life? He could have her longer than the average human? Wait! "How old are you, Asa?"

Asa smiled. "I'm only twenty-four. Due to our strange aging, we don't ovulate like the average human either. That's why there's sixteen years between us and Niko."

Only twenty-four, and can possibly live upwards of three hundred years. Well damn if that didn't make him feel lighthearted. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He held her, resting his cheek on her head. The need to hold her was still so foreign to him, but he couldn't deny that he needed it. Wanted it.

"I have to be thankful for any curse that means I may have a long life with you by my side."

Asa smiled. "Does this mean you intend to keep me close?"

Sesshomaru brought her chin up so he could look at her. "If you want to stay, I want to keep you."

Her heart fluttered as he looked at her with serious eyes. It gave her butterflies when his lips touched hers, kissing her with a kindness you wouldn't assume this demon had. She was a little breathless when he pulled away. "I do wish to stay."

Sesshomaru lifted her of the ground. He smiled when she wrapped her legs around her waist. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." Again he was hit with the newness of these emotions. How was it that this woman opened him?

He kissed her again, and started kissing down her jaw to her neck. She turned her head, giving him access. He shifted slightly, the need to take her rising. "Asa."

Asa nearly moaned as he placed kisses on her neck. It was the sexist sound she'd ever heard when he said her name with a moan of his own. "Yes," she replied, answering his unasked question. She was more than ready.

In a quick movement he had her on the ground, and had her top open. She nearly laughed at how desperate he seemed to be, but her line of thinking was cut off when he took her breast into his mouth. She gasped, as sensation overrode thought.

What a lovely sound, Sesshomaru thought as Asa gasped. He ran his hand down her bare belly, grabbing her hip. He was wired, ready to just take her, but he wanted to take his time. This was something he never cared about before. Woman where just something to get off with. But not Asa. He wanted her pleasured before he took his.

He moved his hand to where she was most sensitive, loving the moan that escaped her mouth as he moved. Yes, he was going to take his sweet time and make her so ready for him that when he finally did enter her, she would be lost in sensation. Little did he know, it would be him who ended up lost in the best way possible.

* * *

"It so calm," Kagome said, as they walked. After the past few days, this calm was almost unsettling. What was Naraku up to now? What did he plan to do next? How could they kill someone who seemed so impossible to kill? These questions had her a little on edge.

Not to mention what had happened the night before with Inuyasha. He was now so sure of his feelings, and she felt a bit unsure. No, she wasn't unsure about her feelings toward him. She loved him, and the fact that at the moment he seemed to want her was amazing. What she was unsure about is if she should trust this.

She wanted to. She wanted to allow herself to fall for him without worry. She wanted to not be afraid that he would run away. She couldn't deny evidence though. He was going to let Kikyo die to save her. You can't get more serious about someone then that.

Kagome looked over and up when Inuyasha took her hand. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" she said, being pulled from her thoughts. It was only now she realized she had stopped walking. "Oh, yeah I'm okay. Just lost in thought." She smiled to add reassurance.

She started walking again and while it was a little strange to walk hand in hand with Inuyasha, it was comforting. Not for the first time since yesterday she thought of Hojo. Her heart ached for him. She had thought for sure that she would return home to him after all this was over.

Now she had to decide what side she wanted to be on once the Jewel was gotten rid of. Whichever side she chose, that was the side she'd be stuck on. There would be no going back. Her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened as she was fill with anxiety over this. She never really considered that she might end up choosing this time over her own.

Inuyasha moved quickly, pulling her to him and holding her close. "What is it? What's causing you fear?"

"You okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I just…" She felt uncomfortable because everyone's eyes were on her, and she wasn't sure she was ready to share this fear with them. Yeah, she had thought about this, but she never thought Inuyasha would chose her.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice said, making them all look over.

She stood far away from the group, but was close enough for Kagome to see the pain in Kikyo's eyes. Inuyasha gripped her hand tighter, prompting her to look at him. She had expected him to look conflicted, but he seemed calm.

"Kikyo," He replied.

"We need to talk," she said, sounding upset.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand before letting it go, only he wouldn't let go of hers. "Inuyasha, it's really okay. After what happened, I think you should talk with her."

"No, not at the risk of hurting you." No, he was done doing that. He had to prove to her that he was in this.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "Please. Talk with her. I promise I won't be angry. We owe her this much."

"I won't be long," He kissed her forehead because he felt like it might reassure her.

"Are you sure you're okay with him going? Shippo asked as Inuyasha joined Kikyo and the two strolled way.

She looked at Shippo, realizing that he was almost as tall as she was. He's done a lot of growing since she'd been back. "I'm okay with it. They need closure, and I feel better letting them get that."

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I really am," Sango said, hugging Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's, and Kikyo's fading forms. "I'm afraid still, that he will change his mind."

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "He's always loved you more, Kagome. We just had to wait and hope that he figured that out before it was too late."

Kagome thought back to the night she and Hojo had played that card game that told you the first initial of the person you would marry. She'd gotten an I. At first she thought it was a coincidence. A joke from the universe. Now? Now she wondered if it would actually come to pass.

* * *

Inuyasha waited for Kikyo to speak. She was visibly upset, and was unsure what he could say to ease her. There probably wasn't anything. He himself however felt reassured. He had been nervous that once they ran into Kikyo his resolve would waiver, however, standing here, he knew he was sure of his choice.

He hurt for her. Never did he ever want to hurt her. Never did he think he would end up breaking his promise to her. He did love her. He still felt the urge to reach out to her. To hold her in the safety of his arms.

Kagome's words came back to him. "I don't need you not to love her. I just need you to want me more. To know that at the end of the day, you will live with me and not die with her." It struck him now, standing in front of Kikyo that Kagome was truly selfless. Kikyo didn't want Kagome in his heart. She wanted him to feel nothing for her. Yet Kagome was willing to allow him to love Kikyo even while loving her. She didn't need him not to love Kikyo. She just wanted him to love her more. How had he been so blind? How had he not realized who was better for him from the beginning?

"How can you chose her?" Kikyo's voice broke him from his thoughts.

He looked at her, feeling sorrow. This was going to hurt them both. "How could I not?"

"You said you loved me! You said you wanted to be with me!"

"I do love you, and I did want to be with you. I would have gladly turned human for you. I would have gladly lived out a mortal life with you by my side. I wanted it. I wanted you. Kikyo, we were cheated out of a promising and amazing life."

"But she loves you, for you." Kikyo said, cutting him off. "How wonderful, the human is willing to love a beast!"

Kikyo's words cut deep, just as she'd known they would. "Tell me something, had I not agreed to be human. Had I decided that I wanted to be with you, but stay a demon, what then?" he asked.

Kikyo thought back to when she had been alive. She had approached him with this, and had decided that if he refused, they couldn't continue. She did love him, but she couldn't get past the fact that he was half demon. Any children she had with him would have demon blood and she couldn't have that. Wouldn't want that. "I would have ended things. Eventually."

Inuyasha moved closer, taking her hands. "If Naraku hadn't interfered, you would have been the love of my life. I didn't mean to fall for her. She came out of nowhere, breaking your spell and capturing my heart. How can I refuse someone who wants me for me? For who I am, not who I could be?"

Kikyo moved her hands from his. She understood him. Understood that Kagome was a better person then she was. Even when she was actually alive. It was part of the reason she disliked her so much. Did it help or make things worse to know that Kagome's soul was once her own? She wasn't sure.

"I will never forgive you. To be honest, I'm too angry to really forgive anyone. I'm tired, Inuyasha, and I'm ready to move on. As soon as the jewel in destroyed, I wish to go. However, I do not hate you, and I do understand. That will just have to be enough for both of us."

Inuyasha nodded. It hurt that she wouldn't forgive him, though he hadn't suspected she would. It felt good to be understood though. "I understand."

Kikyo closed her eyes as she breathed heavily. "I ran into Sesshomaru and them. Kohaku as informed us that Naraku plans on absorbing the jewel once it's whole. If he does this, we can purify the jewel and kill him. Then we must destroy the jewel."

"The jewel will make him powerful."

"Yes, but this will be our best chance. I've given him all the jewel shards I have found."

"You what?" Inuyasha couldn't believe this.

"This is our best chance, Inuyasha. I did what I know needs to be done. All he needs is the five Kagome has, and the one Kohaku has."

Inuyasha tensed, unsure if Kikyo was trying to tell him she would forcibly take Kagome's shards if they didn't hand them over willingly. Also, was she unaware that Koga had shards as well?

"Worry not for your love. I do not intend to interfere for now. Just know that when the time come, I will make sure the jewel becomes whole."

"No. There has to be a different way. If he becomes that powerful, we might not be able to stop him."

"Oh ye of little faith. This is the only way." she started to walk away, hating the anger she felt. The hurt she felt. "Keep your love away from me. I can't promise I won't take my hurt out on her." She didn't mean it. Not really. It was satisfying to say nonetheless.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**….**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

…

"This seems absurd," Kagome told her mom as they worked in the garden. Autumn was here, and it was time to harvest the summer goods, and plant the autumn blooms.

"Not at all, the summer flowers will die even if we don't cut them." he mom replied.

Kagome laughed, knowing that her mom was joking. "It just seems a bit abrupt being here. Inuyasha insisted, seemingly out of nowhere, that we all take two weeks to do nothing. Two weeks! I mean, given everything that's going on it seems a bit much."

"Well, I am certainly glad to have you home," Her mom said, patting her hand. "He seems worried," she added on a more serious note.

Kagome sighed. Yeah, that much was true. He'd come back from Kikyo looking anxious. He told them what Kikyo told him about allowing the jewel to become whole so Naraku could absorb it, then they can kill him while purifying it inside him. Yeah, it seemed like it would work, but Kagome felt the same as Inuyasha. Was it worth the risk? There was something more bothering him, that Kagome was sure of, but he wouldn't say one way or the other.

"Things are different, yes? Between you two?" her mom asked curiously.

Kagome thought on it a moment. How much should she tell her mom? In the end, she decided to tell her everything about how Naraku stole her soul, to get Inuyasha to him and then made him choose who to save. She confessed that she was sure he'd choose Kikyo, but he chose her. She told her mom about their conversation afterword's, and their I love yous and kisses.

Her mom smiled as they made their way inside. It was horrifying to listen to the fact that her daughter almost died, again, but seeing just how happy Kagome was, overrode her fear. Ever since Kagome was stuck in this time there had been a shadow. A sadness that Kagome hid so well she wondered if Kagome was even aware of it. Hojo helped brighten this shadow, however, the shadow was now gone.

She had noticed this within the first few minutes of their return. Kagome's shadow was gone, and the way Kagome smiled and carried herself was different. She was truly happy. So happy. "I'm happy for you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not sure what to tell Hojo. It makes my stomach hurt when I think about it."

"I thought you ended things with him last time you were here?"

"Well, in a way, but he was still resistant to the idea of me breaking things off permanently until I knew for sure."

"And you know for sure now?"

She looked down. Her heart belonged to Inuyasha, that was for sure. "Mom, once the jewel is whole, I… I have to decide which side of the well I want to stay on. Because once it's erased from existence, I will no longer be able to travel between this time and the past."

"I know. I've come to that conclusion too." Mrs. H reached for Kagome's hand. "I will be happy with whichever decision you make. I will miss you like crazy, and I might be sad sometimes, but I want your happiness more than anything. If that means you leaving this time, then I will support that decision."

"Kagome!" Sota called, interrupting their conversation. "Inuyasha said he'd go if you go! Can we please go!" Sota asked, excitedly. Sometimes he still seemed so young.

"Huh? Go where?"

"The Autumn fair! They even have some new rides this year!"

"What is a ride?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome laughed despite the seriousness of her and her mom's conversation just moments ago. Sometimes she forgot that there were many things Inuyasha didn't know or understand about her time. "Um, well honestly it's a little hard to explain in words that you would understand. So I guess we will just have to show you."

"Yes!" Sota said as he fist bumped the air. "I'm going to go see if Mai can go."

"Mai is the girl he's been crushing on," Mrs. H informed them.

"Wow, the same one he was crushing on when I returned from my travels with Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"The very one," she replied.

"So, will I like them? These ride things?"

"You know, I once wondered if you'd like the roller-coaster. I guess I will get an answer."

"Well what the heck is that?"

"It's a type of ride," Kagome laughed, knowing he didn't know what a ride was either.

"I don't know what that is either," he grumbled, but smiled because Kagome was smiling.

...

Inuyasha looked around, unsure what to think of this place. They'd only just arrived and there were so many rides he wanted to try he wasn't sure which to go on first. He looked over when he heard a bunch of screams, and instinctively went for his sword. Not that he was wearing it. Kagome insisted he put on clothes from today's era, which were really uncomfortable, but Kagome told him he looked handsome in the blue jeans and a t-shirt.

The screams came from a ride that brought you way up into the air before dropping you down to the earth. "Let's try that one!" Inuyasha said, pointing to it.

"Really?" Kagome said, paling a little.

Inuyasha laughed. "Come on, Kagome. It's not like you've never fallen from high places before, and this contraption stops you from meeting your death."

Well, he did have a point, but as they were taken up, her stomach still hurt with unease. "What was I thinking!" she yelled over the wind.

"Here," Inuyasha said, holding out his hand. "Hold my hand."

She looked at him as butterflies replaced the fear. She took his hand just as they reached the top, and for an uncertain number of second they lingered there before falling to the earth. She screamed, but as they got off she was full of warmth because over her screams she could hear Inuyasha's laughter.

They made their way through the fair, going on all the rides. He wanted to try every one of them, and even though Sota and Mai sat out some of them, Kagome put aside her fears and went on the ones she normally wouldn't go on.

She laughed her way through the funhouse because Inuyasha got so flustered it was laughable. He kept getting stuck in the hall of mirrors and after a while, Kagome took his hand and led him through. Though they did have to turn around a couple more times.

After they hit all the rides on the right side of the lot, they stopped for food, and gave their stomachs time to settle by looking at all the art exhibits and the craft entries. There were also booths of all kinds selling all sorts of goods. There was a photo booth which she insisted they use, and the end results were priceless. Most of the pictures were hilarious, but there were three that were actually sweet. Like the last one where he kissed her cheek.

His sudden affection was something she still wasn't used to. Every now and again he would play with her hair, or squeeze her hand. Sometimes, he would just brush her cheek or arm with the backs of his fingers. Just soft, sweet gestures of affection she was unused to, but certainly welcomed.

He loved the roller-coaster as she thought he would. They rode it three more times before going on to another ride, and Kagome even purchased one of the picture they took of the riders as the went down because the pure joy on his face was too much to pass up.

As the night drew to an end, they took a ride on the Ferris wheel. It was night, so the fair was lite up with all the lights on the rides. She smiled as they stopped at the top. This was always her favorite part. Looking over the park at night. "Isn't pretty?" she asked Inuyasha.

"It's something," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked over at him, her heart fluttering. He was looking at her adoringly. "What?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing," he said, as he moved to her side. He leaned in, Kissing her a moment. "Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

She smiled, feeling flushed. "I did too."

...

"I feel like I'm still moving," Inuyasha laughed. They were laying on the roof, looking up at the stars. As Kagome said, there wasn't a whole lot to see. It was truly a shame.

"Yeah, that happens." She replied as she yawned.

"Should we get you to bed?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed some. Maybe she should get to bed. She was tired after all. "Yeah, maybe I should."

Inuyasha stood, pulling her up with him, and into his arms. He made quick work of getting her back through her bedroom window, before putting her down. She went to walk away, but her grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back up against him. He rested his head on her, just holding her.

"You okay? She asked.

He brought her wrist to his lips, placing soft kisses there before doing the same with her other one. He then bent slightly to place a kiss on her shoulder close to her neck. He nuzzled her neck then. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling away some so he could see her eyes. "Every now and again I feel like if I don't hold you might go crazy." he blushed some because he couldn't believe those words escaped his mouth.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. "Then I will hold you just a little longer," she replied. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Sometimes she was afraid that she would wake up and all this would disappear. When had Inuyasha become so sweet? So gentle?

She thought back, and smiled. He always was. When it was just the two of them, and his guard was down he did and said some sweet things. The difference now is he was no longer in denial about his feelings. It also helped that they were currently alone.

* * *

"Ah crap," Kagome said as she looked through her boxes. It just wasn't here, and she needed the dress for dinner. She looked over at Inuyasha who was still sleep on the bed.

Last night he slept beside her, holding her close to him. It was strange, but in the best way possible. When she had suggested they share her bed he seemed so unsure it made her giggle. She told him it wasn't like they hadn't slept close before, so why did it much matter?

They had fallen asleep parted. She could tell he was nervous, though she wasn't sure as to why. However, when she woke this morning, he was holding her tightly. Which was perfectly find by her.

With a sigh, she went down stairs. She would have to go to Hojo's to get the dress and maybe at some point before they go back she could get the rest of her boxes. There was no point in putting it off any longer. While she struggled with the thought, She was sure she would stay with Inuyasha when everything was said and done. She thinks. Most likely. Ugh her stomach hurt whenever she thought about it.

"Hey! Where you going?" Inuyasha asked just as she hit the bottom floor.

Damn, she thought to herself. She was kinda hoping she'd be back before he woke. Just to avoid this awkward conversation. "Oh, I'm just running to Hojo's real quick. My mom's birthday dinner is tonight and we will be going out, remember?"

Inuyasha struggled to keep the jealousy at bay. "And that means you have to go why?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light, but failed.

"All of my good clothes are still there. I need to go get them." she thought he would explode, and she could see him fighting to keep the jealousy away. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Inuyasha, who had his eyes closed looked at her. "What?"

"Do you trust me to be faithful? Do you trust when I say I love you more, that I mean it? That I swear nothing will happen there and this is just to get some stuff. Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yes. I trust you." he said after a moment.

"Good. I'll be back." she blew him a kiss before running out the door. She ran out the door because part of her was afraid Inuyasha would stop her, but once she was walking up the steps to Hojo's she knew he wasn't going to come after her.

She paused when his door opened and Hojo and a woman stepped out. They both paused, looking at her with the same expression of surprise she had. "Um," Kagome said, because things just got super weird.

"Hey, Kagome," Hojo said, looking a bit frazzled. He turned to the other woman with a serious kind of expression. "I'm sorry Lane, I wasn't expecting Kagome until later, but this is a meeting I must take, will you forgive me?"

Lane smiled, though disappointment was clear on her face. "Oh, well of course. I get the importance of clients," she replied. She seemed as if she wanted to kiss him, but after a few more awkward moments, she hurried away.

Once she was far enough to not overhear Kagome spoke. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had company." She was surprised that the idea that this woman didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. Stung a little maybe, but she could bare it.

"Oh thank god you showed!" Hojo said, pulling her into a bear hug. "The universe showed me mercy." he added on a little dramatically.

Kagome laughed as he let her go. "I take it you don't care for her?"

"It's not that," Hojo replied as he invited her in. He led her to the living room. "My father insisted I start dating. You know, we have to continue the family line. He mentioned that Lane was a fine woman and arranged a date on my behalf."

"A breakfast date? Good choice. It shows that you're interested, but it's not as serious as a dinner date."

"We had a dinner date," Hojo ran his hand through his hair as she sank into a chair. "She's not horrible, but she's just soo…I don't even know. She just has a childlike quality that turns me off."

"If dinner went poorly, why did she stay the night?" Kagome asked, then regretted it. "Actually…"

"No, she didn't stay the night!" Hojo replied in a rush. "She showed up this morning asking me if I wanted to do breakfast. I wasn't sure how to reject her softly, so I agreed. Then like an answer from the heavens you showed." He paused a moment. "You here for more stuff?"

"Yeah, mom's birthday is tomorrow, but since it's a week day, we are doing it tonight."

"Ah." Every year for her mom's birthday they went to the fancy seafood restaurant her mom loved so much. Now that he thought about it, it was going to be strange not to go. "I'll have to stop by and wish her a happy birthday."

"Yes, you should." Kagome could feel the tension start to build. She was afraid of this. Afraid they would not be able to talk once all was over. "Inuyasha he…"

"Chose you." Hojo said, cutting her off. He knew it already. She had an air about her that just screamed bliss. A happiness he could sense. "I'm happy for you." He was happy for her. Hurt. His heart was aching, but he was happy.

Kagome's eyes watered. "I'm so sorry." she said, wiping at her eyes. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just…I will try to get my stuff before we go back."

Hojo went to her because he couldn't stand to see her cry. He held her to him. "I don't want you to worry about that. I knew it was likely, and I've accepted this. I'll miss you like crazy, and I will love you forever, but as long as you are happy I will be okay."

"I feel strange not inviting you to dinner…"

Hojo laughed. "I said I accepted this, but you put me at the same table with the guy and I can't promise food won't fly."

Kagome smiled. Yeah, she was sure Inuyasha would feel the same. "You're really a freaking saint, do you know that?"

Hojo shrugged. "What can I say? I'm hoping for godhood one day."

She laughed now, shaking her head. "Mind if I go through some boxes?"

"Not at all," Hojo said, and followed her up. "And seriously, don't stress about the boxes. They aren't in my way. I can also help you move them when you're ready. Some are heavy."

"Thanks," she replied. Maybe she could do it when she was here without Inuyasha. She really didn't need the two fighting.

"Oh, you should also go see mom. She's super upset about us parting ways." Hojo said

Kagome felt saddened by this, then worried. Would she bet terribly angry then?

"Don't worry, I told her it was a mutual thing. She called me a fool and made me promise to tell you that she would still like you to visit with her when you have time. She loves you even if her foolish son let you get away."

"Yeah, I will go see her. I miss her too," Kagome said, trying not to let the guilt get to her.

"Kagome," Hojo was closer to her now, all humor gone from him.

"Yeah?" she asked, because he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm always here for you. Please know that. No matter what. I don't want you to ever be afraid of coming here to talk or for whatever else you might need. I'm not angry at you. I'm hurt, and sad, but please, don't shut me out completely. I've lost my lover, but please don't take away my best friend. I will even work on not hating him. Just promise you won't push me away completely."

"I promise I won't. At least…" she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him yet that she would most likely be stuck over there if she chose to stay there. Not yet. She couldn't. "I don't want to lose you completely either."

Luckily the dress she wanted was still hanging up, and she could wear it. After grabbing some more clothes, she made her way home, dropping everything off on the table by the door. Phew, that box was heavy. She made her way upstairs with the dress, telling her mom she would be back down for the box in a moment.

The moment she opened her door she was ambushed. Inuyasha nearly knocked the wind out of her as he grabbed her, and had her pressed against the wall. Before she could ask what the hell he was doing, he was kissing her. And not just her lips. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. He kissed across her shoulder before going back to her lips.

By the time he pulled away she was breathless and hardly able to think straight. He sure knew how to get her all hot and bothered. If he kept doing things like that, she might end up jumping him. "What was that?" she asked the moment she could. She noted once again that he seemed to want her just as bad as she wanted him. He was also breathing a little heavily.

He brought his lips to hers just a moment longer before resting his forehead on hers. "I can smell him on you. I just wanted to put my scent there too." With that, he moved away, and put a smile on his face. "So, outside of this dinner, what are we up to today?"

She looked at him with a mixture of bafflement and amusement. Amused because he went from almost stripping her to nothing, to being back to his usual self in just seconds. Baffled because she hadn't thought about the fact that Inuyasha could smell Hojo on her.

She blushed when she realized that Inuyasha was trying to mark her as his. He wanted to mask Hojo's scent with his own. Part of her felt like she should be annoyed by this. She wasn't his property or anything. However, she wasn't angry, but oddly pleased. As long as he didn't try to control her, he could mark her as his all he wanted.

"You keep blushing like that you're going to have me all over you again," Inuyasha warned. Damn this needing her thing was becoming a problem. Sure, he'd wanted her like this before, but now he could actually do something about it, and he wasn't sure how to approach it. He knew she wanted it too, but still.

It made him feel so dumb. What man did know how? And it wasn't like he didn't know how it worked, but he was still worried. Kagome's had sex. She knows what it's like. What if he was awful? What if Hojo was better at it? Before he could stop it, a growl escaped his lips. It was a soft growl, but she heard it.

"Why are you growling?" she asked, getting serious.

He shook his head, getting his emotions back under control. "Nothing. Just got lost in thought. I saw you walk up with a box, want me to bring it up for you?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

They walked down together, and she showed him the box. She watched him go up with a curious expression. What the heck had he been thinking about to make him growl? She grimaced when she realized they had been talking about Hojo. Was he thinking about murdering him? Yeah, probably. She groaned.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mom asked.

"Murder," Kagome said, unthinking.

"What?" her mom asked. "Who's?"

"Hopefully no ones," Kagome replied, then laughed a little at her mom's confusion. "Let me explain," she said as they went in the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a hardy laugh at Asa's said attempt to attack him with her dagger. He'd known she carried it with her, but he was unaware that she had no idea how to use it.

"That shouldn't count!" she said a little deflated. "You move so fast."

Once he was able to stop laughing, he got serious again. "In this world, and especially if you are by my side, you will be up against opponents who are much quicker than you. You will have to learn to sense their movements verses actually seeing them."

He moved again, sweeping her legs out from under her. She went down, but he caught her before she hit the ground. "Now I have you in my grasps, what are you going to do?"

She cursed because when she started to go down, she'd dropped the dagger to free her hands and hopefully soften the blow. She used her elbow instead, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Good, if it's a human you are fighting, that would knock the breath out of them. However, demons aren't as weak." Sesshomaru let her go, handing her the dagger.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from him.

"Now, you need to keep yourself balanced." he said as he shifted her feet so she was in a more steady position. "The first thing they will try to do is knock you down. Luckily, you do have an advantage, you are female, so they will already consider you a weaker opponent."

"I am weaker," she reminded him.

"You may not be as strong as a man, or a demon, but I will teach you to use your strengths to your advantage. Strength isn't everything. Technique goes a long way."

She nodded. She wasn't sure how she would ever be any use with a weapon, but she did believe if anyone could teach her it was the man standing in front of her. "Well, then teach away."

…..

"Ouch," she said as she sat a few hours later. He certainly didn't go easy on her, not that she expected him too. It was important that everyone in his group could carry their own weight. Every inch of her ached from using muscles she didn't usually use. Her butt was sore from falling on it a million times, and her cheek stung from where Sesshomaru hit it on accident.

"Here," he said, putting some kind of paste on her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, nor in the face."

The sincerity in his voice, and the fact that she could see the regret in his eyes almost made her laugh. Not because it was funny, but because she wasn't sure what he'd expected. He was teaching her how to fight, of course she would end up with some bumps and bruises.

"It's okay. It's not like you did it on purpose. Besides, I expected some bumps." she smiled at him, hoping to ease him some.

"Lord Sesshomaru sure is fast, isn't he?" Rin said as she examined Asa's face.

"Yes, indeed he is." Asa replied. She put her hand on his face because he still looked so upset. "Hey, really. It's not like you hit me out of anger. I'm not angry, nor scared."

"I will never raise my hand at you in anger," he vowed. "I swear it."

She nodded. "I believe you."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why does this bother you so? I do not understand." Jaken said, butting in.

"It's because he loves her, dummy," Rin replied. "He doesn't want to cause harm to those he loves."

Asa laughed. "Very insightful, Rin."

Kohaku emerged from the trees, looking pleased with himself. "I found dinner!" he announced holding up a net with fish in it.

"Oh, fish!" Rin replied, going over to him. "How did you catch so many?"

As Kohaku answered Rin's question, Sesshomaru stood, wondering away. Asa thought about going after him, but decided not to. He needed time to be alone, and she would give it to him.

Sesshomaru could still hear them, but he was hidden from their view. The moment his hand had made contact with her face he felt sickened. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but everything had happened so fast. It was odd, this feeling of regret. How many people has he hit? How many has he struck dead? Humans and demons alike?

Still, he would be more careful next time. He didn't want to cause her pain. He rubbed at his temples. What was happening to him? He could feel an internal shift happening and he wasn't sure he liked it. He'd always been content with who he was, why change it now?

Though if he were being honest this shift had been happening for quite some time. It started with Rin perhaps. That child who had shown him kindness even though she was frightened. When he found her dead, something in him moved, putting gears into motion that have been slowly changing him.

He would be a fool to deny this any longer. He'd always believed love was a useless emotion. Where had love gotten his mother? Tossed aside for a human. And where did that love get the two of them? Both dead, leaving behind a half-breed who has also been destroyed by love.

Sesshomaru looked over at the sound of Asa's laughter, his heart warming at the sound. Yet here he was, in love with a woman who's future was uncertain. Would she age normally? If so, he would cherish ever moment he had with her, no matter how fleeting the years would be.

Did this make him weak then? Now that he felt love for not one, but two humans? Two people he simply couldn't imagine his life without? No, he mused. Maybe not. He found strength in the fear of losing them. He found strength in the knowledge that they needed him.

So maybe love wasn't a weakness. Yes, it gave you something to lose, and gave your enemies something to exploit, but he didn't think any longer that love made you weak. Love made you fearful, but not weak.

* * *

Sango laughed as Miroku rolled on top of her, kissing her. He laid quick kisses all over her face, which was why she was laughing. "Okay, okay!" she said, once, batting at him.

"There it is," he replied, putting one last kiss on her lips. "That's the smile I was looking for.

Sango smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know I love you, right? Like, really love you."

Miroku smiled, softly. "I certainly hope so," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, too. More than anything."

They lay there a few minutes, just bantering. Sango grabbed his hand with the wind tunnel and brought his knuckles to her lips. "I live in fear that this will take you away from me."

"I'm afraid of that too. More afraid of it taking you with me. If anything were too…" he stopped speaking because anxiety choked him. "I've wondered a few time if I should leave. I'm unsure how stable it is now, and the idea of it hurting you or the others?" He caressed her cheek because he could see the worry in her eyes. "I am however selfish. I can't seem to leave you."

Sango took a deep breath, letting that calm her. "Good. Because I would be angry if you left. Please, don't leave."

Miroku rested his head on her chest, and closed his eyes when she started running her hand through his hair. "I won't ever leave you willingly. I need you too much."

"I need you too."

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: (((Delayed update notice))) Another hobby of mine is Crocheting and I'm working on a large octopus that I will be entering into the fair in early November. I started a while ago lol but I've been so focused on my writing that I've been slacking on my crochet. I just wanted to give a heads up that I will be posting less often for the next couple weeks. I didn't want you guys to worry that this fic was being abandoned because that's not anywhere near true. It's actually hard not to choose to write instead of crochet. *sigh* Ps. More notes at the bottom because I wanted to say something about the chapter, but I didn't want to spoil. Enjoy :D**

**….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

….

Inuyasha lay on the roof, looking up at the night sky. Kagome had fallen asleep not too long ago, but he wasn't tired. In fact, his mind had been racing all night.

He was thinking of Hojo and Kagome. She had seemed okay enough with ending things with Hojo, but he was still worried she might be sad by this. He had decided that he wouldn't make a big deal when Hojo came over tomorrow after Mrs. H got home. Kagome warned him that Hojo wanted to come by and wish her a happy birthday.

Yeah, he felt jealous at the idea of Hojo and Kagome being in the same room together, but this was something he would have to learn to be okay with. If Kagome wanted to be friendly with Hojo, he wouldn't stand in her way. After all, she was giving him the same wasn't she? By accepting that Kikyo would forever hold some of his heart.

The woman was a saint, that was for sure. It almost seemed silly now that it had taken him so long to realize she was it. She was the woman he couldn't live without. He thought about it so much the past week and a half, wondering, fearing, he would end up back in Kikyo's arms, but he was sure. So sure it was almost strange to think he hadn't always been this sure.

He sighed as he thought about the fact that they would be going back soon. Here in her time Kagome was safe. He didn't worry constantly over her. It was why he brought her home and insisted they stay. Kikyo's threat worried him more then he thought it would, and Naraku was still at large, and doing god knows what. He just needed some time where she was safe from both.

He was also taking this time to give the jewel some thought, but he wasn't any clearer on the right path for that. Kikyo was right, her plan could work, but their fears were nothing to ignore. Naraku would become powerful if he absorbed the jewel. At that point, would they be able to take him down? He's always managing to flee.

Maybe…Maybe they needed allies. He hated the thought of it, but this has to end. He would ask Koga. The stupid wolf wouldn't say no to a good fight, and maybe he'd bring his best warriors. Inuyasha sat, rubbing his temples. He supposed he should see if Sesshomaru would be willing to work with them. The idea made his blood boil, but whether he liked it or not, Sesshomaru was strong.

Putting aside his pride won't be easy, and he predicted it would be an uneasy alliance, but if it killed the SOB once and for all, he was willing to try. If he ever wanted a shot at a normal life with Kagome, he had to make it safe, and for that, he would put aside his pride. For her, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

"It's a small world," Asa said after Yuri finished telling her that she'd met Kagome and them. "I'm so very sorry about Ashimi."

Yuri looked down at her bundle. Her daughter looked so much like him. "Yes, I miss him terribly."

Asa put her arm around her sister, feeling her pain. They never much saw eye to eye, but they were still twins. Her sisters pain was her own. "I can't recall a time when he wasn't by your side."

Yuri laughed. "Yes. He used to drive me insane, but I've always known I loved him. I thought we'd grow old together."

"You cut your hair in his honor?"

Yuri smiled. "Yes. Why is yours gone?"

"I was pretending to be a man. Trying to make Naraku think I was dead."

Yuri nodded. She had already been told about Naraku and how he had her mom and little sister captive. "My family were all in danger while I've been here, safe and sound." she felt a little sick over it.

"We were all happy you were safe. You've got babes who need you."

"But I should have known! I should have realized how stressed you were. I mean, I had moments of anxiety that were not mine, but I never once though you were in trouble."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You've had plenty to worry over."

"Asa, I will return in the morning," Sesshomaru said, seeming a little cold.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, a little alarmed.

"I don't so well surrounded by humans." With that, he walked away.

Yes, he did seem uncomfortable. She should have thought about that.

"Oh I see," Yuri said, a smile on her face. Yes, this would explain things.

"You see what?" Asa asked, feeling a little red.

"When I was first starting to study the stars, learning to see some of the future through them, I wanted to see the man you'd end up with. At the time, I was afraid you had your eyes on Ashimi. Anyway, when I looked, I could see, but it was strange because there was something off about the man you'd love. Now I see. He's a demon."

Asa looked up at the night sky. "You saw him with me? In the stars?"

"Yes." Yuri leaned into her sister. "A mate like him would be good. Considering we age differently."

Asa looked at the baby. "Yuri, you've been able to get pregnant twice within just a few years. Do you think that means you will age normally?"

"Hey, don't you worry over that. I will be thankful for however many years I'm meant to live."

Asa nodded, holding back the tears. Yes, life truly was unpredictable. Maybe she would live longer than the average human, but she would have to be sure to visit more.

"So, do you love him? Sesshomaru?"

Asa laughed a little. "Yeah. I think I do. He's not as cold as he seems, this I promise you. He just doesn't show his soft side often. At least not outside of me and Rin."

"I can see that." Yuri sighed. Yes, Sesshomaru was Asa's destiny.

"What about you. Do you think you will ever find love again?"

Yuri sighed sadly. "I think the more important question is, can I ever open myself up to love again? Right now, that seems unlikely. But the future is not set, and time will reveal all."

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped walking abruptly. They had just left the village that Asa's twin lived in, and the shift hit him immediately. It wasn't something normal humans would feel, shift like this often when unnoticed by them, but he felt it, the shift in demonic aura. A release of miasma strong enough to shift the energies in the atmosphere.

"This isn't good," Asa said beside him, she too felt this shift.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "What is it?"

"A shift in the air," Kohaku replied, moving closer to Rin. He was going to keep an extra close eye on her now. He wanted to tell her not to run off on her own for a while, but it wasn't his place to do so. Luckily, Sesshomaru took the words out of his mouth and told her to not leave their group without Kohaku.

"It's Naraku," Asa said as they started moving again.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm sure it is. It's a foolish move on his part. He's given away his general location. I hadn't been able to pick up is scent well, so this is a big help."

Asa was going to ask if he believed it wise to go after Naraku on their own, but held her tongue. She wasn't afraid of his anger, but she figured it would be wise to wait for the right moment before suggesting that working with Inuyasha and them would be a good move.

* * *

"So you've made you move," Kikyo said to herself as she felt the shift. She smiled as she looked down at the few shards she held. "Your end is near."

She started toward the direction she could now sense him in. She was tired and ready to leave this earth. Now that he made his move, she could make hers. With or without Inuyasha's help.

* * *

Sango stood outside, looking off into the distance. Something was coming. It was hard to explain how she knew, but there was a disturbance in the air. A shift of energies, and not in a good way. She looked over when Miroku joined her, looking as concerned as she felt. He no doubt felt it too.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

He took a moment to answer, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing good," he replied.

"Naraku? Do you think he's done something?"

"There's been a release of miasma. That's what's causing the unease you are feeling. Yes, I do believe it's Naraku. Maybe he's made another creation."

Sango had to swallow the acid that burned her throat. If he did make another creation, did that mean he was getting stronger? If so, things were only going to get worse from here on out.

Miroku took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We will take him down."

"I hope so."

"I know so. That bastard killed our baby. I will not permit him to live a long life." Miroku's tone deepened as he spoke. "I will avenge our baby."

"Do you guys feel that?" Shippo asked, running over to them. He was out in the fields when he first noticed the shift. "Something's happening."

"Yes, we feel it." Sango replied. "We need to be prepared to move the moment Inuyasha and Kagome return."

"Yes, and possibly before then," Miroku replied. If it was coming for them, they couldn't stay here and bring disaster on the village.

* * *

Kagome woke, feeling strange. She wasn't sure how to explain the anxiety she felt about being here, but for some reason, she desperately wanted to be back in Inuyasha's time. It was like something was telling her they really needed to cut this vacation short.

She sat up and looked over at Inuyasha. He seemed a little on edge too. "Hey, you okay?"

He looked over at her, his expression softening just a little. "Yeah, just have a bad feeling."

"Like we should be getting back to your time?" Kagome asked.

He looked at her with surprise. "You feel it too?"

"Yeah. It's kinda strange, but something is telling me we shouldn't stay here much longer."

"Yeah. I think we should leave tonight. If that works for you."

"Yeah, I agree."

* * *

Kagome hugged Gramps as the feeling it. Something in her told her this could be the last time she was ever here. It was strange because she never gave it thought before, but this time, it almost felt like she was saying her final goodbyes. "Love you, Gramps," Kagome said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Kagome." he replied with a smile.

"You be careful, Sis." Sota said, bear hugging her.

"I will. You promise to be good and keep up your studies." She felt an urge to cry. If this was her last time, she would never see him grow up. She would miss so much of his life. Would he feel abandoned? Would he be angry. "You know I'm proud of you, right? And that I love you very much?"

Sota's smile wavered just a moment. "Ah man, don't get sappy on me." he complained. He realized she was possibly saying her last goodbye. "I love you too, and I promise I will be a man you can be proud of."

Kagome smiled. "Good. I'll hold you too that."

"Hey, you leaving?" Hojo asked as he approached. He had come over to give Mrs. H her gift and wish her a happy birthday.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, not missing the fact that Inuyasha stiffened ever so slightly.

Hojo's brow furrowed. She seemed a little sad about this.

"Here, I packed some food," her mom said, handing Inuyasha a big bag. "You two look out for each other."

"We will." Kagome replied as they hugged. "Mommy," she said, because for just a moment she felt a little panicked.

"I know," her mom replied, hugging her tighter. "You have turned into a strong and brave woman. I'm so proud to call you mine."

"I love you so much."

Her mom kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She looked over at Inuyasha. "You take care of my baby, you hear me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You bet," he replied.

Kagome looked at Hojo a moment, and smiled. "I'll see you," she said because there was so much she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to put it all into words. With that, she and Inuyasha head for the well.

"Wait," Hojo said, grabbing her hand. "This feels like a final goodbye. Is this a final goodbye?"

She closed her eyes as her heart fell. She knew that tone of fear. He was afraid he was right, and so was she. "Hojo."

"I don't understand." he said, cutting her off. "Why would you not come back?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who stood still as a statue, but looked calm enough. She turned to Hojo. "Remember that jewel I told you about?" she went on after he nodded. "Once it's complete, we will destroy it. Once that happens, I will no longer be able to travel through the well."

Hojo said nothing as he tried to compose himself. He felt a little dumb for not realizing this sooner. "So I lose you. Completely."

She teared up too. "I wanted to say something the other day, I just wasn't…" she paused trying to find her words. "I just didn't know how."

Hojo hugged her close, looking at Inuyasha as if daring him to say or do anything. "You better make her happy," he said to him.

"I plan too," Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth.

"I will miss you." Hojo said in her ear. "God I will miss you." All these years with her by his side. How would he live knowing he would most likely see her again?

"I will miss you too. So much."

Hojo kissed her cheek, lingering there a little longer then he meant too, but he needed a moment. "I wish I had better parting words then I love you, and I wish you happiness."

"Those are all the words I need to hear. I love you too. I really hope you find someone who makes you so happy."

They stood there for a few moments longer, just looking at each other. Finally Hojo looked away. "Well, see you, Kagome." he said before walking away.

Kagome stood, looking down at the well. It was just the two of them and she was thankful for that. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. Saying goodbye was painful.

"Kagome, if you wish to come back here when all is said and done…"

"No." she closed her eyes as her heart ached. "I've done that. Lived here without you. Without the others. Without you my life is incomplete. I want to be with you. Unfortunately that doesn't make leaving easier. I just need a minute."

"Sure," he replied feeling sad for her. He wished there was a way for her to be allowed to go back and forth. It seemed so unfair that she had to choose. Yes, he was thrilled she was choosing to stay with him, but still. She would miss her family. She would miss her time.

"Okay," she said after a minute. She picked her bag back up and gave him a smile. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Wait he's never had…," Sango said surprised. She and Kagome were walking separate from the guys so they could talk. When Kagome and Inuyasha returned they wasted no time getting back on the road.

"Shhhh," Kagome said, Inuyasha had good hearing and even though they were pretty far back, she didn't want to be overheard, so they spoke in hushed voices. "No, but I think he wants to. I'm just not sure how to go about it. I mean, I've been with Hojo. I know how it works. I'm just not sure how to take this to that level."

"I'm still surprised he and Kikyo…" Sango shook her head. "Well, how did it happen with Hojo?"

"Well we had sex for the first time at a hotel. I was eighteen and we were on our first travel adventure. That's what he called it." Kagome added with a laugh. "Hojo was so sweet and gentle about it, knowing it was my first time. We had talked about it beforehand so we both knew it was coming. He took charge, which I was thankful for because I was so shy."

"So maybe you and Inuyasha should talk about it."

"I've tried to bring it up a few times, but then I get all flustered. I mean, this is ridiculous. I'm an adult. Sex is normal and I can't figure out why I feel so strange about it."

"Sex is a big step, and you and Inuyasha have a lot of history. I was nervous my first time with Miroku too."

"Ugh, I just wish it wasn't so awkward."

Sango put her arm around her. "I say wait for the moment to present itself, and when it does, take it. Maybe it'll just happen naturally you know? Try not to think it to death."

"You're right. I am definitely overthinking this." Sango was right. A moment would present itself and it will just happened.

….

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha had started to say something a few times, but stopped. It clear there was something he wanted to say.

Inuyasha felt flushed as he rubbed the back of his head. The girls were far enough ahead there was no way they would overhear, but he still felt awkward even considering on having this conversation. What the hell was he thinking? Did he really want to do this?

"So. Sex." Inuyasha said, clearly surprising Miroku who stopped walking for just a moment.

"What about it?" Miroku asked as he started walking again.

Inuyasha wished he was anywhere but here having this conversation. Even if it was him who started it. "I'm. I. um."

Miroku nodded. "I see. You've never had sex, and wish to do so with Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at the ground as they spoke. "I'm just not sure how. I know how!" he rushed on. "I mean to say, I'm not sure when. How do you know when the moment is right? How do a approach the subject?"

"Well…The first time is always a little strange I believe. With Sango, we did it on our wedding night. Knowing it was going to happen certainly helped. We were both nervous and there was a lot of uncertainty. That goes away though. Eventually, I learned her well enough to know when she's in the mood."

"Okay, but how do you start?" Okay, this was getting worse by the minute.

Miroku smiled. "Don't force it. When the time is right, you will know. Pay attention to her body language and her mood and you will know if the timing is good. Trust me, she will let you know if she's not ready."

"Okay. So just wait for the right moment."

"Yes, and you will know it. Trust me." Miroku smiled to himself. It was almost laughable at how uncomfortable Inuyasha was with this conversation. He was oddly glad that Inuyasha confided in him. It was just another reassurance of their friendship.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she hit the ground. The demon had caught her off guard, moving quicker than she had anticipated. She got to her feet quickly though, drawing her bow. Her arrow was thrown off course by a demonic bird. "Seriously?" she said out loud.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said, alerting Inuyasha that the demon had turned his attention on to him.

Inuyasha moved out of the way, pivoting. He used the backlash wave, but the demon was on the move. He was about to strike again when Kagome's arrow made its way in the demons heart, and the thing evaporated.

"Wow, great shot!" Sango said, climbing off Kirara.

"Thanks." She said, rubbing her arm. It was going to be sore for a while.

"I thought I smelled wet pup," Koga said, suddenly appearing. He went quickly to Kagome, Ignoring Inuyasha's growls. "Hey, Kagome." he said flirting as always.

"Hey, Koga," she replied with a smile.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. This guy really irked him.

"What I always want. I wanted to look at my pretty fiancé," Koga teased.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him, doing so before he gave himself permission to move. He just didn't like it when Koga was near her. It made him crazy jealous. "You wish wolf pup," Inuyasha said, harshly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned.

"Oh yeah? You want to fight? Winner takes all!" Koga challenged.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, her tone catching their attention. "I am not a prize to be won!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Listen. I actually need to talk about something."

Koga straighten his stance. "What is it?"

Inuyasha launched into the story of what Naraku did, how Kikyo thinks is the best way to defeat him, and that working together would be their best option. He had to ignore the looks of surprise as he spoke. He was well aware that this was odd for him, but he could no longer rely solely on themselves. They needed help, and even thought is bruised his ego, he was doing what needed done.

Koga seemed just as surprised as everyone else. Kagome waited for him to make some kind of snide comment on it, but he didn't.

"Okay. If you're willing to put aside you're pride, I'll do the same. I'll bring some back-up too."

"Okay. Good." Inuyasha said. "We are heading towards the place where there's been a release of miasma. We believe it's him. Can you sense it?"

"You bet I can. That's why I'm here in the first place. Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll return with the best of the best." With that, he was gone.

* * *

"Does it hurt bad?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to Kagome. She was cleaning the dirt off her arms from the fight.

"No, just a little sore. I've had worse," she smiled at him. "How about you? Anything I should worry over?" She knew anything he got during the fight was probably already healed.

"Nothing that's not already healed," he said, echoing her thoughts.

Kagome unbuttoned her shirt, carefully taking it off. Her arm hurt more than she was letting on. She didn't need him worrying over her. She put the shirt in the water, getting all the stuff off. "I think I got sap on it." she looked over to a blushing Inuyasha, who quickly turned away.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked around. They were alone, and hopefully they would stay that way. She moved before she chickened out.

She turned his face toward her, kissing him. He was tense at first, clearly unsure, but once his muscles relaxed, he deepened the kiss and pulled her against him so she was in his lap. They kissed slowly, tasting and teasing. When he started down her neck she let out a soft moan, making him pause.

She brought his mouth back to hers as she moved his hand over her breast. She did so slowly, giving him time to object, but he didn't. His hand rested there from a moment before he moved his thumb so it went under her bra, and brushed her nipple. Sensation shot through her, making ever nerves come to life.

She reached behind her, undoing her bra, and felt exposed as he leaned back to get a look. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't read. She did have a few scars that she was a little self-conscious about, but surly they wouldn't both him, right?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to fight the urge to cover herself.

His eyes drifted up to meet hers, and they were dark with need. "You are beautiful," he said, pulling her close again. His lips found her nipple this time, making her head fall back and gasp. "I love that sound," he said, as he shifted her so she way laying underneath him.

Kagome was lost as he explored her. He had her naked and was testing her limits as he found all her sensitive spots. He was good with his hands, and even better with his tongue as he teased. She was about to tell him she couldn't take it anymore when he rose over her.

He slid in, both of them gasping with the sensation. God this was way more than he would have imagined. He didn't know that something could feel so pleasurable. He thought teasing her was heaven, but this was simple bliss. The need took control with every stroke and he felt lost as he was brought closer to the edge, and when she moaned his name, he went over.

…

They stayed down by the water, wanting privacy as they slept. Inuyasha was glad they made this decision as he reached for her again. He was pleased when her body responded to him, ready to take what he desperately wanted to give.

He kissed her as he moved over her, but stopped when she shook her head. "It's my turn to please you," she said, laying him down.

She could tell he was unsure about it, but as her hands moved over him, he settled. She did as he did, exploring his body through touch and kissing. She brought him to near insanity with the need for release by the time she rose over him to take him in.

His moan made her smile as she moved, bring them both the pleasure they were desperate for.

…

"Will it ever stop?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed for her again. It was just before day break, and he woke, so ready for more it was crazy. How did anyone not have sex none stop. He needed her so desperately, despite already having her.

She chucked as she opened her legs and invited him in. He went in easily, both of them sighing contently.

"Will it ever stop?" he asked again as he moved.

Kagome let out another moan. "God I hope not." she said once she could.

Inuyasha smiled as he took her mouth with his. He loved her. Damn he loved her. He didn't think it would ever stop. The loving or the wanting.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**

**...**

**A/N: I was sooo nervous about writing their sex scene. I've written smut many times before, but for some reason I wanted this to stay…cleaner? Lol less smutty maybe? I'm not sure why, but that,s how they spoke to me. I'm not even sure how to explain it, but sometimes the characters just don't do what i want. In fact, I had intended on them sleeping together back on the chapter when He brought her home after she killed Ashimi, but it didn't feel right, and the characters told me to wait, so I did. I'm glad I did because I got to explore both of them being really nervous and it put a smile on my face. Also, I planned on Inuyasha making the first move, but Kagome beat him too it. Another example of how your characters don't always do what you thought they were going to do. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

…

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

….

Kikyo paused, sensing the jewel shards. These shards were tainted, and there was no mistaking who the miasma belonged to. Naraku was close.

She reached instinctively for her bow when a stick snapped behind her, and as she spun to face who had joined her, she had an arrow ready to fire. There was no one there, at least not that she could see. She could sense a demon though, so he must be there.

She stood her ground, listening and waiting for sound of attack. She spun when she felt something coming up behind her. This time, she did see the demon, and shot her arrow, but the demon that was in front of her, wasn't the real enemy.

Kikyo gasped as something slashed at her back. She could feel the nails cut against her flesh, and knew instantly that Naraku was standing behind her. "So, you've decided to end me," she said, feeling calmer then she would have thought.

"You're nothing but a distraction, Kikyo. You have to go."

She turned to him, releasing another arrow, but he was already gone. "Coward!" she yelled angrily. His scratch isn't what was going to kill her. It was the miasma that was spreading through her that would take her life.

She walked slowly, knowing that the more she moved, the quicker the poison would spread, but she had to find shelter. Once she found a suitable place, she sat slowly. What could she do to stop this? She wasn't ready to leave this earth. Her mission was incomplete. Naraku was still breathing.

* * *

Sesshomaru sensed them coming before he saw them. There were hundreds of demons heading their way, though most low level. He could handle them just fine. These demons were of little concern.

No, the fight coming to him didn't concern him, it was the reason behind it that had him on edge. It was so like Naraku to send henchmen to do his dirty work, and the fact that he had sent so many tells him that there is an ulterior motive.

"Jaken, we will have company," Sesshomaru said, and looked over at Asa who stood. "Stay down, and keep Rin safe."

"Yes, of course," Asa said, taking Rin over to some shrubs. The two of them concealed themselves the best they could, but Asa made sure that getting out wouldn't be a problem. She didn't care what he said, she would come to his aid if need be.

They all arrived at once, and as suspected, Sesshomaru had no problem taking them down. It was child's play, and a bit boring. If this was to distract him for some reason, Naraku was going to have to do better than that.

A gust of wind caught him off guard, flinging him back a few feet, but he regained composure quickly. Where had it come from?

Another wave of demons hit, and this time, one of them stabbed him, not that he felt it much. The sensation was like a pinch and that fact made him laugh. What were they hoping to accomplish? These weak de… He wavered a moment, losing his train of thought. His heart began to race as he was overcome with anger. It felt as if there was a sudden surge in his demonic blood.

The demons all fled as his body began to feel strange, and his vision turned red. What the hell was happening? Why was he feeling so angry? Something hit him from behind, causing him to growl menacingly as he shredded the demon who had attacked him. His last coherent thought was he was no longer himself. Sesshomaru was no longer himself.

….

Asa saw the change in him. He transformed some, his face becoming harder, and his body bigger. His eyes were red, his fangs elongated and the growl that escaped his lips as the last demon attacked him was unlike anything she'd ever heard. She nearly looked away as he ripped the demon apart using his mouth.

"What's happened?" Rin asked, confused. She had never feared Lord Sesshomaru before, but she was terrified of him now.

"Quiet," Asa replied in a whisper. She could be wrong, but she was sure this Sesshomaru would likely kill them the moment he spotted them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said, running over to him. "What has happened to you, my lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken, baring his teeth. Pure evil was on his face, no trace of anything good left in his eyes.

Asa slowly started moving her and Rin away. She didn't want to get stuck facing this Sesshomaru. She didn't understand why, but he wasn't himself. Unfortunately, Rin tripped, making a noise as she went down. Sesshomaru's attention went from Jaken to Asa in a heartbeat.

She moved, blocking Rin from sight. If she thought Sesshomaru was fast before, this one was much faster. He moved to her, had her several feet away from where she once stood, her in the air by the throat in a blink of an eye. She was glad to see Jaken leading a fearful Rin away.

"You trying to sneak up on me, girl?" Sesshomaru growled. His voice was deeper too, and sounded evil. The sound had her shivering.

"No," she choked out. His grip was tight, and she was afraid this might be the end for her. "Sesshomaru, it's me. Asa," she said, trying to plead with him.

Sesshomaru laughed. "I do not care who you are, human. You will die by my hand."

Asa started to cry. It was more than the idea of dying that had her crying. It was that she wouldn't ever know what would come of him. She wanted to save him from whatever this was. She couldn't understand what had caused this shift, but she didn't want him to stay this way.

Sesshomaru's grip loosened some, and his red eyes flashed normal for just a moment. She was going to speak some more, but she found herself being thrown away. She made a 'humph' sound as she hit the ground, but wasted no time getting to her feet.

"Go!" Sesshomaru ordered, his voice back to normal for just a moment. His eyes looked fearful as he looked at her. "Flee! I can't fight this for long! Run!"

She wanted to go to him, because the pain in his eyes was heartbreaking, but she did as he said, and ran. She wasn't sure how she was going to find Rin, but they found her, swooping down to gather her up onto Ah-Un.

"Asa, what happened to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, tears of her own running down her cheeks.

"I have no idea," Asa replied, gathering Rin to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has been injected with a Jewel shard, but I do not understand why it's had this effect on him.

"What do we do, Master Jaken?" Rin asked, fear in her voice.

"Let me consider things, Rin." Jaken replied. He did have an idea of what they could do. Lord Sesshomaru might become angry if he ever knew, however, given the turn of events, hopefully he will understand. Inuyasha was the only one who could help. Him and that girl who knew about jewel shards. Yes, he would seek the help of their enemies if it saved his master. Please forgive me, my lord.

* * *

Inuyasha felt uneasy as the drew closer to the miasma. They were still at least a day's walk away, and he could feel it's evil. It was definitely Naraku. There was no mistaking it.

"It's amazing how powerful it is at such a distance." Miroku said, standing beside Inuyasha. "What is he up too?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's nothing good," Sango replied, she too was feeling uneasy.

"What if he's getting more powerful? Shippo asked. "That wouldn't be good."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking over at her. She was looking off in a different direction. "Hey, you okay?"

Kagome looked over at him, unable to reply. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. There was a feeling of unease, and it wasn't coming from the miasma. "I just feel like something is wrong. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Before anyone could reply, they heard Asa call to them. They all looked up as Ah-Un landed nearby. Asa ran to them, her eyes full of fear and sorrow. Rin had a similar expression about her, while Jaken simply seemed shocked.

"Asa? What is it?" Kagome asked, going to her, and taking her hands.

"Sesshomaru. He was injected with a jewel shard! He changed. He's pure evil." She started crying now. "I thought he was going to kill me, but there was a moment where the real Sesshomaru was able to take control and I got away."

"I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru look so dark," Rin said, Wiping away tears of her own. "I was actually afraid of him."

"Where's Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"He went to get supplies. We were supposed to set camp and wait for his return."

Rin gasped. "What if he runs into Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Why would a Jewel shard make him evil?" Inuyasha pondered.

"It was tainted. He was implanted with a tainted shard, in order to bring out the worst in him."

"Well, what if Kagome hit's him with an arrow? Wont that purify the jewel?" Rin asked.

"Don't be daft, stupid girl!" Jaken squealed.

"If I purify the shard while it's still in him, I would likely kill Sesshomaru while I'm at it," Kagome told her, while eye Jaken. "You don't have to be so cruel."

"She needs to learn to use her head," Jaken replied, turning his back to her.

"So, a super pumped Sesshomaru, huh?" Inuyasha said, keeping his tone light. On the outside he wouldn't show worry, but on the inside he knew there was much to worry about. Sesshomaru was no joke, and now he was extra strong with no moral compass? This was a problem.

"What are we going to do? We have to save him." Asa asked.

"Ha! I'm more worried about stopping him," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, shaking her head. "Don't worry. We will do everything we can to save him."

"And what if I don't want saving?" Sesshomaru said, walking toward them. "I quite like this feeling. Freedom from those obnoxious feelings of loyalty and love. I haven't felt this free is so long."

Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome, just as Miroku inched closer to Sango. He knew better then to stand in front of her. Shippo jumped in front of Rin and Asa, as he held his fox fire. Man they weren't kidding. This Sesshomaru was one scary looking demon.

"Well, well. You just made my job easier," Inuyasha said, moving forward as he pulled out is Tessaiga.

"Please don't kill him!" Rin cried out. She stepped back when Sesshomaru's cold eyes looked in her direction.

"Inuyasha only wishes he could beat me. Come, little brother, let us finally see which of us is stronger."

"Fine by me!" Inuyasha yelled, and attacked.

"He seems less animalistic now," Asa whispered to Kagome. "Before he hardly seemed human."

"It's possible that he's being used by Naraku. I can't think of any other reason he would risk this." Kagome replied.

They all parted when Inuyasha went flying in their direction. Sango and Miroku jumped into action, assisting Inuyasha. Kagome stood by with the others feeling frustrated. "I can't do anything! If I use my arrow I could kill him."

"Please don't!" Rin cried.

"Oh, I won't." Kagome replied. Not unless she absolutely had to, anyway.

Kagome watched the fight with horror. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were getting beat up, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Not to mention he moved blindingly fast. How would they ever win this? Especially without killing him?

"Kohaku!" Rin yelled as his weapon blocked Sesshomaru's attack on Sango.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What's happening?" Kohaku asked, clearly confused.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead, he moved, knocking everyone away with some kind of blast that even reached the bystanders. Kagome shifted, trying to block Rin from the blast, but both of them went flying. Problem was, she continued to fly.

Kagome opened her eyes once she could and understood immediately that Sesshomaru had taken her. He held her in one arm, and Asa in the other. She swore as she heard Inuyasha yell her name. Why was it always her?

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, he tried following after, but Sesshomaru moved so fast he quickly fell behind. Not to mention he was currently injured. "Damn!"

"Sango, you okay? Miroku asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, just a little bruised."

"Rin, it's okay. It's going to be okay," Kohaku said, gathering her close to him. He looked up at his big sister. She seemed okay, which made him glad.

"Man I really hit my head!" Shippo said, rubbing it.

"Yeah," Jaken added, annoyed. "You hit it on my head!"

"Why do you think he took them?" Kohaku asked.

"Well," Miroku said. "There's a good chance that Sesshomaru is being controlled by Naraku."

"What?" Kohaku asked. The others filled him in, and he nodded. "Yes, that would make sense. Sesshomaru will prove a powerful weapon."

"Kohaku, do you think he could get away like you did?" Rin asked.

He wasn't sure. The problem was, he wasn't sure how he got away himself. He looked over at Sango, and nodded. Yes, he was sure she had something to do with it. "I can't be sure, but lord Sesshomaru is strong."

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said, bringing everyone's attention to the very angry Inuyasha.

"Don't do anything rash, Inuyasha. You don't want to get them killed," Miroku said, trying to calm him.

"If he hurts her!" Inuyasha growled as he balled up his fist. His stomach was all in knots as he thought of the possibilities. No, he couldn't lose her. Not when he'd finally had her. Not now he knew he couldn't survive without her. "I will get her back!" he vowed. I have to get her back.

* * *

Kagome crushed the herbs between two rocks as Asa cried silently next to her. "This will keep the cuts from getting infected," Kagome said, holding up the a green looking paste. "This one," Kagome added, holding up the brown looking past with a horrible smell, "Will hopefully keep Sesshomaru from sniffing us out."

Asa wrinkled her nose as Kagome applied the stuff to her, avoiding the cuts she'd already put the other stuff on. "He'd be nuts to try to follow this stuff."

"Yeah, I got the idea from Inuyasha actually. If you take this and boil it down, it's actually really good for coughs. It's an older remedy and people in my time don't use it, but I have to improvise here. Anyway, I was making some for the first aid kit and Inuyasha had to leave because the smell was making him sick. I'm hoping it will have a similar effect on Sesshomaru."

Asa sighed as her chest started to hurt again. "I can't believe I drugged him."

"I can't believe you were able to get him to drink that tea! Lucky you had that on you. What was it again?"

"Autumn night flowers. The roots are used for stomach aches, but the petals will leave you paralyzed. As you saw."

"Yeah, to bring down someone like Sesshomaru? That's just crazy." Kagome stood as she started rubbing the nasty stuff on herself. "I wonder why he drank it though. Sesshomaru isn't a fool."

"No, but he's under Naraku's control. He clearly isn't himself in a lot of ways."

"My Sesshomaru would never have hurt me the way he did." Asa gently touched her cheek.

Kagome nodded, feeling sorry for Asa. For Kagome, Sesshomaru was still an enemy of sorts. She has figured out that he's different then what she'd once thought, but him hurting them wasn't a surprise to her. For Asa though, Sesshomaru was a lover. A source of comfort and safety. This was a huge shock for her.

He'd showed them no mercy either. They were clearly being led to Naraku, and their first escape attempt was in vain. He'd went wild on them, and for a while, Kagome thought for sure he'd beat them to death. This was not like him. Sesshomaru was always cold, but calm. Asa was able to heal Kagome, but she couldn't use her gifts on herself.

"It's going to be okay. We will find a way to save him." Kagome said, as she settled next to Asa. It was cold in here, and night was starting to take over, leaving them in darkness.

"You think so? Inuyasha didn't seem to care."

"Don't let that fool you. Inuyasha cares for Sesshomaru more than he'd ever admit. He's just used to putting up a shield of cold and uncaring."

"Yes, I had figured that out. I'm sorry. I'm just so shaken." Asa sighed as she looped her arm through Kagome's, and rested her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome welcomed the warmth Asa provided. She wished she could tell Asa that she'd seen both Sesshomaru and her in the future, but she knew she couldn't. Just like she knew that the future wasn't set in stone. Things could change, and by telling Asa anything, it could cause a chain reaction.

Future Asa had been right. She couldn't have told Kagome anything. It would have changed everything. Yeah, it would have saved them heartache and pain, but if she had known all along what the outcome of things would be, would she have been able to make the right choices to achieve the same outcome? Or would knowledge of what was supposed to be cause a false sense of security?

She couldn't just assume things would work themselves out. She had to truly make effort to make sure they save Sesshomaru. "It's okay, really. I promise I will not stop until he's free of the shard."

"But how? He won't let us close to him. Especially now, and like you said, using your arrow might kill him." Asa paused as her stomach fell some. "Kagome, if he ever starts attacking Rin, you have to stop him. He would never survive knowing he took her life."

Kagome considered it. "I was already thinking that if he get close to killing anyone I will stop him. I don't want to have to, but I will not allow him to kill anyone."

Asa's eyes watered again. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

No! Sesshomaru yelled inside his head, because he was unable to control his body. He fought for the control, but couldn't seem to keep it very long. The shard was trying to take over, and it was winning.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to be used as a weapon. His inner self shuttered as memories of just hours before came to him. He watch as his hands hurt Asa. Watched as he nearly beat her to a pulp. Stop! He wanted to stop!

When Kagome called his name and he looked, she had her arrow pointed at him. "I will kill you if you lay one more finger on her!" Kagome yelled.

Do it! Just stop me! He wanted to say as his body moved, hitting Kagome so hard she flew sever feet away. He felt himself snap her bow in two, and nearly wept. It wasn't for the bow, it was because she should have killed him while she had the chance. Even he stopped hitting them, he continued to fight for control.

They had stopped for a while because Kagome insisted they needed rest. He heard himself laugh as he spoke. "Humans are pathetic and weak creatures." He'd reached out for Kagome, pulling her close so he could lick her cheek. "Mmmm you taste delicious. Shall I take more? I imagine our dearest Inuyasha wouldn't like that very much."

She struggled to get away, but his grip was too tight. He heard himself laughed and wanted to scream because he knew this creatures intention. No! He paused, and for just a moment, he was neither in control or out of it. "Get away from me," he heard his twisted voice say.

He looked over at Asa, as the creature fought to be in full control once more. He wanted to tell them to run, but in the moment, he couldn't speak. Run! He said, over and over in his head, but it seemed they didn't realize that currently, he was immobilized.

They made a fire, talking quietly among themselves, the creature growled as he started to overcome the struggle. The more Sesshomaru fought, the weaker he felt. Shit. This wasn't going to end up in his favor.

Asa moved, catching his attention. Yes! You wonderfully smart woman! Sesshomaru cheered. He knew exactly what she was planning, and he was going to do everything in his power to help achieve it. This gave him a boost of power, as he fought for control.

She turned to him, walking toward him with tear stained cheeks and fearful eyes. He would never erase this look from his memories. This would haunt him always. The moment she was close enough, Sesshomaru gained control.

"Would you like some tea?" Asa asked, her voice shaky.

He didn't reply, he just reached for the cup and took it down quickly. It was a good thing he did because the creature gained back control in that moment, and threw the cup into the fire. He went to hit her again, but was unable to move.

"What did you do to me you bitch!" the creature yelled, trying again to move.

The paralyzer wouldn't last as long as it would on humans, but it would last long enough for them to get away. As Kagome grabbed Asa's hand, and pulled her away, Sesshomaru wondered if he's ever see Asa again.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**  
** ….**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
…..

Morning came, and after a horrible night, both Asa and Kagome were happy to be greeted by the sun. It was a cool morning, but once they started moving, they warmed up, which was a relief after the cold night.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked Asa after a while. She was still bruised, and that cut on her arm must be sore.

"I'm okay. Tired mostly."

Yeah, Kagome thought. She was tired too, but at least she didn't have cuts and bruises. It seemed to unfair that Asa couldn't heal herself.

"Do you think Inuyasha will find us? Given you put this stuff on us?" Asa wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure. I know he will use his sense of smell to find us, and this will throw him, but it's better to keep Sesshomaru off our trail. I'm also hoping he will recognize the smell and follow it." Kagome gasped as she slipped, falling hard on her butt.

"You okay?" Asa asked, going down the little slope Kagome had fallen down.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she stood, wiping the dirt from her bottom. "I need to watch where I'm going I guess." Kagome looked at Asa, who was looking in a different direction. Kagome followed her gaze and saw what she saw.

"Is that a person?" Asa asked, as the two of them moved forward.

"It's Kikyo!" Kagome said, as she ran over to Kikyo who was propped against a tree. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked over at them, her eyes dull and skin even paler than usual. "How cruel fate can be," Kikyo said, her tone lifeless.

"She's hurt," Asa said, moving to Kikyo's other side where all the blood was.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as Asa tried healing the wound.

"Naraku as injected me with miasma."

"I'm so sorry, but it's not healing," Asa said, touching Kikyo's arm.

Asa gasped, and moved away quickly. "Kagome! This woman isn't alive!" She remembered this woman from Naraku's cage, but hadn't realized she was dead.

"It's okay, we know that she's not alive the way you and I are." Kagome took Asa's place, looking over the gashes on her shoulder. "These are infected, but the bleeding has stopped."

"I've told you, It's miasma. You can't help me. Just leave me be."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I will not leave without at least trying to save you."

Kikyo shook her head. "Why bother? I am dead already. Wouldn't you feel at ease with my death?"

Kagome looked at her with hurt and surprise. "I've never wanted you dead, Kikyo. You dying will hurt Inuyasha, and I don't want him to hurt. And while you aren't my favorite person, I don't hate you."

"Kagome, I'm not sure we should stay in one place for long." Asa said, looking around them. They were currently really exposed, and Sesshomaru would see them way before they would see him.

"I know. We should get moving. I have an idea of what could help Kikyo, but all my stuff is with Inuyasha." Kagome helped Kikyo up, and with Asa, they started forward.

"Why are you not with Inuyasha now?" Kikyo asked curiously. She listened as Kagome went into the story of Sesshomaru and the tainted jewel. "I see," she said a bit labored. "Sesshomaru is already a formidable opponent. I imagine this version of him is even more so." She looked over at Asa. "He did that?" she asked, referring to the bruises.

"Yes," Asa replied.

"I take it you've put this smelly stuff all over yourselves to keep Sesshomaru from sniffing you out? It's smart."

"Thanks," Kagome replied.

"Kagome?" Kikyo said, getting her attention. "Did Inuyasha tell you about our last conversation?"

"Yeah. He said that you believe the only way to kill Naraku is to allow him to absorb the jewel and purify it while it's inside him."

Kikyo laughed without humor. "Yes, I did say that, but I also told him that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."

Kagome said nothing for a moment. Was this why he brought her home? Was Kikyo's threat worrisome for him? Somehow it seemed silly. Naraku was a constant threat, so why would Kikyo's prompt that kind of behavior.

"I think I can take you," Kagome said with a smile. "Given your current state."

Kikyo laughed a little, then groaned. "I believe you are right. Given my state."

* * *

Inuyasha ran, stopping every so often to take in all the scents around him. It's already been far too long, and he was getting anxious because he couldn't catch Kagome's scent nor Sesshomaru's. He swore if anything happened to Kagome!

"I'm tired," Rin yawned.

Inuyasha stopped, looking over at his company. Of course they were tired, and like an idiot he didn't stop at all over the night. He could get so narrow minded. "Why don't you guys take a break? I'll go on and try to find them."

"Do you think it wise?" Miroku asked.

"I have to find her. I have…I can't." Why was this so much worse than before? This wasn't the first time she'd been in danger. Not too long ago her soul had been taken from her, and while he felt anxious about getting to her, getting her back, it was nothing like it was now. Why is this time somehow so much worse?

"We know," Sango said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why this time feels worse than other times." he said this looking at the ground because he was embarrassed to say so.

"Because now you've confessed your love for her. You've shared something so vulnerable and precious with her." Sango replied. "Now you know without a doubt that you love her more than anything."

Sango was right. Kagome was now his, and the idea of losing her? After everything they shared? After knowing her body, and knowing just how amazing it was to love her? No, he couldn't lose her. He couldn't live without her by his side. Her mind, body and soul were all too precious to lose.

"I have to go on. You guys rest."

"I'll keep watch," Kohaku said, standing tall. "I will keep them all safe in your absence."

"Good, I'm counting on it." Inuyasha said, before taking off.

It was another hour before he caught it. At first, he wrinkled his nose to the scent because it was god awful. He was about a mile away from it when he skidded to a halt. Wait! He knew that scent! He high tailed it back, giving it another sniff. Yes, this was that medicine Kagome had made once. It drove him from the house it was so bad.

He slowed once the smell got stronger, listening to everything. He still couldn't pick up on Sesshomaru's scent, but he would be ready regardless. The breeze blew in his direction, and was surprised to catch Kikyo's scent mixed in. What was she doing here? Had Sesshomaru captured her too?

He picked up his pace some, and nearly started to run when he heard Kagome's voice. He couldn't make out yet what she was saying, but he knew the tone of her voice, the flow of her words. Yes, he was close. He paused when he spotted them. They were just up ahead, starting across a bridge. His heart sank when he realized Kagome was carrying Kikyo on her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, as he ran to them. His heart pounded with relief as he approached them. She looked okay. Tired and dirty, but otherwise okay. "You're okay." he said, feeling unsure. He wanted to grab her, and hold her in his arms. Breathe her in, but Kikyo was on her back, and that would be too much for everyone.

"Kikyo, what happened?" he asked, shifting his concern to her. "You smell of miasma."

"I've been infected with Naraku's miasma." Kikyo replied.

"Let's get off the bridge," Kagome said, as she started moving. "Asa and I managed to get away from Sesshomaru, and we ran into Kikyo. I have a couple ideas on what I can give her to save her, but all my stuff is in my bag."

"I've tried healing her," Asa said, answering Inuyasha's unasked question.

"Here," Inuyasha said, helping Kikyo off Kagome's back. "Easy," he added because Kikyo nearly fell. This was serious, Kikyo wasn't looking good.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, putting her hand on his arm. "We need to get her back to wherever the others are. She needs medicine or…"

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as he closed his eyes. His chest started to ache as he thought about what Kagome was implying. "Then let's move," Inuyasha said, carefully easing Kikyo onto his back. He looked at Kagome with apology, but she only looked concerned.

* * *

"Kagome! You're okay!" Shipped said, running over to them.

"Asa!" Rin said, following Shippo's lead.

"What's this?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha carefully eased Kikyo down.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went to her bag and started pulling things out. "Naraku attacked her, poisoning her with miasma. Asa tried to heal her, but it didn't work."

"I thought the only way to stop miasma is to purify it," Sango said, looking at the wound. "These look unpleasant."

"Is there water near here?" Kagome asked, getting all their attention.

"Yeah about half a mile to the west. I'll run you there," Inuyasha replied. He looked down at Kikyo and took her hand. "We will be back, okay. You just hold on."

"How will this help?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome started crushing herbs.

"These herbs are used to stop poisons. I realize miasma is a bit different, but I'm willing to try anything. I'm going to get Miroku to purify them before having her take them. I'm hoping it will clear the miasma. I have a few different kinds of herbs, so if one doesn't work, maybe the other will."

Inuyasha hugged her from behind as she worked, burying his face in her hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome complained. It wasn't that she didn't welcome this, she was just trying to get this done as fast as possible.

"Just a minute," he spoke softly. "I just need a minute."

Kagome hugged his arms, leaning back into him some. "I know. I'm okay," she assured him. Not that she needed too. He had eyes.

With a sigh, he let her go. "You smell awful, by the way."

"Yeah well I'd rather smell bad then be dead," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded his agreement. It was smart on her part to conceal her smell from Sesshomaru. No one in their right minds would follow that smell. Well, not if they didn't know that it was the smell of the nasty medicine their lover makes.

"Okay, these two just need to be blessed and then she can try them. I say we wait at least thirty minutes in between doses. They shouldn't react with each other, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. This one," Kagome added as she picked up a third bottle. "Needs to sit for at least two hours as the water draws out it's healing properties, and these two need to cook."

Back at camp, Kagome watched as Kikyo forcibly swallowed the first medicine. They all stood around her, watching to see if it helped. "The effects will take a few minutes to start working," Kagome informed them. "Please let me know if you start to feel anything. Good or bad."

Kikyo nodded. At first, she was unsure about taking anything Kagome made for her, but after watching Miroku bless it, and asking Kagome to explain what was in it, she felt more at ease. It probably helped that she was dying anyway.

* * *

Kagome looked down into the water, staring at her reflection. None of her medicines helped. Was there something else to try? Was there something she was overlooking? Kikyo's earlier words came back to her. "Why bother? I am dead already. Wouldn't you feel at ease with my death?"

Would Kikyo's death ease her? Was she somehow purposefully overlooking an herb that would help because she wanted to guarantee that Inuyasha wouldn't change his mind? To make it do she never had to share him again?

Her reflection rippled, as her tears fell into the water. No, no Kikyo's death would not put her at ease. She had never wished death on Kikyo. She could never bring herself to hate Kikyo. She didn't like Kikyo, that she was sure of, but she couldn't hate her. How could she hate someone who's life had been as tragic as hers?

And what of Inuyasha? She could see he was struggling to keep it together. Struggling to seem uncaring. Who's sake was it for? Was it to be strong for Kikyo, Strong for himself, or was he trying not to hurt her? If it was for her, she wished he wouldn't worry. She couldn't begrudge him sorrow over this.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind her. "Are you crying?" he asked, slightly alarmed. Shit, was he not doing a good job at keeping his emotions into check? Was he hurting her again?

Kagome turned, burying her face in her kimono. "I'm trying!" she said, her voice a little shaky. "I'm trying so hard to save her, I really am. I swear to it that I'm doing everything I can think of."

He relaxed a little as he held her. "I know you are, Kagome."

She held him for a minute, taking strength from him. Once she was sure her emotions were back in check she stood. "Thank…" she paused as a thought occurred to her. "Wild Hyssop!" she said excitedly. She paced away as she thought it over.

"Wild Hyssop?" Inuyasha asked. He'd never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, it's formal name is something different, but I can't recall it. It can be toxic if used the wrong way. Many don't use it for that reason, but I was taught how to counteract the toxins with milk thistle and Hibiscus." She was no longer talking to Inuyasha as she spoke. "If I mix it with the Ayoweed, and the Dandelion root. Hmm, it will be bitter, but I can use Azolla to add sweetness, and it won't take away the potency of the other ingredients!"

She turned to him with a smile. "This might actually work! I might be able to save her!"  
…

"Okay, this needs to cook down," Kagome said to Kikyo who watched her as she made the medicine. She was looking worse by the minute, and Kagome was afraid she would die before the medicine was finished.

"Are you feeling okay? Did anything else I give you have a negative affect?"

Kikyo looked at her with curious eyes. Why was she trying so hard? If she were in Kagome's shoes, she would let her die. Of this she was uncomfortably sure about. She hated the woman who was trying desperately to save her. It was more than their shared interest in the man she was currently leaning against.

Kagome was a reminder that her own life was truly over. A reminder that what happened years ago did indeed happen. Kagome was also a better person she was. A heart so pure, even after all the reasons she's been given to hate and taint that pure heart. She will become a stronger priestess then she herself could ever hope to be. For these reasons, she hated her.

"I remain unaffected by anything." Kikyo replied finally, seemingly putting Kagome at ease.

Inuyasha shifted, putting his nose in the air a moment before moving Kikyo off his lap. He was a few feet away with his Tessaiga at the ready within seconds. Miroku and Sango joined him, their weapons ready. "Shippo, you keep Kikyo safe, you hear me? You don't leave her side," Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Shippo said, summoning some fox fire.

Kagome went for her bow and arrows, but remembered that Sesshomaru had taken them. She was weaponless. She looked over to Asa who pulled Rin behind her. Next to them stood a terrified Jaken, and Kohaku, his weapon at the ready.

"Kagome, you stay back, okay? Close to Shippo," Inuyasha said, looking at her. He looked away when she nodded. She was without her bow and arrows, and he didn't like that at all.

The attack happened suddenly, though they were all prepared. Sesshomaru came through, attacking like a wild beast.

As always, Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as the fight went on. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were snarling, the sound seemingly deafening. She watched in horror as Inuyasha and Miroku were flung down for the second time. Kohaku and Sango attacked next, drawing his attention in their direction to give the other two time to get back on their feet.

It took Inuyasha only a moment before he was up and charged again. He went at Sesshomaru at full force, and for the first time since the fight started, he got a shot in, cutting Sesshomaru on his arm.

Kagome turned to Asa, an idea hitting her. "We need to cut the shard out, do you still have your dagger?"

Asa nodded, pulling it from her robes and handing it to Kagome. "How are you going to get close enough to do that?" Asa asked. The skilled fighters were currently having trouble dealing with him.

"I've been thinking about how we escaped. As you made the tea, Sesshomaru seemed so still. It could be that he was just still, but he took your tea without hesitation. Does that seem the action of the demon who beat us?"

Asa looked up just in time to see Sango hit the ground. Miroku was trying to get to her, but Sesshomaru had him flying in the opposite direction. "You're hoping it was me? You're hoping that somehow the real Sesshomaru was fighting and took the tea so we can escape."

"It's a long shot, but if we can somehow get the real Sesshomaru to…" Kagome's words were cut off when Rin's voice caught her attention.

"Rin!" Both Asa and Kagome screamed as they ran to the child. What on earth was she thinking.

Sesshomaru looked over, pausing long enough for Inuyasha strike him down, but he didn't stay down for long. He flew in the direction of Rin, and arrived just as Asa and Kagome had. Kagome stepped between them unthinking, driving the blade into his side.

Sesshomaru tossed Kagome aside, turning back to Rin. He raised his sword, intending to strike, but when he went to move, he couldn't. He couldn't make the kill, and that pissed him off. He twisted, blocking Inuyasha's and Kohaku's attacks, before grabbing Kagome and pulled her to him so her back was against his chest.

This stopped all attacks, just as he hopped. Sesshomaru was shaken from his inability to kill the child, but he would! He would kill them all. Naraku commanded so.

Kohaku pulled Rin to him, putting his blade to her throat. "You kill Kagome, and Rin is dead!" He wouldn't really do it, and prayed Rin understood what he was doing. However, she shook in his grasp, so maybe not.

"You think I care?" Sesshomaru laughed, but they could hear the uncertainty. He was hesitating.

"I will kill them both if you hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha said, grabbing Asa's arm non too gently. He hadn't meant to be so rough, but her gasp of pain would add to it.

Sesshomaru growled, looking between Rin and Asa. He was planning on getting the girl away from the boy, but Inuyasha could strike Asa down instantly.

Kagome felt him shake. Not the angry pissed shaking he had done earlier, he was scared. She could see that Inuyasha saw this because he grinned smugly.

"You don't want us to kill them, do you?" He said out loud, and whispered an apology to Asa as he dug his nails into her, making her cry out in pain.

Yes! Kagome thought as Sesshomaru froze, all but letting Kagome go. She turned, wasting no time as she stabbed him in the arm, pulling down. She felt it the moment her blade hit the shard, and used the blade to scoop it out. It took only moment's but it felt much longer. She grabbed the shard, purifying it instantly.

She didn't move fast enough, and as Sesshomaru went down, she got caught and went down with him. He was heavy, so it knocked the breath out of her. When his arms came around her, she panicked. Had removing the shard not helped?

"Thank you," he choked out, burying his face in her stomach.

"Um," Kagome said, Looking at the others as they all rushed over. "I think he black out."

Inuyasha felt panic because there was so much blood. How much of it was hers?

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. "Is he?"

"No, just sleeping," Kagome said, as Inuyasha moved him off her. "I think when he wakes, he will be more like himself."

"You can come out now, Master Jaken!" Rin called. "Lord Sesshomaru should be back to normal!"

They all heard a groan, but Jaken stayed wherever he was hidden. No doubt ashamed.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, sitting next to him, a relieved expression on her face.

"Rin," Kohaku said, going to her. "You know I will never hurt you, right?" he asked. What he did wasn't sitting right with him.

"Of course I know that, Kohaku," Rin smiled. "I wasn't worried.

Inuyasha went to Kikyo when she started to cough. This also got Kagome's attention and she thanked god that the medicine was undisturbed and almost ready. "Just hold on a little longer, Kikyo," Kagome said, kneeling next to her as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo close.

She and Inuyasha locked eyes. He looked scared and pale. She wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. That this would work. She couldn't make that promise, and right now, Kikyo needed him more than she did. It was a surprise that she wasn't jealous. I will do everything I can to save Kikyo, Kagome vowed to herself.  
…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…..**

**Chapter Thirty**

**…**..

Asa followed silently behind Sesshomaru, unsure what to do. Once he had come too, they parted ways with the others. It had been at least two hours since then, and Sesshomaru still said nothing. He wouldn't even looked in her and Rin's direction.

Kohaku walked alongside him, seemingly at a loss for words too. The boy didn't talk much, but every now and again it looked as though he wanted to say something, but always stopped himself. Even Jaken seemed concerned.

Asa looked over at Rin when Rin's stomach growled loudly. When was the last time they'd eaten? She didn't think she had anything since Sesshomaru was injected with the shard. No, she had those barriers Kagome found the night they got away from Sesshomaru. Surely Inuyasha and the others fed her. She was sure they did.

"Come on, Rin," Kohaku said, giving her a smile. "I'll take you to find something to eat."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who stopped walking because they did. She wanted to say something. She didn't like that she felt like a stranger to him. She was still a little afraid of him, and that didn't sit well with her. No words came though, so she nodded at Kohaku and the two of them took off.

Asa watched them go before looking back at Sesshomaru because he told Jaken to go with them. Jaken grumbled over this, but did as he was told.

She went to him, feeling strange. She felt like he was miles away, and she didn't know how to reach him. She wanted him to look at her, but he didn't. He just looked away.

"You care for Rin, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I do." Asa said. Her response sounded a bit like a question because his seemed out of the blue.

"I want you to take her, and settle down somewhere. She needs a life with humans, and I will be at ease knowing she's with you."

Asa's heart fell as she struggled to find the right words. "What? Why?"

"I'm not required to give a reason," Sesshomaru replied, his tone was harsh. "When we defeat Naraku, I don't want you around anymore. I've had my fill of humans. I wish for you to take Rin, too."

She was confused and the idea of him leaving them behind left her a little breathless. She grabbed for him, but stopped and gasped when he looked at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Do not touch me!" he growled. "I will see to it that it's safe for you and Rin to settled somewhere, and then I want nothing to do with the two of you."

Okay, now she was getting angry. "Don't let what happened do this to you! What happened wasn't your fault. Think of Rin, what will she feel when the man she considers her father turns his back on her?"

"She will have you to keep her happy." Sesshomaru shrugged, seeming uncaring.

"Stop. Okay. Just…think this through. What happened is all on Naraku. Whatever you're doing, I won't let you."

Was it though? He was a demon, and humans didn't belong by his side. He couldn't even looked at Asa because all he could see where her cuts and bruises. He did that. He could have easily killed her. "I don't want you." He said, matter of factly.

Asa shook her head. "That's not true."

Sesshomaru laughed. "How can you know? Are you me?"

She refused to believe this was anything but guilt. She didn't care that he seemed cold and uncaring. "I just refuse to believe it."

"Feel what you wish, but the sooner you are gone, the happier I will be. As I said, I've had my fill of you. Used you as long as I wished. Now your presence is just an annoyance." he said this as he walked off.

Asa watched him go, and uncertainty filled her. Was she really nothing to him then? It all seemed so real, and he seemed to be concerned for her safety. No, no it was real. He was just trying to confuse her. Trying to push her away because he was freaked out by what happened. Well she wasn't going to give up on him. This fight was far from over.

* * *

She failed. She had no idea what else she could do, and she was out of time. Kikyo wasn't far from death, and Kagome felt sick with sorrow. Not for herself, but for Inuyasha. Not that Kikyo's passing would mean nothing to her. She was saddened by this, but Inuyasha was the one who was going to hurt greatly.

"I'm so sorry. I have nothing else." Kagome told her.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, her breathing a bit labored. She was in so much pain, and ready for it all to end. "When the jewel is whole, you must purify it when it's inside Naraku."

Kagome felt doubt as she looked at Kikyo. "I'm not sure I can."

"You…are twice the priestess I ever was." Kikyo paused to breathe. "You must have more faith in yourself."

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha. He looked so pained, and she hadn't even died yet. "I wish to be alone with you." she said to him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes a moment, before looking at Kagome. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She had asked him those same words when she left to go to Hojo's. "I do." she replied.

Inuyasha gathered Kikyo in his arms, and started to head away, but stopped and turned at Kikyo's request.

"Thank you, Kagome. For trying."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

….

Inuyasha sat with her, a little ways away from everyone. The morning was on the horizon, and Kikyo's breathing became even more erratic. She was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His chest ached and tears came to his eyes.

"You cry for me?" Kikyo said, between breaths.

"Of course I do," Inuyasha replied. "I love you, Kikyo. That's never changed.

"I wish…I wish we could have grown old together."

Inuyasha bowed his head. He couldn't wish for that. If they had grown old together, he'd never had met Kagome. "It would have been a great life." he replied. He honestly believed they would have been happy.

"You're a lucky man you know. To have the love of someone like her. She's strong, unafraid to speak her mind, and loves you. All of you." she stopped speaking for a minute. Breathing was becoming unbearable. I'm ashamed to admit when your demon form emerged, I was frightened. I couldn't love that part of you. I'm jealous because she does."

"It's okay, Kikyo. I'm lucky to have had any of your heart." Inuyasha replied. This was breaking his heart.

"Kiss me. One last time."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, tears fell now because he would kiss her, and that felt like huge betrayal to Kagome. He bent down, kissing her gently one last time.

Kikyo smiled the best she could. "I love you." she said with her last breath.

Inuyasha sat very still as the pain spread through him, numbing him. Knowing she was dying didn't help soften the blow. He held her lifeless body, and cried. "I love you, too."

….

"Are you angry he kissed her?" Shippo asked Kagome later that day. They had buried Kikyo's body, and Inuyasha stayed distant. Shippo was curious as to why Kagome didn't try to comfort him, so he thought maybe the kiss was the problem.

"Not at all," Kagome replied. She'd expected it, and would have been surprised if they hadn't. "I'm just not sure when I should approach him. I'm waiting for the right time."

That time came late in the afternoon. Inuyasha sat facing away from them, and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something to ease him. As well as her. She approached him, and knew that he was crying. He wouldn't want to face her with tears.

She dropped to her knees behind him, hugging him. She rested her cheek on his back and just held on. He tensed when she did this, but after a moment he relaxed. "I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear her.

"I feel…" he wasn't sure what word to put there. "I'm sorry I kissed her."

"Don't be. I swear I'm not even a little upset. I couldn't be."

They sat like that for a while. She wasn't sure what else to say, or what else to do. He knew she was here, and when he was ready to talk or whatever, she would be there.

"I didn't want you to see me cry for her. I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome held him tighter. "You loved her, and she died. How could you not cry? I'm here, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry you're hurting, and that's the only thing that's hurting me. Please, don't hide your feelings. You deserve time to grieve."

Inuyasha turned, dropped his head into her lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and wept. He wept because he lost Kikyo, but also because he could never get used to Kagome's never ending kindness.

His tears dried as she ran her fingers through his hair. Every now and again she would play with his ear. Usually he would find it annoying, but just now, with her soothing touch, he found it comforting. She was a comfort to him, and it was because of her he would heal from this loss.

"I love you." he said, as he moved. He sat, pulling her into his lap, and burying his face in her neck. He placed a kiss there as Kagome's arms went around him. "Thank you for this."

"I love you too." Kagome replied, feeling a little embarrassed because when he placed a kiss on her neck, her body responded. Now certainly was not the time. Inuyasha chuckled some, sensing this. "I'm sorry. I don't expect anything, I can't help my body," she replied as she blushed.

Inuyasha kissed her neck again. "Don't ever apologize for that." he whispered as he put his forehead on hers. "I love that I can do that to you with just a kiss."

"Shut up," she said, blushing more.

"I'll be quiet as long as I can hold you longer."

Kagome nodded. "You hold me however long you need."

* * *

"I don't like it," Inuyasha was saying, while shaking his head. The miasma was gone, and any trace of Naraku once again disappeared.

"Well, we can just continue looking for jewel shards until he shows up again." Kagome replied.

"Have we considered further about how Kikyo believes we should take Naraku down?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know," Sango said slowly as she thought it over. "It's risky."

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he stretched. "But it's a good plan, and I think it has a real chance at working. Not to mention the wolf pup is already an ally."

"You didn't exactly get around to asking Sesshomaru for his help," Shippo put in.

"I'm not so sure that it's a good idea," Kagome put in, feeling not so great about it.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, slowing his stride to match hers.

She looked at him, feeling a little self-conscious. This had been weighing heavy on her since Kikyo passed. "I'm just not sure I'm good enough to purify the jewel. What if I miss? What if my power isn't good enough?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Kagome. You are great with your bow, and you have great spiritual power," Miroku praised.

"He's right," Shippo add in. You ever miss your marks when you practice. You get better and better."

Inuyasha took her hand in his. "Together we can take him down. I believe in us."

She smiled at him, feeling a little flushed. It still seemed to make her all giddy when he was sweet to her this way. Taking her hand, speaking softly to her. Even the way he looked at her gave her butterflies. "I hope I'm worthy of all the faith you guys have in me."

"You are," Sango reassured. "You won't be taking him down alone. We will all be there to help."

"And we can meditate," Miroku put in. "I can help you learn how to focus and strengthen that spiritual power.

"I will help you practice your archery. We can us my tricks for moving targets like we did before."

Kagome smiled at Sango as she pulled Shippo in for a hug. She couldn't believe that he was nearly as tall as she was. "Thank you guys."

* * *

She wanted to hit him! She thought as she walked off. She was so sick of the silent treatment, and there were no signs of it getting any better. Asa kicked at a stick as she stormed by. Why was he being so stubborn? She had hoped he would come to his senses as the days went by, but the demon wasn't budging.

Mayhap he was being honest about being done with her? This idea made her feel nauseous. She had been so sure of them not too long ago. She thought he felt for her as deeply as she felt for him. However, he really did seem so uncaring. He'd become cold and detached.

He's become more aggressive in their training as well. She was getting better at it, so she was blocking more of his attacks, but he just didn't seem to care if he hurt her anymore. At first she tried to tell herself it was because he needed her to do better so that the next time she was in a fight she had a chance, but now she wasn't so sure. Now she was just so confused.

"Fine!" she yelled in his general direction. She felt childish as she did so, especially since she knew he would hear here, even from this distance. "I'll leave if that's what you so desire!"

Her heart ached as she fell to the ground. The tears that she'd kept at bay all these days fell, and she hated him for that. If she meant so little, why did he have to pretend to care? Mayhap he had cared until he realized how weak she was?

She didn't want to stick around if that were the case. If he didn't want her, then she didn't want to be with him either. She would go back to her family. Or mayhap to Inuyasha and them. Assuming they will have her. They all seemed to have forgiven her, even Sango and Miroku, though she couldn't know for sure.

The idea of leaving Sesshomaru hurt, but why would she stick around when someone didn't want her? Better to leave now then stick around. He wanted her to take Rin, but she wasn't sure at what point she should take her. Rin was safest by Sesshomaru's side right now, so she should stay. For now anyway.

….

Sesshomaru had to fight himself from going after her. He hated this feeling of panic whenever she wasn't around. How did he know she was safe? How could he be sure that nothing had happened to her? These were questions he would have to live with once Naraku was gone.

He didn't want her to go. In fact, the idea tore him apart, but she would be safer. He closed his eyes as the image of her wounds came to him. He'd been the reason for all those bruises. Kagome had done a good job on the swelling and making them heal quicker, and for that he was thankful, but the image of Asa bloodied and bruised would be with him forever.

He'd always thought that keeping Asa and Rin close was the safest option for them. No one would hurt them as long as he was around. Yet, it was his own two hands that hurt Asa. He could still remember how it felt when his knuckles made contact with the softness of her cheek. It sickened him.

"Fine!" her voice said, from a distance, causing him to look in the direction it came from. Even from here he could hear the pain in her voice. "I'll leave if that's what you so desire!"

No, he didn't desire her to leave. Being cold and uncaring toward her has proved harder then he'd imagined. He wanted to hold her. Beg for forgiveness about laying his hands on her. Make love to her and tell her that she has been forever imprinted on his heart, changing him forever.

She would never know that a day wouldn't go by without him thinking of her. She would never know that sometimes, when he can stay away no longer, he will go to wherever she is, and see her from afar, just so he can ease his anxious heart. She would never know that when she moves one, it would take everything in him not to kill the man who's touching what's him.

Asa wasn't the only one he'd miss. Rin would be going with her, and the idea of parting from her was painful as well. He'd watched her grow from a small child to that of almost a woman. She had much growing to do still, but she would no doubt grow into a wonderful woman.

How would Rin feel once she learned he was sending her away? He hadn't yet told her because he knew this would hurt her, but could she ever understand it was his love for her that he was doing this? He couldn't stand the idea that he might ever hurt her the way he had Asa.

Maybe one day, when she had children of her own she would think of him and understand. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep her safe, even if it hurt to do so.

Yes, she was his. That small, frail human child he'd saved years ago. Someone who'd always caught him off guard when she smiled at him seemingly for no reason. A child who he'd never intended to care for had become his daughter. It seemed impossible that he'd gotten used to her. She would hum a tune, and it made him happy inside. When she caught her first fish, he'd been proud. He still wore the breaded leather necklace she'd made him years ago.

He stopped walking now, not wanting to get too much further from the spot Asa had stormed off from. He wouldn't want her lost. He sniffed the air, catching just a hint of her scent. How he would miss that. As well as everything else that made Asa, Asa.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, coming up beside him. He could hear her heart racing, telling him she was nervous about whatever she was about to say.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Are you…Are you going to send me away?"

He looked at her with surprise. Had she overheard them at some point? Maybe she was simply smart enough to draw her own conclusions? "When Naraku is dealt with, you and Asa will be going to live with humans, yes."

Rin looked at her feet. "Is that why Asa is sad?"

"Maybe."

Rin nodded, feeling sad herself. She didn't want to go. "I will do as you wish, but I will hate you for it." she said as she walked away. She felt like he was abandoning her. Even after saying he would never do so.

Sesshomaru watched her go. Yes, she would hate him for it. He hated himself for it. At least she would be safe.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep as his mind raced. Would they ever defeat Naraku? What will everyone do once they do? Would Kagome really stay here after the jewel is destroyed? Would she be happy? He also thought about everything that had happened in the last year. So much has happened.

He smiled when Kagome's arm went around him. She was sleeping peacefully at least. It was a good thing they had these tents. The night was cold, and the wind only made it colder, but the tent protected them from that. He shared this one with Kagome and Shippo while Miroku and Sango shared the smaller one.

As he tried to calm his mind so he could sleep, he listened to the world around him. He could hear Kagome's steady heart. Shippo's soft snores. The crackling of the fire. Bugs were making their noises in the distance. Miroku's not so subtle snores. A small animal most liking hunting for pray. Sango's heart and…

He opened his eyes, his mind going from drifting to sleep to being wide awake again. He knew that sound. It was a little different from before, not so easily heard, but it was definitely there. The odd sound of a babies heartbeat while still in the womb.

Did she know? He thought back to her first pregnancy and remembered all the times she'd been sick. How she looked exhausted all the time. He feet would swell, and her lower back would hurt. He couldn't recall a time she'd been sick recently. Not to mention she seemed plenty rested to him. Her appetite had increased, though he hadn't really thought on it much.

Should he ask her about it? What if she didn't know yet? What if she did, but wasn't telling anyone for some reason? Geez, what the hell was he supposed to do with this information? He wished he could un-hear it. Ugh. Still, he thought, as a smile came to his lips. They get a second chance to be parents, and that was good news. He wanted that for them.

This time, he will do whatever it take to make sure Sango doesn't lose this one. In battle, he will be sure to cover her. Maybe once she knows, she will go back to Kaede's village where it would be safer. Hmm, what if Naraku found out she was separate from them? Yeah, maybe being separated from them wouldn't be safer.

Don't worry, Sango, Inuyasha vowed silently. I will do whatever I can to make it so this baby isn't lost. I swear it.

…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…..**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

…..

"Here, have my fish," Inuyasha said, handing it over to Sango as he spoke.

Everyone looked over at him as he did so, shared expressions of surprise and curiosity.

Sango too was taken aback, unsure why he was offering. "Um, I'm good with my share," she said, with an unsure smile.

"You sure? Because I really don't mind."

"I'm sure," she replied.

"I'll take it!" Shippo piped up, making a grab for the offered fish.

"I was offering it to Sango," Inuyasha said, holding the fish out of Shippo's reach.

"She said she doesn't want it!" Shippo complained.

"So then I will eat it," Inuyasha replied. He looked over at Kagome who watched with baffled amusement. "Unless you want it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm good as well."

Shippo stared daggers at Inuyasha as he ate the fish. "I wanted it," he complained.

"Here," Kagome said, pulling a lollipop out of her bag. "This is better than fish," she added as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, Kagome!"

She smiled as her response before looking at Inuyasha who glanced, once again, at Sango. What on earth was he looking worried about?

* * *

She had every right to leave, Sesshomaru said to himself for the thousandth time. He told her he didn't want her around, so why would she want to stay by him? Did she have to leave in the middle of the night? Why hadn't she told him her plans? He could have made sure she got to wherever she was going, safely.

"My Lord, Why are we back tracking?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru just shot him a cold glare, making Jaken shrink away. He didn't have to explain himself, and he had no intentions on telling Jaken that he was going back to Asa's sisters village, and pray that the foolish woman was there and safe. Fear flooded him as he thought of the possibility that she wasn't there.

What if she ran into Naraku? How would she defend herself? She was becoming a decent fighter, sure. Still, she was no match for Naraku.

Sesshomaru paused, sniffing the air. Her scent was faint, and it would only get more faint.

"Why would she leave?" Rin was asking Kohaku. She was upset as well, and that didn't help Sesshomaru's mood.

"I'm sure she had good reason," Kohaku replied, looking over at Sesshomaru. He was sure Asa was suffering from a broken heart, but he wouldn't say this to Rin. It would worry her, and he didn't want her upset with Sesshomaru.

"I hope she's safe," Rin said, running to catch up to Sesshomaru. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I wouldn't know, Rin." Sesshomaru replied. He said it a little more harshly then he'd meant too. He wasn't upset with her, but sick with worry.

Rin fell back, falling into step with Kohaku who took her hand. "I'm sure he's just worried," he whispered to her, though he knew Sesshomaru would hear anyway. "Is this okay?" he added because Rin was looking at their clasped hands.

Rin blushed and looked away, but nodded her head. Did he feel for her what she was feeling for him? She looked up at Sesshomaru who glanced in their direction. For a moment she thought he was going to tell Kohaku to stop holding her hand, but he looked away without a word.

* * *

"On your left!" Kagome said, as the demon attacked Inuyasha.

It hadn't escaped her notice that Inuyasha was keeping the demon far away from her and Sango. Sango had moved to help, and he told her to stay back. It was strange, and clearly annoyed Sango.

The demon evaded Inuyasha's attack, moving toward them. It didn't last long though, because Inuyasha was back on the demon within moments, putting it down. "You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Good," Inuyasha said, looking over at Miroku who watch him inquisitively. "What?"

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Inuyasha seemed to be extra watchful of the girls. Especially Sango which was just odd.

"Yeah, just wanted to take that demon on my own is all," Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango and Kagome chatted as they started off again. They were hoping to find a village to stay the night in because both wanted some pampering. "I really would love a warm bath," Sango was saying, but was cut off when she tripped over a tree root. Before she could fall, Inuyasha was by her side, stopping her.

"Jeez watch where you're going will yah?"

Sango looked at Kagome, who shrugged, as Inuyasha rejoined Miroku and Shippo. "What's with him?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," Kagome replied, but something was clearly up. Inuyasha was seemingly extra protective today, and it seemed more so towards Sango. Which was strange. Yeah, Inuyasha could be a little protective of everyone, but this was a bit much.

They had stopped for lunch not too long ago and once again he kept asking her if she needed more to eat. Sango had to reassure him a few times to get him off her case. It was just out of character, and no one could understand why.

….

Later, Sango yawned. She was tired, and there was no village in sight. They still had a couple hours of daylight left, so they might still run into one.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. She looked tired, and he could tell by the way she walked that her back was hurting her. She kept stretching it the way she used to the last time she was pregnant. "Man I'm tired," he said, faking a yawn.

"Really?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he said, taking her hand. "And if I remember correctly there are hot springs about Ten minutes that way," he said, pointing to the west. "What do you say?"

"I say I would love to soak in a hot spring!" Kagome replied.

"Sounds wonderful," Sango added with a smile.

…

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked. She and Inuyasha were naked, submerged in the wonderfully hot water, she was wrapped around him as he nibbled at her shoulder.

"Well, I'm currently trying to seduce you," Inuyasha replied, his eyes darkened by lust.

Kagome laughed. "I meant with Sango," She elaborated.

"I don't want to think about Sango just now," He replied, before taking her mouth with his.

Kagome almost allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, but she pulled away, making him groan. "Inuyasha." she said, a little breathless.

"There's nothing going on with Sango." he insisted. It wasn't his news to tell. Hell, he was almost confident that she didn't know, and that was a little confusing to him. How could she not?

"You've been awfully protective. Not to mention you keep trying to shove more food down her throat."

"How about we forget about Sango?" Inuyasha said, kissing her collarbone.

Kagome sighed contently. She wasn't going to get anything out of him just now, so she dropped it, and allowed him to seduce her.

…

Sango groaned as she became weightless in the water. She'd been a little sore the past couple days, and this right here was heaven. She swam over to Miroku, giving him a quick kiss before settling next to him. "You okay?" she asked because he seemed lost in thought.

"Yeah, Just thinking of Kagome," he replied.

Sango let out a fake gasp. "At a time like this, you, you think of another woman?" She moved her hand over her heart to add to the fake horror.

Miroku pulled her to him, knowing she was just kidding, but wanted to reassure her anyway. "You are the only woman I think about that way," he told her.

Sango held onto him. "I know," she replied. She had once been afraid she wouldn't be able to trust him, but never once had he given her reason not to.

"I do have to ask, do you know why Inuyasha has been extra protective of you?"

Sango pulled away some. "You've noticed too? It strange, right? I can't quite figure it out."

Miroku thought on it some. "It truly is odd. He has been a little protective of you in the past. He's been protective of all of as at one point or another, but this is a bit much."

"I think it's stranger that he keeps trying to force food down my throat. It's kind of annoying."

"Hmm. I will ask him about it. Maybe he has a reason we aren't thinking of." Miroku kissed forehead. "Not that I'm really complaining. I don't mind you extra protected."

"So, why is Kagome on your mind?"

"She's worried about being able to purify the jewel once it's whole. I'm just thinking of ways we can help ease the anxiety."

"Yeah, I've notice she's anxious too. We will just keep reassuring her and reminding her that she won't be out there alone."

* * *

"But you love him," Yuri said as she and Asa looked up at the night sky. They were laying in the grass, having much needed twin time.

"I know that." Asa sighed. "But I can't make him want me."

Yuri sighed too. "Don't you see it, though?" she asked, pointing to the stars. "I can see him in your future."

"I can't see my future." Asa met Yuri's surprised gaze. "I don't want to see, so I can't."

"It sounds to me like he's scared and maybe angry at himself. He hurt you and he probably realized he could kill you in a heartbeat. He's also pushing Rin away, so that's the theory I'm going with."

"I don't know. You didn't see how cold his eyes were. He's never looked at me like that before. In all honesty, if he doesn't want me to stick around, regardless of the reason, he can leave me in moments. I don't want to spend my life chasing someone who doesn't want me."

"And if he does? If he's just scared and pushing you away?"

Asa closed her eyes. Yes, what if that's what he was doing? She wanted to believe that it was, because the idea that we was truly done with her hurt too bad. Did it change the outcome though? She couldn't follow him because he could outrun her in moments. "I don't think it changes anything. Regardless the reasons behind it, if he wants to leave me behind, he will."

Asa sat up, feeling sick to her stomach. "I feel so stupid. How could I have let myself fall for him?"

Yuri put her arm around her sister. "Because from everything you told me, he's charming and surprisingly kind. I can tell you he's attractive, and the way he looked at you was so sweet. That's why I think he's scared. I don't see how anyone can look at someone the way he looks at you and not be in love with that person."

Asa wiped at the tears. She hated that she was crying over him, but it was what it was. "I want to hate him. I want to punch him in the face and tell him it's unfair for him to play with my feelings."

"You don't hate him, though."

Asa shook her head. "No, I love him. I thought he was my future. It never occurred to me that things would end this way. How stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid at all. When you love someone, you only ever want to think of the best possible outcome. I never thought Ashimi would die, leaving me with two babes to care for all on my own. Life happens, and we are left to pick up the pieces and put them back together the best we can."

"I'm so sorry about him, Yuri. Sometimes I feel like I will see him walking towards us, asking you if you want to take a walk with him."

Yuri laughed gently. "Yeah. That was his way of getting me all to himself. You know, I can't recall when I fell for him? My love for him came so gently that it seems as if it's always been."

"My love for Sesshomaru was quick. The first moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was important to me, and loving him was so easy. I was blindsided by the love."

"Don't give up. If it hurts this bad, and you're sure that he's just pushing you away, don't give up without a fight."

Asa nodded. "Mayhap you're right. I'm not ready to abandon our love. Not yet. Not until I can be sure his heart has truly changed."

…..

"Asa!" Kyoji called as he walked over to her.

She turned, surprise lighting up her face. "Kyoji!" she called back. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him in embrace. "Good heavens you've grown!" she said as she leaned back some to see his face. He looked so much like Ashimi, though his face was sharper in the jaw area.

Kyoji laughed, deeply. "I'm not a kid anymore," he reminded her.

She had to laugh too. "You most certainly are not." Kyoji was four years younger than herself, and he used to try to follow along when Ashimi, Yuri and herself would go off to play or to explore. Kyoji once confessed his love to her. She told him it was super adorable. Granted he was seven at the time and she was twelve. She really did think it was adorable.

"What are you doing here?" Asa asked, letting him go. He kept her hand, but she hardly noticed. He was always holding her hand when they were together. Years apart didn't change things.

"Yuri wrote to me about Ashimi. I've come to help take care of things."

"That's admirable," Asa replied. "You really have grown."

Kyoji shrugged. "I can't let her struggle, and I don't have any other commitments currently. I'll stay as long as she needs me too."

"Your brother would be proud." They walked in silence now to the river. She was on a mission to collect water.

"You could stay too you know. Yuri said you might take off again, but I think you should stay."

"I'm not sure I can. I have obligations that I can't just leave behind."

Kyoji sighed. "I knew it," he said, shaking his head. "It's another man, isn't it?" he asked. He tone was joking, but she could see he was actually a little saddened.

"Kyoji, I do love you. I'm just not in love with you. You're like a kid brother to me."

"Curse our age difference!" he said with laughter. "I know you do. But a man can hope, cant he?"

She smiled now. "Yeah. I guess he can."

"Can I ask you for something though?" Kyoji asked, seriously.

"What's that?"

"I've always wanted my first kiss to be with you. I'm twenty, and still I've never kissed anyone because you're supposed to be my first. I know it's silly, but will you allow me to kiss you? Just the once?"

Asa blushed a little. "I'm not sure that's a great idea. I don't want to lead you on."

"I understand where you stand, Asa. I promise I will never as for a kiss again, nor will I hold onto the idea of you finally falling for me. I just want my first kiss to be with my first crush."

She put her arms around his neck, looking up into those eyes. "You may kiss me, just this once." she replied.

His arms went around her, pulling her even closer. His heart pounded in his chest as he bend down, placing his lips on hers. As he thought, kissing her was like magic. Her lips were so soft, and the way they yielded for his lips made him want to never stop.

Kissing him was easier than she thought it would be. His lips felt nice against her own, and for a moment, she knew she could probably get used to this kiss. She should have, but she didn't pull away when he lifted her off the ground so he could kiss her easier. She knew she should stop this, because she was serious about not doing this ever again, but she didn't want too.

It wasn't fair to him because she knew that she was only allowing it to go on because for a moment she was too busy concentrating on the kiss to think about Sesshomaru. It was nice to feel something other than hurt.

Though in the back of her mind she was comparing this kiss to his. Sesshomaru was more of an aggressive kisser. There was always something…animalistic about his kiss. That was the best word she could think of. As with everything else, he was always serious about kissing her, and it showed. Kyoji was more gentle. His kiss was light and soft. His kiss was nice, and comforting, but she preferred Sesshomaru's kiss.

…

Sesshomaru watched as Asa put her arms around the other man. He could feel the jealousy rising as the man put his arms around her. A growl escaped his lips as they kissed. Anger flooded him, and it only deepened as the kiss went on. Who the hell did that human think he was? Putting his hands on what was his?

He's hands fisted as the human lifted Asa, kissing her deeper. He shook with jealousy and before he knew it, he was next to them, fisting the human shirt. He wasn't even sure when they'd stopped kissing, or if he had interrupted it. He saw red as he looked at the man. "You dare kiss her!" he growled.

"Sesshomaru!" Asa yelled, pulling at his arms. Which worked about as well as trying to pull at a tree. "You let him go, right now!"

"That woman isn't for you to put your hands all over!" Sesshomaru added, shaking Kyoji.

"Who are you?" Kyoji asked, really confused.

"Asa is MINE!"

"Hey!" Asa said, throwing her shoe at Sesshomaru's head. She was really afraid he was going to hurt Kyoji. This at least got Sesshomaru's attention. "First of all, let Kyoji go!" she demanded.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth as he released the human. Did she throw her shoe at him?

"How dare you!" she said once he did. She was angry now, along with all the pain she'd been feeling. She hit him with her fist, though she had a feeling it did nothing. "How dare you come here acting all high and mighty! She hit his chest again. "You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you call me yours when you don't want me!" He went to grab her wrists, but she recoiled away. "Don't touch me!"

"Asa, who is this?" Kyoji asked, going to her. He was scared of this man, but he wouldn't let the man hurt Asa. Even if it looked like the man could kill him.

Sesshomaru dropped his outstretched hands. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? To make it so she would leave after Naraku was gone? The jealousy flared again when the man took Asa's hand.

"Come on, Let's go." he urged.

"Go. I will not stop you," Sesshomaru said, fighting to keep himself from taking her and running. It was a foolish feeling.

"You will not stop me?" her eyes burned with tears. It was her turn to be angry. "Fine!" she yelled. "Don't stop me. Don't ever come near me again!" She stomped off, feeling foolish as she did so, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Sesshomaru watched them go, the human man taking her hand again. Who was that guy? Why was Asa kissing him? Anger settled over him now. Was she so easily going to move on from him? No, that didn't seem right. He knew she loved him. Still, the idea that she could move on so quickly hurt. It hurt deeply.

* * *

"Okay! That's it!" Sango said, as she leaned over a now injured Inuyasha. "I would have easily taking that demon down, what on earth is your problem?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha shake his head, and as she thought he would, he denied that there was anything wrong.

"I don't know," Shippo put in. "You've been acting awfully strange for a couple days now."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, getting up. The wound was already on the mend. "You guys are just reading into it. I was enjoying the fight is all."

"I could have killed you!" Sango snapped feeling extra annoyed. "You got in the way of Hiraikotsu!"

"Well it only grazed me."

"It wouldn't have hit you at all if you hadn't gotten in the way! I can fight you know."

"I know that!" Inuyasha replied. Jeez, what the hell was he supposed to say? Should he tell them? He'd thought about it, but it just seemed like something they should know first.

"You really are acting odd," Kagome put in, gently.

"I don't know if I should say, okay? So why don't you all get off my case!" he walked away because he was feeling a little cornered.

"Wow, he's really on edge." Shippo said.

Inuyasha back tracked, grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her away. The others watched as he scooped her up, and ran away with her.

"I'm gonna kill him if this continues," Sango said, annoyed.

…

"What!" Kagome said, a little louder then she meant too. Luckily, there was no way the others could overhear them. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just not sure if I should tell them. How does she not know? Last pregnancy she was sick a lot."

"Each pregnancy is different. You can be really sick one pregnancy and then not have any sickness in the next. She expressed to me that her cycles have been a bit off, which is why she hasn't noticed the missed period. After pregnancy, your hormones can be a little crazy, and given all the stress? That can delay things too. Wow." Kagome couldn't believe it.

"I can't help but to worry. I don't want them to lose this one."

Kagome went to him. "It's kind of you, Inuyasha. To try to help."

"Yeah, well apparently I'm driving her nuts."

Kagome nodded. "Yes you are, and we are going to have to tell them. They should know."

"But won't it just worry them?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes it will. But if we don't tell them and something happens? It'll be worse. Sango needs to know so she can make decisions based on her condition. She might want to lie low."

Inuyasha nodded. She was right. He knew that, but still. This was odd news to give someone, and he was worried about their reactions. "Okay," he said with a huff. "Let's get it over with."

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…..**

**Chapter Thirty**

…..

"Here," Kagome said, handing Sango some berries Shippo had found. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked as unsure as she felt.

"Hey, so." She said, getting everyone's attention. She paused, feeling a little anxious. She knew telling them was the right thing to do, but she also knew once she did, things for Miroku and Sango were going to get a little tense.

"You okay, Kagome? You looked a little nervous," Sango said, with concern.

"I'm okay. It's just that…"

"Hey!" Koga said, interrupting her.

"Koga," Kagome replied as she stood. She looked over as a bunch of Koga's tribe members emerged. Some faces she knew, others she didn't. "You okay? You looked a little run down."

"I'm fine," Koga said, giving her that familiar cocky smile of his. "We've been doing some scouting, and I can say with confidence that I've found where Naraku's been hiding, as well as what was up with the miasma."

Inuyasha stood now, all business. "And?"

"He's in the east, by the Tomare forest. I managed to get close enough to see that he's made at least twenty creations. They are all of his flesh I can smell that much. The guy is creating an army."

"That's not good," Sango said, looking over at Miroku with worried eyes.

"It's amazing the lengths he would go to." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand.

"Were you spotted while you were snooping?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Koga replied.

"Good, we might have the element of surprise on our side. At least twenty you said?"

"Yeah. Two of them were practicing in battle. They looked skilled. We can't go in thinking these creations will be easily defeated."

Inuyasha thought on this a moment. "Can you there in about two weeks?"

Koga hestitated. Was the pup asking for help? What a shock. Though it made sense, so he nodded. "There's a village about an hour away from the forest. I can have my men and myself waiting there. Do we have a game plan?"

"We believe the best plan of action is to allow Naraku to absorb the jewel once it's whole. Kagome will purify it while it's inside him, hopefully killing him once and for all."

"So you want me to give up my shards?" Koga stated.

"The jewel as to be destroyed, Koga. There's no way we can allow it to remain," Kagome said gently. She glanced over at Sango, feeling a little heartbroken. Kohaku would have to give up his shard as well. How could they do that?

"I don't like it, but I understand. I've come to peace with the realization that I wouldn't be allowed to have them forever." He went to her, taking her hands in his. "Worry not, I will surrender my shards when the time is right."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, doing his best to keep his temper in check. He really hated this guy! "Good," he said, getting in between Koga and Kagome. "See you in two weeks."

"What will you be doing in the meantime?" Koga asked.

"I have one more person to recruit. I don't like it, much like I don't like working with you, but whatever it take to take him down once and for all."

Koga nodded, realizing not for the first time just how much Inuyasha has matured. "Good luck, then. Oh, and Sango, congratulations!"

Sango's brows furrowed. "for?" she asked, as he bounded away.

"On the young!" he called back, before disappearing, taking his little army with him.

"What is he talking about?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango. "Are you with child?" he asked, with guarded glee.

"No," she replied.

"Actually," Kagome said, grimacing when they both looked at her with questioning expressions. "You know how Inuyasha has been acting a bit strange? Well, it's because…"

"You are with child," Inuyasha said, finishing Kagome's sentence. "I picked up on the baby's heart beat a few days ago, and was unsure how or if I should tell you."

Sango dropped to her knees, her heart pounding. She was…pregnant? How? Well, obviously she knew how, but how did she not know? She couldn't recall feeling sick, nor had she been hungry. She even bled a week ago. Granted the flow was light and only lasted a couple days. "It's…not possible. I bled."

"It's not unusual for some breakthrough bleeding to occur." Kagome said, gently. She glanced over at Miroku who was still as a statue. "There have been cases where some woman bleed throughout the pregnancy."

"I… Um…Huh?" Okay, she was shocked. It was like she could understand what they were saying, but her brain couldn't make sense of it. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can hear the little ones heart. Even as we speak." Inuyasha replied.

"Sango," Miroku said, finally seeming to unfreeze. He dropped down beside her, pulling her to him. "We have been blessed." He felt panic as he held her. Unsure of what this meant for them. He wanted to tell her to go back to Kaede's village where she might be safest, but having her out of his sight seemed way more scary then keeping her by him. What was the right choice here?

….

"I don't know what to do," Sango told Kagome as they sat with their feet in the spring. "What I can tell you is I'm terrified. Terrified to stay, and to leave."

Kagome nodded. She wished she had the right words to ease Sango, but the truth was, this was a problem that didn't really have a right answer. "Well, we will be near Kaede's village as we head to the rendezvous point. I say you have until then to make up your mind."

"What would you do?"

Kagome thought on it a moment. "If it were me, I'd want to stay. I don't think I'd feel safe without Inuyasha. However, it's easy to speculate on what you might do. I'm not actually pregnant and I can only imagine what you must be feeling."

"Confused. I'm feeling really unsure. Part of me wants to go back to Kaede's village because it might be the safest option. I'm terrified of losing this baby. I'm not sure I can survive another loss because I was careless. However, if Naraku learns that I'm alone? He might decide to attack the village. I would be more vulnerable there I fear. Yet, wouldn't I be equally in danger of losing this baby if I stay? I don't want to leave Miroku, either. What if he dies? I would be so worried." she buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know."

Kagome put her arm around her. "I don't think there's a right or wrong here. You just make the choice you feel you can live with, and pray everything works out."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm really scared, but a part of me is really happy."

Kagome smiled. "I'm happy for you as well. I think Inuyasha is too."

Sango laughed. "Yeah. All his actions makes perfect sense to me now. It never occurred to me before he could hear the baby's heartbeat. It seems crazy to me."

Kagome laughed too. "Yeah it is funny to think about. I often wonder what he's hearing that the rest of us can't."

Miroku approached them. Some of his color returned, and the smile at his lips was genuine. "Hey, can we have a moment?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stood. "Of course." She gave them both a smile before grabbing her shoes and leaving them alone.

Miroku took Kagome's spot, dropping his feet into the water. "I was talking with Inuyasha, and I will respect your choice on the matter, but I feel like keeping you close is the best thing to do. At first I wanted you to go to Kaede's village. I thought you'd be safest there, but Inuyasha pointed out that if Naraku learned that you were alone?" He didn't finish the thought. He didn't have too.

Sango took his hand. "Yeah, Kagome and I came to the conclusion as well. I'm scared, Miroku. I'm really scared." she teared up, and buried her face in Miroku's chest when he pulled her close. "I'm so unbelievably happy and scared at the same time."

"I know, I feel that way too." His kissed her head. "But I swear, we will keep you safe. You have to promise to allow us to protect you."

"I will. I will only fight if I have to. Otherwise I will stay out of the way."

The knot in Miroku's stomach loosened slightly. "I love you, Sango."

"I love you too." she moved so she could see his face. "This time, I promise to give you a child."

Miroku took her face in his hands, resting his forehead on hers. "I don't want you worried about that. What will be will be, and at the end of the day, as long as I have you, I'm happy."

….

Once Miroku and Sango rejoined the group, they all started to get ready for sleep. Well, all except Shippo who seemed lost in thought. He'd been this way since he learned Sango was pregnant.

"Hey, Shippo, you okay?" Kagome asked, leaning down next to him.

Shippo blinked a couple times as he looked at her. He hadn't been very aware with what was happening around him. "I'm okay." He looked over at Miroku and Sango as he stood. He went over to them, before kneeling before Sango.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked, surprised at his actions. For a moment, he looked less like a child and more like a man. Whatever was on his mind, he meant business.

"I want to make a vow to you, and I hope you accept." Shippo replied. "When we are battling, I vow not to leave your side. I vow to keep you and the baby safe from harm. I know I'm less skilled then Inuyasha and Miroku, but I've been getting better and better with using and controlling my fox fire, and I will practice even more in the days leading up to the battle. Please, allow me to stay by your side."

Sango had tears in her eyes as he spoke. Part of it was she was realizing just how grown up he was becoming. The other reason was it meant a lot to her that he cared so much. That he was making a vow to keep her safe. "I accept your vow." Sango said, going to him. She held him to her. "You are turning into a fine man, Shippo."

Shippo blushed some as she pulled away.

"You have my respect and gratitude." Miroku said, bowing to Shippo. "Your vow of protection puts me more at ease."

Kagome smiled, as her heart swelled with pride. Shippo was going to be a great man, and she couldn't be more proud.

"Alright," Inuyasha said, his tone annoyed, but there was pride in there too. "We need to sleep. We only have a couple days to hopefully find Sesshomaru, before we need to start heading to the east."

"Meyoga said he heard that Sesshomaru was near Asa's village, right? That's only two days from here." Kagome said, sounding hopeful.

"That's assuming he was actually there and that he doesn't leave before then. Sesshomaru isn't known to hang around one place for long. It's our only lead though." Inuyasha sighed as he pulled Kagome against him. "Sleep now. You're tired."

Kagome didn't argue. She was tried. Hell, they all were. She snuggled in, absorbing Inuyasha's warmed. Soon the temperature will be really cold and they would have to find better sleeping arrangements. However, if everything went to plan, Naraku would be dead before then.

….

Inuyasha had a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't help but wonder what he would do and feel in Miroku's shoes. He would be terrified for one. He wouldn't want Kagome so vulnerable at a time like this. It was a concern of his after they had sex that first time, but she told him about a pill that made it less likely for her to get pregnant. He was unsure how it worked, but trusted she knew what she was talking about.

Still, he worried about it every so often, and now that Sango was pregnant, it was constantly on his mind. He agreed that keeping Sango close was the best option, however he wasn't sure how Miroku was dealing with the stress of it. He was antsy enough about this, and it wasn't even his wife and child. If Kagome were in this situation? He couldn't even fathom the worry he'd feel.

His smiled some when Kagome put her arm over him. No, he couldn't imagine her being in this situation, but he could imagine her pregnant in the future. How much pride he would feel to see her pregnant with their child. A product of their love. She'd be beautiful and he knew she'd make a great mom. There wasn't any way she couldn't make a great mom.

He wanted it. He wanted to marry her and give her children. He wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh for the rest of their days. He wanted to be there when she cried and hold her when she was scared. There wasn't anything he didn't want to do with her by his side.

He did have to deal with the reality that he lived much longer then she did. She would age and die one day, but he would cherish the years they had together. He felt a little sick as he thought about what it would feel like to lose her. It was unpleasant, so he shook the thought out of his head. She was alive now, and that's what mattered. He would deal with that when the time came.

They had so much life to look forward to and as soon as he made this world a safer place for her, he was going to show her just how amazing life in this time could be. He was going to love her so hard she would never doubt his feelings for her. He was going to make her happy forever and for always.

* * *

Kagome could feel the tension as the brothers stared each other down. She could see that Sesshomaru had already been upset by something, and their timing could have been better.

Inuyasha explained everything they knew to Sesshomaru, before asking him to be an ally in the battle. She could Inuyasha struggled to get the words out. Asking for help wasn't a strong point for Inuyasha as was. Having to ask Sesshomaru? His sworn enemy? One of the people he despised most? It couldn't have been easy.

Sesshomaru looked up when someone else joined them. Asa, a little breathless, smiled. "I thought I saw you guys."

"Hey, Asa," Kagome replied with a smile, though she could see that whatever Sesshomaru had already been upset about probably involved Asa. She looked upset, and the two made it a point not to look at each other.

"What's going on?" Asa asked, feeling the tension.

"Well?" Inuyasha said, getting the attention put back on the matter at hand. He wanted to get his answer so they can move on. This was hard enough without dragging it out.

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha. "Go home, Asa, this does not concern you. As for your request, Inuyasha, I will aid, but do not expect anything more of me. We are still enemies."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Inuyasha replied. He looked over at Kagome who seemed to be having some kind of silent communication with Asa. Before he could ask about it, Kagome went to Asa, hooking her arm around Asa's.

"Why don't we go to the village? We can stock up and rest."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked less then enthused. What on earth had happened? Clearly something happened to put them at odds.

…

"It just makes me so angry! Who does he think he is?" she shook her head. "Go, I will not stop you," she added, changing her voice to mock Sesshomaru's. "Seriously?"

"I think you might be right," Kagome said after she laughed. It was funny to hear someone mock Sesshomaru. She wasn't likely to do it herself. This conversation also puts him in a new light. He was afraid to lose what he loved. Funny how he was becoming less and less threatening. Not that he still didn't unnerve her. "It sounds like what happen shook him and now he's afraid he can hurt you."

"He is hurting me!"

Sango sighed. "Men, human and demon, are such dense creatures. They don't realize that pushing us away and pretending not to care can hurt just as much as anything they can do to us physically. I say, don't let him push you aside. If you love him and you want him, fight for him."

"What if I'm wrong? What if he actually is through with me? I don't want to be a burden either." she groaned. "Maybe he realized how dull and incapable I am."

"I doubt he believes either of those things. Sesshomaru isn't moved by just anyone. He doesn't love easily or show affection without cause. Besides, he looks like he's in pain. If you peel back that mask of uncaring, you can see it. I could see it when he looked at you."

"How can you be so sure?" Asa asked.

"Because Inuyasha is similar. He doesn't want anyone to think he has a heart. Especially back when I first met him. He pretends to be cold and uncaring, but the truth is, he has a big heart. Sesshomaru might not have a big heart for anyone but those he chooses to care for, but I don't think he can easily push someone out, just like it's not easy to let people in."

Asa thought on it a moment. "Yeah, I think you are right." She stood, hitting her palm with a closed fist. A sign of determination. "I will fight for what I want. I won't let him so easily push me away." She looked over at Kagome with a smile. "So, what's happening? Where are you guys off too next?"

* * *

"Here," Sango said, handing Kohaku some bread as she sat next to him. The night air was cool, and for that she was grateful. She felt warmer than usual. "You didn't eat anything at dinner. Figured you might be hungry."

"Thank you," Kohaku replied. He took a bit of the bread only to ease her some. "You don't have to worry over it."

"Worry over what?" Sango asked. She was worried about so much she needed him to be more specific.

"I know that I need to give up my shard in the near future. I don't need you worried over it. I am ready to accept my fate."

Sango's chest hurt. How could he be so calm about this? So uncaring? "If you give up you're shard, you'll die." she knew he knew this, but she had to say the words anyway. "How can you be okay with that?"

Kohaku looked up at the sky. "I have to live with what I did, Sango. Every night I lay awake, remembering what it was like to kill my entire family." He looked at her. "And that's only the beginning."

"That that wasn't you! You were being used!"

"I know that. I realize it was not done of my own free will, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened. I'm so ready to die, because I can't live with those memories. I don't want to. I'm tired, Sango. I'm so tired."

Sango tuned her head away as she cried. She understood what he was saying, but didn't want to accept it. How could she let her little brother die? How was she supposed to be okay with that outcome? "I don't know how to be okay with this."

Kohaku wished his decision didn't hurt her, but it was what it was. He couldn't change his past. He couldn't change the fact that he was being kept alive by the shard that was needed in order to take down Naraku. He couldn't live with the pain of his sins. "I wish things were different. I wish we'd never answered that call at the castle."

Sango took his hand. "As do I."

…..

Rin felt a little sick as she overheard Sango and Kohaku's conversation. Kohaku wanted to die, and he was going to get his wish very soon. She could feel the tears sting at her eyes.

She ran away from them, bumping into Shippo as she did so. "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder, but continued running.

What was this pain she was feeling in her heart? She felt a little sick as she thought of Kohaku dying, and she wasn't sure how to process his desire to end his life. She knew about painful pasts, but hers must not be as painful as his. She never once wanted to die.

Rin sat on a fallen tree and buried her face in her knees. She wished she could convince him otherwise. There was so much to live for, wasn't there? Would it be selfish? To ask him to live?

"Rin, you okay?" Shippo asked, making her looked up quickly, alarm on her face. He laughed some. "It's just me."

Rin sighed as Shippo sat next to her. The fox demon who'd once been smaller then she was, was now taller than she was. It was at odds with how she always pictured him. "I'm fine."

"But you're crying," Shippo pointed out.

"I just don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

She looked at him, tears now falling down her cheeks. "Kohaku knows he has to die. He's okay with it. He wants too. How could someone want to die? I don't want him to die."

Shippo put his arm around her, hopping to comfort her. "It's hard to know someone else's pain. It's hard to truly understand what someone else is going through. Truth is? Kohaku killed his family. Even if he wasn't himself at the time, that memory kills him little by little every time it plays in his head. He's been in pain for a long time, and it's not the kind of pain that fades with time. It's not something he can put a wrap on to make it feel better."

Rin thought on it a moment. She understood what he was saying, but it didn't stop the ache in her chest. "The idea of him dying makes me incredibly sad. It hurts my chest."

"That's what I believe they call love."

Rin looked over at him, surprised. "You think I love Kohaku?" The idea was ridiculous, though it did seem to be the case. She wasn't really sure, because she had nothing to really compare it to. Kohaku did make her happy in the way Sesshomaru did, though what she felt for Kohaku was a bit different. Was that love?

"I wish he'd feel different. I wish he wanted to stay."

"I know." Shippo said with a sigh. "But sometimes what's best for use isn't what's best for someone else, and we have to let the ones we care for do what's best for them."

Rin nodded as more tears fell. She hated it, but he was right. Sometimes, growing up sucked.

* * *

Kagome sat, doing as Miroku instructed. She was supposed to imagine that as she sat there, she was drawing energy from all around her. She had to imagine that she was taking it within her, purifying it, and releasing the energy back into the world. She did as she was told, but felt a bit silly as she did so.

She did have to admit there was something comforting about doing this though. She felt grounded and connected to everything around her. She almost felt like she could tell you where everything was without visually seeing it. She couldn't, but it didn't seem impossible as it usually did.

Tonight she had a hard time concentrating. She felt sick with fear as she kept imagining herself failing. What if she couldn't purify the jewel? What if she missed, and Naraku hurt them? Or worse! It felt as though the fate of everyone she loved and cared about rested in her hands, and she wasn't sure she could do it.

Could she live with the consequences of failure? Could she survive knowing that any one of them died because she couldn't live up to her part in all of this?

"You're afraid," Inuyasha said, as his arms went around her. He kissed her cheek lightly as he held her.

"I'm terrified." she replied, trying to relax some. She felt so warm and safe in his arms.

"Don't think about it anymore tonight," Inuyasha said. He turned her face so she was looking at him. "Let's think of happier things."

Kagome smiled some. "Like?"

"Like, how I intend on marrying you when all this is over."

Kagome smiled for real now. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Kagome leaned into him with a content sigh as her heart did a happy dance. That was something she would gladly think about.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**….**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

….

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt sick again. The stress of the upcoming battle was freaking her out, but she didn't want the others to know. Luckily for her, Inuyasha and Miroku were off to find food. It gave her time to puke without worrying Inuyasha.

"What ails you?" Sesshomaru asked, making her jump. She hadn't noticed his approach.

"Nothing," she said, taking a sip of water to rinse her mouth. "Nervous," she added because clearly he was going to push for more information.

He stood there, looking down at her. With her on her knees, she looked so small. It often struck him how much this human seems to affect him. He wasn't in love with her or anything. Hell, he hardly knew the woman. However, he has witnessed her bravery and her ability to stay relatively calm in stressful situations. She also has gone out of her way to help his little group when needed. Yes, it was respect he felt for her.

"I never apologized for the pain I caused while influenced by the jewel."

Kagome stood. "There's no need. I don't hold it against you."

"I'm sorry non the less." Her expression nearly made him laugh. "How little you must think of me to make such a face."

"No, it's not that I think little of you. I'm just surprised is all. In my mind, you're this big bad guy who would kill anyone just because he was bored. I realize this isn't the case, but it's taking my brain a bit longer to comprehend that."

"I once was that. Amazing how a child can change you."

Kagome nodded. "I imagine it isn't only Rin who's caused such a shift."

Sesshomaru looked away from her now. "Rin is all that matters to me."

"Liar," Kagome said, walking away from him. She was taken by surprise when he grabbed her upper arm, stopping her forward movement.

"How dare you call me a liar!"

"But you are lying to yourself aren't you?" Okay, she was terrified, and while she knew he would know that, she was going to pretend to be unafraid anyway. "You scared yourself. You realized just how dangerous you could be, not only to your enemies, which you already knew, but to your loved ones." His grip loosened, but he still didn't let her arm go. "You realized that you could hurt them, and you know if either of those girls are hurt or killed by your own hands, you could never survive that. You would never get over that pain."

He let her go now. "I've already hurt Asa. In case you've forgotten."

"Yes. You did. You're a powerful demon who is a force to be reckoned with. I know what it feels like to have your hands hurt me." Kagome touched her cheek without thinking about it. "But the thing is, physical wounds heal rather quickly. Emotional wounds are harder to heal. Emotional wounds can stay forever, and eat away at you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Asa is in love with you. She loves you with all heart and you have pushed her away because you're afraid. She's hurting."

"She's mistaken to love me. I was simply toying with her."

"Bullshit. You love her. You fought the jewels influence because you love her. I thought that made you strong. Now I believe you to be a coward. You are pushing her away because you are afraid to hurt her, but you are hurting her. You are hurting her more now then you ever did before. It's foolish."

Sesshomaru said nothing, because he had nothing to say. She was right after all. Not that he planned to tell her that.

She shrugged, having nothing more to really say.

"Why do you even care?"

"I care for Asa very much. I care for her future. As far as for you?" she paused, unsure she should say anything. "Let's just say I don't want anything to throw you off your path."

He watched her walk away. His path? Why would she care? Unless…perhaps they've met in her time? He had wondered such things before. Before she left, she had nothing but hate for him. Upon her return, however, she seemed less afraid. Interesting thing to think on. If they had met in her time, what had taken place? Clearly whatever it was, it made her less afraid.

* * *

It was pointless to worry, yet he still did. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was currently talking with Asa. It felt as though they were headed for their deaths, and the idea of anything happening to Kagome made him crazy. Still, he needed to have more faith in those around him.

He gathered his allies, and in a few days they would all be together and come up with a solid plan. His allies were strong, and each person in their group had their own skills to contribute. Together he was sure of their success. At least, that's what he had to believe otherwise he'd feel sick.

It also seemed strange that an end was in sight. It would be odd not traveling around to find the jewel shards. To settle down and not have to look over his shoulder constantly in fear of danger. That one day, they could all just live.

His ear twitched and he glanced over at Kagome again as her fear tingled in his nose. Sango was now crouched in front of her, Kagome's hands in her own.

"You're going to do fine. No one expects you to get it in one go." He heard Sango saying.

He went to them, because Kagome was really panicking. He knew she was nervous about her part in all of this, but he hadn't realized how bad it was getting. He squat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. You need to have more faith in yourself."

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest as she panicked. She wasn't even sure why this panic attack had started in the first place! Why was she panicking so much?

"You're aim has greatly improved," Sesshomaru said, surprising everyone that he'd join into the conversation. "You leave getting him cornered and distracted to the rest of us. Once he's outnumbered and confused, you will hit your mark."

"He's right," Inuyasha said, surprised at Sesshomaru. "You need to give yourself more credit. You aren't in this alone." He kissed her cheek. It's okay."

"I'm just so afraid I won't be able to do it. If I miss, or worse, if I hit the jewel, but I can't purify it?"

"As I've said," Miroku put in. "You're spiritual powers are strong. You are just as capable a priestess as Kikyo was."

"We all have faith in you." Sango added. "Please, try not to put so much stress on yourself."

Kagome nodded. They were right after all. She was a really good shot. She hardly ever miss her mark. She wouldn't be out there alone either. They were all going to be there to help keep him distracted so she could go in for the kill. That's all she needed. Besides, it wasn't like she'd never gone up against him before. "You guys are right. I'm okay." She gave them a smile as Inuyasha hugged her even closer.

* * *

"You avoiding me, Rin?" Kohaku asked as he joined her. She was drawing a flower in the dirt with a stick. He was worried she was angry with him because she hasn't spoken a word to him all day.

"Not really," she replied without looking up at him. She had thought of this all night and day, and agreed with Shippo about maybe what she wanted wasn't best for him. It still made her stomach ache though.

"You haven't spoken to me at all today."

She nodded. "I know."

He sat next to her, studying the flowers she'd drawn. "Have I upset you?"

She hesitated a moment, but decided honesty was the only way to go. After all, he would be gone soon. "I overheard your conversation with Sango."

"I see," he said, not at all surprised. He had felt they were not alone the night before. "My decision angers you?"

"I'm not angry. I'm sad. Not only for myself, but for you. You are in pain, but I never really knew. So much pain you must feel to be okay with knowing your life is going to end in such a short amount of time. I'm also sad because…because I love you, and I will miss you terribly when you're gone!" She wiped at the stupid tears that escaped her eyes.

Kohaku smiled as he put his arm around her. It was such a sweet statement, it warmed him. He'd never really looked at her like that, given she was only thirteen and he himself was sixteen, almost seventeen. However, he could see it. He cared for her. That much was true, and the idea of anything happening to her made him incredibly protective. So maybe, in a few years when she was a little older he could see it.

"Thank you, Rin. Being told by someone you care about that they love you is heartwarming. In a few years from now? In another lifetime, I think I might have been able to return those feelings."

She leaned more into him and cried. "I will miss you."

Kohaku rested is cheek on her head. "I will miss you too."

…..

Sesshomaru was hidden as he overheard Rin confess her love for Kohaku. It wasn't really a surprise she felt that way. He had suspected as much for a while now. He watched as Kohaku put his arm around her, telling her that he might have been able to love her in another time. Yes. It seemed that was going around. If this was a different time, a different place.

He growled to himself. Kagome's words kept replaying in his head. "Bullshit. You love her. You fought the jewels influence because you love her. I thought that made you strong. Now I believe you to be a coward. You are pushing her away because you are afraid to hurt her, but you are hurting her. You are hurting her more now then you ever did before. It's foolish."

She might be right. Pushing Asa away might be a foolish thing to do. Pushing her away when what he really wanted to do was pull her closer did seem a bit silly. He had to do it though. He had to save her from him. No matter how foolish that made him. Right?

* * *

Miroku held her as she cried. Sango sobbed, her body shaking with it. He was worried that all of this would be bad for the baby, but understood Sango couldn't help it. How helpless he felt, unable to comfort her. Unable to find a solution to the problem at hand. All he could do was hold her to him, soothingly rub her back and tell her that somehow, everything would be okay.

"I just," Sango said once she could. "It hurts so bad. I don't know how to be okay with this. I don't know how to survive losing him."

"I know. I know it hurts, but you will survive this. You are the strongest woman I know, and Kohaku wants this. Find comfort in that. Find comfort in knowing that he will be happy. He will be free of his grief and guilt."

Sango replied by nodding. She couldn't find the her voice to tell Miroku that she knew that. She knew Kohaku suffered, but she was selfish enough to wish he would stay. It didn't sit well with her, knowing she would rather him be alive and living with grief then for him to be dead, leaving her alone in hers.

No, she remaindered herself as she fisted Miroku's robes. She wasn't alone. She still had Miroku and the others. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo. They had all become her family. She still had them.

* * *

"You're getting really good at that," Rin told Shippo as she watched him conjure fox fire. When she had first met him years before he couldn't conjure this much.

"Thanks. I can even send them out a few feet and have them return to me," Shippo said, happily. "Not that I really need the fox fire to return because I can make more, but it's still kind of cool."

"Yeah it is," Rin replied with a smile.

She watched him practice, and was surprised with how graceful he seemed. He moved almost as if he were dancing, and the foxfire grew bigger and bigger before he threw it up into the night sky. He continued doing this for a while, and she found herself mesmerized by it.

"Soon, my powers will be at full force and I won't have to rely purely on my trick magic." Shippo told her a little while later.

"I bet that will be a relief to you. I can't imagine knowing one day I will be powerful, but I have to wait to be old enough to use it."

"It will be. I can protect the ones I love then."

"I think you do a fine job now," Rin replied. She was being honest to him too. Sure, he wasn't as powerful as Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, but he was still pretty strong.

Shippo blushed some. "Yeah, I get by. But when I'm an adult, I will be even better!"

Rin laughed at Shippo's boyish charm. "You will have to show me what you can do when you get older."

Shippo smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"I'm scared. Lord Sesshomaru is going to leave me behind when he goes to fight with Naraku. I know it's safer that way, but I won't have any way of knowing if he's okay. If any of them are."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've all made it this far, and as long as we are working together, I'm sure we will all come home."

Rin put on a half-smile. "I hope you are right." She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her family. She'd lost her mom and dad once, but she was so young it was hard to recall the feelings. She knew she loved her parents, but when she thought of her father, it was Sesshomaru who came to mind, and now when she thought of her mother, Asa's image appeared. No, she couldn't really remember how she felt when she lost her real parents. She didn't want to find out by losing Sesshomaru and Asa.

* * *

"Would you look at us," Sesshomaru said as he join Inuyasha up in the tree.

Inuyasha looked over at him, surprised he'd sought him out. "What do you mean?"

"Father would be pleased to know we are working together. The idea puts a bad taste in my mouth."

Inuyasha looked back to where the others all slept. He wasn't tired enough to sleep, so he figured he'd stand guard. "You would be the only one of us who would know," Inuyasha replied, referring to their dad being happy. He never got to know the guy himself.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't be able to say one way or the other. I assure you it's true."

"It's an uneasy feeling. Working with you." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed. I never in a million years thought I would be here." He looked to where Asa slept curled next to Rin. How they have changed me, he thought to himself.

"I hear you on that. I never thought I'd ask for help from the likes of you, but I can't deny the advantages of having you on my side. I want this done. I want her safe."

Sesshomaru nodded. He too understood this. Making this world safer for Rin and Asa was the only reason he was here now. He never would agree to this if it weren't for them. "I will not save any of yours over my own. I hope you know that."

Inuyasha let out a quick laugh. "Right back at you."

"We will be at the meetup spot tomorrow I presume?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. It can't happen soon enough," he said out loud. And yet, he thought to himself. It's happening all too soon.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show. **

…

**Chapter Thirty-Four **

…**..**

"There could be more now," Inuyasha said, as he looked down at the map Koga had drawn up. Just miles from here there was an army of Naraku's creations for them to get through before they can get Naraku himself. Koga and his people have done an amazing job on scouting and mapping out the location.

"How did you guys get so close?"

"Kyohei. He's a little mole demon, and boy can that demon move. He's been able to go through Naraku's barrier by going underground." Koga smiled. "Honestly without him, we'd be going in blind."

"And you're sure we can trust him?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I saved him a few years back, and we've been friends since. I would trust him with my life."

"Good, because you are," Inuyasha replied. He looked over at Kagome who seemed pale. He took her hand, uncaring that Koga sat just feet away. "Those Naraku creations will be our first target."

"Yeah." Koga and Miroku agreed at the same time.

"There's four of us who can go against them," Inuyasha said, referring to Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru and himself. "That gives us five each to take down, give or take a few." He hoped Sango didn't take offense to him not including her. Yeah, she was one hell of a fighter, but right now she shouldn't be facing nay of those things without backup. "It's hard to know just how strong these things are, so we can't go in cocky." He paused, looking at Koga. "You realize you will be fighting without you're shards, right?"

"I'm not dumb, stupid mutt. Even without my shards, I can still dance circles around you."

Inuyasha nodded, no need to argue over that point just now. "We should pick the strongest of the wolf tribe to be backup with the creations. The rest will work on killing off the lesser demons."

"I should think that we need to focus more on what will happen once we get to Naraku." Sesshomaru said, sounding almost bored.

"How will we give him the remaining shards without making it obvious what's happening?" Kagome added.

"The night before the battle, we will put the remaining shards together. Kagome should hold them as always, and during the battle they will no doubt target you. Try to make it seem like you're putting up a fight, but make it so they get the shards in the end." Miroku replied. He looked over at Inuyasha when a soft growl escaped his lips. "Easy, Inuyasha. This has to be that way."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I think I should go to," Asa said as she walked in. She took a seat beside Sango, not bothering to look over when Sesshomaru sucked in a breath loud enough for them all to hear.

"I think not," Sesshomaru said, his tone stern.

"I can heal wounds. It would be crazy not to take me."

"Wait, you can heal wounds?" Koga asked, surprised. "Seriously."

"It's incredibly dangerous," Kagome said, unsure. "Not only because you would be in harms away, but should we really expose what you can do to so many?"

Asa smiled at Kagome. "I appreciate your concern, but I need to be out there. I can't worry over myself just now."

"I will not have it!" Sesshomaru snapped. The idea of having her out there made him crazy with fear.

"It's my decision, and I'm going." Asa said, still not looking at him. "I am my own woman."

"She does have a point," Miroku said slowly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. It was almost as if looking in the mirror. The fear that was clear on the demons face now, mirrored the fear he felt having Kagome out there. However, Kagome was armed and able to defend herself quite well. Asa would be defenseless. "Koga, I want your best man with her. His task is to not leave her side."

Koga nodded. "I can agree to that."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration but said nothing more. Under normal circumstances, he would put his foot down and simply take charge, but Asa was right. She had a right to do what she wanted to do. Even if it displeases him. Even if it filled his veins with fear.

"Once Naraku absorbs the Jewel, we have to work quickly. Hopefully by this time, we will all be reunited. Our goal is to keep him distracted until Kagome can get a good shot in with her arrow. She will purify the jewel inside him, vanquishing him, then she will destroy the jewel." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand.

"How will you destroy the jewel?" Koga asked. "I thought you couldn't"

"Well, I can't be sure it will work, but my grandfather told me if I make the right wish, the jewel will disappear from existence. So I just plan on wishing the thing gone." Kagome replied.

"My men understand they will be divided." Koga informed them. "It'll be too hectic if they all feel the need to seek only me out. Like you said, The strongest four of us should be the leaders. I will divide them into four groups, and they will report to the group leader should they need too. However, I can only assume once we are out there, they will simply do what needs done."

Miroku looked over at Sango who spent this whole time looking down at the table. "What's on your mind?"

She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. "I think I should stay here. I don't want too. I want to be out there, and taking down that son of a bitch, but…" she trailed off, putting her hand on her belly. "I can't put myself in harm's way. I just can't."

"I shall stay behind too," Shippo announced. "I said I was going to stay by Sango's side, if she wishes to stay here, I will stay too. Besides, this means someone will be here to protect Rin as well."

Miroku brought Sango's hand to his lips. "I think you should stay too." Hell, he thought to himself. The idea of her staying here made his heart leap for joy. He felt guilty about it, but he couldn't help how he felt.

Kagome let her mind wander some as they finished up battle talk. In just two short days they would all be risking their lives for the freedom to live. They would hopefully put an end to Naraku once and for all. The only question was, at what cost?

* * *

Sango held Kohaku so tight she was sure he couldn't breathe. Not that she cared in this moment. In just a few minutes he would be gone, and she'd never get to hold him again. Tears streamed silently down her face as she held him.

"I have so much to say, yet I cannot find the words." Sango said as she moved to look him in the eyes. He was the same height as her now, and the round baby features she'd once known were now squared, turning him into a man. The laughter that once lit up his eyes was now sorrow, dulling the light. "I love you, Kohaku. I don't blame you for anything. I hope you know that. I love you."

Kohaku smiled. "Yes, I do know." He blamed himself, but there was no need to remind her of that just now. "Please, do not grieve too long for me. I am going to find peace."

Tears fell quicker now as he pulled away from her. Sango's heart felt like it was going to just stop beating. She wanted to scream and cry about how unfair this all was, but what choice did they have? And with Kohaku so willing to go? He wanted to die, and while this killed her, she couldn't deny him peace.

Kohaku looked at those gathered around him. His sister and Miroku. Kagome who was fighting back tears, Inuyasha who looked so sure, though his eyes were red. Sesshomaru and Jaken, both looking indifferent. Shippo and a tearful Rin who looked like she wanted to protest, but she just held herself, looking at him with sorrow. These people who have all wanted to save him, though none of them could. This was his fate.

"I'm ready," he said, though no one moved.

No one could do it. How could they end his life? It seemed so…wrong. They all stood there, waiting for someone to volunteer. Maybe they should have assigned someone to do this before they started.

Inuyasha started to move, but Koga joined them, stopping him in his tracks. He put his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, saying a prayer over him, before taking the shard. Koga caught Kohaku's lifeless body, carefully laying him on the ground.

"Here," he said, handing the shard to Kagome and walking away as Sango's tearful sobs echoed around them.

Rin turned into Shippo as her own tears flowed. "No," she whispered, her heart breaking.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, closing her eyes because she couldn't stand the sight of a lifeless Kohaku.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, causing everyone to look up. Sesshomaru stood over Kohaku, Tenseiga pointed at him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as his sword whistled through the air. He put away his sword and was already walking away when Kohaku gasped for air.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she fell to her knees, and pulled him close.

"Why? Kohaku asked, looking at Sesshomaru. He knew Sesshomaru was the only one capable of bringing him back.

"Because I couldn't stand to see her like that," Sesshomaru said, nodding in Rin's direction. "You want to redeem yourself? Dying isn't the way to do that. Atone for your sins by serving those who need you."

Kohaku hugged Sango back now. Sesshomaru was right. Dying would be the easy thing to do. He would make himself worthy again. He would serve the greater good. When his death came, it would be in the line of duty.

…

Sango joined Kohaku who was leaned over a fence, watching the livestock roam. "Here," she said, handing him a warm drink. He took it with a thank you. "You think things will ever be less awkward between us?" she asked, nervously. "There was a time when we were so close."

Kohaku nodded. "Yes. The past was certainly easier. I'm afraid we may never get the chance to be close again."

"Why? You're alive. After Naraku's…

"When the battle is over, I plan on leaving." He looked over at her when she made a sound of frustration. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Sango. It's not that I don't want to be around you, or that I no longer see you as my sister."

"Then why? Why can't we be family again? Why do you always have to leave me wondering if you're okay?"

"Because you are a reminder of everything I hate about myself. Every time I see you I think about what was, and that I'm the reason our father is dead. Can't you see that? I killed my family. I almost killed you!"

Sango looked away from him. She hated that she could see his point. She knew what had happened haunted him, and still she wanted to be in his life. He was her baby brother. "I'm sorry. I've been selfish."

"You're not selfish. You care and love for me, and I thank you for that. I just…I can't be in your everyday life. I can't."

Sango sniffed. "Will you write me? Even if you can't stop by, can you let me know that you're alive and well?"

Kohaku nodded. "I think that's fair," he replied. "I will do my best to stop by once a year too. Maybe more if I find it gets easier."

Sango took a deep breath. It was the best she could hope for, and while knowing he would leave after the battle broke her heart, at least now she could expect some form of communication. "I need to go. See you before you leave in the morning?"

Kohaku nodded, and watched as she walked away. He turned his attention back to the livestock, but he was quickly joined by Rin. "Hey," he said, not looking at her.

"You're too hard on yourself." she said, her tone not too polite.

"You need to stop eavesdropping," he replied. Not that he could blame her. She learned such behavior by growing up with Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. I know it's rude, but still. You realize Naraku is to blame for all of that, and still, you take on all the blame. Do what you must, but remember there are people in your life you care for you and want you to learn to forgive yourself. It wasn't a choice you made.

"When did you become so grown up?" Kohaku asked as she started walking away.

She stopped, looking back at him. "I know you're set on living alone, and you don't think you deserve happiness. Just know that I would like to readdress us in the future. If you ever think you may want to settle down, let me know. I may still want to be with you." She ran away then, not giving him time to reply.

Kohaku sighed, shaking his head. He didn't think he would ever settle down. That didn't seem part of the plan, but it was nice to know she would still consider him. Though he hopped she found love elsewhere. She deserved happiness, and a full life.

* * *

"You okay, Rin" Shippo asked, sitting next to her. The sun was starting it's decent in the sky, and there was an energy about the village that put him a little on edge. It was no doubt caused by the chaotic energy the men and woman prepared for battle were putting off.

"I'm scared." Rin replied honestly. "I feel like everyone I know is going off to battle, and Kohaku wants to leave after it's over. Lord Sesshomaru and Asa will be put in harm's way. Master Jaken is going as well. Kagome, who's always been so nice to me." She wiped away a tear. "What if no one comes back?"

Shippo wiped away a fallen tear. "Don't think like that. We are all strong, and together there's no way we won't win."

"But at what cost!" Rin shook her head. "This isn't like the other times. Before, the fighting just happened, it didn't give me any time to really think of all the bad things that could happen, but now? I've had days to worry over it. What if Lord Sesshomaru dies?" she buried her face in her knees. "I don't think I would survive losing him. He's like a dad to me."

"Rin look," Shippo said, showing her some fox fire. The flame that danced in his hand was small. "This is Lord Sesshomaru on his own. While it's a lone flame, if you touch it, it will burn you and cause damage. This," he said, making the flame much bigger, "Is adding Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Koga. All strong, capable fighters. This flame is untouchable, and no doubt could burn down a village. I know you worry for them as individuals, but they aren't individuals anymore. Together, we will be unstoppable."

Rin nodded. She understood what he was saying, and she supposed she found comfort in that. "You're flame is so pretty," she said, staring at it. "And comforting."

Shippo smiled. "Then I will hold it until you feel better," he said, his heart doing a little flipped. What was this? Why did his stomach almost feel like it hurt? It didn't hurt though. It was just all fluttery. What was this?

* * *

Kagome watched as everyone went about their business. From the outside, you might assume that due to all the laughter, the way people bantered and teased each other that this was just a friendly gathering of friends to celebrate something happy. You might not guess that these people would be marching into battle within hours.

Yes, everyone looked happy as they drank and laughed. Some of the men sang a tuneless song, while others danced just as awful as the singers sung. However, there was a feeling that settled. It was a heaviness that she was sure she wasn't alone in feeling. Among this laughing and happy group of men and woman, some of them would not be returning home. This time tomorrow, the laughter and dancing would be replaced with heartache and tears for fallen comrades.

She looked over at Shippo who was saying something to Rin, making her laugh. At least those two would be safe. She looked through the crowd until she spotted Asa. She was looking the opposite direction to Sesshomaru who was facing away from the crowd, his shoulders stiff, and in a ready to fight stance. Would the two make up?

She once again scanned the crowd stopping at Sango and Miroku. They both had uneasy smiles on their face as one of the wolf tribe demons chatted them up. She could see that Sango was anxious in the way she held herself, and that Miroku was looking for a way to properly excuse themselves. No doubt the two needed to time alone tonight.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, as he held out his hand for hers. She took it, allowing him to pull her up. "Let's go," he added as he pulled her away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" she asked, shivering slightly as the got further away from the warmth of the fires.

"On my patrol around the village I ran into something that I want you to see."

Kagome laughed a little. "Inuyasha, my seeing isn't as good as yours. It's dark out here."

"Not to worry," Inuyasha assured her as he helped her onto his back. "I've got it covered."

He ran now, the cool air stinging her cheeks a little. She couldn't see much of anything, but that was okay. At the moment, she was holding on to Inuyasha, and there was something so vital about this moment. Her heart sank when the thought crossed her mind. It wasn't that she never thought this before, but it hit her so strongly she felt a little sick. Inuyasha could die too.

"Look," he said, calling her out of her thoughts. Up ahead she could see light. At first she couldn't make out what it was she was looking at, but soon enough she understood.

"Cherry Blossoms!" Kagome exclaimed as they stood under the blooming trees. There were four of them, and every one of them were blooming. "So late in the year?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It doesn't happen often, but it's not unheard of."

Kagome looked up in aw. She'd seen cherry blossoms before of course, but Inuyasha had lit up the night with dozens of lanterns and the way the fire flickered and the blossom fell, it felt as if they were transported into another world. "It feels so calm here. It's beautiful."

Inuyasha smiled as she looked around in amazement. The smile on her face made all the effort this took well worth it. "It is," he replied, pulling her to him. "Are you cold?" he asked, knowing it was a bit chilly.

"No," she said, only lying a little. In his arms, she was warm, and she wanted to stay here.

Inuyasha chuckled, clearly knowing she lied. "Lier."

"I didn't lie," she argued. "When you hold me, I'm perfectly warm."

He sighed content. Back at the village she'd been nothing but ball of anxiety, her heart getting erratic every so often as she was in constant reminder about the following day. In this moment, however, she was calm. This is what he'd hoped for.

He used his thumb and index finger to make her look up at him. For a moment, he simply gazed into her beautiful eyes. She was his. This beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman was his. His heart fluttered as it hit him anew. "You're mine," he said, putting his lips to hers.

Kagome glowed inside. Yes, she was his and to hear him say it was not only heartwarming, but sexy as hell. She gave no protest as his quick fingers had her bra unclasped and her shirt pulled off in just moments. Her head fell back as his mouth found her nipple, and his soft tongue stroked at her.

"Mine," he growled, as he had her wrap her legs around his waist.

He kissed at her neck now, sucking in the delicate skin there, making her nerves come alive. She moaned softly as he kissed his way to her lips. God she was already ready for him, her core aching to be touched. She kissed him fiercely, taking care to remember the way this felt. The way his lips felt soft against her own. The way his tongue sent pleasure throughout her as he licked at her. The way his hands felt, holding her to him, strong and protective.

Inuyasha moved, laying her out in front of him on the ground. She felt a little breathless as the fire from the lanterns danced, casting shadows on him. She sat up, removing his shirt, and ran her fingers down his bare chest. The skin here was soft over firm muscle. Her fingers lingered over a scare that went from shoulder down to his stomach in a slant. This wound had nearly killed him, and no one understood why the scar lingered.

"Don't think of it," Inuyasha said, knowing were her mind had gone. "Only think of the what's happening now," he added, laying her back down. He leaned over her, kissing her again until he was sure she was back to the present. As he kissed her, he found her breast with his hand, running his thumb over her nipple. She gasped slightly as he gave it a gentle tug.

Her gasps of pleaser went right to his sex, making him throb for her. He wanted to be in her, desperately, but is own pleasure would have to wait. He shifted, kissing and licking his way down her body. He nipped at her hip, knowing that this drove her crazy. He quickly removed her pants, before kissing his way up her inner thigh. He kissed the top of her sex, loving the way she moved, telling him exactly what she wanted from him. Ignoring her for just a moment, his kissed her other thigh, knowing the anticipation would driver her crazy. As he knew, by the time he returned his lips to exactly where she wanted them, she moaned, wet and ready.

She cried out in pleasure as his tongue slid in, licking at her. He grabbed her hips, holding her still as he brought her to an orgasm. He didn't stop there. "Another," he said, before going back at her. Her hips rocked as he brought her over again, her moans filling the night.

He leaned over her again, hard and throbbing. "I need you," he said before taking her mouth with his. He shifted her hips slightly before thrusting in. She gasped again, her core instantly grabbing at him, making him nearly go over right then. He started moving slowly, in and out at a steady pace, but this didn't last. Soon his need to orgasm overtook him and he thrusted in and out in a kind of frenzy. She went over first, crying out his name, her core tightening around him as she did so, pushing him over seconds later.

"Again," he said, rolling over so she straddled him. "Please, more," he added, though she was already moving, rocking her hips. She arched back, her mouth popping open ever so slightly as pleasure racked through her again.

Kagome moaned, as she moved, taking him in deeper. She cried out as she was pushed over the edge yet again. How many more could she take? She felt as if she would go crazy if she had any more, and yet he grabbed her hips, moving her to keep them both feeling the pleasure. She didn't object.

Again she orgasmed, this time, falling onto his chest as her body turned to jelly. "I can't," she gasped, her heart pounded in her chest, and she was sure it would explode, but she didn't really want this to end either, so when he shifted them, so she was once again on her back, and he found his way back between her legs, she gladly welcomed him.

"Just once more," he whispered into her ear before nibbling at it. "Just a little more."

* * *

Miroku rolled over, reaching out for Sango, but she wasn't there. He sat up to find her standing by the window, looking out. Her hair was all draped over one shoulder, exposing her bare bottom, and the curve of her hips. The curve of her back. That wonderful figure she had made him hard again, though it was easy to ignore the call to mate because she was clearly distressed.

He went to her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her shoulder before resting his chin on it, and looked out the window with her. He would be worried about her standing here naked and by the window if they had been any closer to the village, but they were pretty isolated here, away from the men.

He slide his hand down over her belly to the little bump that was already starting to show. It was showing much quicker with this one, not that he minded. Nothing was more beautiful than her, carrying their baby. He smiled when her hand went over his. "You're going to worry yourself sick." he told her.

"I know," she replied. "But how can I not worry? I'm going to be here, safe and sound while you're facing Naraku and his creations. What if you're forced to use your wind tunnel? What if it kills you? What if he does?"

"Shh," he said, kissing she cheek. "I'm stronger then you're giving me credit for."

Sango shook her head. "I don't doubt you." She turned in his arms, to face him. "I can't live without you. The idea that this baby might never know you, and that I might have to go one without you? Sitting here worrying whether or not you're okay? That any of you are… Did I make the right choice sitting this out?"

"Yes, I believe you did. I need you here, Sango. I know you are a strong and capable fighter, and under any other condition I would gladly have you by my side, but if you go out there I will be too worried about you to be able to do what I need to do. It might be selfish, but when you suggested you stay behind? It made me so relieved."

"I feel selfish too. Though I know that Kagome and Inuyasha were both relieved as well. I could see it on their faces. I'm just mad that I won't be there to help end that monster."

"I will avenge our child. I swear to you, when I return, our child's murderer will be brought to justice."

Sango let her tears fall. "I swear if you don't come home, I will murder you myself."

Miroku chuckled. "I will do everything in my power to make it back." He caressed her cheek, wiping away the tear. "I would never leave you willingly."

Sango closed her eyes as she tried to get her emotions under control. "Make love to me again," she said, knowing he was already hard as a rock.

He smiled, as he lifted her into his arms. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Asa found Sesshomaru watching over Rin as she slept. She could tell he was tense by his stiff shoulders, and wished she could hold him and tell him that everything would work out. Even if she couldn't really know this for sure.

"It's impolite to stare," Sesshomaru said without looking at her.

With a deep breath, Asa joined him. "You didn't say much at the meeting." She knew he was upset that she wanted to go. Did that just confirm what she was sure to be true? If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't have been so mad about her being in harm's way.

"It matters not what their plans are. I will do and act as I please."

Yeah, she knew he would. "Tomorrow can prove to be fatal to one or both of us, so I have to say what's on my mind."

His jaw clutched at the idea of her getting hurt. He looked at her now, clearly his attention is what she was after. "Go on."

She stood there a moment, needing to find her nerve. "I don't want to leave once we kill Naraku. I love you, and I don't much care if you feel you have to protect me by keeping me at arm's length. I don't believe that you don't love me. I don't believe that what we had was just a fleeting thing. I will fight for you. I will fight to stay by your side. I'm not giving up that easily."

With that, she walked away, hoping he would stop her, but all he did was watch her go.

Sesshomaru looked back to Rin. It was Asa's stubbornness and courage he admired in the first place. It was no surprise to him that she would fight for him. Funny it was the qualities he'd admired, that also frustrated him. He looked back to where she had stood just moments ago. He was glad she would fight for him. Because once this was over, he didn't think he could leave her behind.

* * *

Kagome lay across his chest, spent. Good god she wasn't sure how many times she orgasmed, but she was sure her body would never move again. Her limbs felt like jelly, and her brain was in a foggy bliss as she fought to stay awake.

Her eyes closed as Inuyasha ran his fingers up in down her spine in a soothing manner. She didn't want to sleep yet. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she needed him to know, even if she wasn't sure how to put them into words.

"Marry me," Inuyasha said, his tone soft and light.

Kagome's eyes popped open in surprise. She shifted so she could look at him, his expression was serious, and she knew by the look in his eyes he meant the words. Her heart squeezed at this. She smiled at him before kissing him.

"Was that a yes?" he asked once she gave him a chance to speak.

"You bet your ass it was," she said with a chuckle. Her heart felt so happy it seemed unreal. "Forever."

Inuyasha moved so she was in his lap, and he could hold her close. "I love you. So damn much. I love you forever."

Kagome smiled as she held him back. "I love you so much it almost hurts."

He once again used his thumb and index finger to tilt her head up. They said nothing, just looked into each other's eyes. Kagome's started to water as her chest tightened with fear.

"Inuyasha, I…"

He kissed her, cutting off her words. He knew already she was going to tell him she was scared. That this could very well be the last time they get to be like this. He knew it, but he wasn't sure he could stand hearing her say the words out loud. "I know. I know."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his bare chest. "If anything…If you…" she looked back up at him. "Please don't die."

He thumbed away her tears, his own threating to fall. He could smell her fear. Hear the thundering of her heart, and it echoed his own. "I won't if you don't."

She smiled a little as he kissed her forehead. "Deal."

"Deal," he echoed.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: *SCREAMS* The battle is here and I was terrified to write it. These kinds of things are not my strong suit. I've known it was coming, and I dreaded it lol, but it's important to me to see this through. Having said that, while someone else may have been able to do it better, I have to say I'm pleased with how it turned out. The end of this fic is sadly in sight, and it's a bitter sweet thing for me. I believe not including this chapter, there will only be two or three more. Thank you all for reading this far, and thank you to all who read and comment. It means a lot to me. Happy reading :D**

**…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

….

The sun wasn't yet up when they all gathered together at the mouth of the trail that would lead them to Naraku. The energy of last night that was happy and full of anticipation, was now replaced with a feel of nerves and uncertainty. Kagome stood back some, watching the others say goodbye to those staying behind.

Sango held Miroku, tightly, whispering something in his ear that made him smile. He wiped a tear off Sango's cheek before kissing her. Sango took his face in her hands, speaking as she shook her head. Again, Miroku kissed her, and the two embraced.

Sesshomaru stood with a heartbroken Rin, speaking to her. Rin looked away from him, closing her eyes. More words were exchanged before Rin threw herself at him, hugging him around the middle. Sesshomaru was clearly unsure about the situation, but after a moment, he hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I promise to protect everyone here," Shippo said as he stood beside her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

It always struck her just how adult Shippo had become. This past year had been like a fast track to adulthood for him. Hell, this past year seemed like a transition for all of them. So much had happened it was almost hard to believe it all happened in such a short time.

"I believe you will do just fine," Kagome replied, hugging him close.

This time last year she and Hojo were freezing their butts off up in the mountains. She was still under the impression she would never see Inuyasha and the others again. She thought she would marry Hojo and live out her life in her own time. She was content and even happy at times. Now she was back here, and while she was currently terrified, she couldn't be happier with the turn her life had made.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah. About as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Kagome held on to him as they silently ran through the forest. It was way too dark for her to see anything, so Inuyasha carrying her on his back was the best and currently only option. She could hear a bird cry in the distance, and thanks to last night's meeting, she knew it was someone from the wolf pack. They covered the sounds, and signals everyone needed to listen for.

Koga, who she knew was right beside them replied with a howl, that sounded so like a wolf she would have thought he actually was one. His howl set off a chain reaction of howls, and she wondered if some of the repliers were actually wolves.

Finally after what felt like forever they came to a barrier which Inuyasha easily removed with his sword. They whole group seemed to linger there a moment, knowing the moment they started forward, there would be no going back.

"The creatures reside just beyond," Kagome whispered.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who she could now see because the sun was starting to appear. He looked calm, confident and ready for war. She felt sick, scared and wanted to throw up. Again he took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Calm yourself," Sesshomaru said, joining them.

Kagome nearly screamed at his sudden appearance and wanted to kick herself. Why the hell was she so scared? Was it the anticipation of this battle that had her so on edge? Jeez, it wasn't like they'd never faced Naraku or his creations before.

"Those two won't give the go ahead order until you're heart calms down," Sesshomaru hissed.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"You sure? I don't want to start this if you're not."

She looked into his eyes, trying to burn the exact color of them into her memory. Those strange honey yellow eyes that have captivated her so many times. The flakes of deeper gold that you might not notice if you didn't look long enough. His eyes were sure and ready, making her feel a little calmer.

"I'm ready."

With that, Inuyasha made the sound of a bird. This was answered, with more bird sounds, that anyone would mistake for the morning songs birds sang, and in one large group they moved forward. It seemed odd how in sync they were. It was as if this group of people had been doing this all their lives.

After a few more minutes, the groups broke off. The creations were scattered, so their best bet was to come at them from different directions.

Kagome would remember forever the calm before the storm. She would forever remember the red glow the rising sun seemed to cast on the earth. She would remember screams of those attacking and those being attacked. She would remember the moment three of Naraku's creations seemed to pop up out of nowhere, taking them by surprise.

Yes, the fight started suddenly, almost laughably so. One minute they were walking along, the next they were being attacked. Kagome drew an arrow, hitting one of the creations in the head, knocking the thing down. It's screams filled the morning at an ear splitting pitch, before it dissolved out of existence

They didn't have time to comment on the sound, nor the fact that the creation she took down seemed not at all intelligent. In fact, none of the large creatures seemed intelligent.

Kagome ran to where the creature had once been to collect her arrow. They had made a lot over the past few days, so much so she was carrying two quivers to hold them all. Still, if she could retrieve the arrows, she would. That way she was less likely to run out.

She looked over in time to see Inuyasha take down the second creature, and the members of the wolf tribe take down the third. Those two screamed the same way the first one had. This was easy. Too easy in fact. She could tell by Inuyasha's expression that he felt the same way.

They all turned when they heard more creatures scream in the distance. She knocked her arrow, ready to shoot when something came up at them fast, but paused when she realized it was a wolf. The wolf seemed to communicate with the tribe before running off.

"Koga said these are not Naraku's creations. At least not the ones, we saw before." Ginta informed them.

Inuyasha nodded, not looking at all surprised at this. Before more comment could be made, three more of the creatures sprouted out of nowhere, and they all got back to work.

Their forward progression was slow, and she wondered how many more of these things could there possible be? Add on the fact that they were now also facing some lesser demons, the action was really picking up. She shifted right, not even having time to draw the arrow, she just stabbed the demon with it, which was a bit easier said than done.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, coming to her aid as demons over took her. In no time, she was free of them, and in Inuyasha's arms. "You're bleeding," he commented.

"So are you," she replied as he sat her down.

They didn't have time to linger before something new came along. This…It had to be one of Naraku's creations. He looked like something he would make, and judging by the look in its eye, it looked like it had a brain.

"Inuyasha," the creation said with a smirk as it held up the remainder of the jewel shards. "Thank you for this gift. My master will be delighted with these."

Kagome's hand went to her neck. Obviously there was no surprise to find the shards missing, and getting them taken was part of the plan, she was just surprised she hadn't noticed them being taken. "Give those back!" she shouted, keeping up the charade.

The creation laughed. "Not a chance, little girl!" it said, before throwing some kind of energy ball at them. They all jumped out of its way, giving the creation time to flee. Before they could get back to their feet, another creation and two creatures arrived.

"Prepare to meet your end," the creation said, drawing a weapon. "I will please my master by ending you're life."

* * *

Riiinnnnnggggg. Riiinnnngggg. Riiiinnngggg. What is it? Kagome wondered. What is that sound? Oh, maybe it was the alarm clock? But why? She couldn't remember needing to get up for anything. A phone? If so, she needed to answer it before whoever was calling stopped. Riiiinnnngggg. No…No this wasn't the ring of a phone. The ring was too high pitched, and the sound made her head ache. Why? Why did it hurt so bad? The pain! The pain in her head!

Wait….That's right. They were fighting Naraku's creations. She had looked to where Inuyasha was because he'd been thrown back, and she worried for him. Before she could know if he was okay, there was an explosion. She felt herself being tossed through the air like a doll, and when she hit the ground, she was sure there was a cracking sound. Was something broken then? She couldn't feel anything. Maybe she was…dead?

* * *

Asa felt sick as she saw Kagome fly through the air. She'd already had to heal at least fifteen majorly wounded people, and she was growing tired. But she had to help Kagome, who was currently not moving.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice called as he tried to get to her, but he was too busy with the creations.

Asa braced herself for impact when a lesser demon came at her, but the wolf tribe's female warrior Ayame, who was her keeper of sorts, stopped it. Asa thanked her, before running toward Kagome.

She wanted to scream when a creation picked up Kagome, and started away with her. Inuyasha did scream, cutting the creature he was fighting in half, before going for the creation that had her. He was almost to them when another energy ball hit him right in the chest.

She was thrown back some herself as the energy exploded, making anyone who was within range fall. Ayame had Asa back on her feet within moments, and pulled her forward as they ran for Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayame said, attacking the creation. She was one strong warrior, but she was no match for the thing. At least not alone. Even while holding Kagome, the creation quickly had the upper hand.

Asa stood there, helpless and unsure what to do as Ayame was struck down. "Ayame!" she called, running to her.

"I'm okay," Ayame said, getting to her feet.

Before she could attack again, Sesshomaru was on it. He had the creation dead, and Kagome in his arms within a minute.

"Whoa," Ayame said, which in Asa's opinion said a lot because Ayame herself was a demon.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he laid Kagome in front of them. His eyes locked on Asa's for a moment before they seemed to quickly drifted down her body. Was he looking for injury? Before she could asked, something hit him from behind, getting his attention.

Asa got to work, healing Kagome. The pop of her broken arm healing was enough to make Asa sick, but at least Kagome would be okay.

"How much more do you think you can manage?" Ayame asked, squatting next to an exhausted Asa. "I don't think you should heal anymore people. At least give yourself a few minutes to rest." As if not to give Asa a choice, Ayame lifted her into her arms, and ran away with her.

"Wait, Kagome isn't up yet!" Asa fought.

"My job is to keep you safe. My Koga is counting on me, and I will not let him down."

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the wolf girl run Asa away. If he hadn't heard their conversation, he would have worried, but he agreed with wolf girl. Asa needed to break. Hell, she wouldn't even be here if it were up to him. So yeah, keeping her out of the way seemed like a great idea.

He turned, seeing Inuyasha pulling Kagome up. Kagome was pale, and looked a bit confused, but he could smell that the bleeding had stopped, and she would be okay. Inuyasha looked murderous, which was not surprising.

"You're in my way," Sesshomaru said, sounding board as he took down more lesser demons. He wanted to find Naraku and end this.

He had to give it to the guy, though. These lesser demons and creatures were here to tired them out before they could find him. He planned on that. It was smart, but it wasn't going to work. He glanced over when an arrow nearly missed him.

"Oh god!" Kagome said, her cheeks pink. "I'm sorry, my aim was a bit off."

Okay, so it wouldn't work for the demons of their group, but Kagome was already tired. They needed her to be on top of her game when they reached Naraku.

Inuyasha moved, putting her on his back. "Hold on tight, and give yourself a minute," he said, before using the Tessaiga to take down a who mess of demons. That sword was powerful indeed.

Sesshomaru got back to work himself. In the distance he could see what looked to be a building or structure of sorts. He bet anything Naraku was there, and that was their target.

* * *

Miroku panted as he took down the last creation he saw. He was exhausted and the main even hadn't even started. He looked over as Koga and Sesshomaru joined him, neither of them looking half as tired as he felt.

All around them were wounded men, and he noted that Sesshomaru and Koga were also missing some men. One from his group was dead. Four with major wounds, and the rest had minor ones.

They all turned, ready for battle when Ayame and Asa approached. "Here, allow me," Asa said, healing Miroku's arms. "You seem ill. What else hurts?"

"It's nothing you can help with," Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha and Kagome as they arrived. "Kagome, you have any of the antidote for Naraku's insects?"

"I do, Actually. I made it a few nights ago when I realized that they might be a factor," Kagome said, as she dug the antidote out of her pull string bag. She handed it to him, noting he looked really sick. "You shouldn't overdo it."

"You're one to talk," Miroku said, before downing the poison.

"It's calm," Inuyasha said, grabbing everyone's attention. As suddenly as the attacks started, it had stopped. The only sounds outside of their own talking, was the groans and cries of the men who were hurt. "Almost too quiet."

Miroku had to agree with Inuyasha. It was too quiet. "Kagome, did any of Naraku's men get the shards?"

"Yes, it worked as planned." She closed her eyes as she thought about Naraku absorbing the jewel. "I don't think it's whole yet, though. "I think I will know when that happens."

"Yes, you probably will." Miroku agreed.

"We've got you this far," Koga said, turning to Inuyasha. "My men and I need to tend to the wounded and get them out of here."

Inuyasha nodded. "You willing to bow out? Now that we are so close?" It wasn't a jab, he was just surprised.

"Without my shard, I'm not as strong as I would need to be to face Naraku." Koga said this like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Besides, my men fought bravely, I need to see to it they get the best chance at surviving."

"I'll stay here, too." Asa said, going to one of the wounded. "I'm tired, but I will do what I can."

"You should only heal those who really need it," Ayame said. "The less injured will survive some pain."

"Yeah, that's a good call," Koga agreed.

"We should carry on," Sesshomaru said, locking eyes with Asa for just a moment. So much he wanted to say in that moment, but if he stopped to say goodbye, he wasn't sure he could leave her here. He reached out his hand to touch her, but stopped just inches from her cheek. "You better make sure that Asa is alive when I return or I'll skin you alive, wolf." He said to Koga.

"Hey, you watch how you speak to my Koga!" Ayame scolded. "And I swear on my life I will keep her alive. It is my duty."

"Hey, Kagome, you come back alive, okay?" Hakkaku said.

"Yeah, Koga would be real sad if anything happened to you," Ginta added, then looked at Ayame who made a displeased sound.

"He's not wrong," Koga said, reaching out to touch her face, but like Sesshomaru with Asa, he stopped. He understood that she was in love with Inuyasha, and he no longer wanted to try to interfere. "I would be heartbroken." he said, bring his hand to his side.

Kagome gasped as she felt the wave of power pulse through her. She felt sick, as she looked to Inuyasha. "The jewel is whole. It's happened.

"Let's do this," Miroku said, ready to get this over with. The place he could sense Naraku in wasn't far.

Inuyasha nodded. "Let's end this."

* * *

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they headed for Naraku. They paused outside the house, looking as confused as she felt. From here, it looked like an ordinary house. Nothing special, and it wasn't even that big.

"He's underground," Sesshomaru said, getting a nod from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put Kagome down before they entered. Once inside, you could see the stairs that would lead underground. "Can you sense if he's alone?" Kagome whispered, knowing Inuyasha would be able to hear her.

"I'm not su…" Inuyasha's words were cut off as a blinding light flashed before them.

The energy of said light pushed them all back, though Kagome was the only one to fall on her butt. She quickly recovered, drawing an arrow. Naraku stood before them, twice as large as he used to be. The power radiating off of him was insane, not that it was a surprise.

The guys all jumped into action, each of them making a go for Naraku. Not surprisingly, none of them actually were able to touch him. Not even Sesshomaru who was arguably the strongest of them. Kagome drew an arrow, but found herself getting knocked down.

"Not so fast, little girl," Naraku said, holding Kagome by the neck. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He laughed, turning just in time to avoid Inuyasha's attack with the black lash wave.

Naraku he snapped his fingers and they all froze, mid attack. "How about we put the two demons into their true forms?" Naraku said as he snapped his fingers again. Sesshomaru changed first taking shape of an enormous white dog, though he was much more fierce and elegant than any dog Kagome had ever saw.

She'd seen this form only once before, way back when she first met Inuyasha. Now, she wasn't quite as scared of him as she'd once been, but he was nothing to laugh at. Was it wise? To put Sesshomaru in this form? It seemed silly to her.

Inuyasha changed next, his fangs elongating, and his eyes turning red. The structure of his face morphed some, making him look demonic. He snarled, fisting his hands. In this state, Inuyasha was unable to tell friend from foe. This was not good.

Naraku laughed again, clearly enjoying himself. "Ah, yes. The little half demon can't control his demonic side. How laughable. No matter, Sesshomaru, you can surely take care of him for me, yes?" He snapped his fingers again, and Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, murder in his red eyes.

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru the instant he could move. Kagome watch in horror as the two brothers began to fight, but her attention was quickly grabbed when Naraku turned his attention to Miroku.

"Now for you, I think it's time allow that curse of yours to do its job. Don't worry. I'll let it get bigger and bigger slowly. You will have time to panic before you die." Naraku snapped his fingers, and Miroku let out a cry as he looked down at his cursed hand.

Naraku turned to Kagome, who was struggling to free herself, though her attempts were kinda pathetic. "Now, what should I do with you? You've been the source of so much irritation."

Naraku was about to tell her what he planned to do when he was taken by surprise. Sesshomaru batted Naraku away with his giant paw, then pinned him to the ground.

Kagome, once again went for an arrow, but Inuyasha attacked her, clearly more juiced up from the fight. He had her on the ground and was on top of her. He snarled, as she fought him. "Inuyasha!" she said, trying to reason with him. She yelped when he bit her arm. He bit her!

"Stop!, come to your senses!" she yelled. "Naraku is the one you want to kill, not me!" Shit, she couldn't reason with him. This was a forced change, maybe that's why. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, surprised when he paused. "Inuyasha," she said again, as his nails cut into her arms.

She looked over as Sesshomaru went flying toward them due to Naraku. Kagome braced for impact, but Inuyasha got them out of the way. She landed on top of him, but he quickly discarded her, gunning it toward Naraku. Had he come to his senses? He still looked like a demon, so she was unsure.

Quickly, she got to her feet. The brothers had Naraku's undivided attention, so this was her chance. She concentrated, drowning out everything but herself, her arrow, and Naraku. She drowned out the snarls that came from the brothers, and the screams of Miroku as his wind tunnel grew. For a moment she felt panic because if she didn't end this, Miroku would die, possibly taking them with him.

No, she didn't have time to panic. She didn't have time to second guess, or worry that she might miss. Missing wasn't and option. She drew back her arrow, narrowing her eyes on her target. She could clearly see where the jewel was, and she narrowed in on it. With a deep breath, she adjusted her bow. "Hit the mark," she whispered to herself as she released the arrow.

It flew toward her target, lighting up the space around it. She'd never seen so much energy on one of her arrows before. She held her breath as the arrow struck Naraku right where the jewel was. His screams filled the space, and the light was so blinding Kagome had to shield her eyes. It was working! It was actually working. She could feel the jewel becoming pure. It was working.

* * *

Inuyasha's vision cleared as Kagome ran towards where Naraku was. The demon was down, slowly fading from existence. It worked? Holy shit! It actually freaking worked! Kagome was there by the time Naraku was gone, and she wasted no time picking up the jewel. She wrapped her hand around it, looking up at him. She smiled before closing her eyes, and, he assumed, making the wish.

It was unexpected to say the least. He hadn't realized the jewel would nearly kill them as she wished it out of existence. The energy pushed them all in different directions. He could feel himself being thrown through the air, but he hadn't realized how far. When he was back on his feet, he was back to where the battle had started.

His heart pounded has he sniffed the air. Where was she? Why couldn't he pick up her scent? What the hell happened? He ran back toward where Naraku had been. He stopped when Miroku ran to him. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know where she went. Nor have a seen Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's heart sank, making him feel sick.

"Let's go back to the village. Maybe she's head that way." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha only agreed because he could smell Sesshomaru's scent coming from that way. "What if the jewel…"

"Don't put yourself in a panic. She's probably fine." Miroku spoke calmly, but Inuyasha would know he too was worried.

Inuyasha started back to the village with Miroku. He didn't understand what was happening, but he had to not panic. Kagome was fine. Naraku was finally dead, she had to be okay.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she ran to him. She hugged him, burring her face in his chest as she cried tears of relief. "You're alive!"

"Yes," he replied, putting his arms around his daughter. "I'm alive."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he too ran toward Sesshomaru. "You've returned."

Sesshomaru looked up from Jaken as Asa approached. She said nothing, but he could read by her expression that she was thrilled to see him. Her heart also fluttered in her chest, and he couldn't help but be warmed by her reaction. He let go when Rin pulled away.

"I'll give you a moment." she said, giving him another smile before fleeing.

He watched Rin until she faded from view, giving himself some time to think about what he should say to Asa. His heart was still conflicted. He looked at Asa as she started toward him. She had tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "I'm okay," he said, feeling the need to reassure her. Or maybe he said that because he felt at a loss.

Asa reached out, putting her hand over his heart. She could feel the stead rhythm of it against the palm of her hand and felt a wave of emotion. He was alive. He was here in front of her, breathing. "Are you hurt at all?" she asked after clearing her throat.

"I'm unharmed." Sesshomaru replied.

Asa moved closer, being lured in by his intense eyes. She felt as though he were begging her to get closer. She was unsure, so she moved in slowly, giving him opportunity to push her away. Instead, he leaned toward her. The second their lips almost touched, a rustle of leaves had her looking over.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" She said, going over to them. "Are either of you hurt? Wait, where's Kagome?"

"We are both fine. I'm hoping she's here," Inuyasha answered. Asa looked as tired as he felt.

"I haven't seen her, but I've been tending to the wounded. We've only just returned and got settled ourselves."

Inuyasha nodded before starting for the village with Miroku on his heels. She looked to Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes.

"Do you think she's gone?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, once again surprised by his care for Kagome. "I do not sense her. I'm unsure what has happened. I can't say one way or another."

Asa covered her mouth in surprise. Kagome could be gone? That pure and wonderful person? Somehow it seemed impossible. Wrong. "Please, Kagome. Don't be dead." she whispered.

* * *

Sango ran to Miroku, knocking him to the ground as she threw herself at him. She kissed him deeply as she cried happy tears. "You're alive!" she cheered, feeling as if her chest would explode with relief.

Miroku laughed as he rolled so he was leaning over her, being careful of her belly. "I told you I'd never leave you." he said, before planting another kiss on her lips.

"You're back!" Shippo said, running out of the house he and Sango were in. Shippo stopped suddenly, looking around. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

Sango looked over, realizing they were one person short. She excepted Miroku's help to her feet. "Inuyasha?" she said, looking between him and Miroku. "She's not…"

"We don't know. She killed Naraku, and when she picked up the jewel it blew us all in opposite directions. Kagome is nowhere to be found." Miroku said, because Inuyasha was speechless from fear.

"She can't be?" Shippo said, his eyes tearing up.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied out of frustration. "I have to go back. I have to look for her."

"Wait," Sango said, halting him. "Can't you sense her?"

"No. If she were dead, I'd still be able to pick up her scent, but I can't. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I can't stand around here and do nothing."

"I'll come with you," Shippo said, running off after him.

Miroku pulled Sango to him. "Try not to worry. She could be fine."

Sango held him. Did it make her a terrible person to be glad that Miroku was okay? That while she would feel loss over Kagome's death, she's glad that Miroku came home to her?

"Let's go in. I could us some food and sleep." Miroku said, bringing Sango from her thoughts.

"Of course," she said, leading him in.

Miroku stopped, pulling her to him. "I love you."

Sango smiled before kissing him once more. "I love you, too.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**….**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

…..

Kagome woke, feeling sick and groggy. Where was she? It seemed as if she were still in the field, but everything had a purple haze to it. What on earth? "Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she got to her feet. She groaned a little. It felt like every muscle in her body was sore.

"He's not here." Midoriko said.

Kagome tuned quickly, going for an arrow, but she didn't have them.

"No need for those here. I intend you no harm." Midoriko said, holding up her hands in surrender. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Kagome nodded as she realized who the woman was. "Priestess Midoriko. You created the stone."

"I've been so tired," Midoriko said, with a smiled. "You have freed me. I've waited countless centuries for such freedom."

Kagome nodded once. "The jewel it far too dangerous to exist."

"Yes, well. As gratitude for my freedom, I will give you a change to go home. If you so wish to return to your own time."

Kagome stood there, thinking it through. She couldn't help but to take pause. This was it. Her last opportunity to return to her own time. To her loving family. Her chest tightened as she thought about what she should do. Should she stay here with Inuyasha? Or would she go back to her time? Her eyes stung as she looked up at Midoriko. She knew he decision.

"Inuyasha is my home."

Midoriko seemed confused at this. "You trust this half demon?"

"Yes, with my life."

Mirdoriko nodded. It was clear she didn't understand Kagome's choice, but it wasn't her place. "Very well."

* * *

"Only three deaths," Koga announced as he sat next to a live wired Inuyasha. The demon looked like he would jump from his skin in a moment's notice.

"I'm sorry to hear we lost anyone, but three is isn't as bad as I expected." Inuyasha replied.

"It was Asa's healing that saved a lot of them from dying. Her gift is something to behold."

"A gift that you, and your men will not speak of." Sesshomaru's voice said from behind them. "I already have reason enough to kill you, wolf. If I learn you're spreading her name and gift around, I will murder everyone you love, before taking you out."

Koga whistled as Sesshomaru walked away. "Yikes. Intense much?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Seriously though, her gift becoming public knowledge would be a very bad thing."

"Koga, the tribe is ready to move out. We all are anxious to return home." Ayame said, interrupting them.

Koga stood, hesitating. "Hey, give me word on Kagome. I mean, when you find her, let me know she's okay." He waited until Inuyasha nodded before going off with Ayame.

Inuyasha stood, feeling at a loss. It's been two days since the battle, and he searched for her all night the night before, and still nothing. He was starting to fear the worst, though somehow he felt oddly calm. No, he wasn't calm really. His adrenaline was up constantly and he felt anxious and itching to always be looking for her. Maybe it was better to say, he was somehow sure she was okay. Wherever she was.

He'd thought maybe she ended up back in her own time, and if that were the case, he would know once they went back to Kaede's village. They too would be leaving this village soon.

Inuyasha was about seek out Miroku when her scent hit his nose. He turned, and was running towards the source before he told his feet to move. Yes, there was no mistaking her sweet, intoxicating scent. He didn't have far to run, either. Just over the hill, and he could see her starting up it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, as she began to run to him.

Inuyasha's heart raced as he closed the gap between them. He pulled her close, breathing her in. "Where the hell were you!" he asked, but didn't let her go.

"Inside the jewel I think." she said, her words a little muffled by Inuyasha's shirt. She held onto him, feeling relief. "Did everyone make it out okay?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said, moving so he could see her. She was still bleeding from battle, and probably was desperate for a bath. "Koga lost three men, but no others were lost. You might have a chance to say goodbye if we hurry."

"Naraku?"

"Is truly gone. Yes."

Kagome started to cry. It seemed a little silly, but here she was anyway. "He's gone…He's really gone."

Inuyasha hugged her, lifting her so her feet no longer touched the ground. "We are free," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. They were free.

It was odd, Inuyasha thought as he kissed her. He desperately wanted to be inside her. It took quite a lot of effort not to rip her clothes of and have her right there. It seemed such an off response to the relief he was feeling.

"Not here," Kagome chuckled as his hand found her breast. He pulled away, seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away slightly. "I guess I'm just relieved you're alive."

Kagome chuckled. "Come on. Let's go see the others and end their worries."

…

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran over to her. He hugged her close, nearly tearing up from relief. "I knew you were alive."

Kagome hugged him back as she smiled at Sango and Miroku who walked over to her hand in hand. Sango looked healthier then she had in months, and Miroku managed to somehow look younger. The stress they've carried with them for years was now gone, and you could see it.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked as they embraced.

Kagome told them about Midoriko and how she had given her one last chance to go back to her time. She told them she was sure that she couldn't be sensed because she was in the jewel, therefore no longer in this plane.

She had to give the explanation again when Asa showed up with Rin and Sesshomaru. Kagome had wondered if this meant Asa and Sesshomaru were back together, but it seemed obvious that there was still some distance there.

Before she had time to wash or rest, she found herself saying goodbye to the wolf demon tribe. Ginta and Hakkaku gave her tearful hugs, being dramatic as always. Apparently they were headed to the northern mountains with Koga, so they were going to not cross paths for a while.

Koga pulled her in for a hug too, but it was a quick hug, and the kiss to her forehead was a friendly kind of kiss. Still, she could hear Inuyasha growl under his breath, and so could Koga. Koga shook with laughter. "Listen, if you ever need anything. Anything at all, you come find me, Kay?"

"Yeah of course. So…" Kagome glanced at Ayame who was looking extra happy. "Did you decide to marry her as promised?"

Koga rubbed the back of his head as he smiled. "I am a demon of my word after all, but don't you worry, Kagome. You'll always have a place in my heart."

Kagome laughed as she waved them all off. She would miss running into them on their travels, but it wasn't like they could never visit. Still, this was the end of an era in a way, and while the era had brought much hardship and heartache, there were good things about it too.

Once the wolf tribe was off, she found herself saying goodbye to Sesshomaru's group as well. She glanced over as Kohaku hugged Sango. He was going to travel with Sesshomaru until they were close to a village of demon slayers that were rumored exist.

A little bit away from the brother and sister were Rin and Shippo. Shippo's cheeks were pink as they spoke. They hugged quickly, both seemingly a little awkward, and she nearly laughed when Rin quickly kissed Shippo's cheek and his already pink cheeks deepened.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Asa said, hugging Kagome. "We can't be strangers. I'll have to visit you."

"I agree," Kagome replied. It was funny realizing that this Asa was unaware of their history. Or, in Asa's case, their future? Huh. Strange to think about it like that. "So," Kagome said, looking over in Sesshomaru's direction.

Asa squeezed Kagome's arms gently and shrugged. "I'm confident about the future," she said out loud."

Kagome hugged Rin, giving her a smile. "You be good, okay? Don't get yourself into too much trouble."

Rin smiled back. She really did like Kagome. "I won't. Promise"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru simply nodded at each other before Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome's. "Take care of the pup," he said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Kagome laughed, hugging Inuyasha because he growled. "Let's go home," Kagome said, getting his attention.

Because he was feeling a little possessive, he pulled her into a hug. He just held her because he wanted to. Because he could.

"Are you sure you made the right choice? Staying here?" He asked once the others left to gather their things.

Kagome looked up at him, her arms Still wrapped around him torso. "I hesitated. She offered, and for a moment I was once again struck with all that I was leaving behind. I will miss my family. I'll miss being able to talk to my mom. I'll miss grandpa's stories that no longer seem ridiculous. Sota's graduation. I know what I've given up. But when I stood there, thinking it over, I realized that I needed my home. That's you, Inuyasha. You're my home."

Inuyasha smiled as his heart fluttered with happiness. "Marry me," he said once his lips left hers.

Kagome smiled. "Yes. The answer will always be yes."

* * *

Asa hated the distance. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking. She wanted to know if he was truly going to let her travel with him. It was odd being so sure that he felt the same as her, as well as not being sure about it at all. The two feelings didn't seem like they should coexist.

She sighed as she tied her hair up, her uneven locks were already to her shoulders. Thank goodness her hair seemed to grow fast. She stuck her hand in the hot-spring, thrilled that they'd come across it. The temperature outside would have made bathing in a normal body of water impossible, and she desperately wanted a bath.

She stripped down quickly, getting into the water with haste. Yes, it was getting rather cold out. She sighed contently as she submerged herself. It was only now that she realized how achy she was, and the weightlessness the water offered was heaven.

…..

Sesshomaru stayed out of sight. He arrived just as Asa had gotten into the water. His stomach felt sick as he thought about what he should do and what he wanted. What he should do was get her away from him. Safe from harm. He wanted her to have a normal human life, even if he would ache for her.

Rin should be sent away too. Unlike Asa, who was seemingly neither human nor demon, Rin was human. She might be better off with her own people. What if they could offer her something he simply could not? What if her being with him was the wrong path?

What he wanted was to hold Asa to him and never let go. He wanted her. Body, soul, heart, and mind. He never wanted to be without her. The idea of keeping her by him forevermore made him lighthearted. To know that he could wake up to her every morning and sleep beside her every night. To hold her, and make love to her. God he wanted to make love to her.

"Why don't you join me?" Asa said, her voice reaching him, though he was pretty far away.

He didn't pretend he wasn't there. What would be the point? He stepped out from the trees, but didn't join her. He wanted to, but he was still unsure of what to do. If he was going to send her away, he didn't want to lead her on.

"The water's warm." Asa said, giving him a smile. She wanted him to join her, and if he did, she had another activity in mind. Of course, that was if he was will and wanting.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat when she stood, exposing her breast. She looked glorious, her wet skin catching the sun in an enticing way. As if he moved against his will, he found himself stripping. Wait, he thought as he got into the water, he hadn't made up his mind!

He stayed out of arms reach of her, though his erection ached, making him want to pull her close. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste, to take what she was so willing to give. He wanted, no needed to be in her, moving inside her, bringing them the pleasure they both wanted. Yes, he was ready for her. So damn ready.

She moved closer to him, clearly hesitant. He hated that. He wanted her to always be sure of his feelings for her, though given the fact that he'd been trying so hard to push her away, her being unsure made sense.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

What was he thinking? How could he answer such a question, when he felt like his thoughts where racing in all directions? "I'm unsure."

She nodded a moment. "About us?"

"Yes."

"You're thinking about making me leave." It wasn't a question. "I won't go."

"I can make it so you don't have a choice. You can't keep up with me."

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a little too exposed currently. "Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He could tell she was trying not to get emotional. "I believe so," he answered after a minute.

"Then don't send me away. If you love me, please. Please…" she stopped, feeling foolish for nearly begging. "Please don't leave me behind." She cried now, despite trying not to. It's just that the idea of him leaving her behind made her sick and heartbroken.

Sesshomaru moved, pulling her against him. Well hell, when she begged like that, what was he supposed to do? "You make leaving impossible, woman." he said, kissing her head as her arms wrapped around him.

"Good," she said into his chest. "Because I love you. I want to live my life with you."

He closed his eyes, his heart swelling with joy at her words. "I love you, too."

She looked up at him, that breathtaking smile in place. He leaned down, putting his lips on hers. The kiss intensified quickly, and he had to be in her. She moved as if knowing his thoughts, taking him in her hand.

He gasped, his head falling back as pleasure rocketed through him. She stroked him a few times, but he couldn't handle it. He need for her was just too strong. He moved her so her core was pressed against him. He moved himself against her, delighted to find her slick with arousal, ready to take. Her gasping response to him sliding in nearly had him going over.

As he moved inside her, he knew he could never send her away. He could never leave her behind. He was kidding himself to think he'd be strong enough to keep away from her. No, he was in far too deep. His heart was invested, and while it scared the hell out of him, he loved her, and staying away was no longer an option.

* * *

**Seven months later**

"Mmmmmm," Sango said as she leaned over, her hands resting on the chair. Kagome rubbed her aching back, which both hurt and felt good. "Ugh," she added as another contraction hit. She hissed, tears making her vision blurry. Holy hell labor was painful.

"You're doing good," Kagome said, moving to wipe Sango's face with a cloth. "The contractions are getting closer together. The baby will likely make an appearance soon."

"I hope so," Sango replied with a pained laughter. "I feel like I'm going to split in two."

Kagome helped Sango back to the futon, she wanted to check her cervix. "Yep," she said, as she wiped her hand. "You will be pushing really soon."

"I'm back," Miroku said, as he came in with the water. He put it down before going to Sango. He sat beside her, moving her hair from her face. "You've got this," he said with a smile.

Kagome looked over, seeing an anxious Inuyasha. She went to the door, sticking her head out. "You okay?"

"Yeah. This is just taking a lot longer than…" he stopped speaking as they both thought back to that horrible night when Sango gave birth to her angle baby. "She's fine. Everything is moving at a good pace, and every labor is different."

"Is there anything we can do?" Shippo asked, worry in his voice.

"Just be patient." Kagome replied.

"Yes, ye needs to be patient for things such as this," Kaede said, as she slowly made her way over. She was huffing and puffing, worrying Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, going to her.

"I've birthed hundreds of babes. I want to be here. Please, help me in." Kagome obliged, helping Kaede in and onto a chair.

Kagome went back to Sango, getting everything ready for the main event. "Okay, in a few minutes I want you to start pushing."

"Just get this baby out of me!" Sango cried, nearly making Kagome laugh.

It wasn't that her pain was funny, but somehow it made her smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

Ten minutes later, Kagome held their baby. She cried, so full of emotions she couldn't hold them back. She put the baby in Sango's arms before moving away to give the couple a moment.

Sango and Miroku cried as they looked down at their baby. They shared a tearful kiss before laughing some. "Hi, baby," Sango said, rubbing his little cheek. "I'm so happy you're here."

Miroku smiled. He'd never knew he could love someone from the second he saw them, but here he was, already madly in love with his son. This little tiny person he knew he would lay his life down for. "He's perfect," Miroku said, tearfully.

Sango laughed some. "Yes. He is."

Kagome used her arm with wipe the tears off her cheeks. "We need to get the placenta out." Kagome wrapped the baby in a blanket before handing him to an eager Miroku, then got to work.

* * *

Kagome reached for Inuyasha as she woke, but found his side of the bed empty. She looked around, but he wasn't in the house at all.

She stepped outside, and saw immediately where he was. There was a light on at Sango and Miroku's place, and through the window she could see him. She went over, peeking in the open door.

Sango and Miroku were both sleeping, looking tired even as they did so. Yatori was already a week old, and his poor parents were exhausted. Poor little guy was dealing with some colic, so he was a bit fussy. Luckily, he was starting to get better, but his parents were sleep deprived.

She turned her attention to Inuyasha who stood with his back to her, rocking what she could only assume was Yatori. She smiled because listening to him coo and baby talk to the baby was probably the most precious thing in the world.

"That's right," Inuyasha was saying in a sing song voice. "You have a whole army of people to watch over you, and when you are old enough, we will all be there to teach you everything you need to know." The baby made an answering grunt noise. "That's right, little man," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled, unable to stop the tears from forming. One day, he was going to make an amazing father, and she could hardly wait. Not wanting to ruin the moment he was having with Yatori, she snuck off, and headed back home.

She thought back to everything that had happened since she returned to this time. So much had happened. So much had changed. She went from thinking she would never be back here in this time, to living in this time indefinitely.

She put on the tea, since morning wasn't far. She would wait to start breakfast, seeing how Inuyasha currently wasn't here. Soon, her house would be full of her family. Somehow, they all came to eating breakfast here, and then dinner was split between their place and Sango's and Miroku's.

Kagome smiled as Shippo walked in. He was such an early riser. "Morning, Shippo."

"Morning," he replied, rubbing his eyes.

Inuyasha showed a few minutes later, giving Kagome a kiss before gathering wood for the stove. He asked Shippo to go gather some eggs, Shippo happily did so.

By the time breakfast was on the table, Sango and Miroku made their way in, Yatori fast asleep. "Would be nice if he would sleep like this at night," Sango said as she sat.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, pouring Sango some tea. "It won't be like this for long."

Kagome ate, and smiled as conversation filled the room. She felt overjoyed as she looked around her family. These were the people who made her life happy and whole, and she felt so blessed to have them.

….

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: *Cries* This is it. The last chapter. It was hard to end it because there's so much in my head I want to write, but I really just doesn't fit and it's time to end this fanfic. As always, finishing a story is always bitter sweet. I'm so proud of this one, and I truly hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This was supposed to be a short story, and obviously turned into something much bigger lol. Thank you to all who've read and to everyone who's commented. Enjoy! :D**

**…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights belong to the creators of the Manga and show.**

**…..**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**….**

**Two Year Later**

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked as they worked in the garden.

"Much better than yesterday," Kagome replied. She put her hand over her still flat belly. She knew morning sickness could be hard to cope with, but this really did suck. "Luckily, the ginger is ready today," Kagome went on. "It'll help."

Sango smiled, putting her hand over her own belly. She was three months with her second baby. Or third if you counted her angle. "Trust me, I know," she said with a laugh.

"I'll tell you what, the morning sickness is far more bearable than Inuyasha's hovering. The man is a walking bag of nerves. Acts like I'm going to break."

Sango laughed again. "Miroku was like that with our first. I thought I was going to have to murder him. He's just worried and unsure what to do. Maybe the guys will talk about it while they are away."

"It is sweet though," Kagome said with a smile. "Besides, I have to admit that I'm nervous too. I'm ready for this, and thrilled, but scared."

Sango took Kagome's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You are going to be just fine. I've seen you with Yatori. You're far more prepared than you think."

….

"How do you not go crazy with worry? I feel like there's so little I can do."

Miroku laughed as they spoke. They were already almost home, but he'd been expecting these questions since they left two days before. "I felt that way the first time too. Hell I felt it the second time, and sometimes I get anxious with this one. You just have to take comfort in the fact that this is a natural thing, and Kagome is strong and healthy."

"But, what if something happens? How do I know she's okay? She cried a few days ago and when I asked what was wrong she said she didn't know." Inuyasha sighed. "And what about the baby? How can I know the baby is okay?" Man thinking about the next nine months of this worry made him feel nauseous.

"Pregnant woman get emotional. Sometimes they cry for no reason. The baby will be just fine. If you over worry, you will stress Kagome out. Try not to think so hard on it. Kagome will know if anything is wrong."

Inuyasha nodded. He did have a point. "What if I make a horrible father?" This worried him too. It wasn't like he had a father in his life to show him how it should be done.

"You're going to be great. I've seen you with Yatori. That boy loves his uncle Inuyasha."

"I hope so," Inuyasha replied. He supposed it would help that he was no stranger to babies. At least not anymore. He was pretty good with Yatori. That much was true.

He grew more anxious as the village came into few. He'd been ready to be back since before they left. He didn't want to leave Kagome for longer than was necessary.

"Go ahead," Miroku laughed, sensing Inuyasha's want to go faster.

Inuyasha took Miroku up on his offer and ran. He just wanted to see that she was okay. He sniffed the air, catching her scent. As he drew closer he could hear her heartbeat. The sound had become so familiar he knew hers over everyone else's.

He slowed once he spotted her, sitting under a tree, she looked to be resting. As he approached, he heard it. That strange fluttering of a baby in the womb heartbeat. His own skipped a beat as tears blurred his vision. He could hear his baby.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of Kagome. Her eyes opened, taking him in and was instantly alarmed by his tears. "What's wrong? What happened?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha moved, hugging her around the middle, pressing his ear against her belly. She froze, clearly surprised and confused. "I can hear our baby," he said, answering her question. "I can hear the heartbeat."

Kagome wiped at her own tears. "Yeah?" she said, only a little jealous that she couldn't.

Inuyasha sat up, his heart overjoyed. "I love you. I love you more than I know how to express." He pulled her into his arms. "I just…I love you. I love you." He kept saying it because he wasn't sure how else to express this emotion he felt. It was nearly overwhelming what he was feeling. He was warm with it, and his heart was surly swelled with it.

Kagome held him back. "I love you too," she replied. She kissed him, and smiled when her tommy fluttered with butterflies. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home. I was gone far too long."

She laughed. "You were gone just two days."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead before resting his against hers. "Yes, and it was far too long. May I?" he asked, before laying on his stomach and put his ear back against her belly. "Hi baby."

Kagome wiped at her joyful tears as he lay in her lap, speaking to their baby. They stayed like this a while, him talking while she stroked his hair. Was there anything more wonderful in the world then what she was feeling in this moment?

* * *

Kagome stood there naked looking at her reflection in window. She was really starting to show, and hated that she was getting stretchmarks. She knew they would most likely happen, but she hated it anyway. What if Inuyasha started finding her unattractive?

Fear flooded her as she remembered, once again, that she would be the one changing while he stayed the same. Her body wouldn't be the same after the pregnancy. As she got older, she would start to gray and wither away. Would he still love her when she was fifty, with laugh lines and greying hair? Would he still love her when her breast were no longer perky, and her skin wrinkled?

Kagome jumped when arms were suddenly wrapping around her from behind. Inuyasha pulled her to him, kissing the curve of her neck.

"My beautiful pregnant wife." he whispered as he nipped at her shoulder. "Is there anything more gloriously beautiful?" He meant this too. He wanted to be in her, moving, loving. He was ready to make love to her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, giving him pause. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha moved in front of her. "Kagome?" he said, taking her face in his hands.

"My body is going to be different!" Kagome said, bursting into tears. "Once the baby is born, it will never quite be the same. Then as I age, it's going to change! I'm going to get old and gray, and you're going to stay young and beautiful!" She had to pause to breathe. "How will you be able to love an old woman with wrinkles and saggy breast!"

Inuyasha pulled her to his chested. "Oh Kagome. You silly woman." he said, shaking his head, though she wouldn't see. "Do you not understand? Have I not made my feelings clear?" He caressed her chin, making her look up at him. He thumbed away her tears as he spoke. "I love you. Now and forevermore. It doesn't matter to me what you look like. I'm in love with your heart. Your body can change all it needs too, and I will only love you more. My love for you will only grow as you change. You will always be the most beautiful woman, and nothing will ever change that. I want you as long as you want me."

"Even when everyone assumes I'm your grandmother?"

Inuyasha smiled. "There's a trick most demons can use. It comes in handy when we want to go in disguise. We can make ourselves look older. I can change my appearance to match yours. I will gladly do so if it makes you feel better."

Kagome held him closer, burying her face in his chest. He could be so sweet. It still amazed her how sweet he could be. "I hope you're right. That you could still love me when I'm old.

"I will love you forever, Kagome. No amount of time or distance could ever change my feelings for you." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't you know that?"

Kagome let out a small nervous kind of laugh. "I guess every now and again I'll need reminding."

Inuyasha moved, taking her mouth with his. "Then let me remind you."

* * *

Kagome's heart was heavy as she sat beside a fading Kaede. The woman who had become like a grandmother to her had been ill for a while, and this was not a surprise, but it still hurt. Kagome's herbs had helped, but there just wasn't a cure for old age.

Behind her, Asa walked in, giving them both a hesitant smile. "It's finished," Asa said, going to Kaede, and giving her something.

"Thank you for this," Kaede said with a smile.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Kaede looked over Kagome's shoulder with a smile. "Inuyasha, prefect timing."

"How are you?" He asked. It was a stupid question, but what else could he say?

"I've been better," she replied, her smile still in place. "Take Kagome home, would you? She needs rest and is driving me crazy with her hovering."

Inuyasha nearly laughed. "You heard her, he said holding out his hand for hers.

"Fine, but I'll be back in a couple hours.

Kaede waited for them to be gone before looking back to Asa. "Are you sure they will work?"

"Yes. I tested it myself. As long as they have these," Asa said, holding up two identical stones. "It will work."

"Good," Kaede said with a cough. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on breathing. "We must give it to her tonight. I will not see the next full moon." Kaede took Asa's hand. "Thank you for helping me with this. In my state, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish it."

"It's my pleasure." Asa said with a sad smile. She wished she could heal Kaede, but her healing didn't stop old age.

* * *

Shippo took Rin's hand as they walked by the lake. It had been a few months since the last time she was there, and part of him wished she'd stay. He never would ask her to though. He understood her place was beside Sesshomaru, and his was here.

"What are you thinking about?" Rin asked. She could see his head was not here in the moment.

"How much I will miss you when you leave again," Shippo replied.

Rin smiled some. She would miss him too. Ever since the battle, she'd been slowly falling for the fox demon. He was kind and gentle, willing to stand for what he believes in. He was turning out to be a worthy worrier, and handsome. She felt warm and safe when she was with him, and she too would miss him when she left.

"Perhaps soon I will stay here with you," she said as she thought it over. She's always known one day she would fall in love, and her days with traveling with Sesshomaru would come to an end. She hadn't imagined the day would come so fast, but she was nearly sixteen now, and it was only a matter of time.

"You would do that?" Shippo asked, excited. He never thought she'd want to stay here with him.

"Maybe. If I have reason to stay." She smiled, hoping he understood her meaning.

Shippo stopped walking, as he understood where she was going with this. "Will you marry me? In the future? When I have built us a home, and have income of my own, will you be my wife?"

Rin smiled widely. "I will."

Shippo's heart swelled with joy as he pulled her to him and kissed her. As always, his heart hammered in his chest. He pulled away, feeling overjoyed. "I swear to you I will make a worthy husband."

"I know you will. Convincing Sesshomaru of this might be a harder task." She laughed because Shippo seemed to pale some. "Don't worry. We don't have to tell him yet. We can wait for this home you speak of."

Shippo nodded, taking her hand and starting their walk again. "I love you, Rin."

"And I you." She moved closer to him, closing the gap they usually kept between them. Yes, she thought, happy he didn't object. This was much better.

* * *

Kagome sat against the well, her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move. She came here every so often, talking to the well as if her family could hear her on the other side. She missed them something awful, and lately she felt sadness over not being able to share this pregnancy with her mom. Sometimes, a girl just wanted her mom, and this was one of those times.

She looked up when Inuyasha approached with Kaede in his arms, and Asa by his side. She stood, confused and worried. "What is it? Kaede? Are you unwell?" It seemed a funny question considering she was dying, but they understood her meaning. "You shouldn't be out like this," She added as Inuyasha sat her down.

"Come," Kaede said, taking Kagome's hand, gently tugging it to show she wanted her to sit. "There's something I've been working on for almost two years now. I was unsure I could do it, and if Asa hadn't been able to help me, it never would have been possible."

"What is it?" What was so important she came all the way out here despite her state?

Kaede pulled a bag out of her pocket, handing it to Kagome. "This is my gift to you for saving us. You are were an answer to our prayers, and due to your bravery, you saved the lives of many."

Inuyasha moved in for a closer look as Kagome unrolled whatever was wrapped in the cloth. Two green stones, each with leather weaved around them to make them into necklaces, fell into her hand. "They're beautiful."

"They open the portal in the well," Kaede said, beaming. She really didn't think she could do it, but she put everything she had into finding out what anyone knew about portals, and how the sacred jewel could allow passage. She learned of the green stones and their magical abilities. She had to infuse them with magic of her own, and while this weakened her, speeding up her own death, she cared not. This was the best gift she could give Kagome, and was happy to do so. Asa was her errand girl, as well as making sure the stones worked. Asa had to travel far for them, and these stones were no easy find.

Kagome was stunned as she processed what was being said to her. "Wait, are you saying I can go back to my time?"

Kaede nodded. "You will be able to come and go as you please. I warn, though. These stones will allow anyone to use this portal. This is something you must guard with your life."

Kagome was crying as she hugged Kaede. "How could I ever thank you for this?"

"You've done more than enough."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as she cried happy tears. "We can go as soon as you wish."

Kagome laughed as this all sank in. "I get to see my mom! Sota! Grandpa!" She hugged Asa before hurrying away. "I need to prepare!" she cried as she went.

Inuyasha looked down at Kaede, holding back tears of his own. The fact that Kagome couldn't go home again had always weighed heavily on his mind. "You really are something, you know that?" he said to her.

Kaede smiled. "I know. Please, bring me home. I'm awfully tired."

Inuyasha picked her up, now understanding why she insisted he bring her here. "Thank you. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the well, nerves hitting her. It had been almost three years since she's been home, and this felt so unreal she was afraid she would wake up any moment. She'd been too excited before to really stop and think about what this meant.

She'd rushed home, something that the pregnancy didn't make easy, and told everyone about the stones. They were as surprised as she was, but happy for her. Now, three hours later, she stood here, ready to go back to her time.

Inuyasha's hand slipped in hers. He smiled when she looked up at him. "You ready?"

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I know. I can tell," he replied, scooping her up into his arms. "But I've got you, and they will be thrilled to see you again." With that, Inuyasha jumped into the well.

"It worked!" Kagome said, new tears in her eyes as she ran towards her home.

"Mom!" she called the moment she saw her working in the garden. "Mommy I'm back!"

"Kagome!" Mrs. H said, tears of her own blurring her vision as she held her baby girl. "Oh, my baby."

Kagome laughed as her mom looked her over. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes," Kagome laughed-cried. "I've wanted to tell you all about it, and then Kaede made it possible for me to be able to travel through the well again." Kagome shook her head. "I've missed you!" she said, hugging her mom again.

"Hey Mrs. H" Inuyasha said when her eyes wondered to him.

"You've kept her happy and safe. You get to call me mom." she said, hugging him.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, unsure because he wasn't great with people randomly hugging him. Still, he allowed it. "It's been my pleasure. Really."

"Come in," She said, looping her arm through Kagome's. "Sota will be home in about an hour. He's going to lose his mind when he sees you. You have to tell me everything! I want to know what you've been up to."

Kagome laughed, as she was lead in. "And I want to tell you everything."

….

As her mom predicted Sota was thrilled to see her. He even cried, not that she didn't. She was heart-broken to learn that Grandpa has passed away last year, though she'd been prepared for this. His heart wasn't good after all.

She cried over him for a while, and every now and again she felt a fresh wave of sorrow, but she didn't want to spoil her time here. She knew she could come home whenever she wanted, but she still didn't want to think about unpleasant things now.

They stayed up late, talking about everything and anything until Kagome was unable to keep her eyes open any more. As she lay in bed for sleep, she thought about the key points of discussion. Such as, Sota had asked Mai to marry him, and she said yes. The two were just eighteen, and planned on waiting until they graduate college, but the news was exciting anyway.

Also she learned that Hojo had traveled to America where he met a woman named Katelyn. They got married last month, and are currently away on their honeymoon. She was so happy for him, and found it interesting that her name started with a K. According to her mom, he was extremely happy. He deserved happiness, and she prayed he'd stay happy.

* * *

The next day Kagome set up a surprise for Inuyasha, and herself. Sota had pulled Inuyasha away for the morning, but promised to have Inuyasha meet her at the OBGYN's office by one. She didn't tell Inuyasha what was going to happen yet, but was excited to see what he thought about being able to see the baby in the womb.

She'd invited her mom to go alone, but she insisted that this was something the two should do alone. She was a little sad her mom wouldn't be there, but agreed.

To hurry her own morning along, Kagome decided to pay a visit to the Asa of this time. She wasn't really sure why she had such a strong urge to do so because she got to see Asa in her own time. Maybe it was because this one knew her in a different way.

"Dr. Chika, there's a Kagome here to see you. Yes ma'am." The desk woman looked at Kagome with a smile. "You may go right in."

Kagome thanked her before doing just that. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Asa wasn't alone. "Hi," she said when Asa and Sesshomaru looked over at her. As well as two children who couldn't be older than two and another woman who she could almost bet was Sesshomaru's and Asa's child. As well as the twins.

"Kagome!" Asa said, going to her and hugging her close. "I see my younger self found the stones. I figured it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah. This is my first time back. I could never thank you enough for this."

Asa smiled as she looked over at her kids. "I would like to introduce you to our children. The oldest is Emiko, and the twins are Nanami and Toga. Kids, this is a dear friend, Kagome."

"Hey," Kagome said with a smile. She couldn't help but be surprised that Sesshomaru would name his son after the father she thought he hated, not that she would bring it up. "I didn't realize you had a kid."

Asa smiled as she looked at Emiko. "Well it never came up." No point in saying that Kagome will know Emiko in the past.

"Inuyasha well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. He's with my brother just now."

"Good. I'm glad." He replied sounding sincere.

She stayed, talking with them until she had to go to make the appointment. She couldn't believe they had kids, and yet it was believable. Sesshomaru clearly hurt over Rin's passing, and was happy as she told him about how Rin was in the past. Obviously it wasn't anything he didn't know, but he seemed to please to hear it anyway.

He was even happier when she told him she would bring him a picture of her. She'd had to be careful about it, she didn't want technology form her time being found out in the past, but she could snap a picture quickly for him. It was odd to see such a carefree and happy Sesshomaru.

It was also clear that the two were still madly in love. She could see it in the way Sesshomaru looked at her, and the way Asa smiled at him. It was true love. Even after all this time.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" Inuyasha whispered as they sat in the odd room. There were mostly other woman here, some very clearly pregnant. There was one woman, looking anxious. It made him feel a little on edge, like maybe he should be on his guard. Why did she keep looking toward the door?

"It's a doctor's office. I'm seeing an OBGYN."

"Huh?"

Kagome laughed at his expression. "It's a doctor that specializes in woman's health and pregnant woman." She replied. She figured telling him it stood for Obstetrics and Gynecology probably would get her another one of the looks he'd just given her.

"Why ar…"

"Kagome?" a nurse called, interrupting Inuyasha.

"Come on," Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. She could feel his anxiety all while the nurse took her weight and vitals. She could see his confusion as the nurse asked questions, before leaving and telling them the doctor would be in soon.

"The doctor is going to check on the baby, and make sure everything's okay." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha stood, placing his hand on her belly. "I can tell you that our baby is perfectly healthy. That heartbeat is stronger than ever."

"We have this thing in my time. It allows us to see the baby to a point. It's not clear like a picture a camera takes, but it uses soundwaves to make a picture. I know it's doesn't make sense to you, but don't be alarmed, okay?"

Inuyasha felt unsure but nodded. He knew she wouldn't do anything that would hurt the baby, and that this time had a lot of strange things he didn't understand.

He moved back some when a man came in. He asked Kagome some more questions, some of which the nurse asked. After about five minutes of this, he had Kagome lay down, and he put some stuff on her belly, then put something to it.

Inuyasha looked at what looked to be a TV and there was something there. As Kagome said, it wasn't a clear picture, but he could clearly see the outline of what seemed to be the baby. "Is that the baby?" he asked, squeezing Kagome's hand. Emotions rushed though him, making him unsure exactly what he was feeling.

"Yes," Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

"Here's the nose, eyes." The doctor said, then chuckled. "The baby is spreading their toes. Oh, I can clearly see the sex of the baby. Do you want to know?"

"Wait, you can tell us what we are having!" Inuyasha asked, astounded.

"Yes, of course," the doctor replied, a little surprised by Inuyasha's reaction.

"Please, I would love to know what we are having." Kagome put in.

"Okay. Look here," the doctor said, pointing out a part of the screen. "You're having a little girl."

"We're…having a girl?" Inuyasha said, clearly lost for words. His heart swelled, and he wanted to drop to his knees. A little girl. And that odd picture showed their baby.

Kagome laughed. "We are having a girl!" She couldn't help but love the look on Inuyasha's face. Clearly she'd made the right choice to do this with him.

"I'll leave you two alone a moment." the doctor said, excusing himself.

Kagome stood, not at all surprised to find herself quickly in his arms. "Are you okay?" she asked, because he was crying. She was too, but he was a little more emotional than she'd expected. Not that it didn't warm her heart.

"Thank you for this. I don't understand it, but we got to get a glimpse of our baby, and she's beautiful."

Kagome smiled, holding him back. "She is, isn't she?"

…..

Kagome couldn't help but to smile as Inuyasha talked them to death about the ultrasound. He just couldn't seem to keep his joy in, and kept looking at the picture. She had known he would find this cool, but she hadn't anticipated this reaction, but loved it.

They were around the dinner table when the door rang. Sota excused himself to get it. Kagome noticed Inuyasha went from carefree to tense, and when Sota walked in with Hojo behind him, she understood why. However after moment, Inuyasha relaxed, and even put a smile in place.

"Kagome!" Hojo said, his tone shocked. He went to her as she stood, hugging her close. "I never thought… Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Hojo beamed as he spoke. They pulled apart for a moment, but Hojo pulled her back to him, laughing. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Kagome replied. It was the truth. She had missed him. Just because she chose Inuyasha, didn't mean she didn't still feel things for Hojo. She looked over his shoulder to see a woman standing in the doorway a little awkwardly.

Hojo cleared his throat as he pulled away. "Kagome, I want you to meet my wife, Katelyn."

"Nice to meet you," Katelyn said as she moved toward Kagome to shake her hand. Her Japanese was nearly flawless.

"Nice to meet you as well. I heard a lot about you. My mom really likes you."

Katelyn blushed, and it was seriously adorable. She was a little shorter than Kagome was, with golden hair and pretty green eyes. She wasn't super thin, but wasn't big by any means. She was really pretty, and Kagome could see what grabbed his attention.

"This is my Husband, Inuyasha," Kagome said, introducing Katelyn to him. Inuyasha stood, walking around the table to take her hand.

"Here," Inuyasha said, handing the picture to Hojo. Kagome held her breath as Hojo looked over the ultrasound with a huge smile. "It's a girl." Inuyasha added, clearly feeling uncomfortable. He was doing this for Kagome.

"That's awesome. You have no idea how glad I am that you're doing good." He handed it back to Inuyasha. "Thank you."

Inuyasha inclined is head in a nod. "Want to Join us for dinner? I believe there should be enough.

"Yes," Mrs. H put in. "Please, Join us."

Kagome sat after they agreed to stay. Hojo and Katelyn told them about their Honeymoon. Hojo asked Kagome and Inuyasha what they'd been up too. At firsts he was unsure how to answer him, but he explained that he'd told Katelyn everything, thought he wasn't sure if she believed him. This lead to Inuyasha showing her his ears, and proving to her that he was in fact half demon.

The evening was a happy one with family and old friends. She yawned hugely, prompting Inuyasha to go to her.

"I think I should get you to bed," he laughed.

"You're probably right," Kagome replied as she stood. "Thank you guys for such a great night," She added as she Hugged Katelyn and Hojo.

Later she lay in bed holding onto Inuyasha. "Thank you for tonight. I know Hojo leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Inuyasha chucked as he moved so he was face to face with her. "It was actually easier than I would have thought." He put his hand on her belly, smiling when the baby moved. "She's strong." He looked back at Kagome. "Before, I couldn't be sure that you were mine. Even after we got together, I was afraid of losing you. But I know now that you are mine. I'm not afraid of losing you to him. That's why I could be nice tonight."

Kagome caressed his cheek as she smiled. "I am yours," she confirmed before Kissing him.

* * *

**Three months later**

"Why should we care?" Sesshomaru said as they made their way to Kaede's village. Though he supposed now that the woman has passed, they should call it something else.

"Because Kagome and Inuyasha had a baby!" Asa replied excitedly. She was so thrilled to receive the news, and while she was dragging Sesshomaru by his sleeves, she could almost swear that he had smiled just a little upon hearing it.

"I'm excited to see the baby too!" Rin said, smiling.

"I think It's a waste of time," Jaken added with a huff.

"Of course you do, Master Jaken. You don't have a heart." Rin teased.

"Yeah? Well you only wish to return so you can see your precious Shippo again," Jaken jabbed back.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Rin glanced in Sesshomaru's direction. Would he believe Jaken's words?

"Oh sure you don't. I heard him give you a marriage proposal. Don't think we don't know all you're secrets little girl."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said, turning to Jaken. "Eavesdropping on Rin will not be tolerated." Yes, the idea of her getting married made him a little sick for some reason. It was a surprise when he'd realized Rin had fallen for the fox demon, but he supposed she could have found a worse suiter.

Not that he was going to just hand her over to him. Rin was is little girl, he didn't care how old she got, she would always be a little girl to him. No, he wouldn't just hand her over. Shippo was going to have to prove his worth before getting permission to wed her.

Rin smiled as Asa looped her arm through hers. "Well I'm excited to meet my niece. I bet you she's beautiful."

"Do you think she will have ears?" Rin asked.

"Probably. She's a mutt like her father," Sesshomaru replied.

Asa turned, swatting his arm. "I don't ever want to hear you say those words again!" she said, both serious and playful. "She may have ears, and it will only make her even cuter." She eyed Sesshomaru again, daring him to make a mean comment. The demon only smirked.

Rin laughed at them. She hopped she found a love like that. Someone she could just be herself with, and know that they would always be there. Someone to banter with. She hopped it was Shippo. She really did love that demon.

…

"Do you think he disapproves?" Rin asked Asa. They were currently alone as they rested. They were about a day away from their destination.

"I think the idea of you getting all grown up as freaked him out," Asa replied with a smile. She pulled Rin closer to her. "I wouldn't worry. He would have said so if he disapproved."

Rin Sighed. "I'm sixteen now. It's the right age to marry."

Asa nodded. "Yes, you're right. However, there's no need to get married off right away."

"But I love him! I'm so sure of my feelings for him. I'm sure he feels the same way. I feel it right here." Rin put her hand over her heart.

"Don't stress over it too much. Sesshomaru will come around."

"What about you? Do you approve?"

"Of course I do. Shippo is a fine young man, and you light up anytime you see him or speak of him. How could I not approve?"

Rin rested her head on Asa's shoulder. "Thank you, mom."

Asa's heart filled with pride. She loved it beyond words when Rin called her mom. "You're so very welcome, sweetie."

* * *

"Miroku practically has her married off," Sango laughed as she put the twins in their bed.

Kagome laughed too as she looked down at her little bundle. Kiaria had graced them with her presence just a week before and Kagome couldn't believe how in love she was with her. Though she had to admit, she was exhausted. "I'm not sure her daddy is going to ever let her get married. Even to Yatori."

"I think not," Inuyasha announced as he walked in. He'd been gone since morning, and was happy to be home. He didn't like leaving his girls. How would he ever do long trips again? He walked over to them, Kissing Kagome before taking Kiaria. "Hey, baby girl," he cooed as he paced away.

Kagome and Sango silently rolled their eyes at him. No father wanted to see their little girl grow up, but it was bound to happen. Miroku had said something similar about Misaki, however the boys were free to marry. Go figure.

Sango smiled as Miroku came in, Yatori on his hip and a smile on his face. He greeted her first, giving her a kiss before looking in in the twins.

"It's a shame they've already fallen asleep," He commented.

"Yes, and if you wake them I will murder you," Sango warned, knowing that was exactly what that man wanted to do. "Yatori is perfectly awake. Why don't you take him fishing?"

"You should go too, Inuyasha. It's been a while since you've done anything besides sit with us and work."

Inuyasha seemed hesitant, but he agreed. He Gave Kiaria another kiss before handing her back to Kagome. They shared a look before he hurried on after Miroku. "We should find Shippo and invite him as well."

* * *

"She's precious," Asa said as she held the baby. She couldn't believe how tiny Kiaria was, and bless her little hear she had ears like Inuyasha's, which she secretly adored.

"I'm partial to her," Kagome replied, beaming with pride.

"I bet," Asa said with a laugh. "It's amazing, isn't it? How in just nine short months a woman can create a life inside her?"

"Hey, we help," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes," Asa chuckled. "Men are required."

"It is amazing," Kagome agreed.

"You want to hold her?" Asa asked Sesshomaru as she stood. She looked over at Inuyasha, allowing him to object though she didn't think he would. The brothers had built a tolerance for each other, and she hoped it would only grow from there.

"Um," Sesshomaru said as she approached him.

Kagome held back laughter as Asa handed the baby to him because you would swear that she was giving him a bomb, not a baby. He looked pale and like he might drop dead right there.

"Don't worry, she's not going to break," Asa said, clearly trying not to laugh herself.

"Um," he said again.

After a moment, and the baby was settled in his arms he seemed to relax some. Not a lot, but color started returning to his cheeks. "See, Isn't she adorable?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the small human, and had to agree she sure was something. She had very little hair, but it was white with ears just like Inuyasha's, but the baby's deep brown eyes were all Kagome. He stroked the little cheek with the back of his finger. She was really soft. It felt like he could break her by just looking at her.

"She's acceptable," he replied, relieved that Asa was taking the baby from him.

Kagome shifted as Kiaria was given back to her, and she understood what Inuyasha was doing when he walked over, kissing Kagome's head, while rubbing a thumb on the baby's cheek. She wondered if he realized he was marking what was his, or if it was just an instinctual think that he didn't notice.

* * *

"What do you think?" Shippo said as Rin looked around. They were on an empty piece of land that was close to the trees, but also had easy access to the water. It was a pretty large piece of land and it wasn't far from Kagome and them.

Rin looked at him, confused. "I don't understand."

"This is mine. Ours. I bought it a week ago, and I'm going to build the house here," Shippo said, going over to a part of the land. He pointed out there the front door would be, and where their room would be. After laying out the house, he showed her were the garden would be and where they could build a fence for some live stock. "So?" he said, a dazzling smile in place. "What do you think?"

Rin smiled. He wasn't kidding when he told her he was going to make himself a worthy husband. Not that she hadn't already thought he was. "I think it's prefect," she replied as she hugged him.

"You're serious about this then?" Sesshomaru said, making them both look over. Sesshomaru wasn't alone. Kagome, Asa, and Inuyasha were also there. Rin couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was angry or not.

"Easy," Asa said, putting her hand on his arm.

Inuyasha and Kagome moved closer to the young couple, ready to stop Sesshomaru should he become unreasonable.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo said formally, bowing his head. "Please, accept my request for Rin's hand in marriage. I don't have a lot to offer, but I will work every day to become someone worthy of her. What I lack in material things, I will make up in love. Please, allow me to marry the love of my life."

Rin smiled, taking Shippo's hand. "It's what I wish for as well. I love him and want to make a home with him."

Sesshomaru felt heartbroken. Not because he didn't want the two to marry, but because she was his daughter and he felt a little like he was losing her. Perhaps this is how all parents feel when this time in their kids' lives come.

"You have my approval, however, I ask you wait at least one year before marring. Allow yourselves to grow closer and be sure this is what you want." He turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Would you allow Rin to stay with you in your home during this time?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. She's always welcome."

Shippo and Rin hugged as they laughed with excitement.

"Thank you, father," Rin said as she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"You're very welcome," Sesshomaru replied, surprised that he felt the need to cry.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed into bed, handing Kiaria to Kagome as he did so. He wrapped his arm around Kagome as she put the baby to her breast. "I can't get over how cute she is."

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at their daughter. "I can't believe it either. She's just so perfect. Just like her mommy."

Kagome smiled and looked up at him. Like so many times before, she felt a wave of emotions hit her. She loved this man. She loved her daughter, and she loved her life. "I just love you so much," she said, needing to say the words. "So much."

Inuyasha caressed her cheek before kissing her. "And I love you."

The both looked down when Kiaria cooed, and they both laughed because she was smiling up at them. How could they ask for anything more than this?

Their path was not easy, and finding their way to each other was a roller-coaster, but now that are here, side by side, ready for whatever the future holds, they know that ride was worth it. With him by her side, and she by his, they knew they could whether any storm. They knew that home was where the other was, and they were each other's forever, and they would never let that go.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks :D**


End file.
